


Menguante

by harazaki (HopelessMasquerade)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Me da palo poner etiquetas, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 122,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/harazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás Yamazaki tenía razón y su último año de instituto será una angustia.</p><p>O quizás se equivoque. No puede ser tan malo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Atardecer

**Author's Note:**

> Estuve discutiendo con uno de mis vecinos universitarios, mencionó la famosa expresión "crisis existencial" y pensé en Yamazaki. Y así surgió.
> 
> [ Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. ]

-¿Te importaría dejar de jugar un momento?

Yamazaki realmente no podía creerse el haber llegado hasta su tercer año. Antes solía pensar que no sería capaz de aguantar toda la presión que sentía y acabaría abandonando, pero decidió quedarse. Incluso si no sacaba las mejores notas, quería que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de él, _al menos una vez_.

Así que decidió llamar a varias personas de su grupo de amigos para que le ayudasen con las asignaturas con las que tenía problemas. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que, aunque no todos, la mayoría se negaron pues tenían la misma cantidad, o incluso más deberes y exámenes que él. Se sintió confuso entonces, pero recordó que aún quedaba una persona con la que podía quedar. No se fiaba mucho de él, pero con tal de conseguir un poco de ayuda, era capaz de llamar a quien sea.

-¿Eh? - El chico de flequillo largo, que le cubría totalmente los ojos, no le hacía mucho caso. Simplemente le dejó ir a su casa porque se aburría, y al contrario que Yamazaki, no estaba muy interesado en sus estudios. Por su parte, decidió pasar toda la tarde jugando a uno de los múltiples juegos que había descargado en su móvil. - Si quieres estudiar hazlo tú solo.

-¿¡Entonces para qué me has invitado!? - Yamazaki se dio cuenta entonces de que había ido a visitar a la persona equivocada. - ¿Tú no ibas a ayudarme con Inglés? _  
_

Y su razón para invitarle no podía ser más simple.

-Pensé que Zaki querría hacerme compañía. - dijo, mientras dejaba el móvil sobre la mesa. - Además, Inglés no es tan difícil... Sólo nos han pedido traducir un texto.

_Eso lo dices porque tú no tienes problema alguno con la maldita traducción. ¡No sé por qué nos ha vuelto a tocar en la misma clase!_  Hara realmente podía poner a Yamazaki de los nervios. Mejor dicho, cualquiera podía poner a Yamazaki de los nervios, pues Yamazaki apenas poseía paciencia. Incluso si con su grupo de amigos se veía alegre y riendo, en cualquier momento podría estallar.

Era una parte de él que estaba intentando cambiar.

Yamazaki entonces suspiró y le dio un pequeño golpe con el libro a Hara en la cabeza, guardándose el enfado.

-Al menos ayúdame con la traducción, - dijo, entre refunfuños. - No quiero sentir que he venido para nada.

-Déjame ver lo que has hecho hasta ahora. - Un tanto irritado, Yamazaki le pasó las pocas frases que llevaba traducidas. Antes de sentarse junto a él, Hara acarició su cabello, tratando de tranquilizarle, pues había notado que estaba un tanto nervioso. Pero no lo consiguió. Mejor dicho, logró ponerle más nervioso de lo que lo estaba antes. Era un error que solía cometer cuando intentaba calmar a la gente. - Sinceramente, no creo que seas tan malo en Inglés como dices...

La primera reacción de Hara ante esas pocas frases fue romper la hoja por la mitad, arrugar ambas mitades y tirarlas por su cuarto. Yamazaki por supuesto se sobresaltó ante esto, agarrándole con fuerza de los hombros y agitándole agresivamente. Era cierto que Yamazaki tenía un nivel penoso en cuanto a Inglés, pero nunca pudo creer que fuese así de malo.

-¿¡Qué narices es esto!?

Si había algo que realmente se le daba mal a Yamazaki, era el inglés. Su pronunciación no sólo era semejante a la de un trabalenguas pronunciado por un niño, también su escritura era una ofensa y un gran insulto a las normas ortográficas. Y durante los exámenes de inglés, fuesen orales o escritos, el pobre chico sufría. El poco inglés que entendía venía de todos los videojuegos que había y sigue jugando, pero de poca ayuda le iban a ser en la vida real. 

Hara entonces arrugó ambos trozos del folio y los tiró por su cuarto, algo molesto por la inmensa cantidad de patadas al diccionario que había contemplado. En un impulso Yamazaki agarró a Hara de los mofletes y durante un corto momento pudo ver uno de sus ojos.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? - En el fondo Yamazaki sabía que era pésimo en cuanto al Inglés, pero nunca pensó que un texto escrito por él en inglés llegaría a ser tan malo como para que alguien lo hiciese pedazos.

-Zué _-_ \- Sí, grandes capas de pelo cubrían sus ojos, pero aún era capaz de ver a Yamazaki, y la expresión molesta y agitada de éste. No era una expresión rara en él, no, comúnmente se le veía irritado al chico. Por alguna razón Hara comenzó a reír, como si ver el careto de Yamazaki hubiese provocado la risa floja en él.

_¿¡Y éste ahora por qué se ríe!?_ , pensó Yamazaki. Soltó entonces al chico un poco más alto que él, que seguía riendo como un pequeñajo si le hacías cosquillas. Ambos entonces se detuvieron por un momento al escuchar unos pasos que seguramente provenían de las escaleras. Sabiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba, Hara rápidamente bajó de la cama y durante los pocos segundos que tardaría aquella persona en llegar a la habitación, comenzó a ordenar su cuarto. Yamazaki por su parte se limitó a observar, preguntándose cómo podía ser amigo de aquella persona.

El cuarto de Hara era un desorden total. Era incluso peor que el cuarto de Yamazaki. El olor a sudor era intenso, pero la cantidad de ropa tirada por el suelo era incluso peor. Era un cuarto lleno de pósters, con envoltorios de dulces esparcidos por el suelo que el chico no recogía por lo increíblemente vago que era. Lo más ordenado que había llegado a hacer en aquella habitación era hacer la cama, limpiar su batería, y ya está. Volvía de clases y tiraba la ropa por el suelo. Escribía apuntes y luego no recordaba el orden exacto de las hojas. Pero le daba igual. Su cuarto era exactamente como él.

Los pasos entonces se detuvieron, y cuando alguien abrió la puerta, Hara se quedó paralizado. La ropa que había recogido se le cayó al suelo, y soltó una pequeña risilla. Yamazaki siguió limitándose a observar, a su vez revisando el libro de Inglés para ver qué había hecho mal.

Se trataba de un joven bastante alto, quizás de la misma altura de Hara. De ojos pequeños y grises y un flequillo largo perteneciente a una melena castaña y revuelta, piel clara, casi pálida. En su mano portaba un bolígrafo y un cuaderno en el que en una etiqueta pegada ponía "Tsurita". El chico clavó su mirada en Hara, y tras dejar su cuaderno encima de la cama, se acercó a él, y con el lado de la mano le pegó un golpecito en la frente.

-Ya basta de gritar como tu hermano cuando pierde en un juego, Kazuya, - dijo con un tono bastante serio. El chico entonces se dirigió a Yamazaki, manteniendo el mismo tono de antes. - Perdónale. Es que mi hermano se pone muy bestia a veces, y eso teniendo la edad que tiene.

-Tsuri, cállate. - Se dio la vuelta entonces y Hara volvió a subirse a la cama junto a Yamazaki, guardándose la risa.

-E-espera, - tartamudeó Yamazaki, nervioso. - ¿Eres tú el hermano mayor de Hara?

-Lo peor es que tienes razón. - _¿Peor?_ , pensó Hara. Su relación como hermanos no era tan curiosa: Tsurita irritaba a Kazuya, y Kazuya irritaba a Tsurita. El menor se limitaba a observarles y había decidido que no quería ser como ellos. Yamazaki no se sorprendió ante esto, es más, desde el momento en el que Tsurita entró en el cuarto, ya estaba pensando en que podría tener algún tipo de relación con Hara. - Da gracias a que nuestros padres no están por aquí. De ser así te habrían echado.

_Mi familia ya no es tan rara_ , fue lo primero en lo que pensó Yamazaki. Tsurita entonces recogió su cuaderno, mientras que Hara trató de pedirle disculpas continuamente. Por respeto Yamazaki no hizo nada aparte de mirar su libro de Inglés a pesar de que no se enteraba de nada. Tsurita finalmente salió del cuarto, no sin antes seguir hablando.

-Voy a seguir cuidando del enano. Ah, y Kazuya, vale que le enseñes inglés a tu amigo, pero hazme el favor y deja de gritar poniendo voz de niña al entrar en la pubertad. - Y dijo todo esto mientras mantenía la cara de póker que poseía al entrar al cuarto.

Tsurita cerró la puerta, y rápidamente bajó al salón. Y las caras de Hara y Yamazaki no tenían precio. Uno no fue incapaz de aguantarse la risa y comenzó a reírse, aquello casi parecía un ataque de risa, mientras que Yamazaki parecía harto, intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado, queriendo sólo estudiar y que el _tonto_ de su amigo le ayudase con la traducción de un simple texto. Y Hara era incapaz de mirar a Yamazaki sin volver a reírse.

-Zaki... Quita esa cara de impresora, anda... - dijo, llevándose las manos a la boca y tapándosela con ellas. Le era imposible dejar de reírse, y al oír su comentario, Yamazaki frunció el ceño.

-¿¡Qué es una cara de impresora!?

-Anda...

-¡Y ayúdame con este maldito texto, fregona!

-¿¡F-Fregona!? ¿N-no lo dirás por mi pelo, verdad?

-¡Hazme tú el favor y ayúdame con este jodido texto o te corto el pelo! Dichosa fregona...

-Tranquilízate...

Y siendo los únicos que habían decidido no ir a practicar aquella tarde, continuaron con unos simples deberes de Inglés. Mejor dicho, lo intentaron.

 

* * *

 

Su entrenador _apenas_ era un adolescente, sí, pero eso no quería decir que entrenar en Kirisaki Daiichi fuese algo fácil.

Solían entrenar al menos tres horas por la tarde, y de 10 a 15 minutos durante el descanso entre clases. Por supuesto el entrenamiento de casi tres horas de por la tarde era brutal, con gente yéndose a las dos horas de entrenar. Los que aguantaban las tres horas de entrenamiento eran reconocidos por el entrenador.

Pequeños rayos de luz teñidos como el cielo del atardecer entraban por las ventanas del gimnasio. Se trataba de una tarde bastante calurosa para ser Abril.

El principal sonido que uno podía escuchar eran pisadas de zapatillas y jugadores cogiendo aire. El sonido de las pelotas de baloncesto botando contra el suelo también era bastante sonoro. Pases, dribles, vueltas por todo el gimnasio, eran algunas maneras de las que entrenaban. Por supuesto su entrenador les dejaba tomar pequeños descansos de 5 minutos si se sentían muy exhaustos.

Y, aunque parezca extraño, aquel entrenador entrenaba con ellos.

Un silbato sonó. Toda persona que estaba entrenando en aquel momento, exhausta, se detuvo, fijando su mirada en el adolescente.

-¡Vale, vale! Tomaremos ahora un descanso de 5 minutos.

En el fondo, Hanamiya era no sólo apto para el puesto de capitán, también para el de entrenador. Dotado de una increíble inteligencia y las notas más altas de todo el centro, se hizo con el puesto de entrenador durante su segundo año, cuando casi obligó al antiguo entrenador a abandonar su puesto. Después de todo, sus intenciones y las de aquella persona no se parecían en nada.

Él no quería ganar.

Estaba más interesado en herir a sus oponentes. En ver cómo crujían los dientes y apretaban los puños pensando en los años que habían pasado entrenando para que un chaval les comprase un ticket al hospital, donde algunos llegaban a pasar un año entero. Iba directo hacia la estrella del equipo y hacia los veteranos, para doblar el daño infligido. 

Se trataba de un hecho cruel, pero que él disfrutaba.

Uno de sus compañeros le notó exhausto y notó el sudor en su pelo y su cara, y le lanzó una toalla al aire que Hanamiya cogió fácilmente al vuelo.

-Gracias, Koujirou. - El pelo oscuro del capitán había crecido en cuanto a su segundo año, su estatura no. Y debido a que aquel era su último año en el equipo, quería aprovecharlo. Quería aplastar a todos sus oponentes, y aunque perdiese, se sentiría orgulloso de las atrocidades que cometería.

-Nada, nada, - respondió. Furuhashi era la persona que, de todo el equipo de Kirisaki, quizás respetaba más a Hanamiya. Admiraba, y a partes envidiaba su inteligencia, pues él, por su parte, tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para sacar notas altas. Hanamiya por su parte reconocía a Furuhashi como un buen jugador, que sabía usar juego sucio cuando se lo pedía. Llamarle por su nombre era el símbolo de que Hanamiya le reconocía y respetaba. - Últimamente estás entrenando más que de costumbre. 

-¿Y es eso algo malo? - Hanamiya se secó el pelo violentamente con la toalla, luego pasándosela vagamente por la cara, para devolvérsela después a Furuhashi, quien manteniendo su mirada inexpresiva, esbozó una leve sonrisa. - Ya sabes que siendo éste mi último año, quiero sentirme orgulloso.

-A propósito, ¿dónde están esos dos? - preguntó, su expresión facial cambiando a una más seria y tranquila. Un joven más alto que él, portando una botella de Pocari Sweat, se acercó entonces a Hanamiya. Su pelo oscuro y medianamente largo, que pensaba en cortarse, estaba echado hacia atrás gracias a una diadema, que dejaba al descubierto parte de su frente y un lunar en medio de ella. Y después de Hanamiya, era el más inteligente del equipo - Ah, Kentarou.

-Si con esos dos te refieres a Hiroshi y Kazuya, déjame decirte. - Seto miró sus mensajes un momento, y por otro lado, se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado más de 5 minutos. Pero no lo comunicó al querer seguir descansando. - Kazuya llamó diciendo que quería enseñarle Inglés a Hiroshi. Sólo eso.

-Este Yamazaki... Se pasa toda la puta tarde jugando a jueguecitos en Inglés y mira ahora... Que el tonto tenga que enseñarle la diferencia entre el _future_ y el _present perfect_ tiene narices...

El cielo entonces comenzó a oscurecerse, y con ello las luces que entraban por las ventanas se desvanecían lentamente. Hanamiya notó esto y comenzó a preparar su cartera, guardando la toalla en el cesto. Los demás miembros del equipo, y a su vez Furuhashi y Seto, se le quedaron mirando, y Hanamiya suspiró, algo molesto por que no habían captado la indirecta.

-...Podéis iros a casa por hoy. Id recogiendo y ahora os abro la puerta.

Suspiros de alivio y algún que otro grito de alegría se escucharon por todo el gimnasio mientras los componentes del equipo comenzaron a recoger, exhaustos, las pelotas de baloncesto y las toallas entre otros. Hanamiya, seguido por Furuhashi, acudió a la puerta del gimnasio para abrirla, y Seto miró su móvil durante un segundo para ver la hora. Las 19:22. Le pareció extraño pues Hanamiya dijo que aquel entrenamiento duraría 3 horas.

-No han pasado ni dos horas y media, Hanamiya.

-Oi, Kentarou, si vuelves a replicarme, mañana te tendré entrenando 4 horas. Hasta las 9 no saldrás. - Abrió la puerta y dejó paso para que los demás miembros del equipo salieran antes de él. Furuhashi por su parte decidió esperar a que Hanamiya y Seto acabasen su charla, aún sabiendo que debía recoger a su hermana pequeña de sus clases de piano.

-Lo que quiere decir que tú estarás aquí 4 horas también.

-Tsk... Anda, cállate y sal de una vez, idiota, - dijo, algo agobiado, dejando pasar a Seto y Furuhashi. Salió él también, cerrando la puerta del gimnasio con llave.

Al no querer tener esperando mucho tiempo a su hermana pequeña, Furuhashi partió antes de poder quedarse hablando con Hanamiya. Seto por su parte decidió acompañarle, pues por el camino que seguían había una tienda de arreglos de trajes y tenía que recoger algunos trajes que dejó. 

-Supongo que tendré que irme solo. - Y después de esto partió a caminar rumbo a casa, bajo un cielo un tanto oscuro.

 

* * *

 

-Ninguna de las chicas ha querido venirse conmigo... - Algo descuidado, un joven alto y con pelo oscuro que lleva en una especie de peinado con trenzas de estilo de tribu africana deambulaba por la calle. Solía jugar en un equipo, pero al sentir que el baloncesto le era una pérdida de tiempo, lo abandonó, algo que tranquilizó tanto al capitán como al reto del equipo. - Menudas zorras... Y eso que podría haberles sacado provecho...

Más conocido como Shougo Haizaki, se trataba de un jugador conocido no sólo por haber pertenecido a Teikou, también por ser una persona increíblemente violenta, que podía pegarte una paliza si le vacilabas un poco, sin importar quién fueras. Por otra parte, a Haizaki el baloncesto le importaba lo que venía a ser una mierda. Sólo le interesaba ligar con chicas para luego usarlas y dejarlas tiradas. Realmente se trataba de una persona despreciable, pero le daba igual lo que pensaran de él.

Haizaki continuó deambulando por la calle, mirando con desprecio a la gente con la que se cruzaba, cuando se chocó con alguien. La cabeza de esa persona impactó contra la barbilla de Haizaki, provocando que éste casi se muerda la lengua.

-Oye, mira por dónde vas, cabr- Haizaki bajó la vista durante un momento para ver a la persona con la que se había chocado, y tras ver las cejas de ésta comenzó a reírse de una forma descontrolada.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes, subnormal? - A Hanamiya le tocaba mucho las narices cuando se burlaban de sus cejas, pues él no hizo nada para tenerlas así. Son cosas que pasan. Haizaki entonces cogió aire y le miró fijamente. - Que tu pelo es incluso más horrendo que mis cejas.

-Tenemos a una chica mala por aquí... - _Espera, ¿¡cómo que chica!?_ , pensó Hanamiya. Frunció el ceño mientras Haizaki seguía comportándose como sólo sabía hacer él. - Mira, si no fueras plana te llevaría conmigo.

-Vaya, vaya. El retraso te ha hecho ciego o algo, ¿no ves que soy un tío? - Hanamiya entonces recogió su cartera del suelo y continuó su camino a casa, a lo que Haizaki respondió agarrándole con fuerza de la muñeca. La forma de actuar de Haizaki empezó a irritar bastante a Hanamiya, quien lo que menos quería en aquel momento era meterse en otra pelea. - Tú sólo déjame en paz, gitano.

_Me llama gitano el que tiene cejas con forma de renacuajos..._ Haizaki se negó a soltar a Hanamiya, y en un intento de irritarle aún más, soltó un comentario que hubiera sido mejor no haber soltado.

-Tu equipo de pacotilla fue incapaz de derrotar a Seirin el año pasado, Makoto. - Haizaki soltó su muñeca para agarrarle de la chaqueta, arrastrando al mayor frente a él. El mayor soltó su cartera, fijando su mirada en los ojos grises de Haizaki. - Lo que quiere decir que sois unos blandengues. Que un equipo que va de malotes como el tuyo sean incapaces de derrotar a unos memos como ellos sólo demuestra quién es el trozo de mierda aquí. Mira, niño, te doy un consejo, deja el baloncesto, ¡y hazlo por tu bien!

Haizaki soltó una de sus manos por un momento, con su típica sonrisa de chunga en la cara, y aprovechó para asestarle un puñetazo a Hanamiya. Puñetazo que el mayor detuvo con la palma de la mano, admitiendo que le dolió un poco. _Este gitano tiene fuerza..._ , se dijo a sí mismo.

_No me queda más remedio_ , susurró Hanamiya, suspirando luego. La sonrisa maligna de Haizaki junto a los comentarios desagradables que éste estaba soltando sólo conseguían irritarle más, y aprovechando que Haizaki se distrajo por un segundo, le asestó una patada en la entrepierna, con toda la fuerza que podía usar en aquel momento.

El menor cayó de rodillas al suelo, quejándose del intenso dolor que sentía. Era un dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, provocando que tuviera que llevarse las manos a la entrepierna por alguna razón, y que tuviera que decirse a sí mismo que no dolía. Haizaki acabó tumbado en el suelo, retorciéndose del dolor, y Hanamiya se agachó para tirar de las trenzas que llevaba en el pelo, provocándole aún más dolor. Luego de esto extendió su pierna sobre la cabeza, golpeándola un tanto, y le metió una _leve_ patada en la cara, haciendo sangrar la nariz de Haizaki.

_Suerte que nadie nos ha visto_ , pensó. _Qué habría sido de mí si algún idiota me hubiera visto pegando a este gitano_...

El mayor entonces recogió su cartera del suelo, y sabiendo que se le hacía tarde, continuó su camino a casa, dejando a Haizaki tirado y sin importarle lo que le ocurriese.

Y estaba bien orgulloso de lo que hizo.


	2. Preparativos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamazaki se reencuentra con un amigo de la infancia, ambos dispuestos a cumplir la promesa que hicieron durante su infancia. Por otro lado, Hanamiya parece cagarse vivo al saber a quiénes se tendrán que enfrentar en el Interescolar.

-¿Y cuándo piensa venir éste?

Un arcade era el sitio ideal para ir con un amigo o con un grupo de amigos. Era el sitio donde más tiempo pasaba el chico. Las luces brillantes y muchas veces rápidas de las máquinas, junto a los sonidos vibrantes de éstas, toda la sala envuelta en una suave melodía trance, era algo que a muchas personas les parecía agobiante. Pero para Yamazaki era algo casi cercano al cielo. Lugar donde pasaba incontables horas jugando con sus amigos a las paletas y a diversos juegos de lucha mientras dejaba a un lado sus preocupaciones.

Y aquel día no podría ser mejor para quedar en el arcade. Pleno sábado, la temperatura era perfecta y tenía el dinero suficiente para poder jugar durante varias horas y luego ir a un restaurante y disfrutar de un bol de arroz. Y todo esto le hacía sonreír.

Por otra parte, ya se estaba hartando de esperar. Por un lado ya se había acostumbado a que Hara llegase 5, 10, a veces incluso 15 minutos tarde. Pero el que el mayor llegase a abusar de esto le irritaba hasta puntos inimaginables. Justo aquel día volvió a abusar de aquello, de la paciencia de Yamazaki, y habían pasado 20 minutos exactos desde la hora punta. Y con una papelería cerca del lugar en el que habían quedado, Yamazaki estaba a punto de entrar para comprar unas tijeras y usarlas para cortar el flequillo del mayor cuando éste viniera.

Y el que la persona con la que había quedado llegase tan tarde, hizo que la sonrisa que mantenía antes se borrase.

-Qué le vamos a hacer... - dijo, suspirando y llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Lentamente entró en aquella sala, ya sin importarle si el mayor llegaba tarde o no.

Lo primero que captaron sus ojos fue una recreativa de género danmaku. Apenas había jugado a danmakus, pues no le interesaba aquel género, y lo único que sabía era que había que esquivar millones de proyectiles y disparar a naves. Así que ignoró aquella máquina y pasó directamente a lo que realmente le interesaba: los juegos de lucha.

Se alegró al ver la máquina vacía. Pero apenas iba a estarlo por un segundo pues cuando quiso acercarse, un ágil chaval la ocupó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. _Qué se le va a hacer_ , dijo en voz baja, con un tono algo enfadado, aunque su tono de voz comúnmente sonaba así. Se guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos, e inconscientemente comenzó a tararear la canción que sonaba en aquel local, sonriendo a la par que lo hacía. Y era feliz estando así.

Por otra parte, se limitó a observar al chico que jugaba en aquel momento. Era un principiante jugando y su control era pésimo, lo que provocó que Yamazaki soltase una pequeña carcajada. _Aunque yo también solía ser un principiante_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

Unos cuantos minutos después, finalmente llegó el turno del pelirrojo. Aquella espera le había impacientado un poco, y por si fuera poco, había conseguido que se olvidase de que había quedado con cierto compañero de clase. _¿Había quedado con alguien?_ Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con los yenes necesarios para echar una partida de 30 minutos, cuando un suave escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y a la par tuvo un mal presentimiento.

El chico se dispuso a insertar las monedas, cuando una mano tocó su espalda. Aquella mano rápidamente se deslizó hasta llegar a sus pantalones, los cuales agarró y bajó de una tirada, exponiendo los calzoncillos de Yamazaki. Las monedas se esparcieron por el suelo y Yamazaki no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de aquello, pues reconoció inmediatamente la risa contagiosa de Hara y el ver al resto del local riéndose no ayudaba.

-¿Pensabas que no iba a venir, verdad? - Portaba su típica sonrisa burlona mientras observaba cómo Yamazaki, avergonzado, se levantaba los pantalones y salía rápidamente del local, ignorándole. Hara entonces se giró hacia la gente que se quedó mirando, pidiéndoles disculpas mientras intentaba no descojonarse.

Y entonces salió del local, persiguiendo a Yamazaki. El chico seguía profundamente avergonzado, evitando que la gente le viese. Y, por si fuera poco, se le olvidó recoger la poca paga que llevó. Yamazaki sentía un fuerte enfado hacia el mayor en aquel momento, provocando que se levantase y le agarrase del flequillo.

-¿¡Y no se te ocurría otra forma de decirme que habías llegado, subnormal!? - Volvió a ver los ojos de Hara entre todo el matorral de pelo que éste tenía, mientras el chico se quejaba, murmurando que le iba a arrancar el flequillo. Yamazaki le miró por un momento, y sintiendo que la rabia iba a apoderarse de él en cualquier momento, soltó el cabello de éste.

-Aaaah... Pensé que iba a quedarme calvo... - Dijo aliviado, suspirando. Quién sabe qué habría sido de Yamazaki si hubiera llegado a arrancarle el flequillo. Hara miró a su alrededor durante un momento y su mirada captó una tienda de dulces. - ¿Podrías darme un momento? Ahora que me han dado paguilla, debería comprarme unas chuches. Sólo unos minutillos.

Y para sorpresa de Yamazaki, el chico salió corriendo hacia la tienda. _Típico de él_ , pensó. Yamazaki entonces volvió a tener otro presentimiento, pero a diferencia del anterior, éste parecía ser un buen presentimiento.

Una voz resonó de entre el gentío que provenía, y era una voz que Yamazaki parecía reconocer, pues al escucharla comenzó a girar rápidamente su cabeza hacia ambos lados, buscando de dónde provenía aquella voz.

-¡Hiro-chan, aquí! - De entre todo el gentío, un chaval lentamente se abría paso, empujando a la gente hacia ambos lados. Una oleada de quejidos se escuchaba desde la parte izquierda, mientras un joven lograba salir de aquel bullicio. Yamazaki observó y para su sorpresa, pudo recordar perfectamente quién era, a pesar de que llevaban años sin verse. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando el joven finalmente salió y se acercó a él, rápidamente, rebosante de felicidad al ver a su amigo de la infancia. - Nunca pensé que volveríamos a vernos, tío.

-No me jodas... Oye, Yuuta, yo pensé que te habías mudado a Osaka, - respondió Yamazaki, con un tono de sorpresa y felicidad mixtos. Él entonces chocó las manos con el chico, sonriendo. - Os mudasteis tan de repente que pensé que no ibas a volver, siendo sincero.

-Ah, ¿eso? - Yuuta cerró los ojos durante un momento, soltando una pequeña risa mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás del pelo, algo nervioso y excitado a la vez. - Mis padres se divorciaron y mi madre me trajo aquí a Tokio. Ahora asisto a Nashima.

-¿N... Nashima? - El conocimiento de Yamazaki acerca de otras escuelas era nulo, a menos de que se tratasen de escuelas a las que asistían miembros de la Generación Milagrosa, las cuales eran bien reconocidas. Por curiosidad, preguntó. - ¿Esos no tienen un club de baloncesto?

-Sí, sí lo tienen. Y no creas que voy a romper nuestra promesa, Hiro-chan. - Frunció el ceño durante un momento, sus ojos mostrando una gran determinación, y señaló a Yamazaki como si fuese a decirle algo importante. - Tu equipo y el mío se enfrentarán en el Interescolar, ¿no es así?

-E-espera... ¿Cómo sabes que estoy en un equipo de baloncesto?

-Lo deduje. Era imposible que no lo hicieras, pues de todos nosotros, tú eras el que más amaba jugar, ¿recuerdas? - Durante un par de segundos, un abanico de recuerdos de la infancia pasaron a cámara rápida por la mente de Yamazaki, y recordó cómo pasaba las calurosas tardes de verano jugando al baloncesto con su antiguo grupo de amigos. Y realmente anhelaba aquellos tiempos, donde la única preocupación que tenía era si sus padres le dejarían suficiente dinero para comprarse dulces después de jugar. - Me enteré de que te fuiste al Kirisaki. Joder, qué suertudo eres, ¿no?

-Sí... Supongo que habrá sido eso, suerte... - _Con la excepción de que a ti tu madre no te obligará a asistir a Nashima pensando que así tus notas subirían por arte de magia_ , pensó. Yuuta entonces miró su reloj durante un momento, y sobresaltado, miró a Yamazaki, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Esto... Me ha encantado hablar contigo, Hiro-chan, pero tengo que irme... He quedado con un colega en la estación y eso, y no quiero llegar tarde. - Yuuta partió entonces vía a la estación, casi corriendo. Yamazaki ante esto no pudo evitar sonreír, pues le vinieron recuerdos de cuando Yuuta solía llegar tarde al parque cuando eran pequeños. Mientras Yamazaki aún podía oírle, Yuuta gritó las que serían sus últimas palabras antes de que volvieran a verse. - ¡Y no me decepciones durante el partido!

-¡No lo haré, lo prometo! - Algunas veces Yamazaki olvidaba en qué clase de equipo jugaba, pero estaba seguro de que lograría convencer a Hanamiya para que jugasen un partido no violento por una vez. Por otro lado, le parecía algo exagerado que Hara se estuviese tomando tanto tiempo para comprar unos dulces. Y volvió a tener el mismo mal presentimiento que tuvo en el arcade.

-Za~ki, - susurró una voz suave y tierna en su oído. Yamazaki se sobresaltó, gritando al ver al chico. Era típico de Hara asustar a la gente de esas formas, atacándoles por detrás sin que se dieran cuenta. - He estado aquí desde que ese tipejo y tú empezasteis con los cuentecitos de la infancia.

-¡Podrías avisar de formas menos ridículas, fregona!

-Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme fregona...

 

* * *

  
Un hermoso y brillante sol se alzaba sobre el clarísimo cielo de aquel mediodía. Los fines de semana no eran el mejor día para practicar, pero cuando Furuhashi por casualidad se encontró a Hanamiya junto a la puerta del gimnasio, dejó de lado el resto de sus planes. Aunque no es que ninguno de ellos dos haya asistido al recinto con la ropa apropiada.

-Ah, Hanamiya. - Lo primero que los ojos oscuros del chico detectaron fue que Hanamiya portaba una carpeta con él, lo que le llevó a pensar que acudió a hacer unos análisis. - ¿Acaso vamos a enfrentarnos a algún equipo fuerte en el futuro?

-No del todo, - dijo abriendo la puerta del gimnasio, entrando ambos. - Y ya de paso, ¿tú no deberías estar cuidando ese jardín tuyo o algo por el estilo?

-Hoy había decidido descansar. - Furuhashi tomó asiento en uno de los varios bancos del gimnasio, la luz de las bombillas reflejándose en sus ojos vacíos mientras Hanamiya sacaba un par de folios de la carpeta. - Ahora en serio, ¿qué es eso?

-Es el bloque de la Interescolar de este año. Hemos tenido mala suerte.

-¿Mala suerte?

-...Hablando en serio, dejando de lado al Nashima, nos toca enfrentarnos al equipo del gitano y a Touou. - Sus ojos grises verdosos se clavaron en aquel papel. Hanamiya ya tenía más que claro que lo iban a tener duro contra Touou, y que si conseguía desarrollar una buena estrategia para Fukuda Sogo, saldrían victoriosos.

-¿...Gitano? - Preguntó Furuhashi con un tono confuso. - ¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada, nada, que me encontré con un tipejo problemático el otro día y ya sabes. Acabó mal. - El mayor carraspeó, dejando los folios sobre la mesa y yendo a por su bloc de análisis. - Nuestro primer partido será contra Fukuda Sogo.

-¿Esos no son los que tienen a Shougo Haizaki en su equipo? - Ah, sí. Shougo Haizaki. Poseyendo una fuerza muy cercana a la de la Generación Milagrosa, les iba a ser un oponente difícil si no se preparaban. Pero Kirisaki Daiichi superaba a Fukuda, obviamente en intelecto, y en parte en trabajo en equipo, y Hanamiya sabría arreglárselas.

-Sí. - Hanamiya apoya un codo sobre la mesa, luego su mano en su mejilla, y comienza a escribir varias cosas. - Quedando poco más de una semana hasta nuestro partido, tened por seguro que yo y Kentarou desarrollaremos una estrategia. Pero, el verdadero oponente no será ese jodido gitano.

-La Academia Touou. - Furuhashi dijo con su típico tono frío, algo agitado. Pues yendo a ver el pasado partido de Touou contra Seirin en la anterior Copa de Invierno, ya no sabía qué esperar de un prodigio tal como era Daiki Aomine. Elevó su tono mientras continuó. - Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir con que hemos tenido mala suerte.

Hanamiya contempló un poco cómo vestía Furuhashi: su habitual chaqueta de tono azul marino, pantalones vaqueros bien limpios y zapatos de buena calidad. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si iba a entrenar así, pero recordó que él mismo estaba llevando una sudadera, pantalones bien gastados y deportivas no del todo apropiadas para entrenar. Hanamiya sonrió, siendo esta una sonrisa normal y no su típica sonrisa maligna, y guardó los folios de vuelta en la carpeta para acudir a por una pelota de baloncesto.

-¿Piensas jugar así? - Según volvía de recoger la pelota, Hanamiya le dio un golpecito en la cabeza, despeinándole un tanto.

-Mira quién habla. - A todo esto, Furuhashi esbozó una leve sonrisa, algo increíblemente raro en él pues solía mantener su mirada y su cara inexpresivas la mayoría del tiempo. - Oye, si te has traído el móvil, avisa a Kentarou. Quizás me pase aquí por la tarde.

-Deberías avisarle tú, pues es asunto vuestro y no mío.

-No querrás que te doble el entrenamiento, tonto.

-Lo que tú digas. - respondió Furuhashi, rápidamente abriendo el LINE de Seto para mensajearle. Era muy obvio lo que iban a hacer esos dos, pues la razón por la que Hanamiya quería a Seto en el equipo era básicamente por su inteligencia. Pero el menor que parecía mucho mayor no quería ser simplemente una marioneta y por eso algunas tardes se dedicaba a jugar partidos de básket callejero y entrenar por su cuenta. Cuando se unió al equipo, Seto se limitó a servir como la marioneta analista de Hanamiya, pero según pasó el tiempo encontró el baloncesto como una forma interesante de pasar el tiempo y le gustó. - Ya de paso, ¿no has notado que Seto ha mejorado bastante últimamente?

-Tú sólo envía el maldito mensaje.

-Va, va. - Y dicho esto, comenzó a teclear mientras Hanamiya se dedicó a practicar, sin importarle realmente si vestía con el atuendo adecuado o no.

Aunque Hanamiya también había notado la mejoría en Seto, la verdad. Se había planteado hacerle un jugador principal en vez de dejarle dormir durante medio partido, hasta que viese necesario usarle.

Pero la semana que viene ya volvería con mejores noticias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si me preguntáis por el amigo de Yamazaki, es gracias a un headcanon que imaginé cuando leí todo el rollo de los amigos de Yamazaki del KuroFes. Uno de los pocos headcanons no crueles que tengo con el pobre chaval.
> 
> Taro-chan definitivamente habrá mejorado. Porque, joder, pasarte medio partido durmiendo para que luego la guarrilla te despierte y luego durante los entrenamientos te haga entrenar como una perra no es sano después de todo. A veces me siento mal por él.


	3. Nunca lo pensé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He venido a ver a mi kouhai a su siguiente partido y, honestamente, estoy pasando un buen rato ahora mismo."

-Al final no has necesitado mi ayuda.

Portando su típica sonrisa burlona y su mirada fría y de aspecto violento, Hanamiya caminaba rumbo al edificio de la Interescolar. Junto a él se hallaba Seto, al cual había pedido ayuda en un principio para planear una estrategia que usar contra Haizaki y su robo de movimientos. Pero al darse cuenta de cuán simple era la habilidad de Haizaki, denegó la ayuda de éste, alegando que el partido contra Fukuda Sogo lo tenían ganado.

Al escuchar las palabras del chico, lanzó su típica y característica risa guasona, al igual que su personalidad, y suspiró, procediendo a responder. 

-¿Y qué esperabas? Hasta Yamazaki sería capaz de explicar el truco detrás de la técnica del gitano. - Seto por un momento le miró, sus estrechos y oscuros ojos fijándose en la carpeta que llevaba Hanamiya bajo su brazo. Aún habiéndole conocido durante más de un año, seguía sin acostumbrarse a su personalidad vacilona y sádica, pero firmemente admiraba su inestimable inteligencia. - Hubiera sabido que era algo tan simple y ni me habría molestado en llamarte. Y ya de paso, córtate ese pelo tuyo, que a este paso acabarás como Hara.

-Ya, ya. - Era extremadamente raro ver a Seto llevando coleta, pero algo debía hacer con su oscura melena pues había tomado la decisión de no cortarse el pelo hasta graduarse. El que hubiese cambiado un tanto su peinado no arreglaba su _cara de señor de 30 años_.

La fría y quizás sádica sonrisa en los labios de Hanamiya se atenuó, el chico cogiendo su carpeta y sacando el folio en el que explicaba por qué a la habilidad de Haizaki se la conocía como _robar movimientos_ , ojeándolo.

-Si este truquito nos sale bien, nuestra victoria contra Fukuda Sogo está asegurada. 

-¿Y Nashima? - El mayor volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Seto, dejando salir su típico "tsk" de su boca mientras guardaba el folio de vuelta en la carpeta.

-Son unos enclenques. Me limitaré a pisotearlos un poco. - Rascándose un poco la parte de atrás de su cabello, prosiguió. - El verdadero oponente aquí es Touou. Si Aomine hace como en otros partidos y no se une hasta la segunda mitad, podríamos sacarles un poco de ventaja. Por otra parte, está ella...

-Satsuki Momoi.

-Es imposible que no nos haya examinado. Lo vamos a tener crudo si dejamos que nos pataleen. Es una de las mejores mánagers de las que he tenido el placer de escuchar.

-Ahora en serio, - dijo Seto, manteniendo su tono serio y un tanto apático. - ¿Crees que tenemos alguna probabilidad contra ellos?

-Yo que sé. Desde un punto de vista realista, lo más que podremos hacer es detener los disparos de 3 del hongo disculpón y, - le dio un codazo a Seto en el brazo, dirigiendo sus siguientes palabras hacia él. - detener los rebotes de ese tío tan parecido a Yamazaki.

-Lo dices como si no hubiésemos mejorado. - La característica risa burlona de Hanamiya volvió, el chico sintiendo el suave y un tanto cálido viento contra su cabello según se acercaban al edificio.

-No os pongo 3 horas diarias correteando y os digo cómo mejorar para que vayas diciendo que seguimos siendo unos mierdas, Kentarou.

-Jamás dije que fuésemos unos blandengues.

* * *

-Está bien, está bien.

Dando un par de palmadas para que todo el equipo dirigiese la mirada hacia él, Hanamiya carraspeó, en sus manos la hoja en la que había escrito sobre la habilidad de Haizaki. Como siempre, estaba muy seguro de sus análisis, sus ojos mostrando determinación y seriedad. _Este partido lo tenemos ganado_ , pensó.

-¿Ya has examinado al tal Haizaki,  _capi_? - Hara mantenía su tono burlón, mascando chicle según hablaba. Y era un chico bien educado, pues ni hacía ruido al mascar ni abría la boca mientras lo hacía. Era típico de alguien viniendo de familia ricachona y civilizada, aunque Hara actuaba como un crío la mayoría del tiempo.

-Tú déjame explicar, gilí. - Al chico le daba igual referirse a sus compañeros de equipo con adjetivos crueles y un tanto estúpidos como _gilí_ o _zopenco_ , pues estaba acostumbrado a referirse así a la gente. Hanamiya suspiró, comenzando a leer. - Bien, todos sabréis que Haizaki es conocido por poder robar técnicas.

Varios murmuros y _uums_ se escucharon por toda la sala, a los que Hanamiya mandó a callar.

-¿Enton-

-Yamazaki, cierra el pico. - Ante esto Yamazaki se quejó, queriendo mandar un poco a tomar por culo al tío que era su capitán y entrenador a la vez. Asegurándose de que nadie iba a interrumpirle, Hanamiya procedió a explicar, su voz seria y sus ojos tornando entre el folio y el gentío, afirmando que le daría tiempo a explicarlo todo antes del comienzo del partido. - Pues lo que este sosainas hace no es exactamente eso. Es cierto que hablando sobre imitar técnicas está a un nivel quizás superior al de Ryouta Kise, el de Kaijou. Pero es distinto. Haizaki no hace una copia exacta de vuestra técnica. Bien cierto es que la copia es de _calidad_ , pero la adapta a su ritmo, ya sea aumentando la agresividad o descendiendo la velocidad. 

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la sala, y Yamazaki, repleto de curiosidad, volvió a interrumpir.

-Pero, ¿eso no sería algo distinto a una copia?

-Niño, dejas que me explique o te saco fuera. - Yamazaki suspiró frustrado, pues él sólo quería hacer una maldita pregunta. - Veréis, cuando Haizaki ejecuta vuestra técnica, vuestros ojos la captan, pensando que la copia es exacta y no alterada. Y cuando volvéis a realizar la técnica, la realizáis tal y como el gitano la realiza y no como vosotros originalmente lo hacéis, por lo tanto fallando. Dudo mucho si Haizaki sabrá sobre esto, pero si sabe, es que a lo mejor tiene un par de neuronas sin quemar. Al menos a mí me pareció interesante.

Apretándose la coleta para asegurarse de que no se le desprendería, eso sí, si le sacaban durante el partido, Seto interrumpió. Seto era una de las pocas personas a las que Hanamiya permitía que le interrumpiesen, además de Furuhashi.

-Lo que quiere decir es que debéis confiar en vuestro instinto. En la técnica. Si Haizaki os la llega a copiar y la volvéis a realizar, más os vale confiar en vuestras habilidades y realizarla como es debido y no como él la hace.

 Todo el equipo volvió a murmurar cosas, algunos admirando su análisis y algunos otros no tanto, llegando a comentar que no tenía lógica alguna. Tras tomar un trago de Pocari Sweat, Hanamiya se levantó, chasqueando sus dedos. A punto estaba de abrir la puerta cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento. Lo ignoró, haciendo su característico _tsk_  con la boca y dejando salir a su equipo, siendo él el último en salir. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al saber que el mal presentimiento de antes se iba a cumplir. Una figura no más alta que él, de cabello medianamente largo y portando gafas, vestido de una forma bien casual, se situaba delante suya.

-Ha pasado un buen tiempo, Hanamiya. - Esbozando una de sus típicas sonrisas de aspecto maligno, Imayoshi le saludó, sus ojos cerrados como siempre. ¿Y cómo es que alguien que mantenía sus ojos cerrados la mayoría del tiempo, necesitaba llevar gafas? - Tus compañeros ya se han ido, vas a llegar tarde.

-Déjame, ¿quieres? - Al salir, Hanamiya le pegó un señor empujón a Imayoshi, aunque el mayor no estaba sorprendido del todo. Se colocó las gafas, y antes de irse por su lado, a los asientos, se le acercó.

-Los monstruos se acercan.

-Tú y tus frasecitas, a la mierda, - dijo, su tono cabreado y volviendo a empujar a su senpai, dirigiéndose a la cancha. - Ya tengo más que claro que voy a aniquilarlos.

Imayoshi conservó su sonrisa maligna, soltando una buena risa para luego partir hacia los asientos. _Va a ser un buen partido,_ pensó.

* * *

 -Has llegado a tiempo. - Por alguna coincidencia del destino, él y Susa acabaron asistiendo a la misma Universidad. Aunque esto a Imayoshi no acabó de sorprenderle, pues Susa también tenía excelentes notas, pero apenas se aproximaban a las de Imayoshi. Imayoshi por fin tomó asiento, pensando en qué clase de estrategia habría pensado Hanamiya para poder vencer a Haizaki, el que poseía un nivel bien superior, casi idéntico al de la Generación Milagrosa. - Espero que no hagas esto sólo para ver a tu kouhai.

-No, no, qué va, - gesticulando, Imayoshi posó su barbilla encima de una de sus manos, intentando acomodarse en uno de esos asientos tan incordiosos como los que poseía el pabellón de la Interescolar. - En realidad es para ver si estos chavales han mejorado o sólo es mi _querido_ kouhai volviendo a mentirme.

-Vamos, que este partido no te interesa _en absoluto_.

Los equipos acabaron de prepararse, y como siempre, Haizaki actuaba de forma desconsiderada ante sus compañeros de equipo, dándoles codazos cuando intentaban ofrecerle algo. Por otra parte, el banquillo de Kirisaki era todo un descontrol; Hara comentando el extraño peinado de Haizaki, diciendo que es incluso peor que el de Seto, Yamazaki intentando despertar a Seto golpeándole con su bandolera, y Furuhashi preguntándole a Hanamiya si estaba totalmente seguro sobre su estrategia. Lanzando una de sus típicas y fuertes risas, lo único que podía esperar Imayoshi es que fuese un partido interesante. Un grupo de enclenques estancados en el juego sucio contra un equipo que poseía a uno de los peces gordos de Teikou.

Ambos equipos finalmente se colocaron en línea, el árbitro pitando y provocando que todo el público centrase su atención en ellos.

-Demos comienzo a las primeras preliminares de la Interescolar de este año, entre Kirisaki Daiichi y la Academia Fukuda Sogo. ¡Saluden!

Ambos equipos saludaron, Ishida comentando que el equipo de Kirisaki le estaba dando una mala sensación, mientras que Haizaki lo ignoró, ejecutando su característica lamida de pulgar mientras se fijaba en Hanamiya. _Es el jodido enano ese que me pateó,_ pensó. _Aquí ya veremos quién patea a quién_.

El silbato al fin sonó, siendo Kirisaki los primeros en coger la pelota. El público se mantenía silencioso, pues ninguno de ambos equipos podía considerarse limpio (bueno, Fukuda Sogo antes de la llegada de Haizaki sí era un equipo limpio), y por su lado Imayoshi disfrutaría el comentar cada movimiento o estrategia interesante.

Lo que nadie pensaba que fuese a pasar es que los primeros puntos derivasen de un tiro de 3 inmediato, procediendo de Yamazaki. Era algo que ni sus compañeros de equipo se esperaban. Él simplemente tomó la pelota y la lanzó, dudando mucho que fuese a hacerlo. Sus latidos se aceleraron cuando lo consiguió, apretando el puño y gritando excitadamente. Imayoshi ligeramente abrió sus ojos que mantenía cerrados la mayoría del tiempo, sorprendiéndose ante esto.

-Ahora sí se le puede considerar un verdadero escolta. - Aquel tiro le había recordado ligeramente a los de Sakurai, y no era algo que le sorprendiese del todo. ¿Acaso este hombre es fácil de sorprender?

Perplejo, Haizaki acercó su mano a su boca, esbozando una leve y fría sonrisa. 

-Eso fue... Bueno. - Volvió a lamerse el dedo como sólo él sabía hacer. Ishida se le quedó mirando durante un momento, sabía perfectamente lo que Haizaki iba a hacer. Mejor dicho, todo el equipo lo sabía.

El partido continuó, con Haizaki robando la pelota en medio de un pase de Ishida a Mochizuki, para inmediatamente lanzarla. Era exactamente el mismo disparo inmediato de 3 que ejecutó Yamazaki antes, con la excepción de que Haizaki bajó un tanto las rodillas antes de ejecutarlo. Sorprendentemente Seto estaba despierto y por lo tanto observando al detalle cada jugada y movimiento proveniente de Haizaki, tomando notas mentales de éstas. Ni él ni Hanamiya tenían planeado ejecutar su famosa _telaraña_ , pero por si acaso, habían pensado en ello.

La pelota vuelve a manos de Kirisaki, Hara pasándosela a Yamazaki en un pestañeo, y el chico repitiendo el tiro inmediato de antes, procurando no bajar mucho las rodillas como había hecho Haizaki anteriormente.

-Ah, ah... No lo harás, - Haizaki murmuró, su sonrisa fría tornándose malévola, según fruncía el ceño. - _Ahora es mío._

Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando el tiro entró, anotando 3 puntos más para Kirisaki. Sus ojos se abren como platos y su sonrisa desaparece, rechinando los dientes. Yamazaki él mismo no podía creerse que hubiera conseguido hacer el tiro, pues estaba bien seguro de que iba a cagarla. El chico dudaba mucho de sus habilidades, y si hubiera fallado, seguramente habría pedido que le sacasen. Repleto de júbilo, Yamazaki acudió a celebrar el tiro con el resto del equipo, a lo que Hanamiya le pidió que se olvidase de hacerlo, que ya lo celebrarían cuando ganasen el partido. Sonriéndole, Hara le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, a lo que Yamazaki le devolvió la sonrisa, luego suspirando para tranquilizarse.

Pero lo más sorprendente del partido es que el equipo de Kirisaki aún no estuviesen usando su típico juego sucio. Hanamiya sentía que no debía gastar energías con un oponente tan enclenque como era Haizaki, a menos de que el tío se la jugase y lo viese necesario.

El resto del partido fue bastante parecido al primer cuarto. Ejecutaban una técnica especial, Haizaki la robaba y volvían a ejecutar la misma técnica. Por supuesto no era lo único que hacían, pero si alguien tuviera que resumir el partido en pocas palabras, sería básicamente eso. Técnica, robo, repetir. Lo que estaba enfureciendo increíblemente a Haizaki, el cuál se preguntaba por qué no podía robar movimientos como siempre. Sentía unas ganas atroces de lesionar a alguno de los jugadores del Kirisaki, sin apenas saber de qué clase de equipo se trataba y de cómo podrían dejarle si no usaba el cerebro e intentaba algo fuera de lo normal.

Ya durante el descanso, no hubo mucha habladuría. Todo se limitó a "buen trabajo" y una charla entre Hanamiya y Seto sobre la estrategia que estaban empleando. El resto del equipo felicitó a Yamazaki debido a que sus tiros de tres estaban ayudando bastante al equipo, habiendo acabado el segundo cuarto con una ventaja de 12 puntos sobre Fukuda Sogo.

Durante la segunda mitad, Hanamiya prescindió el sacar a Seto, pues sintió que su ayuda le sería inútil, ya que sabía que el partido lo tenían ganado. Eso pensaba, hasta que en el último cuarto, con una puntuación de 114-114, gracias a un rebote Haizaki consiguió sacar adelante a su equipo por dos puntos. Quedando apenas algunos segundos de partido, Fukuda parecía tener control absoluto del partido, cuando...

-¡No me llevo partiendo la espalda 20 horas a la semana para perder contra un puto gitano! - Fueron las palabras de Hanamiya antes de interceptar un pase dirigido a Haizaki. Sin tiempo que perder, pasó la pelota a Yamazaki, confiando en que el chico ejecutase uno de sus tiros inmediatos.

Exhausto y deseando que acabase el partido para irse a casa y descansar, Yamazaki ejecuta el tiro, inseguro de si entrará. Sus manos tiemblan y su ritmo cardíaco está bastante acelerado, y cargaría con toda la culpa si fallaba. El silencio que al principio del partido envolvía la cancha ha desaparecido, con un pequeño grupo de gente animando al equipo de Kirisaki. Ni ellos mismos se lo podían creer, pero les dio fe y ánimos para seguir adelante. Desde las gradas, Susa e Imayoshi se limitaban a observar, con Imayoshi pasando de animar al equipo de su _querido_ kouhai.

Lo que no creía que no iba a pasar, acabó pasando.

El balón acabó entrando, y el timbre que simbolizaba el fin del partido sonó poco después.

* * *

 -La verdad es que fue un buen partido, ¿no creéis?

Ganando 117 a 116, la victoria de Kirisaki Daiichi ante Fukuda Sogo fue una gran sorpresa. Por muy bestia que fuese Haizaki y por buen equipo que fuese Fukuda, la verdad es que nadie se esperaba la victoria de unos enclenques tales como los de Kirisaki. La diferencia de poder era algo notable, pero fue una buena estrategia y un entrenamiento algo crudo lo que les ayudó a ganar, y sorprendentemente, sin usar trucos sucios (a excepción de un pequeño empujón que Hara le dio a Haizaki durante el tercer cuarto). Si aquel partido ya les había dejado sin energía alguna, iba a ser peor al día siguiente, pues les esperaban nada más y nada menos que dos partidos seguidos, uno de ellos contra un equipo que poseía a uno de los 'Milagros' con ellos. Y Yamazaki se preguntaba si seguiría vivo tras aquello.

-Yamazaki, nunca pensé que pudieras lanzar tiros de tres. - Hanamiya mantenía su tono frío, en el fondo estaba alegre debido a que su equipo había ganado, sólo que no le apetecía mucho mostrarlo. Sus ojos verdes grisáceos se clavaron en Yamazaki durante un momento, esbozando una leve sonrisa. - Ahora ya casi tienes todo lo necesario para ser un escolta decente.

-Ya... - El chico frunció un tanto el ceño tras ese último comentario, un poco ofendido pues sentía que Hanamiya le infravaloraba. - Es que por las tardes me iba a un parque cercano a casa y ahí practicaba mis tiros.

Hara, por su parte, rodeó a Yamazaki con un brazo, acercando al muchacho a él y riendo, portando su típica sonrisa burlona. Se notaba bastante que estaba bien contento por su victoria, y en aquel momento, sólo quería agradecerle el haber ayudado al equipo a ganar. Bien era cierto que en ocasiones eran unos cabrones desalmados, sí, pero en momentos como aquel, Yamazaki estaba orgulloso de jugar en ese equipo.

Según salían del recinto, Aomine, que había vuelto de hostiar a Haizaki (que se había quedado a la entrada, esperando a que Hanamiya llegase para poder envolverle en una de sus peleas gitanas), se cruzó con el equipo. Habiendo ganado Touou a Nashima con una asombrosa diferencia de más de 40 puntos (133-88), el chico suspiró, saludándoles. El único que le devolvió el saludo fue Yamazaki, el que parecía poseer mejores modales del equipo, algo decepcionado con los modales de sus compañeros. Pero ya tendrían tiempo de saludarse durante su partido.

A la salida, antes de dispersarse y que cada uno se fuese por su lado, Yamazaki le dio una leve palmada en el hombro a Hanamiya, quien algo irritado se giró para verle.

-¿Y qué quieres ahora?

-Verás... - Rascándose un poco la parte de atrás del pelo y luego la nariz, se puso su chaqueta, prosiguiendo. - Nuestro siguiente partido es contra Nashima, ¿verdad?

-Ajá. - El resto de miembros del equipo se despidieron, Furuhashi dándose la vuelta por un momento y preguntándose de qué podrían hablar esos dos, que no fuese Hanamiya echándole una pequeña bronca como hacía algunas veces.

-Me gustaría decirte, - Yamazaki decidió no hablarle sobre Yuuta, pues tenía bien claro cuál sería la respuesta del mayor - que no son débiles. Marcaron 88 puntos contra Touou, ¿lo viste?

-Ya, ya.

-Por eso me gustaría pedirte que durante nuestro partido contra Nashima, que no se lo pongas fácil a ninguno de ellos. Que sea un partido justo e intenso. - Al escuchar "justo", Hanamiya frunció un poco el ceño. Pues su manera de jugar bien cierto que era injusta, y para Nashima había pensado en lesionar _ligeramente_ a su jugador estrella. Y aprovechándose de lo algo inocente que era Yamazaki, decidió soltarle una mentirijilla.

-Que sí, que sí. No se lo pondremos fácil, zopenco.

Aún no acostumbrado del todo a los semi-insultos de Hanamiya, Yamazaki decidió volverse a casa, no sin antes despedir a su capitán.

Estaba ansioso por cumplir su promesa con Yuuta, sin saber lo que en realidad iba a pasar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supongo que aquí empieza lo bueno. El análisis de Hanamiya sobre Haizaki tiene copyright y es mío (y de Tetsu), eh. Lo pensé volviendo a ver el maravilloso partido de Kaijou contra Fukuda Sogo.
> 
> Que sepáis que odio, ODIO la personalidad de Imayoshi. Él me cae bien, rankea 9º en mi lista de favoritos de KnB, pero su personalidad es extraña. Sé que es un tío que podría degollar a alguien en su gimnasio mientras Susa se le queda mirando tipo "Shouichi, no", que actúa tranquilo pero está pensando en maneras de sacarte de tus casillas en su mente y que quizás es tan inteligente como Mako-chan, incluso más. Su personalidad es tan extraña como él. Si queréis echarme la bronca por si lo he hecho mal, adelante. Shouichi joder vuélvete a la uni y deja de molestar a tu querido kouhai.
> 
> Me gusta la idea de que Hanamiya trate con un poco de mala leche a Yamazaki, y que Yamazaki le tenga tirria. Lo que no me gusta es que siento que estoy apuñalando un tanto a Yamazaki y eso que apenas llevo 3 putos capítulos, pero ya veréis, ya veréis.
> 
> [ Ahora que he empezado las clases de nuevo lo voy a tener algo crudo para subir capítulo, pero durante los recreos me pongo a escribir y tal. La autora a su vez se disculpa por lo putamente ooc que haya quedado Imayoshi. ]


	4. Incidente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El cielo se tiñe de gris y con ello llega una inesperada tormenta.

-Hoy es cuando te enfrentas con ese amiguito tuyo, ¿no?

Portando su clásica sonrisa burlona, lo primerísimo que hizo Hara al cruzarse con Yamazaki fue lanzársele encima y envolverle en un fuerte y apretado abrazo, para luego soltarle y rodearle con un brazo, como si fuesen colegas de toda la vida. Las reacciones anteriores de Yamazaki incluían quitárselo de encima e incluso estamparle la cara contra algún poste cercano si se le echaba encima, pero con el tiempo acabó por acostumbrarse a las extrañas acciones del chico.

Y lo más sorprendente de todo es que al contrario que la gran mayoría del tiempo, Yamazaki no parecía alterado. Es más, mantenía una expresión relajada y serena, sonriendo, bien seguro de sí mismo.

-Ah, sí, Yuuta. - _Quiero cumplir nuestra promesa y quiero hacerlo bien._ La expresión tranquila que mostraba el chico extrañó a Hara, tanto que no pudo evitar echarse a reír, para más inri. - ¿De qué te ríes tú ahora?

-¡Perdón, perdón! Es que... Es hasta gracioso.

-¿Gracioso el qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? - Propinándole algunas palmadillas en la espalda, Hara cesó de reír, aún después soltando algunas risillas en plan cachondeo.  
-El que tú, Zaki, me vengas ahora con esa cara a lo Buda, cuando normalmente tienes pinta de sacarme la navaja si te digo algo.

Lo normal ahora sería que Yamazaki le amenazase con hostiarle o cortarle el pelo (algo que hacía constantemente pues, ¿quién es capaz de aguantar a Hara?), pero viendo lo extraordinariamente tranquilo que se hallaba, pasó de él. Algo que debería apuntarse para otras ocasiones.

Y, por supuesto, la felicidad que sentía Yamazaki en aquel momento no perduraría para siempre. Ni el más experimentado poeta podría describir la clase de males que iban a pasarle de ahí en adelante.

···

-Vamos, Moriyama, toma asiento de una vez. ¡Y por el amor de dios, deja de buscar chicas!

Buena vista poseía Moriyama pero mal que la usaba. Su detección de movimientos a veces era comparable incluso con el Ojo de Águila o el Ojo de Halcón, pero algo que se le daba mejor que detectar movimientos era encontrar bellezas entre el público. Kasamatsu le agarró de la chaqueta, desconcentrándole. Bien que era universitario pero su manía de buscar chicas entre el gentío seguía ahí.

Ni él ni Kasamatsu sabían por qué habían asistido a un partido tan simplón como iba a ser el de Kirisaki Daiichi contra Nashima, pero de alguna manera tenían que pasar el tiempo (y Kise no iba a lucirse en las Preliminares tampoco, aunque no era el caso). Por supuesto la Universidad les sería difícil, aunque incluso Kasamatsu sabía cuándo debía tomarse un descanso.

Tomando asiento, Moriyama sintió su brazo impactar contra algo sólido y ligero. _Algún tipo de cartón_ , supuso. El chaval retiró aquel cartón, fijando su mirada vacia y cansada en ambos jóvenes.

-¿Vosotros tampoco sabéis qué hacer? - Ignorando el leve impacto, Mayuzumi colocó un pequeño marcapáginas por la hoja en la que se había quedado, dejando el libro sobre su regazo. Tanto Kasamatsu como Moriyama bien sabían quién era, aunque Mayuzumi no tenía la más mínima idea sobre ellos. Esbozando una leve sonrisa, retiró su mirada. - La verdad, es que sólo vine aquí para matar un poco el tiempo. Ni conozco a estos tíos ni sé qué pretenden.

-No te gustaría saberlo. - Volviendo a fijar su mirada en la cancha, captó la mirada de Kasamatsu el que dos jugadores, cada uno de un equipo rival, se estuviesen hablando. Al menos es lo que pensaba él.

Ambos equipos se colocaron ya en la cancha, saludándose. Hanamiya se encontraba marcando a Yuuta debido a su posición, lo que a Yamazaki le transmitió algo de inseguridad.

···

El primer cuarto no fue nada especial. La diferencia de poder se notaba, con una ventaja de 10 puntos de Kirisaki sobre Nashima. Lo más extraño de todo es el que la habían logrado sin uso de su típico juego sucio. Uno podría decir, que por lo que iba de partido, estaba siendo bastante limpio para un equipo tan sucio como ellos. Lo más sucio que había pasado durante esos 10 minutos fue un pisotón que Hara le propinó al capitán de Nashima.

-Tsk. Son sólo unos niñatos creídos, no sé qué tienen de especial. - El peligris soltó un leve bostezo, considerando seriamente dejar de ver el partido e irse a una biblioteca a pasar el rato. - Seguramente ni le den a una mosca.

-Algo se deberán estar guardando. - La voz de Kasamatsu se mantenía firme. Habiendo sido el primer cuarto tan tranquilo como fue, realmente no le sorprendería que algo insólito fuese a desencadenarse en el siguiente cuarto. - Por mucho que digas, ninguno de ellos es el niñato creído que tú crees que es.

-Ya, ya.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Yamazaki. Al tío también le estaba pareciendo raro que su equipo estuviese tan tranquilo. Que le parecía bien que se hubieran mantenido 10 minutos sin atacar a lo bestia, sí, pero aquello le estaba llegando a parecer inaudito. Tal que una tormenta fuese a desencadenarse durante el siguiente cuarto.

···

Llega el segundo cuarto y con él ya llega la violencia. No era sólo un estúpido pisotón que ni siquiera dolió, no. Había parido la abuela. Llegaban los codazos, los rodillazos, las estratagemas que usaban en el equipo de Kirisaki para asegurar su victoria.

A Yamazaki le molestaba, sí, pero lo único que le tranquilizaba de todo ello es que Yuuta no era el objetivo. Dejando esto de lado, quería escupirle al capitán en la cara lo mucho que le irritaba todo el rollo del juego sucio, aún sabiendo que no iba a lograr nada.

Desde las gradas, lo único que Mayuzumi se dignó a comentar fue un silencioso patético. Kasamatsu mostraba la misma expresión que Kise al corrérsele el eyeliner y Moriyama decidió taparse los ojos ante tal salvajada.

-Mierda... - El número 9 de Nashima refunfuñó. Tenía algún que otro moratón en el brazo y era algo que a Yuuta le perturbó. 

¿Era eso un equipo de baloncesto o una pandilla procediente de algún barrio putrefacto? ¿Jugaban al baloncesto o era sólo una ronda de Street Fighter enmascarada como un deporte? Nada más salir del partido le preguntaría a Yamazaki qué narices era su equipo. Si lograba salir, claro. Viendo cómo se estaba poniendo la cosa, alguno de ellos acabaría manco.

Espera que me sitúe, primero me dices que irás en serio contra ellos, ¿y ahora me vienes con esta mierda? Yamazaki rezó para que el segundo cuarto acabase pronto y así poder echarle una señora bronca a Hanamiya.

Pero el capitán tenía más intenciones que sólo dejar unos pobres codazos. No podría dejar la cancha sin saciar sus ansias de destrucción, y mucho menos sin poner en un aprieto al equipo rival.

···

Deseaba que fuera un sueño lo que estaba pasando.

Pues ante sus ojos había contemplado cómo su promesa se rompía, cómo algo que realmente quería haber cumplido, apenas se había vuelto un suspiro en el aire. Había podido contemplar cómo Yuuta caía al suelo, haciéndose pedazos, incapaz del levantarse pues su pierna no le respondía.

Nunca debió de haber confiado en Hanamiya para empezar.

En frente de sus ojos pudo presenciar a los paramédicos levantando cautelosamente el cuerpo de Yuuta, con cuidado de no agravar la lesión que éste poseía. Uno de los jugadores del Nashima, a punto de romper a llorar, se preguntó cuánto mal debían haber hecho en el pasado para merecer aquello. Mientras, el público observó, asqueado, cuchicheando comentarios nocivos sobre el equipo de Kirisaki y preguntando si a eso realmente se podía referir uno como un equipo.

Un tembleque recorrió el cuerpo de Yamazaki, luego sintiendo una leve angustia que decidió ignorar. Había podido captar el momento justo en el que Hanamiya había roto a Yuuta. Un cúmulo de nervios se formó en su mente según aumentaban sus ansias de echarle una señora bronca a su capitán.

Pero, cuando quiso hacerlo, el capitán del Nashima ya habló por sí mismo, agarrando a Hanamiya del cuello de su uniforme. Sus ojos, rebosantes de furia, se clavaron en la mirada fría del pelinegro, casi sediento de sangre.

-¿¡Y a ti qué cojones te pasa!? ¿Que no puedes mostrar algo de respeto y no jugar como un anormal?

-Perdóname. - La sonrisilla retorcida de Hanamiya no hacía más que empeorar las cosas, y vaya si lo estaba disfrutando. Pues la agonía en la que el equipo de Nashima se veían sumidos en aquel momento, para él era la mejor de las melodías. - Que bien recuerde, yo no hice nada. Ese papanatas se lesionó él solito.

Este chico es la personificación de todo mal que hay en este mundo y en aquel momento se estaba luciendo. Saturado de ira, el capitán de Nashima le soltó, regresando con su equipo y asegurándoles que se vengarían por lo que le hizo a Yuuta (al que se habían llevado al hospital en medio de todo el revuelto).

Bien que Yamazaki ansiaba escupirle un cabrón a la cara, pero por temor a ser juzgado, tanto por su equipo como el público, se lo guardó para él mismo. Ya tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para intentar hacerle ver a Hanamiya que no todo era lesiones y que el equipo contrario lo pasase mal.

Y con todo el tiempo del mundo, quería decir el descanso. Porque 10 minutos le eran más que suficiente para expresar su opinión sobre tales jugarretas que cometía el equipo y para expresar cómo se sentía en general.

···

No era el típico silencio que desvirtuaba en tranquilidad lo que envolvía el vestidor aquel momento. Era alguna clase de penumbra desconocida, mezclada con una recia presión que sólo aumentaba la desdicha que emanaba dicho lugar. Mucha, para tratarse de un simple vestidor.

Trazada una fría sonrisa en su cara, Hanamiya le echó una ojeada a Yamazaki. Irradiaba cólera por todos lados y sería capaz de descargarla en cualquier momento, sin previo aviso. Por supuesto, no iba a gastar toda su ira en algo de violencia melodramática y un gasto de energía en sí. Apretando sus puños, respiró hondo para luego mirar a la cara a su capitán, el que realmente no parecía percatado de lo que le estaba por venir.

-¿Tienes la más mínima de lo que has hecho? - Su tono de voz realmente no sonaba muy fuerte, pero apenas había empezado.

Ante sus palabras, Hanamiya levantó una ceja, ligeramente sorprendido. Pero, en el fondo, no había forma de que las palabras de Yamazaki pudieran llegar a conmoverle o algo parecido.

-¿Y qué he hecho ahora para ser exactos? - Yamazaki se mordió el labio inferior, notando cómo su rabia aumentaba a cada segundo. - Que bien recuerde, de ninguna manera me entrometí en la lesión de ese chiquillo.

Respirando hondo, Yamazaki regresó su mirada al suelo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Quería evitar a toda costa el contacto visual y mucho más si se trataba de él.  
-¿No te dije que les tomaras en serio?

-¿Y? - Riendo, continuó su pequeña prédica. - No es culpa mía que fuesen un equipo tan mediocre. En especial ese número 6, Yuuta. Puedo asegurarte que como base es totalmente patético. Pena me da que haya terminado así el pobre, en verdad.

Aquellas palabras sólo arrastraban a Yamazaki al borde de la demencia. O una de dos: acababa hostiando al pelinegro o le soltaba un sermón bíblico, ambas sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero, viendo que no bastaría con un simple pescozón (ya que sólo lo atontonaría durante unos meros segundos), se preparó mentalmente para poder soltarle un buen testimonio, que más que aquello, se asemejaba más a un simple desahogo. Que para él sería mucho más que desahogarse.

Su ira poco a poco comenzó a tomar su cuerpo, y el chico levantó la cabeza, ceño fruncido y un suspiro antes de comenzar su desahogo.

-Será todo lo patético que quieras, pero si nos ponemos a comparar, Yuuta es mil veces mejor que tú.

Hanamiya levantó ambas cejas por un momento, un tanto irritado por aquel comentario. Bien acostumbrado estaba a las broncas de Yamazaki, pero algo así no se lo estaba esperando.

-¿Disculpa? - carcajeó - ¿En qué campos consideras que ese sosainas es mejor que yo?

-Yuuta... Él no tiene que herir a gente para disfrutar de un simple deporte. - El contacto visual regresó y Yamazaki volvió a morderse el labio. Y si algo estaba empeorando la situación, era que Hanamiya parecía no mostrar el más mínimo interés. - ¿Qué tanto te cuesta comprenderlo?

-Yamazaki, - tomó un suspiro, mostrando su típica sonrisa malévola - Si realmente te disgusta este equipo, ni te habrías unido al empezar.

Por un corto momento, Yamazaki quedó petrificado. No había logrado leerle la mente ni algo parecido, pero no se preveía aquella reacción. Todas las expectativas que poseía sobre aquella conversación se habían ido al garete, y ya le sería imposible encontrar una manera para convencer a Hanamiya de que no todo era juego sucio.

-Tú-

-A decir verdad, lo estabas haciendo bien. - Su sonrisa se disolvió. - Poseías argumentos sólidos, he de reconocer, pero tu forma de desplegarlos fue mediocre. Si intentabas convencerme para cambiar mi punto de vista hacia el baloncesto, por otro lado...

-No... - Una mezcla de emociones se hallaba en la mente del pelirrojo. Furia, una leve confusión que a cada latido incrementaba, y desdicha. - ¿No debería haberlo intentado?  
Hanamiya asintió.

-¿Ir en serio contra ellos? - Aquella sonrisa fría y malévola, característica de él, regresó. - ¿Qué tan inocente has de ser para tragarte esa falacia?

Ante tales palabras, Yamazaki no pudo evitar apretar más los puños de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo -se dejaría marca, seguramente- según su predominante ira iba tomando poco a poco cada célula existente en su cuerpo. En cualquier momento iba a estallar -en forma de palabras, el chico era violento, sí, pero no se veía rompiendo un banco o una taquilla- y no sería capaz de controlarse según lo hiciera.

Respiró hondo y notó un aumento en su tono de voz según la ira le tomaba.

-¿Y tú por dónde te pasas las normas de este deporte? - Aquí se levantó, de una forma brusca. - ¿¡Qué narices hay de la deportividad!?

-¿Has visto que el árbitro nos haya pitado alguna falta antes? No hemos roto ninguna regla, no tienes motivo para echármelo en cara.

-¡Sí que estás rompiendo reglas, subnormal!

El pelinegro ignoró su insulto -y hacía lo mismo con todo insulto que iba dirigido a él-. Parpadeó por unos momentos, viendo la hora en el reloj; quedaban menos de 4 minutos para que acabase el descanso y todo el paripé y la charla se le había pasando volando. Yamazaki parecía estar a punto de apuñalar algo, quizás a él o a la taquilla, y en respuesta, Hanamiya se limitó a lanzarle la más fría de sus miradas.

-Si fueras un jugador normalito te habría pedido en este momento que abandonases nuestro equipo. - Sacó unas llaves del bolsillo, el estruendo metálico que éstas emitían resonando por toda la sala, y se acercó para abrir la puerta. - Pero siendo uno de nuestros jugadores principales, me daría hasta pena que abandonases.

El abandonar aquel equipo -o _zoológico_ , como Yamazaki solía referirse a ellos, pues aquello a veces parecía una manada de animales en vez de un simple equipo- había sido una de sus opciones desde que se enteró de todo el rollo relacionado con el juego sucio que usaban.

Yamazaki volvió a respirar hondo, esta vez intentando disipar todo porcentaje de ira que flotase por su mente -lo logró, en parte, pues se había quedado con las ganas de soltarle un señor guantazo-, y cogió su cartera. Hanamiya seguía sin mostrar algún tipo de interés hacia lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Si tanto quieres que abandone, - Yamazaki caminó hacia la puerta según pronunciaba aquellas palabras - espero que te quedes a gusto.

Y dicho esto, Yamazaki salió de aquella sala. 

A la salida apenas se hallaba Hara -que atraído por todo el follón que se había montado, había decidido quedarse a escuchar-, al que Yamazaki ignoró por completo. Su cortina de pelo bien que cubría sus ojos, pero uno ya podía juzgar su expresión y cómo se sintió nada más mirar sus labios. No se molestó en pararle ni en preguntarle nada, pues aquella disputa era entre Hanamiya y Yamazaki, y una tercera persona no haría más que empeorarlo todo.

Tras él, salió Hanamiya, el que no mostraba nada de desagrado ante lo que había pasado. Se había tomado el abandono repentino de Yamazaki como una excusa barata para disculparse ante el capitán de Nashima después del partido. Pero la verdad es que sería un abandono mucho más extenso que 30 simples minutos.

-Oye, Hara, - y Hara le _miró_ como si fuese a sermonearle por haberse quedado espiando - busca a los otros.

-Capi, ¿en serio que vamos a jugar sin Zaki?

Hanamiya volvió a carcajear.

-Debería ser obvio que vamos a ganar, con o sin ese imbécil.

···

El resto de su partido contra Nashima no fue nada realmente interesante. El incidente que ocurrió durante el segundo cuarto no había hecho más que dispersar un profundo miedo entre el equipo, sólo logrando que se marchitasen durante los 20 últimos minutos. Y Seto se quedó todo el partido en el banquillo. Acabó dicho partido con una puntuación de 164-77, siendo claro quiénes habían ganado.

A ninguno de ellos les sorprendió.

Y ninguno de ellos -a excepción de Hara, que no lo dijo para picarles un poco- se acordó del partido contra Touou que tenían después.

Que la suerte no estuvo a su favor. El pronóstico de Hanamiya resultó ser erróneo y se replanteó que Yamazaki sí podría haber abandonado definitivamente el equipo, pues el chico no se presentó en los más de 40 minutos de juego. Enfurecerle lo hizo, pues en el equipo no poseían otro lanzador de tiros de tres -pero sí varios escoltas, que no resultarían lo suficientemente buenos para dicho partido-, y el escolta de Touou, Sakurai -de aspecto inocente, pero toda una máquina cuando se ponía en serio-, ya les había dejado con una diferencia de 8 puntos ya en el primer cuarto.

Intentaron mantener una diferencia de puntaje mínima con Touou durante los dos primeros cuartos, ya que Aomine no llegaría hasta el tercero -y esto era sabido por todos- y no querían poseer una buena brecha para cuando llegase. Pero como se dijo al principio, la suerte no estuvo a favor de nadie.

Lo primero, Momoi los tenía bien observados y había investigado incluso qué clase de artimaña podrían usar si Seto saliese a la cancha. Así que -o ya era tener mala suerte, o Hanamiya era bien precavido- Seto se quedó los dos partidos en el banquillo.

La diferencia de poder entre ambos equipos era también pronunciada -puesto que en Kirisaki realmente no habían entrenado mucho en cuanto a estrategias y temas parecidos, todo era entrenamiento para pulir sus habilidades en relación con el juego sucio-, y esto comenzó a notarse de verdad cuando Aomine entró a la cancha. Si en el segundo cuarto acabaron 55 (Touou) a 43 (Kirisaki), en el tercer cuarto ya había de qué hablar.

Imayoshi, por supuesto, se encontraba presenciando dicho partido.

Dicho partido acabó con una puntuación de 148-112 -ganando Touou, por supuesto-, y Touou ganó el ticket para la Interescolar. El otro partido realmente no importaba pues el ganador ya estaba decidido desde un principio.

Nadie derramó lágrimas ni apuñaló taquillas. Apenas se trataba de la Interescolar, sería apenas un simple calentamiento.

En el caso de Yamazaki, no mostró ningún interés en lo que ocurría con su equipo, pues había dejado de considerarse parte de él. No quería -odiaba- que se le relacionase con tales escombros como ellos y mucho menos quería que le preguntasen. Así que ignoró a toda persona -que no eran pocas- que le preguntase por qué se había ido y viceversa, yéndose a sus anchas.

O quizás no tan a sus anchas.

···

Hallándose a las puertas del hospital, un suave viento se mezclaba con el zarandeo de los árboles. Más los tenues rayos de sol que chocaban contra las hojas, pintándolas de diversos tonos anaranjados y amarillentos que se fundían con el verde natural de éstas. El cielo de aquel atardecer era algo digno de comentar, y resultó ser una de las tardes más pacíficas de aquel mes.

Menos para él.

Yamazaki se había dicho constantemente a sí mismo que le haría una visita a Yuuta, sin importarle -aunque en el fondo le acabarían afectando de algún modo- los comentarios que éste hiciese sobre él. Tenía claro que Yuuta quizás no le iba a perdonar o que simplemente le acabaría mandando a paseo, pero sentía una gran obligación de disculparse por lo que había ocurrido. Aunque fuese en vano.

Pero, aunque estuviese bien concienciado de lo que tenía que hacer, no se veía con fuerzas. Pues mientras que una parte de su cerebro le decía que era lo correcto, la otra se abalanzaba más hacia el lado oscuro e insistía en que todo saldría mal.

Así que ahí se quedó durante varios minutos, intentando mentalizarse del todo y diciéndose a sí mismo que todo iría bien, que Yuuta no le odiaría y sería capaz de aceptar sus disculpas. Y no estaba funcionando, pero nada. Seguía siendo consumido por los pensamientos negativos y echándose para atrás.

Tan sumergido estaba en su mente que no fue capaz de escuchar cómo un cierto jugador le llamaba la atención, hasta que le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

Asustándose un poco, Yamazaki volvió a la realidad, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

-Yamazaki, ¿no?

-Esto... - No sabía del todo cómo reaccionar, pues no parecía conocer a ese tipo del todo. Aunque se hubieran enfrentado justo el día anterior.

-Ah, perdón. Qué mala educación tengo, madre. - Yamazaki le frunció el ceño y el chico mostró una expresión serena. - Vengo de visitar a Yuuta.

Ya dejando de fruncir el ceño, Yamazaki mostró una expresión más preocupada, como si algo grave hubiese ocurrido. El escuchar -o pronunciar- el nombre de Yuuta no hacía nada más que recordarle escenas de aquel partido -que bien quería e intentaba olvidar-, y aún no se había perdonado por aquello, aunque la culpa no fuese suya del todo.

-Y... ¿Qué tal?

El chico parpadeó, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Aquello no llegó a transmitir seguridad a Yamazaki después de todo.

-No es una lesión realmente importante. Los doctores han asegurado que de 4 a 5 meses estará sano de nuevo, pero tendrá que hacer rehabilitación. - Su sonrisa se desvaneció. - Lo que no quiere decir que pueda jugar este invierno.

Yamazaki miró al suelo durante un momento, aún sintiendo remordimientos.

-Pero... Se encuentra bien, ¿no?

-Sí, bien está. Ya de paso, me dijo que quería decirte algo.

Los sentimientos de culpabilidad y rencor volvían a tomar poco a poco su mente, según Yamazaki se mordía el labio. Sólo podía preveerse algo malo.

-¿Y bien? - Su voz sonaba más apagada que de costumbre.

-No quiere que dejes el baloncesto. - Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante ésto, y todo sentimiento negativo que sentía poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse. - Él también siente lo que pasó en el partido, y sé que estará dispuesto a aceptar tus disculpas. También...

-¿También? 

-Dijo, palabras textuales, que le encantaría que fueses a visitarle de vez en cuando. - Miró su reloj, y se sobresaltó un poco. Soltando una risilla nerviosa, volvió a darle una palmadita a Yamazaki, ésta en el hombro. Lo que provocó que Yamazaki ligeramente frunciese el ceño. - Ahora tendría que irme, perdona.

Dicho esto, el chaval se fue, dejando a Yamazaki lleno de dudas.

Pues por una parte no llegó a creerse el que Yuuta estuviese siendo así de amable con él. Segúa pensando que se había ganado todo su odio y que todo aquello era alguna clase de calumnia que el tío se había sacado de la manga para no arruinarle más. Por otro lado, si aquello llegase a ser cierto, se sentiría aliviado, pues uno de sus mayores miedos era perder a gente cercana a él y lo habría evitado.

Pero si algo sí había pensado, era en que tenía que alejarse un poco de su equipo. Que sería lo mejor para él, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmasen un poco -pues cierta persona no parecía que fuese a disculparse aún por sus pecados-.

Suspiró, regresando a casa según el cielo del atardecer se oscurecía y su mente se nublaba progresivamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La sinopsis muy poética, ¿no?
> 
> Llevaba (¡más!) de un mes sin subir capítulo y realmente no tengo otra razón que exponer, aparte de que fui vaga y realmente no me puse en serio hasta que "¡Madre, si parezco Togashi con el hiatus de Hunter x Hunter!". 
> 
> Aquí es cuando dejo de lado todos los preparativos y me lanzo a la parte buena, la parte que me interesa escribir. La parte en la que me maldigo por lo mal que voy a tratar a Yamazaki (y quizás a los otros) y en la que seguramente alguien me maldiga también. 
> 
> Dato: Al principio pensé que me iba a quedar muy corto, pero mirad ahora. Me he sacado 4.000 palabras de la manga y bien a gusto que me habré quedado.
> 
> Ahora me vuelvo a mi cueva a pensar en el siguiente capítulo e intentar dejar un poco tranquilo a Yamazaki.
> 
> Si he cometido algún error gramatical, por favor decidme. Y si hay algo de ooc, también.


	5. Ineptitud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo sigue igual hasta que a Hara le da por indagar en el "caso Yamazaki".

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde toda la historia de la Interescolar. Todo seguía siendo normal; el entrenamiento seguía siendo abrasivo, Seto seguía quedándose dormido en los lugares más inesperados y Hara seguía gastando su tiempo en sus juegos de idols.

Pero decir que todo sigue igual sería exagerar, pues si alguien faltaba en ese supuesto círculo de gente -que por alguna razón u otra se llevaban decentemente bien- era Yamazaki, el que había decidido distanciarse de ellos.

Y así hizo durante toda esa semana. Ignoró a todo personaje del equipo y apenas asistió un día a la práctica, yéndose tras una media hora transcurrida.

De todo el equipo, sólo Hanamiya sabía qué estaba pasando exactamente -y había decidido no sacar el tema delante de nadie, aunque cierta persona le seguía insistiendo-, pero había decidido no hacer nada para traer de vuelta al chico; lo veía como una nefasta pérdida de tiempo.

Así que se llevó una croqueta a la boca e ignoró todo el griterío.

-¿De verdad que no vas a decir nada?

Hanamiya agitó la cabeza, negándole. Mostrando una mueca, Hara trató de robarle una croqueta -aún estando su bentou lleno- y el pelinegro le detuvo, manteniendo una faceta inexpresiva.

-¿Y por qué debería? - Tomó un trago de agua antes de continuar. - Tch. No sé por qué te preocupas tanto por ese zopenco.

-Vamos, me estás diciendo que todo lo que le ocurra a Zaki te importa lo que viene a ser una mierda.

El pelinegro le mostró una sonrisilla y notó un olorcillo a pan de buena calidad a su lado. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ahí estaba Furuhashi.

-¿Tú desde cuándo estás aquí? - En el fondo se espantó un tanto.

-He estado aquí todo el rato, para tu información.

Hara soltó una carcajada y Hanamiya frunció el ceño. Si volvía a aparecer de esa forma, iba a empezar a referirse a Furuhashi como "el sexto hombre de Kirisaki Daiichi". Dicho chico ignoró su reacción, anotando un par de fechas en su agenda -de las cuales una de ellas era el cumpleaños de su hermana pequeña, la cual cumplía a la semana siguiente- y dejándola sobre la mesa.

Hara asomó un poco la cabeza para cotillear -y aparentemente cotillear agendas y cuadernos ajenos era uno de sus extraños pasatiempos-. _Menuda mierda de agenda, todo exámenes y florecitas,_ pensó.

-¿Dónde está Taro-chan, de paso? - Ya que su misión de robar croquetas del bentou de Hanamiya falló, esta vez trató de robar un panecillo, propiedad de Furuhashi. La reacción de dicho chico fue retirar la mano de éste, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-A saber. Echándose una siesta o pidiendo café, pero no me hagas mucho caso. - Hanamiya terminó sus croquetas, echándole una ojeada al bentou de Hara. - Y ya que estamos, hazme el favor y empieza a coger de tu comida. Tampoco sabrá a mierda.

Aparentemente Hanamiya tuvo razón en lo primero; un tipejo que pasó cerca de ellos les dijo que Seto se hallaba durmiendo en su clase -pues había poquita gente y eso le gustaba-. Lo que a nadie le extrañó.

-Ahora en serio, - se notaba muchísimo que Hara sólo quería cambiar de tema - ¿A ninguno de vosotros os preocupa Zaki?

-Sus notas sí. - Furuhashi se mostró indiferente hacia aquella pregunta.

-...Dejando de lado sus notas-

Hanamiya carraspeó, silenciándolos a ambos. Su prestigio sobre ellos era increíble.

-Si vas a estar preguntanto todo el día sobre Yamazaki más vale que te calles. ¿Que el tío quiere distanciarse o lo que sea que esté haciendo? Pues allá él. - Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, suspirando. - Si tan interesado en él estás, vas y le preguntas.

Era -casi- imposible determinar cómo se sentía Hara pues sus ojos estaban cubiertos por esas cortinas a las que llamaba "pelo", pero uno podía suponer que se sentía molesto. Si Yamazaki llevaba toda una semana ignorándole, ¿qué probabilidad habría de que le mostrase un mínimo de atención aquel día?

Más tarde la discusión derivó a un pequeño debate sobre futuros exámenes, la profesora de Inglés y lo enrevesados que eran sus resúmenes, y con Hanamiya especulando sobre por qué su novelista favorito se había puesto en hiatus sin avisar.

Hara intentó sacar a luz todo el tema de Yamazaki múltiples veces pero no había manera.

···

Durante el transcurso del día, las veces que Hara intentó hablar -o simplemente llamar la atención- de Yamazaki fueron incontables, y siempre terminaban igual: con el pelirrojo ignorándole o yéndose a hablar con algún coleguilla.

Hara había pasado una semana -literalmente- queriendo preguntarle por qué se estaba portando así de repente -incluso había buscado "por qué mi amigo me trata como una pared" en Yajú Respuestas, sin éxito-.

Su día se basó en eso, y en una de sus "novias" -mejor dicho, chica a la que atraía con sus aires de guapete y con la que apenas estaba una semana- cortando con él, alegando que "prefiere a la Nozomi esa antes que a ella".

Siempre le quedarían los simuladores de citas.

En el caso de los otros tres -que eran a veces llamados "La Santa Trinidad", pues era raro no verlos encabezando la lista estudiantil-, se trató de un día corriente y moliente. Hanamiya volvió a darle respuestas supuestamente falsas a un chaval de segundo año, alguien volvió a "presionar" el lunar de Seto a modo de botón -y dicho chico iba a acabar por colgarse un cartel en el cuello que objete que su lunar no es un botón-, y Furuhashi volvió a discutir el posicionamiento de los libros junto al resto del comité de la Biblioteca.

Un día normal, se podría decir.

···

Aquel calor era sofocante. Más que sofocante. Era el tipo de calor, del que gracias a él, uno podría ir sin camiseta por la calle sin que le mirasen raro, aún sudando como una fuente.

No era el caso.

-¿Por qué Hara te hacía tantas preguntas? - Durante el descanso Furuhashi había aprovechado para hacerse un pequeño -y pobre- abanico usando un simple folio. Más que abanico era una simple hoja de papel plegada, seamos sinceros.

-Cállate, Koujirou. No es nada de tu incumbencia.

Y tampoco parecía interesarle, pero cuando Hara comenzó a actuar casi como un acosador con el tema de Yamazaki, le entró el gusanillo.

-No es normal que Hara te lleve persiguiendo toda una semana para soltarte las mismas preguntas.

-Madre... - Llevándose una mano a la cabeza, Hanamiya mostró un poco de decepción -incluso se podría decir que estaba cabizbajo, pero parecía más irritado que cabizbajo- y al final tuvo que proceder. - Nada interesante. Sólo que, durante el descanso durante el partido contra los sosainas, tuvimos algo parecido a una discusión.

-...Entiendo. - Parecía no mostrar ni el más mínimo interés.

-Y no sé qué le dio al tío, pero dijo que iba a abandonar o algo. - Furuhashi levantó una ceja. - Tratándose de él pensé que era sólo una rabieta, pero el tío se lo está tomando en serio.

Furuhashi le notó exhausto -y lo estaba, pues no se había acostumbrado al terrible calor de finales de Mayo. ¿Quién lo estaba? - y trató de ofrecerle una botella de agua, pero Hanamiya le rechazó. Algo que estaba viendo venir, honestamente.

-Así que se podría decir que ha abandonado el equipo.

-Más o menos. Al no haber presentado ninguna solicitud de renuncia al club, no se podría considerar abandono del todo. Más que abandonar, se estará tomando un respiro o algo.

Y aquí _sí_ era el caso.

A pesar de su aspecto apático, Furuhashi era alguien que sí escuchaba cuando le hablaban. Otra cosa era que le importase -y aquí el caso estaba a medias, pues nunca llegó a importarle mucho Yamazaki pero igualmente le consideraba un jugador decente-, y en aquel caso, era mera curiosidad.

-¿Y lo has hablado con Seto?

Hanamiya fue ahora el que levantó una ceja, luego carcajeando.

-Él mostraría el mismo interés que tú.

Suspirando, Furuhashi se pasó la mano por la frente, retirando un charco de sudor que se había formado ahí. Si tal sofoco hacía en Mayo, entonces sería imposible salir a plena calle en Junio. Y mucho peor sería si, por alguna razón u otra, Hanamiya decidiese ponerles a entrenar en alguna cancha callejera.

-Va, deja todo el temita de Yamazaki de una puta vez. Odio ser tan monótono.

-Te recuerdo que te pasaste media hora contándome sobre todo el simbolismo tras las novelas de Inoue. - A veces, a Hanamiya le sorprendía todo lo que sabía sobre él. Le propinó un leve codazo en el tronco, sin esperar ninguna reacción por su parte.

-Porque es un tema _interesante_ sobre el que debatir, imbécil.

-Ajá. Pero deb-

Hanamiya le chistó y el chico calló al instante. La influencia de Hanamiya se notaba incluso más si se trataba de Furuhashi -al que podía convertir en una máquina de matar si le apetecía-.

-¿Decías algo?

-Va, va.

···

Hara muy raramente se hallaba dando tumbos por la calle él sólo -la mayoría del tiempo salía con alguna novia o perseguía a Yamazaki hasta el arcade-, pero al enterarse de que habían sacado una figurita de una de sus "waifus", no pudo resistirse. Y su plan para aquella tarde era perfecto: comprar la figurita de su supuesta "waifu" -a la que parecía querer más que a sus novias temporales- y luego irse a ver baquetas a la tienda de música que se hallaba a la esquina.

···

Y de esos dos planes, sólo le saldría bien el segundo, pues alguien ya se había llevado la dichosa figurita -que de _figurita_ nada, costaba 11,000 yenes y medía cosa de 30 centímetros, y para más inri era de coleccionista-.

Así que tras el intento fallido de conseguir la preciada figura de la _waifu_ , se fue derechito a un bar de ramen cercano, pues aparte de ganas de vaciar el monedero, le había entrado un señor apetito.

Y tuvo que ser casualidad que en ese mismo bar se encontrase el ser que le quitó la figura.

-Oh. - El chico parecía reconocerle. Tenía cara de somnoliento, de pocos amigos y su voz sonaba muerta. _Igualito a Furu, pensó_. - Me acuerdo de ti.

_Me cago en tus muertos_. Por supuesto, Hara no iba a echarle en cara lo de la figura, así que se limitó a sentarse junto a él, dejando una bolsa con baquetas -y un platillo- a su lado. Mayuzumi levantó una ceja, manteniendo su expresión bohemia. Había algo del chico que a Mayuzumi parecía perturbarle, lo que por supuesto ignoró.

El olorcillo a pescado y los cotilleos de la gente no ayudaban en nada en cuanto amenizar el ambiente.

-Así que... - Hara observó la bolsa de Mayuzumi de reojo y sus sospechas se cumplieron. - ¿A Mayuyu también le gusta Kura-chan?

¿Mayuyu? _¿Quién es ese?_ "Desinteresado" estaba escrito por toda su cara y Mayuzumi sorbió un poco de caldo.

-¿A que Kura-chan es la mejor chica de "Sharp Edge"? Si es que... Hasta Mayuyu-

Mayuzumi ya estaba harto, pero harto del dichoso apodo. (De hecho, toda persona a la que Hara, por alguna razón u otra, le ponía un apodo, acababa hartita de dicho apodo.)

-¿Te importaría no hablarme como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida? - Se tomó una pausa para suspirar.

Hara se rascó la cabeza.

-Pero te gusta Kura-chan, ¿no?

Sin hacer ruido alguno, Mayuzumi le asintió. Aquel día había pedido uno de los menús más baratos -y sosos-, pues después de haber gastado todo un dineral en apenas una figura le quedaba justo para un "mini-bol".

-Aunque he de admitir que el carácter _kuudere_ de Nanaba me atrae más y el diseño de Hikari es bastante mejor, Kurara no está tan mal después de todo. Posee un buen set de movimientos y estrategias, a decir verdad. - Hara le asintió de vuelta, sonriendo. - Ya que estamos, ¿no pasó algo con tu equipo?

Esa pregunta fue inesperada para ambos, hasta para Mayuzumi. Aunque las desventuras, anécdotas y disparates de Kirisaki Daiichi no eran un tema de su incumbencia. Después de todo, era mera curiosidad.

-Tampoco es que esté yo muy enterado, pero... Sé que el _capi_ y Zaki tuvieron una discusión y Zaki se fue corriendo tras aquello. - Apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano, olisqueando el "mini-bol" de Mayuzumi. - Pero, a mí no me preguntes. El _capi_ tampoco ha dicho nada sobre aquello.

-Entiendo... - Mayuzumi al fin se terminó el maldito "mini-bol". Todo lo que hizo fue centrarse en los fideos y la carne y apartar las anguilas, y tratándose de un "mini-bol", apenas era algo. Parecía desnutrido el chico. - Y quieres que ese tal "Zaki" vuelva...

Mayuzumi se maldijo a sí mismo tras pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Sí, sí.

-Mira, no tengo ni idea de quién es ese chico, pero... Si yo estuviera en vuestro equipo, seguramente me habría hartado de vuestro capitán y sus argucias, y habría acabado echándoselo en cara. - Hara le asintió lentamente. - No aclamo que sea exactamente lo que haya pasado, pero cabe la posibilidad.

En primer lugar, Mayuzumi ni sabía por qué le seguía hablando. Hara, por su parte, no había llegado a pensar en alguna teoría sobre el _caso Yamazaki_ , por lo que las palabras de Mayuzumi le dejaron sin habla. Era una teoría interesante -que provenía de alguien que ni estaba interesado en el tema-.

La inmediata reacción de Hara fue coger su bolsita y levantarse, todo deprisa y corriendo, palmeando la cabeza de Mayuzumi antes de irse correteando como un loco. Todo aquello transcurriendo en una secuencia de apenas segundos, con un Mayuzumi confuso preguntándose qué _narices_ había pasado.

Hara ni se molestó en darle las gracias, lo que no sólo dejó a Mayuzumi aún más confuso, también incordiado.

Tampoco se dignó en mencionar lo de la figura. _¿Y para qué?_

···

Hara podía ser muy listo algunas veces, pero no aquella tarde.

En vez de darle un toque a Hanamiya y soltarle toda la teoría -que no era suya, para empezar-, se vició durante casi cuatro horas seguidas al "Splatán", para luego irse a dormir tan pancho.

Y se acordó justo cuando se levantó para ir al baño.

_Bueno_ , pensó. _Ya veré si puedo soltarles todo el "rollo" mañana..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y sin motivo alguno, Mayuzumi aparece.
> 
> Quería darme un descanso de todo el Yamazaki de los capítulos anteriores y centrarme un poco en los otros chicos -se nota porque al menos un 50% de éste es Hara esto Hara lo otro Hara se toma la pastilla para ir a Matrix tal tal-.
> 
> Que nadie, pero que *nadie* me pregunte sobre esa referencia a Extremoduro. Nadie, ¿eh? Eso tan sólo ocurrió, yo no tenía intención alguna de añadirla... O tal vez sí.
> 
> Ahora siendo serios, estoy ya por mitad de la historia -y espero terminarla para finales de octubre/noviembre. Este verano -no- tendré mucho tiempo libre, y encima es la mitad. A mitad de la historia se me dificulta muchísimo el pensar en los siguientes capítulos, y para colmo ya he pensado en el final -¡Si es que...!-. Así que no esperéis que el siguiente capítulo -y mucho menos el debido HaraZaki- llegue pronto.
> 
> MINI-BOL.


	6. Riesgo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre que ocurre algo, la persona más inesperada acaba entrometiéndose.

Había muchas cosas sobre Yamazaki que Hara ansiaba saber. Si prefería a Polnareff o a Kakyoin, usaba slips o bóxers y por qué abandonaría el club sin avisar. 

Era una pregunta que a primera vista resultaba muy simplona, pero llevaba un buen tiempo -mejor dicho, dos semanas- dándole vueltas, hasta el punto en el que decidió llamar a uno de los amigos de Yamazaki -que a saber cómo consiguió el número- y preguntarle si notaba algo raro en él. El chico le dijo que seguía siendo el mismo tipejo animado y nervioso de siempre y que no les había dicho nada.

Pero parecía no ser suficiente pues a veces Hara pensaba tanto en aquel tema que incluso se quedaba empanado.

-Eh, Hara. - Hanamiya estaba al borde de echarle un vaso de agua fría a la cara. - ¿Otra vez con eso de las lolis?

Hara se sobresaltó y se le cayó un trozo de tortilla al suelo.

-¿Qué? - Miró alrededor suyo. Hanamiya estaba mirando para el otro lado aun sin desviar la mirada del chico y “los otros dos” debatían sobre si el que el profesor de Filosofía cambiase la fecha del examen podría beneficiarles. - Ah, sí… Votad por Nico.

Mostró la V de Victoria con una mano y trató de fingir que no estaba empanado. Hanamiya siguió ignorándole -casi parecía que miraba a las musarañas-, Furuhashi levantó una ceja y Seto decidió no intervenir. A simple vista pareciese que el ambiente había cambiado, pero seguía siendo el mismo ambiente afable pero inquietante de siempre.

-¿Han vuelto a cortar contigo? - Se llevó un tanto de arroz a la boca y Hara se mostró áspero ante él. - No me extrañaría.

-Kazuya, si tiene que ver con Hiroshi, mejor sería que te lo guardases. - Hanamiya le dio la razón a Seto tras ese comentario. Hara mostró descontento y se echó para atrás el asiento. - A estas alturas no merece la pena que saques el tema.

-Va, dejémosle en paz.

Hara se giró para un lado y trató de ignorarlos. A veces incluso llegaba a agotarle el estar rodeado de un par de intelectuales así de indolentes e inverosímiles como ellos. Solían hablar como si llevasen razón en todo y comúnmente le sacaba de las casillas ese comportamiento.

Aún así, Hara tendría que seguir fingiendo que el tema de Yamazaki le importa nada, cuando la realidad era muy distinta. Él, por alguna razón u otra, consideraba a Yamazaki un buen amigo suyo -le llevaba persiguiendo desde su primer año y no atacó hasta el segundo, cuando coincidieron en el club de básket- y, aunque se comportase de una forma un tanto cruel con él a veces -irritarle y gastarle bromas crueles, entre otros-, le había cogido bastante cariño. Yamazaki por su parte no dejaba de mencionar lo irritante que era y en una ocasión estuvo a nada de cortarle el pelo.

Tanto, que cuando se enteró de que dicho chico iba a abandonar el equipo, se le cayó el Santo al suelo, se tiró un poco del pelo -literalmente- y supuso que era una broma de mal gusto. Y así pensó hasta que notó que Yamazaki estaba pasando de su cara.

-Lo que sea. - Hanamiya miró la hora, dejó 800 yenes sobre la mesa, se levantó y se colgó la cartera del hombro.  _¿Qué pasa que todos están aturullados así de repente?_  Chasqueó los dedos y volvió a apartar la mirada. - Kōjirō, más te vale hincar el codo, que te noto acoquinado.

Furuhashi bajó la cabeza y mostró una minúscula sonrisa.

-Y a ti más te vale no subestimarme.

Durante esos escasos minutos de charla, Seto se había retirado para comprarse un espresso, y Hara se había retirado también -pero éste porque se estaba hartando un poquito de sus compañeros-. Furuhashi, por su cuenta, no tardó mucho en irse, y aquella mesa se vació en cuestión de segundos.

···

El resto de las clases no fueron nada realmente interesante. 

Algo totalmente inesperado fue que Furuhashi bordó el examen. Que Hanamiya también lo bordase no tanto. Parecía que esos dos estuviesen compitiendo por ver cuál sacaba las mejores notas y no sería nada extraño.

Seto, por su parte, sacó un 96/100 en el examen de Matemáticas e inmediatamente toda la clase se le abalanzó para preguntarle lo típico de “cómo has hecho eso”, junto al típico “friki” que siempre le preguntaba si su cociente era un delecé.

En el caso de Hara, aquello fue toda una locura. 

Para llamar la atención de Yamazaki, se pasó una clase entera lanzándole papelitos, suspirándole cosas al oído -algunas de ellas que sería mejor no mencionar- y tocándole el pelo. Yamazaki trató de ignorarle, pero cuando decía que Hara es irritante tenía razón, y mucha. Estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero decidió guardárselo y seguir pasando de su cara.

Nada fuera de lo común.

···

Ya cuando iban a irse le tiró un poco de los mofletes -literalmente- y finalmente consiguió una respuesta. Mejor dicho, toda una conversación.

-¿Qué? - Yamazaki parecía -mejor dicho, estaba- bien harto de todas las bromitas y de lo cansino que era. Y lo sorprendente es que le había estado aguantando por no más de un mes.

-Ya, hombre, no me seas así de borde. Que tú y yo nos llevamos bien.  
-Madre mía… - Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sacó los zapatos de la taquilla. - Venga, pero date prisa, que me tengo que ir a hincar el codo.

Si Hara hubiese dicho que él era el que debía estudiar sí habría sonado como una falacia. No sólo no se habría molestado en escuchar, también habría ignorado a dicha persona y se habría pasado toda la tarde jugando al ‘Sharp Edge’ u otro de esos mútiples jueguecitos. Era algo que él mismo sabía y admitía. Este chico no tiene remedio alguno.

-Verás- Hara se detuvo unos momentos antes de poder formar una frase en concreto. Frase que tuvo que recapacitar antes de poder formularla, pues estuvo a nada de decir algo tan estúpido que hasta él se avergonzaría de ello.

Y, en vez de formular una frase con igual significado pero un tono menos crudo, dijo lo primerísimo que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Que la chata de 2E te ha rechazado, ¿eh? - Su sonrisa se torció unos milímetros según lo decía y ese tono suyo tan característico no hizo nada más que hervirle la sangre a Yamazaki, el cual no pudo evitar contenerse y acabó montando un señor bullicio.

-¿¡Y a ti qué cojones te incumbe!? - Yamazaki cerró la puerta de golpe y todas las miradas se clavaron en él. Hara se limitó a carcajear un poco ante el cabreo tan repentino de éste y cogió su cartera.

Ahora bien, Hara se arrepintió de no preguntarle el por qué, sin comerlo ni beberlo, había decidido coger e irse sin decir nada. Lo único que sabía de la conversación entre él y el Señorito era que todo fueron gritos, un portazo y sed de sangre, pero nada que tuviese que ver con lo que realmente estaba pasando. Todo ese temita era algo que le tenía bien preocupado y ya se preocuparía de indagar cuando estuviese listo del todo, que no era en aquel momento precisamente.

Ignoró todo el griterío y las miraditas, los susurros y los chisteos, y volvió a susurrarle a Yamazaki en el oído.

-Ay… Si es que estás hecho todo un donjuán.

Dicho aquello, retomó su camino, dejando a su compañero en medio de la tempestad.

Había decidido limpiar un poco su reputación, pues tenía fama como el payaso de su clase, y si Padre llegaba a enterarse de aquello, acabaría por cortarle el pelo. Y no se le ocurrió otra forma de hacerlo que quedarse hasta las tantas limpiando diversas aulas hasta que tocase ir al club de básket.

No es nada creativo este chico, no.

···

Furuhashi arqueó una ceja. Era toda una sorpresa que alguien tan imprudente y necio como Hara por fin hiciese algo decente con su vida, además de abrillantar los platillos de su batería o siendo un Buen Hermano -que ya era extraño-. Aunque no lo consideraba “decente” del todo, mas bien algo que debía haber hecho desde el principio.

-No me mires así. - El caloruzo del aula le daba en toda la espalda y Hara acabaría por quitarse hasta la camisa si el ambiente lo requería. - Mañana cumples los 18, alegra esa cara.

-¿Y crees que debería preocuparme por ello?

Algo estaba pasando ahí. Hara sólo se quedaría limpiando el aula si Padre se lo pedía o si le amenazaban con cortarle el pelo. Ese comportamiento de Niño Bueno por su parte parecía algo de otro mundo, especialmente para alguien que se había acostumbrado al Hara gamberro y holgazán.

-No obstante, - continuó, pasando un trapo húmedo por la pizarra - no te habrás quedado aquí sólo para profanar sobre sandeces, ¿me equivoco?

-¿Tú qué crees? - Escupió el chicle a la papelera y cogió el limpiacristales - Si Padre o Tsuri llegan a oír que soy un simple sosainas, adiós baquetas.

Furuhashi mantuvo su expresión prudente y borró una frase en Latín escrita en la pizarra. Le extrañaba que Padre de Hara no se hubiese enterado ya de la clase de hijo -mediano- que tiene. 

-A veces parece que quieras decir algo, Hara.

-Si lo sabes bien.

Y tras cinco largos minutos, Hara terminó de limpiar una mesa. Brillaba como los chorros del oro y se pasó otros cinco observando su reflejo en ella y poniendo caras raras. Para ese momento, Furuhashi ya había terminado con la pizarra y se dispuso a limpiar una solitaria estantería al fondo.

Sabía exactamente lo que Hara iba a preguntar y quiso ponerle a prueba.

-Déjame adivinar… Quieres preguntarle a Seto por ese ejercicio de geometría del que tanto te quejas.

Hara le asintió.

-Sí, sí… Pero no es eso.

A pesar de no ser el mejor bromista -esos ojos muertos y esa atmósfera podrida que transmitía le negaban cualquier oportunidad para serlo-, se lo estaba montando bien. Quería ver hasta cuánto podía llegar Hara en términos de paciencia, y estaba seguro de sí mismo y sus -nulas- habilidades.

-Entonces debe ser que quieres juntar a mi hermana y a tu hermano pequeño.

-Venga, ¡por fin! Ya te vas dando cuenta, ¿eh? -  _Yo que tú no juntaría a ese pequeño esbirro de Satán con mi Sanae_ , Furuhashi se dijo a sí mismo. - Aunque no es eso. Va, Furu, que tú lo sabes y bien.

El interior polvoriento de la estantería hizo toser a Furuhashi y éste siguió sacándole punta al asunto.

-Pues debe ser esa chica del club de voley por la que babeas. No me hagas mucho caso, pero Yamazaki me contó que te pasas toda la clase mirándola.

Aquello se trataba de una trágica historia de amor que acabó con la capitana del club prohibiéndole el ir a ver al equipo femenino a sus partidos.

A Hara se le murió una neurona. ¿Le era tan difícil ir al grano? Empezó a pensar que le estaba poniendo a prueba, pero el chico tenía menos paciencia de lo que pensaba y acabó al borde del precipicio.

-Que no… Joder, Furu, deja de fingir.

Furuhashi chasqueó los dedos y le dio una falsa idea a Hara.

-Ah, sí. - Su tono monótono y frío se acaloró por un momento, todo esto fingido por él. - Quieres esa figurita de esa chica que te gusta, ¿no?

Hara había llegado a su límite y dejó de limpiar su tercera mesa para desahogarse un poco.

-Vete un poquito a la mierda, pez.

Algo muy singular ocurrió y Furuhashi soltó una silenciosa carcajada, que ni él pudo escuchar.

-Hanamiya aún no ha desvelado nada sobre esa charla que tuvo con Yamazaki.

Aún estando la mitad de su cara oculta por aquel bosque de pelo que tenía, uno ya podía juzgar que Hara sentía algo de ira mezclada con otro pedazo de “ojalá pises un excremento de perro según vuelvas a casa”. Esa clase de emoción que ver en él era como ver a Furuhashi sonriendo o a Yamazaki sin soltar palabrotas. Todo un hallazgo.

-Qué astuto puedes ser, en verdad. - Durante toda esa charla, Furuhashi había terminado abrillantando la estantería, tanto por fuera como por dentro, y Hara aún iba por su cuarta mesa.

-No es astucia. Más bien, tú eres muy predecible.

Sus ojos muertos se desviaron hacia la puerta por un momento y ahí pudo ver una pequeña silueta. Supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba y, según esa persona llamaba a la puerta, había dejado el abrillantador y el trapo sobre la mesa del profesor y se había atado un cordón suelto. Todo esto en apenas unos segundos.

-Quién será…

La cruda realidad es que Hara era todo un inexperto en términos de limpieza y pensaba que todo sería echar abrillantador a las mesas y frotarlas un poco, y limpiar un aula tan grande como era 3-B no era tan simple. Se distrajo un momento y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Furuhashi se había ido.

-Eh, ¿Furu? ¿No pensarás dejarme aquí sólo, ante este ejército de mesas polvorientas, y encima bajo todo este caloruzo?

El chico sí había pensado en dejar a Hara solo después de todo.

···

Si había alguien realmente hábil en términos de limpieza, que había acabado con 4 aulas él mismo, era Hanamiya. Aunque no era realmente un milagro, pues para él ya era como un hábito de tanto ayudar en casa.

Apenas habiendo terminado su ronda de limpieza, había dejado una pequeña nota en la puerta del gimnasio: que debía ir a comprar arroz al súper y quizás no llegaría hasta más allá de las 5 y media. Por supuesto, había dejado las llaves -y al equipo- ante la precavida atención de Furuhashi.

Si no volvía pronto, quizás una ventana acabaría rota o se desataría una guerra.

Pero tocaba olvidarse de todo el asunto del canguro del equipo, pues ahora lo que le interesaba era encontrar arroz y salsa de soja en oferta.

“Veamos…” Se estaba montando todo un monólogo interno y sólo era buscar ingredientes para la cena de aquella noche. “Madre me prestó 1202 yenes. El paquete de arroz que compramos habitualmente cuesta 712, mas la salsa ha de costar alrededor de 330… Sí, es-”

Antes de querer proseguir con ese extraño monólogo suyo, su cabeza impactó contra la parte inferior de la cara de alguien. Aquella persona reaccionó dándole un par de palmaditas en la cabeza y Hanamiya se hizo una leve idea sobre de quién se trataba.

O bien era Hara, que se estaba saltando las prácticas y pretendía ir a la zona de congelados para resguardarse del calor infernal de afuera, o se trataba de…

-Qué grata sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, Mako-chan.

Aquella mirada dominante y femenina y esos aires de repipi que desborda no engañaban a la vista. 

Reo Mibuchi, el escolta de Rakuzan, ¿en un súper de poca monda? Más que eso, ¿no debería estar este galán en Kyoto, vigilando a su pequeño emperador? Iba en chándal, sí, pero no el chándal de Rakuzan; mas bien un pantalón que parecía de mercadillo y una camiseta sin mangas. Llevaba consigo una bolsa con dulces, desodorante, refrescos y varios alimentos precalentados.

Reo le mostró una tierna sonrisilla y Hanamiya se dispuso a guardarse toda la paciencia que le quedaba. Que, en aquel caso, acabaría por ser escasa.

-Muestra más maneras, Reo. Ya de paso, - comenzó a buscar ese paquete de arroz y trató de no mirar a Reo lo más posible - ¿no andaréis de campamento?

-Bien listo que eres. El caso es que tenemos un gimnasio privado por el área, y tras lo nefasto que resultó el Interescolar, el entrenador decidió que lo mejor era venir aquí. Y Sei-c… Akashi estuvo de acuerdo, así que no pudimos negarnos.

Hanamiya apenas soltó un simple “ajá” tras aquello. Reo se mostró un poco insatisfecho hacia tal respuesta, pero así era el carácter del Señorito. Especialmente dirigiéndose hacia alguien tan extravagante como lo era Reo. Qué se le iba a hacer. No tendría que aguantarle por mucho tiempo. ¿O quizás sí?

Frunciendo el ceño, Hanamiya cogió el paquete de la estantería y lo guardó en la bolsa. Un señor paquete, qué decir. Kilo y medio de arroz de los mejores campos de cultivo de legumbres de Hokkaido. Reo observó cautelosamente y casi aplaudió el buen gusto del chico.

Pero Reo no había acudido al súper para aplaudir a los que compraban arroz de Hokkaido, no. En un principio había ido para comprar alimentos para el campamento, pero el encontrarse con Hanamiya le recordó algo.

-Mako-chan.

Hanamiya suspiró, guardándose las ganas de empujarle contra la sección de pescadería que se hallaba cerca. La última persona que le llamó “Mako-chan” acabó al borde de la muerte y Hanamiya era capaz de repetirlo. De no ser porque estaban en el súper.

-A ver, ¿qué pasa ahora? - Su tono de voz se había tornado más frío de lo normal y si no cuidaba sus acciones, acabaría montando un pollo en medio del súper.

La sonrisilla de Reo se esfumó.

-Escuché cosas sobre el Interescolar.

Hanamiya no iba a mencionar nada más sobre aquello, y mucho menos si se trataba de Reo. Por muy “genio prodigio” que fuese, tenía claro que Reo era un poco cotilla y no iba a soltar nada. 

Pero Reo aún debía mostrar sus garras.

-Espera, que tengo que ir a por la salsa de soja. - Menuda excusa más barata para irse y dejar la fiesta en paz, ¿no? Y encima viniendo de un supuesto genio.

Reo no podía caer en algo tan soso y decidió echarle más leña al fuego.

-Algo como que ese número 8 vuestro se fue del equipo.

Ignorándole, Hanamiya frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras se abría paso hacia la sección de condimentos, con Reo siguiéndole como si de una madre vigilando a su hijo se tratase. Había gente que les miraba como si fuesen una pareja. ¡Qué iban a ser una pareja! Hanamiya ni siquiera era el tipo de persona que Reo buscaba.

Reo siguió soltándole cosas sobre Yamazaki y el paripé del Interescolar y Hanamiya acabó por impacientarse. Tanto, que por no romper una botella de salsa de soja, la volvió a dejar en la estantería para confrontar a Reo.

-Ya está bien de preguntitas. - Por suerte no había nadie buscando condimentos, por lo que Hanamiya pudo alzar un tanto su tono de voz. Y finalmente le dirigió la mirada a Reo. - ¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Algo hiciste, Mako-chan.

_¡Deja de llamarme Mako-chan, reinona!_

-No hice absolutamente nada. De no ser por lo sofocante que fue Yamazaki-

Reo levantó una ceja, su rasgo se tornó serio y calló a Hanamiya posando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del Señorito. Así como una madre echándole una bronca a su hijo.

-Sí que hiciste algo, charlatán. - Hanamiya se repitió a sí mismo el que debía aguantar las ganas de soltarle una hostia. - Ese tal Yamazaki no se iría así, sin más.

Dicho esto, apartó el dedo y ni se molestó en limpiarse las -escasas- babas. Quizás repulsivo, viniendo de su parte.

-Tché. - En un instante Hanamiya cogió el bote de soja y lo guardó en la bolsa. Y por fin se dignó a responder. - Ese cretino se creía astuto y me soltó una parrafada de cosas sobre nuestro estilo de juego.

-…Siendo honestos, Mako-chan, yo tampoco creo que la vuestra sea la mejor forma de jugar.

Hanamiya se calló por un momento para luego reírse como sólo sabía hacerlo él. Reo mantenía aquella expresión seria y soberana que no le iba nada y se miraron por un momento.

-No te entrometas, Mibuchi. - Hasta a él le sonó raro. Hanamiya mostró su característica sonrisa malévola y sintió que Reo le estaba manipulando de alguna forma. - Que yo sepa, nosotros nunca hemos lesionado a nadie. Son ellos los que se lesionan solitos.

-Lo que tú digas, cariño. -  _¿¡Más apodos de mierda!?_  La mirada de Reo se tornó imperiosa y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, acompañando a Hanamiya a caja. - Pero, si continuáis por esa senda, no garantizo que acabéis bien.

-¿Eh? - Volvió a reírse. - No me digas cómo pasar mi último año.

Ya en caja, Hanamiya dejó paso a Reo para que pagase primero. Fue un acierto y un error por su parte. Acierto pues Reo cargaba con más alimentos y útiles que él. Error pues tendría que quedarse esperando a que acabase de registrar todo lo que había comprado, y se quedaría un buen rato aguantando el palabrerío de éste.

Los pitidos de caja casi resonaban por sus oídos, mas esa pareja que estaban discutiendo -que no ellos- terminarían por hartar a Hanamiya si el cajero no se daba prisa. Reo sacó el monedero y esperó, sosegado, a que el cajero acabase su trabajo.

Y continuó la charla.

-No me hagas caso si quieres, Makoto. - La sonrisilla de Hanamiya se desvaneció y bajó un poco las cejas. - Pero, de todo corazón. Si no quieres acabar peor de lo que lo estás, más te vale resolverlo con Yamazaki y empezar a jugar como un equipo.

-Nosotros  _jugamos_  como un equipo.

-Sin ánimo de ofender, pero a mí me parecéis más un grupillo de delincuentes. - El cajero sacó unas cuantas bolsas y tras pagar lo debido Reo decidió guardar sus pertenencias él mismo. Y le tocó a Hanamiya el pasar lo suyo por caja. - Yo te lo digo de antemano, luego es decisión tuya el aplicarlo.

Pagó lo que tocaba y Hanamiya le echó un vistazo a su móvil para ver la hora. Las 17:22. Si se dignaba a pasarse por su casa y dejar los alimentos, llegaría al gimnasio para las 17:40. Un poco más tarde de lo que tenía calculado, pero qué le vamos a hacer. Los tendré entrenando hasta las 9 seguramente. Decidió guardar sus bienes en una bolsa pequeña -casi minúscula-, y antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta, Reo le agarró del brazo y una persona se les quedó mirando, preguntándose qué le pasaba a “esa parejita de ahí”.

-Oye, Reo, he de irme. - Reo le soltó el brazo y, cuando finalmente salieron a la calle, Hanamiya pensó que habría sido mejor haberse quedado dentro del súper. - Y tú también deberías. O esos fideos instantáneos se te harán solos.

-Mako-chan, realmente me da igual si no lo aplicas, pero tú sólo considéralo. - ¿Iba a dejar aquel temita algún día? Hanamiya volvió a fruncir el ceño y deseó que Reo acabase lo más pronto posible para poder dejar de verle la cara. - Debes jugar de forma tan sucia por alguna razón, créeme. Hazme caso y piénsalo.

Tras aquello, partió corriendo con miedo de que esas alitas de pollo congeladas se le frieran a medio camino. 

Hanamiya, por supuesto, iba a ignorar esas palabras, pero algo que no se preveía es que sí acabarían afectándole en el futuro.

···

Las 11:30 de la noche. 

Un Yamazaki adormecido y nervioso se digna a terminar la poca tarea de Historia Antigua que le queda. ¿Por qué no había llamado a Hara, que tan buena nota sacaba en esa asignatura? La respuesta era obvia.

Su hermana mayor tenía claro que se quedaría hasta las tantas viendo streams, y por más que se lo dijese, fuese en bajito, gritando o con un megáfono, no le quedaba claro que al pequeñajo le había entrado la vena estudiosa.

El teléfono de Yamazaki no hacía más que vibrar y el tono de llamada que había puesto -en su caso, el “Za warudo” de DIO-. Todo se trataban de mensajillos de Hara, con una ortografía más que excelente para la clase de persona que era él -que siempre andaba cometiendo faltas de ortografía que harían que Hanamiya se arrancase una ceja-, todos preguntando por cómo se encontraba “su querido Zaki”.

La cuenta poco a poco aumentó a 160 mensajes y Yamazaki puso el teléfono en silencio, tratando de concentrarse en una redacción sobre un emperador del año de la pera.

En el fondo, sí quería contarle a Hara sobre lo que había pasado, pero no se hallaba mentalmente preparado para aquello, ni creía que Hara -uno que, al contrario que él, seguía las órdenes de Hanamiya a rajatabla- podría entenderle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Otro hiatus a lo Togashi!  
> ¡Y otro capítulo largo, como el hiatus de Togashi!
> 
> Estamos a verano, pero eso no quiere decir que pueda volver a las actualizaciones semanales. Más bien lo contrario. Avanzo muchísimo más entre clases y faena que cuando tengo 24 horas libres y estoy maratoneando Hunter x Hunter. (Lo tengo casi acabado, ya de paso. ¡Sólo 8 cuchilladas en la espalda más!)
> 
> Aquí tenemos el último capítulo narrando la vida de nuestro vertedero favorito.
> 
> ...Pues los siguientes capítulos serán todo sobre Hara y Yamazaki, con Los Otros Tres lidiando con temas universitarios, Imayoshi volviendo a entrometerse, y algún que otro salto en el tiempo. Y lo más importante: avances y giros drásticos en la historia. Ya veréis, ya veréis. Después de todo eso me llamaréis Satán, o Imayoshi, que es lo mismo.
> 
> Ah, y a Yamazaki le gusta JoJo. ¿No decía su perfil que le gustaban los juegos de lucha? JoJo es un juego de lucha. Pues tomad. (Mi error. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure es un MANGA con varios juegos spin-off. Pero mi headcanon de "a Yamazaki le gusta JoJo" se mantiene. Eso lo puse de cuando no conocía JoJo del todo y pensé que sí era un juego de lucha.)
> 
> Extra: No me preguntéis por ese semi-HaraFuru. Sólo que es 10/7 y me dio la vena. Quiero escribir algo con ellos, la verdad.
> 
> Extra2: ¡Y no preguntéis por el semi-MibuHana del súper!


	7. Incertidumbre - I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hara finalmente consigue lo que quiere. No tiene nada que ver con idols.

-¿Y vais a hacer algo después de clase?

Recién acabada una clase de Matemáticas que casi parecía infinita, llegó por fin el ansiado almuerzo. Hara, aquel chiquillo que recién había comenzado su primer año en la distinguida escuela de Kirisaki Daiichi, tan frecuentada por niños ricos como él, se había traído aquel día un bentou con apenas un par de onigiris y una porción de yakisoba que se le estaba enfriando.

Si se acercaba a la cafetería, apenas lo haría para coger alguna tontería de las máquinas expendedoras. Este muchacho, que se había teñido el pelo un año atrás para dar un aspecto fresco y burlón, no era más que un niño tímido y con un miedo atroz a mirar a la gente a los ojos. Lo que explicaba por qué tenía aquella voluminosa cortina de pelo cubriendo la mitad de su cara.

Pero aquel día decidió quedarse en clase.

Había un grupo tremendo de gente enfrente suya -para él cinco personas era algo _tremendo_ , sí señor-, todas hablando con un tal Yamazaki. Yamazaki esto, Yamazaki lo otro, Yamazaki préstame los apuntes de Física. Todas poseían una estructura parecida, y a Hara no se le ocurrió otra cosa que mirar a la ventana, contemplando los árboles de cerezo recién florecidos en abril y a los gorriones posándose sobre las ramas de éstos.

Qué rollo.

A veces pensaba darle una oportunidad a eso a lo que la gente llamaba "socializar", pero ya lo había intentado en su anterior escuela y la cosa acabó mal. Eso, añadiendo su timidez natural, le negaban toda oportunidad para socializar. Y aún era peor cuando debía aguantar los comentarios de Padre.

"Venga, Kazuya, tampoco te irá tan mal. Sólo tienes que hablar con gente."

Era recordar aquellas palabras y se le retorcía el estómago. Padre no entendía que su "pequeño" Kazuya no era como esos niños llenos de jolgorio y vitalidad que abundaban alrededor suyo. Madre tampoco, pero Madre no insistía. El único que parecía entenderle era el mayor, que le iba soltando comentarios fríos a cada rato, y el pequeño no sabía nada.

Hara salió de las musarañas y tomó uno de los onigiris. La textura estaba fría, pegajosa, pero al menos se podía comer. Le pegó un bocado. A su paladar le supo rancio, algo húmedo, y a pesar de aquello siguió comiéndolo. No iba a desperdiciar comida, por muy pasada o pringosa que fuese.

Todo el gentío que se hallaba enfrente suyo se había disipado, y apenas quedaba ese tal Yamazaki con otro tipo, intentando descifrar un ejercicio de Matemáticas. Aún así, Hara empezó a ponerse nervioso y continuó "devorando" su almuerzo. El yakisoba había perdido su sabor picantillo y ahora era sólo un montón de pasta fría con trocitos de verduras.

Y entonces tuvo un presentimiento. Un mal presentimiento. Dejó los palillos y miró el reloj un momento. Sólo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que comenzó el descanso. ¿Así de lento trascurría el tiempo durante el recreo? Menudo rollo.

"Ese tal Yamazaki" se giró. Se trataba de un chico que desprendía júbilo y era todo un Sol, a pesar de su aspecto de delincuente juvenil. Hara se sobresaltó y sus ojos -trágicamente ocultos- se abrieron como platos. ¿Era aquello a lo que llamaban "situación social repentina"? No estaba preparado.

-Oye. - la voz del chico sonaba un poco ronca. A Hara le estaba entrando un poquito de ansiedad al ponerse a pensar en cómo podía derivar aquella conversación. - ¿Tienes algo de Matemáticas? Es que no presté ni una pizca de atención, ¿ves?

Dicho aquello, "ese tal Yamazaki" le mostró su cuaderno. Vacío. El blanco de los folios se mantenía intacto, a excepción de un monigote del profesor en el que exageraba la calva de éste, y el ejercicio que estaba intentando hacer anteriormente. Ni había anotado la fecha, ni los ejercicios que habían mandado. Sólo un par de garabatos, tachones, y un "Profesor Pelao'". Todo esto bien que le hizo gracia a Hara, pero evitó soltar alguna risilla por miedo a que pudiera ser juzgado.

Hara se limitó a asentir y "ese tal Yamazaki" le levantó una ceja.

Y, con ese miedo atroz a que fuera a juzgarle mal, Hara se aclaró la garganta. Ocho minutos y ese arroz ya era incomible.

-De la página 38... El 12, el 13, el 14 y las dos primeras secciones del 15. Ah, y de la 52, el largo ese, que me parece que es el 47.

Según hablaba, su voz parecía titubear un poco. "Ese tal Yamazaki" se puso a apuntar los ejercicios y le sonrió, y fue como si todas las dudas, preguntas y crisis existenciales de Hara se hubieran disipado al instante. Iba a ser cierto, que sí, aquel chico era un Sol.

"Ese tal Yamazaki" acabó de anotar y, sin darse la vuelta, trató de dejar el cuaderno sobre su mesa. ¿Lo consiguió? Sí, pero no sin darle un pequeño codazo al chico que se sentaba a su lado.

Diez minutos de recreo y Hara se había quedado estupefacto.

-Gracias, tío. - Hara levantó la cabeza. ¿Tío? Es la primera vez que esos dos se hablaban y Hara apenas era un "niño" que recién había llegado a una de las más extravagantes escuelas de la región. - Ya de paso, tu pelo...

-¿Mi pelo? - _M'cago en la puta, qué borde he sonado_.

-Sí, sí. Ese color de pelo es la hostia, ¿ves? - A Hara le entró el mono y se sonrojó un poco. Se le hacía incluso extraño recibir algún halago, especialmente de "desconocidos". - Va, me dejo de chorradas. Hiroshi Yamazaki, recién llegado de Setagaya. Un gusto.

Todo aquello fue tan repentino y rápido que Hara ni tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-Eh, sí... K-Kazuya Hara. Encantado, supongo.

Yamazaki volvió a sonreírle. Hara ya empezó a dudar. ¿Era eso algo natural o sólo estaba fingiendo para no incomodarlo? ¿Yamazaki era tan Sol como parecía o había algo peor detrás de ese aspecto jocoso?

Durante los minutillos que quedaban -que no eran pocos-, Yamazaki se limitó a hacer algún que otro ejercicio -si era capaz de entenderlos- y Hara se quedó mirando a las musarañas por todo el rato que quedaba. Sería capaz de olvidar aquel día en el que ese chiquillo tan risueño le habló, y se podría decir que Yamazaki siempre estaría junto a él, porque les esperaban tres años exactos en la misma clase.

···

De vuelta a la actualidad, Hara no es más que un perezoso, con todo el peso de la palabra. No importa qué día sea, siempre se irá a dormir increíblemente tarde y poniendo excusas baratas. Y su sueño puede llegar a ser tan profundo, que a veces su hermano -el mayor- ha de entrar para despertarle. O, al menos, intentarlo.

Lo primero que hace el mayor es mirar la hora. Las 7:25. La escuela no se hallaba muy lejos de su residencia -de 5 a 10 minutos andando- y las clases comenzaban en media hora, así que le daba tiempo. Tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible -pues era bien cierto que Hara era un marmota, pero su oído no dejaba nada que desear- se acercó a las persianas y fue subiéndolas poco a poco.

Débiles, tenues rayos de sol se abrían paso entre los huecos de las persianas y poco a poco teñían ese cuarto de tonos amarillentos y azulados con detalles violetas. Por muy bellos que fuesen, el cuarto seguía tan desordenado como siempre. De verdad, ¿sería tan amable Hara de ordenar su cuarto? Es todo un desbarajuste.

El mayor acabó de levantar las persianas. Del todo. Y Hara seguía durmiendo -y, por si fuese poco, roncando-. Lo peor de todo no era aquello, es que ni se había dignado en taparse. Se veía todo, y sin censura. Desagradado, el mayor pensó en abrir la ventana y dejar pasar todo el caloruzo. Una parte le decía que sería la mejor opción, pero la otra le decía que sería mejor dejarlo estar.

 _Hombre, no me voy a quedar aquí todo el rato_ , se dijo a sí mismo, y nada más ver un conjunto de baquetas en la mesa, se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Eh, Kazuya! - Algo en la cama se movió.

Se trataba de un Hara bastante adormecido que se levantó poco a poco, estirando las extremidades y ajustándose el flequillo. La primera imagen frente a él fue "el mayor" cogiendo una de sus baquetas. La firmada. Hara tragó saliva nada más pensar en qué podría estar planeando.

-N-No toques esa baqueta... - El mayor le mostró una mueca. Victoria. - Tsuri, te juro por Dios-

_Lo que uno tiene que aguantar._

-Nada, nada. - Dejó la baqueta en el suelo, y antes de salir de ese infierno llamado "cuarto", miró con asco a su hermano menor. - Y Kazuya, hazme el favor. Te quedan 20 minutos para vestirte e irte.

-Hombre, 20 minutejos son más que suficiente.

Aquel "más" sonó dubitativo. Estaba más que claro que Hara volvería a llegar tarde a clases. Pero era algo más que normal, todo debido al caloruzo y a lo poquísimo que quedaba para las vacaciones de julio, sumado a las nulas ganas que tenía de levantarse.

-Tú siempre tan campante. - Y volvió a pasar. Recordó cierto efeméride y otra vez volvió a darse la vuelta. Durante aquel transcurso de tiempo Hara ya se había puesto unos calzoncillos. Mejora la cosa. - Ahora que me acuerdo, felicidades.

-Je. ¿Qué es eso de olvidarte del cumple de tu hermano? - Tsuri frunció el ceño y a Hara le recorrió un escalofrío. - Va, va, ahora me visto...

Si había algo de lo que Tsuri realmente quería hablar era sobre su futuro. Viendo cómo le iba -el caso es que, durante alguna tardecilla libre, Tsuri había asistido a ver algún que otro partido de su equipo y sentía hasta lástima por él-, ya tenía asumido que Kazuya iba a acabar pero mal, a excepción de que alguna banda cutre le contratase como batería y se hicieran famosos de la noche a la mañana.

Y por supuesto, aquello no iba a pasar. Padre acabaría forzando a Kazuya a irse a estudiar a alguna universidad extranjera -aprovechando el excelente estado económico que poseía esa familia- o a la próspera Universidad de Tokio. Obviamente, Hara se resignaría, y de formas no muy limpias que digamos. Ya tuvo suficiente cuando le forzaron a entrar a ese instituto de niños ricos, intelectuales y normas tremendamente estrictas. No se dejaría llevar por los testimonios melodramáticos de Madre y la presión otorgada por Padre.

Conociendo a Kazuya, ni él sabía que tendría en mente ese chico.

 _Qué remedio_ , pensó, yéndose de aquel pestilente cuarto. Al fin. _Por mí como si se quiere unir a algún grupejo desconocido. Pero mejor será que no se precipite._

···

Hara había llegado por los pelos al instituto. Por los pelos. El profesor acabó por ponerle una leve amonestación de todas formas y el chico, por supuesto, lo ignoró.

Aquel día transcurrió como todo día. Hanamiya recibió una numerosa cantidad de confesiones, cartas y escritos, todos de temática amorosa, y con todo el respeto del mundo, los rechazaba. Tanta cortesía de su parte era casi un chiste -de los malos, los horrendos- cuando conocías a su verdadero Yo. Furuhashi se encerró en la biblioteca durante el descanso para ordenar unas cuantas secciones y Seto volvió a memorizar una de esas fórmulas que Dios sabe cómo se resuelven.

Y Hara esperaba ansioso a que Yamazaki le dijese algo por su cumpleaños.

Lo que, a cada minuto que pasaba, parecía más un producto surgido de la inmensa imaginación del chico que un evento que podría llegar a ocurrir.

···

Otro día más que Hara se quedaba a limpiar. Qué asco. Pero esta vez no se trataba de ningún aula. Uno de los sujetos del club de limpieza le había pedido algo incluso peor que limpiar aulas.

Y aquello era limpiar la biblioteca.

Estanterías titánicas, libros polvorientos y poesía del año de la pera. No le extrañaría que, en la esquina de alguna de esas estanterías, se hallase alguna telaraña, de esas que unen el techo y los bordes de las estanterías. "Repugnante" le venía a la cabeza nada más pensarlo.

Hara tuvo que acabar aceptando. ¿Por qué iba a rechazar? Le obligarían a limpiar sí o sí, y no iba a rechazar el colaborar con el mantenimiento de las instalaciones de su instituto. Ya no se trataba de mantener o limpiar su reputación. Aquello apenas era una triste excusa.

El Club de Lectura no tardaría mucho en llegar -el reloj marcaba las 4 y media y normalmente se reunían a las 5-. Para más inri, era viernes. Turno de Furuhashi de vigilar la biblioteca.

El silencio en aquella sala era frágil y persistente a la vez. Una clase de silencio, que aun pareciendo fácil de romper, perduraría en la distancia. Se trataba de una biblioteca extensa, con novelas y poesía de todas clases y edades. De los más exquisitos decorados y el más tranquilo ambiente. Funcionaba como cualquier biblioteca de instituto: uno podía coger un libro cualquiera y leerlo, pero tratándose de un centro tan selecto como lo era Kirisaki Daiichi, había que hacerse un carné para poder tomar un maldito libro prestado.

Qué centro tan exigente.

Trapo en mano, Hara había terminado de limpiar una de las -infinitas- estanterías. Qué cansancio. Era incluso peor bajo aquel calor sofocante de julio, y sabiendo que sólo él y otra persona más se encargaban de la limpieza de la biblioteca.

Y tener los ojos muertos de Furuhashi observándole no ayudaba.

Hara se estaba poniendo nervioso. Tanto que iba a acabar por tirar la toalla.

-¿Algún problema? - Esa voz suya tan penumbre llegaba a ser perturbadora.

_Sí, el problema eres tú. Actúa como alguien normal, jodido pez._

-Tché. Qué me iba a pasar. - Hara estuvo a punto, pero a punto de sacarle el dedo, pero se guardó esas ganas que tenía de picarle. - ¿Tú no deberías ayudar, ya de paso?

-El consejo de limpieza no me dijo nada.

_Juro que me dan ganas de darte un sartenazo en esa cara de niño "bueno" que tienes._

La "otra persona" los ignoró y siguió desempolvando un par de libros.

-Qué santo te pones algunas veces, Furu. - Hara pudo saborear su propia ironía en los labios. Él no era la clase de persona que actuaría de esa manera, sin embargo, a veces se le iba un poco la cabeza. - En fin.

Furuhashi cerró un libro que se hallaba leyendo, previamente posando el marcapáginas por la parte en la que se había quedado. Casi las cinco marcaba el reloj, de diseño victoriano, agujas de plata y recién encerado. Más le valía a Hara darse prisa, pues apenas había limpiado media estantería. Qué irresponsable.

Bien cierto era que Hara era un irresponsable, con todo el peso de la palabra. Todo lo que le importaba eran esos juegos suyos del móvil, la montonera de grupos que escuchaba -y amaba- y la batería. Acababa de cumplir 18, no podía seguir por aquella senda. ¡De ninguna manera! Muchas veces se decía a sí mismo cosas como "he de ponerme las pilas", y tres minutos después, se hallaba llenando el grupo de LINE de su equipo con fotos de una rana triste. Se pasaba así una hora, hasta que Hanamiya le echaba.

Por supuesto, iba a llegar un punto en el que incluso él mismo iba a hartarse de lo holgazán, de lo insensato, del tremendo mentecato que era, y entonces sí se pondría a ello. Aún fuese empezar a hacer la cama, no irse a dormir a las 2 o simplemente suavizar su vocabulario, Hara acabaría por cambiar toda matiz de irresponsabilidad en su persona.  
Era todo lo opuesto a Furuhashi.

-Oye, Hara. - Hablando del pez. Hara acabó de limpiar una de esas infinitas estanterías y giró la cabeza. - Que felicidades, se me olvidó por completo.

¿Cómo se le iba a olvidar? Desde que los cinco jinetes del apocalipsis se hicieron amiguillos, Hara no dejaba de mencionar datos inútiles sobre él, y casi les restregaba su fecha de cumpleaños en la cara. No había día que olvidase mencionar el maldito 3 de Julio.

Hara le mostró una señora sonrisa, de oreja a oreja, y se le cayó el trapo. Qué torpe.

Así que acabó bajando a por él, y el chico que limpiaba junto a él ya había desempolvado 30 libros. Buen Ejemplo seguramente pasaría a limpiar alguna estantería.

-Dios, Furu, no sabes cómo estoy de limpiar esa mierda. - Se agachó a coger la toalla. Le dolía todo. Las piernas, los codos, la espalda, incluso esos ojos que nunca mostraba al público. - Podría decirse que estoy hecho polvo.

Furuhashi frunció el ceño. Aquel juego de palabras era tan obvio que hasta dolía.

-Corta el rollo.

-Perdón, eh. - Hara no llegó a disculparse del todo. _Ya podrías haberte reído con esa mierda_. Se crujió las muñecas antes de volver a la escalera y Furuhashi le chistó. - Joder. ¿Ahora qué, pez?

Furuhashi suspiró. Odiaba ese apodo con todo su ser, y todo por culpa de la genética y de esos ojos sombríos que le había obsequiado. Si volvía a referirse a él como "pez" iba a terminar por tirarle una señora enciclopeda a la cara.

-Sólo me apetecía hablar.

-Ah, entonces de puta madre. - Furuhashi volvió a rechistarle. ¿Qué había hecho ahora, a excepción de usar una expresión común en su vocabulario? - ¿Qué es esta vez?

Tomando asiento, Hara acomodó la espalda contra ese cojín de terciopelo. Un cojín bien mullido, que bien podría haber sido creado para la perfecta comodidad y comfort de la columna vertebral. La comodidad ideal.

Parecía que Hara estuviese mirando a Furuhashi. Era todo culpa de aquella maldita mata de pelo que tapaba sus ojos. La verdad es que no dejaba de parpadear y dirigir la vista a otra parte. El contacto visual para él era un mito. Un mito de los gordos.

-Será un poco repentino, pero, ¿has pensado en qué vas a estudiar?

Hara se calló por un momento. Todo lo que tenía que ver con estudios sonaba como un cuento chino para él. Ni siquiera sabía qué haría aquella tarde, por lo tanto, ¿qué probabilidad había de que supiera sobre sus futuros estudios? Absolutamente ninguna.

Desde luego, le quedaba un buen camino. A menos de que se pusiera las pilas.

-Hombre... - Se rascó la parte trasera del pelo. En vez de sonreír de forma burlesca como haría normalmente, su expresión era neutral tirando a preocupada. - Había pensado en unirme a algún grupillo, pero no sé... ¿Y qué hay de ti? Algo relacionado con la botánica, supongo.

-Pues va a ser que no. - Tomó un trago de agua y prosiguió. Y mira que Hara había apostado por que estudiaría algo relacionado con la naturaleza. - Había pensado en algún campo relacionado con la medicina, pero aún he de decidirme. De todas formas podré trabajar en la repostería de mi familia.

¡Es que son polos opuestos! Por un lado tenemos al irresponsable de Hara, estancado en su mundillo musical, careciente de metas en la vida. Y en el otro, tenemos al diligente Furuhashi, el que tiene más que claro lo que quiere hacer con su vida, que apenas ganduleaba. Hara tendría que aprender de él, al menos en la sección de madurez.

_Qué cabrón tan suertudo._

-Pues de puta madre, mira. Ya casi que tienes tu futuro asegurado, ¿eh? - Su voz volvió a sonar quebradiza. Como si le tuviese envidia. Aquello era sólo una triste hipótesis que desde un punto de vista pesimista era verdad. - De verdad que no sé cómo lo haces.

Furuhashi arqueó una ceja.

-¿Estudiar? - El menor le respondió con un palmoteo que resonó por todo el lugar. Qué jaleo. - No sé qué impedimento le ves. Apenas se trata de establecer unas metas y querer cumplirlas.

-Ya, ya, metas y eso, ¿pero cómo te motivas para seguirlas?

La expresión del mayor se suavizó. ¿Cómo lograba mantenerse así de manso todo el tiempo? A veces daba hasta miedo.

Codo en mesa y brazo en alto, Furuhashi apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano, desviando un poco su cabeza. Pose de intelectual se le decía. Hara se reajustó al asiento y se colocó el flequillo, algo somnoliento. La limpieza había traído con ella una oleada de bostezos.

-Tratándose de alguien como tú, podría estar aconsejándote hasta altas horas de la madrugada. - ¿Pero cómo se atreve? El "Niño Bueno" podía ser todo un borde a veces. Maestro de la ironía, comentarios atroces y miradas soberbias. - Pero por ahora, sólo pienso darte un consejo.

Los ojos ocultos de Hara se iluminaron ante esto y el chiquillo se llenó de curiosidad. Aunque esa curiosidad se desvaneció, pues viniendo de Furuhashi, podía ser cualquier cosa.

-Tú suéltalo, anda.

-No te sulfures. Que las nubes floten y el agua fluya. - Hara le hizo una mueca. Una mueca que parecía más puchero que mueca. ¿Qué quería decir? Descifrar el significado de aquello era incluso peor cuando tenías al señorito "Ojos de Pez Muerto" mirándote fijamente. - Aplícate el cuento.

El Gamberro se limitó a asentirle lentamente. No había entendido nada. Pero nada de nada. Esa frasecita le había sonado a ruso.

-...Entiendo.

"Desbarajuste" estaba escrito por toda su cara. Tanto por la parte visible como por la parte oculta. Estaba confuso, pero no tanto como para herirse a sí mismo. Si decía que lo había comprendido y se aplicaría el cuento, sería una mentira tan vasta que se daría lástima a sí mismo.

Aunque aquellas palabras no sonarían tanto a ruso una vez que se las aplicase. Si llegaba a hacerlo, claro.

···

Si el gimnasio ya se había sosegado tras la ausencia de ese niñato tan impulsivo que era Yamazaki, aquella tarde tendrían para montar una fiesta. Por primera vez -algo raro-, Hara había decidido no asistir al entrenamiento de aquella tarde.

Para Hanamiya no se trataba de algo realmente importante, pero era mucho mejor. Sin la presencia del Dúo Dinámico, no tendría que andar por todos lados pidiéndoles que se dejasen de peleítas. Qué cansancio llevaba encima. El ser tanto capitán como entrenador de su equipo eran ventajas e inconvenientes a la vez. Hanamiya bien podría ser el canguro de su equipo.

En ese cuarto enano del gimnasio, se encontraba él, rodeado de carpetas que contenían toda clase de apuntes que había tomado durante aquellos -casi- dos años. Estadísticas, estrategias, datos sobre todo equipo al que se iban a enfrentar, etcétera. Parecía enano comparado con todo aquello.

Pero aquel día no estaba tomando apuntes de ningún equipo, jugador, ni escribía un programa de entrenamiento para nadie. Había pensado en, por una vez, hacer algo especial. Un campamento de entrenamiento, bajo el bochorno de julio. Viniendo de él, más que campamento se trataría de un infierno viviente. Dos semanas entrenando en Yokohama. Malditos niños ricos.

Por supuesto, iba a requerir el debido permiso de los jefes de estudio, los padres y un abono previo de 4.000 yenes antes de poder ejecutarlo. Hanamiya era el "Chico Malo", sí, pero también era un chico _cauteloso_.

Bien podría ser algo entretenido o el mismísimo infierno.

Volviendo a Hanamiya, podría ser lo multifuncional que quisiera, pero todo el papeleo del campamento le estaba agobiando. Otra vez que requería la ayuda de Seto.

-Tú haciendo algo especial por tu equipo, qué sorpresa.

Hanamiya le ignoró. _Qué predecible por tu parte, Kentaro._

-No voy a tenerlos aquí encerrados todo el verano, y mucho menos cuando se acercan las vacaciones. - Seto se mantuvo imparcial ante aquellas palabras. Hasta el mismo sabía que había dicho algo muy predecible. - Lo primero es lo primero-

-Calcular el total entre el alojamiento, el transporte y los gastos acrecentados para que sea una cifra ideal y la Jefatura nos pueda permitir este viaje, ¿me equivoco?  
Mostrando una mueca, Hanamiya le miró de reojo, con esa frialdad tan inquietante en su mirada y soltó una de sus clásicas risillas.

-Iba a decir exactamente lo mismo. - Y mira que Hanamiya odia que le interrumpan mientras habla. Siendo alguien que le caía medianamente bien, lo dejaba pasar. - Incluso yo he de tomar medidas cuando la ocasión lo requiere.

Seto dejó un par de folios en la mesa y acudió a por un bolígrafo. ¿Qué pasaba con los chiquillos que se encontraban entrenando? Bajo la tutela y los ojos vacíos de Furuhashi, nombrado vicecapitán del equipo tras convertirse en el jugador favorito de Hanamiya. Una historia remota, de cuando eran retoños de segundo año.

-A todo esto, - Seto volvió a tomar asiento junto a él - ¿a cuánto apuestas que asciende el total?

-Ahora mismo soy incapaz de darte una respuesta concreta, pero el alojamiento seguramente acabe llegando a 200.000 yenes, dependiendo de cuántos jugadores vengan. El transporte, ahí sí que no voy a meterme pues es el consejo quien lo va a decidir, pero será algo cercano a 40.000 yenes. - Hanamiya dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y se echó para atrás el asiento. Bien sabido era que él mismo era una calculadora humana, pero se trataba de su primera vez haciendo cuentas. Por supuesto que no podía dar una respuesta concreta.

-Ya veo. Unos 350.000 yenes como mínimo, probablemente.

Hanamiya suspiró. Qué cacao mental.

-No me calientes la cabeza, Kentaro. - Se mordió el dedo según revisaba un par de folios. - Lo más seguro es que tengamos que reducir la cantidad de tiempo que pasemos fuera, pues el consejo no tendrá suficiente para cubrir 15 días.

Más que seguro, es que así acabaría la historia y ambos lo sabían perfectamente.

-Del 6 al 13 tampoco está mal. Es que, has de admitirlo. 15 días es toda una exageración.

-Esa fue la idea inicial. - Hanamiya ordenó un par de folios con todo tipo de operaciones y notas garabateadas en otra carpeta, y con esto se levantó. - ¿Te crees que no había pensado en ello? Mal pensabas, pues.

Seto se levantó junto a él. Aún no habían dado vacaciones y lo mejor en esos casos era no apresurarse. Furuhashi siempre lo estaba diciendo; que llevasen un ritmo equilibrado.  
-Entonces acabará siendo del 20 al 27, ¿no? - Hanamiya le dio una palmada en la espalda. Muy extraño viniendo de su parte, pues Hanamiya apenas era partidario de las opiniones y consejos ajenos. - Tú a tu ritmo.

-Deja de hablarme como si fueses Kojiro.

 _Sí Señorito_ , murmuró Seto. En un principio pensó que Hanamiya le escucharía, y bien le echaría una señora bronca o le haría correr hasta morir bajo aquel bochorno. Pero tuvo suerte.

···

Curiosamente, Furuhashi no preguntó nada relacionado con lo que sea que esos dos estuvieran hablando. Incluso si no preguntaba, Hanamiya acabaría soltándole alguna que otra nimiedad relacionada con ello según volvían a sus respectivas casas. Apenas hablarían de aquello: temas relacionados con el equipo, el instituto, y quizás alguna que otra anécdota.

Qué raro era ver a Hanamiya mostrando tal grado de cortesía, y más teniendo en cuenta la clase de persona que solía ser.

Aquel día nadie mencionó los nombres "Hara" ni "Yamazaki", y todos por el mismo motivo: ya sabían qué respuesta les daría Hanamiya.

···  
¿Y qué había sido de esos dos? Nada interesante. Yamazaki había salido al karaoke con unos amigos y Hara se había pasado toda la tarde tocando la batería.

Como ya fue mencionado antes, no fue nada realmente interesante. Actividades comunes en ellos. Yamazaki dejándose el alma en el primer opening de JoJo y Hara moldeando sus habilidades y tocando como si en un concierto estuviese.

No tienen remedio.

Aunque la sorpresa de Yamazaki fue más que clara cuando, al llegar al Maji Burger, se encontró con nada más y nada menos que 231 mensajitos por parte del mayor. Ninguno de sus amigos tuvo las agallas de decírselo, pero el "Za Warudo" constante que venía de su teléfono ya llegaba a ser cansino.

Ya no sabía qué era más sorprendente: que Hara no se hubiera hartado de llenarle la bandeja de entrada o lo fluida que era su ortografía.

Finalmente Yamazaki se indignó y acabó por _leer_ sus mensajes. O, mejor dicho, mirarlos de reojo, bajar rápidamente, seguir mirando de reojo, y dejarle una respuesta. Lo primero que le viniese a la cabeza.

"¿¡qué es todo este tocho!? eres peor que mi madre"

Apenas vibró el teléfono de Hara y el chico se levantó de su cama, como si de un animal salvaje acudiendo a por su presa se tratase. Estuvo a punto de caerse, y de ser así, habría sido hasta gracioso.

"Es que me tenías preocupado."

Yamazaki arqueó una ceja al leer aquello. Mira que Hara podía ponerse insoportable, pero aquello casi era pasarse. El pelirrojo decidió salirse a fuera un momento, y le pidió a uno de sus colegas que se iba a pedir una triple queso con bacon y una lata de Bepsi.

"mira, me estás empezando a incordiar. qué quieres de mí?"

Hara no quería meterse en líos en aquel momento. Ya había tenido más que suficiente fingiendo que su ortografía era impecable e intentando no llenar cada mensaje con ejércitos de kaomoji. En el fondo, le sentaba un tanto mal incordiar a su supuesto amigo, pero realmente se preocupaba por él, y ya no era sólo por el incidente.

"¿Mañana andas libre por la tarde?"

Haciendo repaso de sus planes para el fin de semana, Yamazaki fue incapaz de encontrar un sólo momento en el que no estuviese ganduleando por karaokes, viendo streams o estudiando y se le calentó un poco la cabeza. El domingo tenía una triste hora libre por la tarde, pero no sabía si pasarla con él sería lo mejor.

Se lo pensó un momento y empezó a teclear.

"te importa si quedamos el lunes? es que ando muy liado este finde"

_Pues mucho mejor, así me podré pensar un poco el qué decir y no cagarla._

Parecía que la mata de pelo de Hara le impedía ver el mensaje, pero el brillo del móvil era más que suficiente para que sus ojos lo captasen.

"Mira, la verdad es que me viene de perlas."

Aquella excelente ortografía por parte de Hara ya le estaba incomodando, y a Yamazaki le preocupaba que le hubiesen servido la hamburguesa y se estuviese enfriando. Por el amor de Dios, no iba a comerse una hamburguesa fría, incluso si fuese una delicia. Para él sería como pecar.

"hara, me cago en dios, deja de escribir de esa forma tan galana. me hace daño a los ojos"

Por una parte, Yamazaki agradecía el no aguantar esa míriada de faltas ortográficas y emoticonos, pero por otra, debía hacer eso. Ver a Hara comportándose así incluso le dolía.

"tranqui. es que quería ver si podía captar tu atención de esa forma ~"

Lo que era captar la atención de Yamazaki sí lo consiguió y bien. Hara dejó otro mensajito confirmando la fecha y se desconectó, y Yamazaki volvió al local.

Apenas acabó la conversación, Hara ya estaba ansioso, pues al fin iba a poder mantener una conversación decente con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡5.000 palabras! Quién lo diría.
> 
> Antes de que me meta al lío, la estructura original del capítulo no contenía la parte del campamento, si no otro flashback y una charla mucho más extensa entre Hara y Yamazaki. Pero cambios a última hora y demás. Y para estas 5.000 palabras, me tiré escribiendo dos días. Imaginad la de ojeras que tengo.
> 
> Este capítulo realmente no añade nada importante, he de admitirlo. Es como uno de esos capítulos de "Free!" en los que se menciona el futuro de alguien y nada más. Sin meterme en más rodeos, lo único que añade a la historia es ese final. Que no terminó de convencerme del todo. Si lo hubiera hecho como mandaba la estructura original, el capítulo habría sido incluso más largo.
> 
> Qué remedio.
> 
> Ahora vayamos al grano. En el capítulo pasado mencioné que este capítulo empezaría un arco. Y aquí lo tenéis, recién salido del horno, el arco de Hara. Tres capítulos con nuestra _fregona_ favorita. Y no penséis que queda poco para llegar a lo bueno. ¡Ni mucho menos! No quiero spoilear ni nada, pero aún queda un buen tochaco hasta ver a los cinco jinetes siendo Buenos Amigos. Un buen tochaco y capítulos kilométricos. Yo aviso.
> 
> ¿Arco de campamento? Habrá, pero no le deis importancia. Tan sólo será FuruHana (y SetoFuruHana) a raudales. Sólo le dedicaré tres o cuatro párrafos cuando le corresponda. Hasta entonces sólo habrá una señora cantidad de HaraZaki.
> 
> Una curiosa referencia a Yowamushi Pedal al final. No pude contenerme, lo siento.
> 
> Y feliz cumpleaños tardío, Hara. Te quiero, a ti y a tu habilidad de no atragantarte con el chicle mientras juegas.


	8. Incertidumbre - II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JoJo's Bizarre Adventure y Hunter x Hunter no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores, Hirohiko Araki y Yoshihiro Togashi.

Bien sabido era por todos que Hara era un poco tonto. Pero sólo un poco. El chico no conocía los límites de su propia estupidez y comúnmente se pasaba de la raya, fuese gastando bromas “sin ánimo de ofender” o contando anécdotas. 

Por supuesto, Hara era mucho más que un tontainas o el tipejo que estaba ahí para animar el ambiente. Él, como el resto de sus compañeros, era humano, y como buen humano que era, le costaba tomar decisiones, cometía errores y tenía crisis existenciales a las 4 de la madrugada.

Y la de aquel día podría ser la crisis existencial más intensa de su carrera. Pero en aquel caso no eran las 4. 

Eran las 5 de la mañana, ni un alma en la calle, hacía un calor de espanto y toda la cama estaba sudada. Siendo la tremenda marmota que era, Hara milagrosamente se hallaba despierto, y por una buena razón. Ni estaba tratando de conseguir esa carta rara del juego de las idols, ni llenando el grupo de LINE de los chicos con fotos de una rana triste.

Sí, estaba pensando en qué podría decirle a Yamazaki. Su cerebro, de mediana productividad, intentaba formular preguntas que no sonasen muy extrañas o que pudieran irritar al chico. Y mira que le estaba costando. Si Hara fuese un intelectual de esos, como eran Hanamiya o Seto, ya tendría las preguntas listas desde hace media hora. Pero no, él era Hara. Él era el tío que sólo usaba su cerebro cuando le parecía apropiado.

“Kazuya, no te pongas a estudiar a altas horas de la madrugada”, le tenía bien dicho su hermano. Aplicárselo debía, y mucho. Eso de levantarse a las 2 y ponerse a estudiar Química, aunque lo hacía con buena intención, luego le dolía.

Aunque en aquella ocasión no se trataba de estudiar para un maldito examen. Se trataba de intentar pensar en un par de preguntas que hacerle a Yamazaki para sacarle todos los cuartos y poder saber qué narices le pasaba, por qué se fue del club sin avisarlo y por qué les tenía tanta tirria a Hanamiya y a todo el equipo, así, sin más.

También se le vino a la mente que aquel día, 6 de Julio, empezaban las prácticas en la piscina. Sí, esa piscina de la escuela que sólo abrían durante el mes de julio. ¡Qué tacaños! Anteriormente abrían la piscina desde principios de marzo, pero se montó un paripé y el Consejo decidió que con abrirla en julio era suficiente, lo que provocó una buena disputa entre los estudiantes. El Consejo, cómo no, oídos sordos.

¿Qué importaba la dichosa piscina ahora?  _Joder, concéntrate_ , se repitió a sí mismo. Se lo repetía constantemente pero no se lo aplicaba. Era lo mismo que hacía cuando se le venía un examen por delante; leía, leía, pero no comprendía.

Intentó volver a todo el tema de Yamazaki y su cerebro se volvió a distraer. Se puso a pensar en ese batería tan hábil que vio por YouTube el otro día. Hara se puso a sonreír como un tonto y soltó alguna que otra risilla. Ese video, aunque apenas durase 2 minutos, le encantó, le enamoró y se lo guardó en una lista de reproducción.

“¡Que no, subnormal! ¡Que no es hora de pensar en eso!” Hara se dio un golpecito en la cabeza y se asomó un momento a ver qué hora era. Las 5 y veinte. Las clases empiezan a las 8 en punto. Si se volvía a dormir y lo hacía con cuidado podría despertarse y llegar a tiempo, pero eso sí, con sus debidas ojeras y su debido cansancio. En caso de que se volviese a dormir y se quedase frito, su padre le daría una reprimenda y acabaría yendo a clase igualmente.

Y pensar en qué decir en una conversación de  _mierda_  era mucho peor cuando, aún apenas durmiendo con la manta más fina de la casa y en ropa interior, tu sudor bastaría para llenar una piscina. Asqueroso. Una de las múltiples razones por las cuales Hara detestaba tantísimo el verano. ¡No se puede dormir!

Y si no podía concentrarse en un simple diálogo, ¿cómo sería capaz de dormir? Llegados a este punto, ya ni bostezaba. Podría ponerse a tocar la batería, a escribir alguna historieta o incluso jugar con el gato. Era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa menos volverse a dormir.  
Menudo error por su parte.

···

Tras otra media hora de crisis existenciales, matar mosquitos sin descanso e intentar encontrar la postura perfecta para no pasar demasiado calor, Hara finalmente se durmió. Durante poco más de una hora, eso sí, y se despertó exactamente a las 7 de la mañana. Hasta él mismo se sorprendió ante su hazaña.

Nada más levantarse, se fue directo al baño y se echó desodorante. Litros de desodorante. Lo que sea para cubrir ese pestazo a sudor que impregnaba todo su ser. Por supuesto, el olor fuerte e imperioso del desodorante se extendió por todo el baño. Y el pasillo. Y así hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se hallaba madre y el pequeño de la familia.

Hara se puso el polo del uniforme y se fue así a la cocina, apenas con ese polo y unos calzoncillos puestos. A su madre casi le da un soponcio y se le caen los palillos al verle así. ¡Menudo mal ejemplo que estaba dando! El niño se echó a reír.

Tras una pequeña bronca por parte de su madre, el mayor preguntándole otra vez por ese examen de Biología que hicieron la semana pasada, y padre sacando de nuevo el tema del conciertillo de su grupo, Hara se fue de esa “casa de locos”. Sonaba un poco ofensivo, sí, pero el único que no estaba majara de ellos parecía ser el pequeñajo.

Qué cansancio.

···

Hara y Yamazaki no suelen coincidir en muchas cosas, pero si en algo coincidían es que aquel día fue un día de mierda.

Primero, las notas del dichoso examen de Biología. Por fin. Se notaba que ese profesor, o se tomaba muy en serio su oficio, o era un poco sadista, pues fue uno de los exámenes más crudos del mes y apenas aprobaron 11 personas de toda la clase. Hara estaba entre ellos -¡qué suertudo!-, pero fue un aprobado raspado. Se quedó aliviado, sí, pero si tiene que decirle a su hermano mayor que fue uno raspado, le da un soponcio. “Aprobado raspado” son dos palabras que jamás podría mencionar juntas delante de él.

Yamazaki es bueno en Biología ya de por sí y saca un 88 de 100. Qué envidia. Son más de 30 puntos de diferencia entre ellos.

En segundo lugar, una chica de tercer año con las mejores piernas que Hara ha visto hasta aquel momento se le confiesa. A Yamazaki. Traed hielo, que quema. Hara, por supuesto, cae en el asombro. Se había pasado todo lo que iba de aquel año haciéndole señales y pasando indirectas, ¿para que ahora se confiese al amigo tonto? Qué asco. Lo peor de todo es que Yamazaki, aún viendo ese cuerpazo, la rechaza. Añade que no está listo para una relación.

“Zaki ya parece una gallina de por sí, así que mejor me ahorro el insulto. Pero menudo lerdo. A ver si vas a preferir a esos JoJos corpulentos antes que a las damas.”

Y en la cafetería se han quedado sin bentous con tonkatsu. Justo el día en el que Yamazaki no se lleva nada de almuerzo -le había asegurado a su hermana mayor que se compraría algo, y vaya-. Leo ha quedado noveno en el Oha-Asa pero no tiene nada que ver. Esos bentous son tan famosos que hay gente que “va al baño” a propósito para quedarse haciendo cola.

Un amigo de Yamazaki acaba compartiendo su bentou con tonkatsu con él. Eso es bueno. Se ha comido el tonkatsu. Eso es malo. Por su parte, Hara se trajo arroz con curry de casa, con la excepción de que ese curry pierde su saborcillo picante y se queda en “una salsa de color marrón con muchas especias”.

Qué mala dieta.

···

En esa misma cafetería, en una mesa céntrica y con algún que otro dibujo obsceno en la esquina, se hallan “esos tres”. Otra vez, con notas tan buenas que dan hasta miedo.

Lo raro es que no estén hablando sobre exámenes.

-He de admitir que este tema es muy previsible, pero me gustaría saberlo. - Furuhashi nunca sabe cómo sacar un tema de conversación, y es peor teniendo a esos dos delante. - ¿A dónde iréis?

Seto levanta la cabeza.

-¿Universidades, dices? Ahora mismo no te lo puedo asegurar, pero-

Hanamiya carraspea y se ajusta al asiento. A veces siente que casi puede predecir hacia dónde va a ir la conversación. Se muestra indiferente ante ellos, aunque un poco harto de que siempre se saque el mismo temita de “qué harás con tu vida”.

-No, vacaciones. - La voz de Furuhashi suena muerta. Igualita que él. - En mi caso, aún no lo sabemos. Depende obviamente de nuestra situación económica y de cuándo-

-Ve al grano, Koujirou. - Hanamiya se termina el yakisoba y con ello su bentou, y lo tira a una papelera cercana. - Me recuerdas a ese autor que insistía en meter relleno cuando simplemente podría haber dicho que se morían todos.

Furuhashi se muestra indiferente. Si fuese él quien hubiese interrumpido de esa forma, quién sabe qué le podría haber pasado. Seto apoya la barbilla sobre la mano, dejando el tenedor sobre el bentou -menudo señorito- y mira un poco a su alrededor antes de pensar en qué decir.

-Nosotros seguramente nos vayamos a Hokkaido. - Se ajusta el flequillo. - ¿Qué hay de vosotros?

Hanamiya suspira.

-Quizás vaya al pueblo a visitar a los abuelos, pero nada más. - Y cuando Seto está a punto de hablar, Hanamiya le chistea. - Lo tuyo ya lo sé. Algún crucero por el Pacífico o una mierda así, ¿no?

-Esta vez nada. Me quedaré en el piso del mayor. Nos íbamos a los Países Bajos este año, pero no me apetece bastante salir.

Los otros dos se quedan callados por un momento. ¿Y eso de que no le apetece salir? Menos mal que Yamazaki no se hallaba con ellos -ni quería hacerlo-. De haber oído que a Seto no le apetecía irse a Europa aquel año, le habría metido una patada creciente a la mesa y habría matado a alguien.

Quedan 5 minutillos para que se termine el descanso y Furuhashi acude a por la pregunta del millón.

-Se me olvidaba. Hanamiya, - aunque va a hacer una pregunta un tanto importante -al menos para él-, no eleva su tono de voz. Sigue siendo muerto y monótono como él, y el chico no se digna a mirarle - ¿ya tienes más detalles sobre el campamento?

Al parecer no es la primera vez que le hacen dicha pregunta. Al menos tres chiquillos de primer año ya se la hicieron los días anteriores, y Hanamiya aún no se ha dignado a hablarlo con los del consejo ni lo había discutido con el comité.

Hanamiya está harto de que le pregunten sobre el campamento. Sigue sin dirigirle la mirada a Furuhashi y frunce el ceño. Lo único bueno de ser el entrenador de tu equipo es que los tienes a todos bajo tu tutela. Por lo demás, es como ser un canguro, pero de niñatos adolescentes.

-Te diré lo mismo que a ese mezquino que me preguntó esta mañana. - Se levanta de la mesa, guardando el bentou vacío en su cartera. Su mirada, agotada e imperiosa, de verde olivo con trazas de miel, se clava en Furuhashi. - Necesito tiempo. Esto no es algo que puedas procesar de la noche a la mañana, y más siendo nosotros quienes lo solicitamos. Dadme hasta el día 20 por lo menos, entonces seguramente ya sepa algo.

El timbre está a punto de sonar. Se han equivocado. No quedan 5 minutos, queda nada más que 1. O alguno de ellos se levantó con el pie izquierdo -en el caso de Seto, es una costumbre-, o los relojes les iban adelantados.

Los Intelectuales se muestran rígidos e indiferentes ante tal respuesta. Ya conocen de sobra hasta qué punto puede llegar Hanamiya para conseguir lo que quiere, pero no se lo imaginan mostrando sus cartas ante alguien del consejo. El tío podía llegar a dar miedo cuando comenzaba a “manipular” gente, pero en aquel caso debía hacerlo de forma sutil. Se la está jugando.

Ese campamento, por otra parte, no es tan especial como los de Primero piensan. Teniendo a alguien como Hanamiya tomando los mandos, el campamento del año pasado resultó ser todo un infierno. Y el posible campamento de aquel año seguramente sea peor. 

···

El reloj ahora marca las 5 de la tarde. Los clubes deportivos -en su mayoría- han comenzado su entrenamiento diario. 

Por su parte, tras más de veinte minutos andando a través de las que quizás sean las calles más bochornosas del distrito, Hara llega a casa de Yamazaki. O, mejor dicho, los bloques Katase, donde vive con su familia. Razones como esa son por las que prefiere que, cuando queden a estudiar, sea en su casa. A Hara nunca le han gustado los bloques. Se siente mal por el cartero y el personal de la limpieza.

La puerta, gracias al de la limpieza, está abierta.

“Más le vale tener un ventilador o algo así. Zaki, si tu cuarto resulta ser una puta sauna, voy a quemar una de esas figuritas tuyas.”

Qué decir de él. Dicen que la ropa negra, al atraer el calor con mayor intensidad, es una mala opción para salir por las tardes, y resulta que Hara ha salido con bermudas negras y cadenas. Así, de aspecto malote. La camiseta talla XXL que le llega casi a las rodillas no ayuda en nada. Y esas deportivas, ¡qué asco! Son de colores chillones y poseen cordones de distintos tonos en cada par. Menudo insulto a las deportivas. Encima le quedan como las botas a Sora. Más grandes, no, de un tamaño titánico comparado con su pie.

Pero a él le gusta.

Tras saludar a uno del personal de la limpieza, se sube al ascensor. ¿A qué olerá? Exacto. A lejía. Es un olor intenso. Hara lo ignora y pulsa el 5. No le gusta nada ese ascensor. Tarda toda una barbaridad en subir de piso. Al menos eso le da tiempo para mirarse al espejo, colocarse un poco el pelo, y darse cuenta de que su tinte violeta claro se está yendo, y está volviendo a su pelo rubio desteñido.

¡Y le gusta! Pero volverá a teñirse cuando se haya ido del todo. Aunque se quedará un poco con ese rubio pálido. De no ser por esa fregona que tiene por cabello, sería irreconocible.

Por supuesto, se ha llevado el móvil con él. Pero no los auriculares. Lo hace a posta, pues el hermano mayor de Yamazaki tiene unos que, según dice él, “lo petan”. A Yamazaki no le gusta nada, pero NADA el saber que esos dos se llevan así de bien, ni tampoco que parece llevarse bien con la hermana. Será por esos aires de bromistas que tienen y que no puede aguantar.

Tras siglos y siglos esperando, el ascensor se detiene en el quinto. Menudo sufrimiento. En todo ese tiempo, Hara casi consigue un “full combo” en uno de esos jueguecitos de idols que tiene en el móvil, pero estuvo a punto de estornudar y falló.

Ya en dicha planta, busca el piso de Yamazaki. ¡Menudo laberinto! Por eso no le gustan los bloques de pisos. Muchas puertas. Aparte de que lleva siglos sin hacerle una visita. Si se encuentran, es cuando Hara le invita a su casa o se lo encuentra con su grupo de amigos.

Encuentra el piso. En la placa está escrito “Yamazaki”, con un aspecto algo antiguo y rígido. Hay un timbre al que llama, o mejor dicho, en el que pulsa el botón y se echa a pegar gritos hasta que le abre alguien. No tiene modales este chico. Una sonrisilla se dibuja en su cara según piensa en qué podría gritarle esta vez. Seguramente algún spoiler de ese anime que se está viendo, o alguna obscenidad. Hara pulsa el botón.

-¡Eh, Zaki! - Hoy Hara está en un modo bromista. A ver con qué saldrá esta vez. - ¡En el 131 de ese que te estás viendo, Gon-

Estuvo a punto de soltar el spoiler más gordo de la historia, cuando la puerta se abre. No es Yamazaki, ni son su hermana ni su hermano. Es un hombre robusto, con cara de pocos amigos y alguna que otra cana por la edad. Hara le mira de reojo y casi se desmaya. Es el padre. No sabe si le están entrando nervios por ser el padre de Yamazaki, o por haberle gritado. Será por ambas cosas.

El hombre le echa una mirada y a Hara le recorre un escalofrío. Ya había conocido a la señora antes, pero nunca al padre. Y si su padre ya le acobardaba lo suficiente, con los padres de sus compañeros lo pasaba aún peor.

-…Eres ese amigo de Hiroshi. Anda, pasa.

A Hara estuvo a punto de darle una segunda crisis existencial.

···

Por supuesto, Hara acude derechito al cuarto de Yamazaki. Padre se queda en el salón, viendo un partido de los Giants con el mayor, la mayor está con un proyecto de Ingeniería en su cuarto, y Yamazaki prácticamente está encerrado en su cuarto.

Aunque, viniendo de él, dicho cuarto está bien ordenado. Tomos y tankobon de manga en sus estantes, acompañados de algún que otro libro y una figurilla enana, y una señora figura (de Kakyoin, cómo no) en el otro estante. El estante de las figuras, con apenas una. El cuarto en sí está lleno de pósters. No lleno, entero. No hay trozo de pared desnudo. Es todo papel. A excepción de uno de esos marcos de cartón en los que la gente pone medallas y fotos con amigos. Ese marco está repleto de fotos de la chupipanda, dibujillos que le regalaron y una medalla que ganó en un torneo infantil de béisbol.

Hara deja de mirar un poco a su alrededor -y no quiere admitirlo, pero ese cuarto es mucho mejor que el suyo, obviamente por el orden- y se acerca a Yamazaki. Está embobado, enviándole una foto suya a un amiguillo.

¿Qué se le había ocurrido para llamar su atención esa vez? Soplarle la oreja es todo un clásico. Tiene que ver con orejas y Hara quiere asegurarse de que funcione.

Se sienta en la cama, junto a Yamazaki. Hara vuelve a sonreír. Está totalmente seguro de lo que va a hacer y no le importa en absoluto. Es más, tiene la atención de Yamazaki asegurada al cien porcién, pero es un tanto arriesgado. Hay una Nintendo en la cama, pero la ignora, y agarra a Yamazaki de un hombro. El chico no se da cuenta y se ríe de una tontería que le han enviado.

Hara acerca su cara a la oreja del chico y se traga su propio orgullo. ¿Estaba bien lo que iba a hacer? Si no le salía bien, Yamazaki podría matarle. Y, en el caso en el que le salga bien, Yamazaki o bien le mata o le lanza una mesa.   
Hara ahora traga saliva y se mentaliza.

-Eh, eh, Zaki. - Le susurra, acercándose con cuidado. Yamazaki no se inmuta. - En el modo historia del Urban, el peliverde que te gusta se muere.

Hay silencio durante un segundo. Hasta que Yamazaki pega un grito, cierra el teléfono y casi le mete un codazo a Hara. Suerte que es ágil y lo evade. Su “plan” había funcionado, quizás demasiado. Yamazaki empieza a gruñir y Hara se echa a reír. En el fondo es todo un niño pequeño, y seguramente no haya forma de cambiar eso. ¿O sí?

Hara se tranquiliza un poco para mirar a Yamazaki. Ahí está, esa expresión de rabia e impaciencia que ya era toda una costumbre ver en él. Las cejas fruncidas y enseñando los colmillos, como si fuese a desgarrar a alguien. Está a punto de darle un soponcio.

-¿¡Es que no puedes presentarte con educación, maldita fregona!?

-Y dale con la fregona… - Le da un par de palmaditas en la cabeza y la mirada enfurecida de Yamazaki le hace soltar una risilla. Qué pocos modales. - Anda, que no se muere. Lo noquean pero vuelve más tarde.

El pelirrojo suspira y vuelve a abrir el teléfono. En el trascurso de apenas 2 minutos, su grupo de amigos ya tiene 97 mensajes y no sabe qué decir. Hara está a punto de sugerir que se tomen una selfie juntos, pero lo olvida, pues lo más probable es que le rechace. 

Hara se tumba en la cama -¿quién se lo ha permitido, para empezar?- y Yamazaki se guarda las ganas de darle un guantazo. Qué se le va a hacer. A Hara no le cuesta nada acomodarse, sea en un cuarto tan familiar como el de Yamazaki, o en un cuarto más lujoso como el de Seto.

-Seguramente vayas a decir algo como ‘he gastado 20 minutos de mi vida para venir aquí y aún no has empezado a hablarme’. - Hara estuvo a puntísimo de decir exactamente aquello y a quejarse por la poca hospitalidad de Yamazaki. Un poco más y el pelirrojo lo conseguía. Uy, casi. - Va, tranquilicémonos un poco. Un poco más y entra el viejo.

Hara vuelve a reírse y se niega a sentarse. Es que esa cama es el comfort y la calidad, todo en uno. Es comodísima. Más le vale a Yamazaki apurarse. Si se distrae lo más mínimo, la “fregona” quizás acampe en su cuarto. ¡Todo menos eso! Ya tiene bastante con tenerlo como compañero de clase, y el año pasado casi se lo carga durante el campamento.

Y aquí viene la pregunta del millón.

-A lo que venía… - Yamazaki llevaba preparándose mentalmente durante un tiempecito para aquel momento. - Que el otro día te vi salir corriendo de las taquillas. Así, como un tren bala. Desde aquel día, no has vuelto a meter el culo en el gimnasio ni le has pedido la tarea a Hana-chan. ¿De qué vas, Zaki? ¿Le estás declarando la guerra a Hana-chan?

Una vez Hara llamó “Hana-chan” a Hanamiya. Un minuto después, miró a la Muerte a los ojos. Era horrenda, irradiaba cólera y desesperación y le dijo que se dejase de apodos estúpidos. Desde entonces, el que se refiriese a él como “capi” o “jefe” se convirtió en algo habitual.

Yamazaki se inclinó un poco y observó un montón de cuadernos que tenía en la mesa. Se estaba distrayendo. ¡Que vaya al grano de una vez! Hara observa el ventilador que tiene en el techo. Fresquito daba, sí, pero se estaba tambaleando un poco y se estaba volviendo un poco paranoico. Prefería los ventiladores corrientes y molientes a esos ventiladores de techo que en cualquier momento iban a caerse.

-…Es una historia un poco larga, pero empecemos por lo básico. - La voz de Yamazaki se tornó sería, incluso podría decirse que vacía. No estaba intentando imitar a Furuhashi, pero tampoco estaba para bromas. - Tú sabes quién es Yuuta, ¿no?

-Ah, sí, el amiguito tuyo ese. - ¿Pero cómo no iba a saberlo? Hara parecía sacado de uno de esos programas de la prensa rosa y estaba más que informado sobre él. - ¿No dijiste algo de un partido?

Los ojos de Yamazaki se abren como platos y pega un chasquido, como si quisiera hacer que Hara se diese cuenta de algo. El mayor se queda estupefacto. ¡Así que era ese tipo!

-Hara, me cago en Dios. Que no te hayas-

-No me lo cuentes, ¡chitón! Nos enfrentamos a él en las Preliminares, ¿no es así?

Yamazaki volvió a mostrar una expresión seria y diligente, un tanto cabizbaja, y prosigue. Hara escucha atentamente e intenta prestar atención por primera vez en su vida.

-Sí, sí, de cuando fuimos contra Nashima. - Yamazaki suspira. No está lo suficientemente mentalizado para decir aquello, pero las palabras logran salir de su boca igualmente. - Durante el segundo cuarto, Hanamiya lo lesionó. Y yo estaba ahí, viéndolo todo. Pasó justo delante de mis narices.

Y de nuevo, otro silencio. No es que Hara sea el ser más comprensivo de todos -y, dada su personalidad bromista, tanto que le costaba-, pero no es un chaval sin corazón, y se siente un poco mal por él. No sabe qué decir. Lo de lesionar a gente a lo burro es algo característico viniendo del equipo de Kirisaki Daiichi, y más de Hanamiya, pero puede notar en la voz de Yamazaki que le abrumó. Y mucho.

Pero, ya de nuevo, no se le podía echar en cara a Hanamiya que su estilo de juego era todo un insulto al baloncesto -y a la deportividad en general-. Un chaval de primero lo hizo el año pasado y no acabó mal el asunto. Los tenía a todos acorralados. Normal que Furuhashi fuese como su perro faldero.

La sonrisilla de Hara se esfuma.

-Hostia.

Hara deja de patalear los cojines por un momento e intenta mostrar un poco de compasión. ¡Pero es que no puede! Él nunca ha pasado por algo realmente traumático -menos aquella vez que se desmayó mientras hacía un trabajo en grupo-, y por lo tanto, no sabe cómo mostrarse.

Yamazaki se siente aún peor.

···

-Básicamente, fue por aquello por lo que me fui del equipo. Estoy hasta los cojones de que sean tan violentos. Es que me uní y no tenía ni puta idea de que fuésemos a romper piernas y dar codazos. ¡Y eso no es baloncesto, joder!

A Hara le hacen gracia todas las obscenidades que estaba soltando. Así era su humor, como el de un niñato de 14 años. Riéndose de las obscenidades y las ridiculeces. Formaba ya parte de su persona.

Por ahora, se limitó a escuchar la bronca de Yamazaki.

-Es que verás, yo ni sabía quién era el niñato que dirige este equipo. Sólo oí que era todo un cerebrito y ya. ¡Nadie me dijo que fuese un puto esbirro de Satán!

-Oye, Zaki, ¿estás bien? Creo que te está dando una crisis existencial.  
Gracias a Yamazaki, Hara también está empezando a adoptar los dichos y frases de un streamer sueco.

-Que no es nada. Sólo quería desahogarme un poco. Es que, hostia. Luego veo a Furuhashi casi lamiéndole el culo y te lo juro que me dan arcadas.

Más o menos, eso era lo que pretendía decir. Primero, que el estilo de juego de Kirisaki Daiichi era algo típico de un juego de lucha. Y segundo, que ver al Chico Malo y su trasero abrillantado de tantas lamidas le tenía harto. ¡Y aún le faltaba un buen tocho!

-Entonces, eso de volver como que nanai de la China.

-Quién sabe. - Yamazaki se levanta de la cama y coge el móvil. 328 mensajes, ¡y son apenas 6 personas en el grupo, incluyéndole a él! - Me gusta el baloncesto. No me gusta lesionar gente. Estoy en un equipo de baloncesto que lesiona gente. 

Suena a paradoja. 

Yamazaki, por muy cacho de pan y buenecico que sea, no es el Mesías, y si le dijese a Hanamiya que todo el rollo de lesionar gente está mal, el 'enano’ acabaría por reírse en su cara y llamarle idiota. Y así con todos. Pero el saber que fue culpa de ese mismo 'enano’ el que su amigo de la infancia esté postrado en una cama no hace nada más que llenarle de rabia.

Qué se le va a hacer. La probabilidad es mínima, como la de ver luz en los ojos de Furuhashi, pero quizás hubiese una manera de convencer a Hanamiya de que lesionar gente y ser todo un bestia en la cancha daba asco.

-Pues mira, no sé qué decirte. - A Yamazaki casi se le cruzan los cables al escuchar tal respuesta. - No soy la persona más adecuada para aconsejarte y esos rollos. Y me encantaría admitir que Hana-chan se monta cada paripé que vamos, pero no soy el más indicado.

Ese intento de comprensión y empatía da hasta lástima, pero Yamazaki lo agradece.

Hara quiere decirle que si quiere saber más sobre Las Crónicas de Makoto Hanamiya debería hablarlo con  _él_. Exacto,  _ese_  tipo. Pero no es la mejor idea. Tiene una personalidad terrible -hasta Hanamiya lo ha dicho más de una vez-, pero a su vez, sabe bastante sobre el chaval. Casi podría decirse que lo tomó como rehén durante la Secundaria.

Yamazaki no sabe si darle las gracias. Por un lado, agradece que se haya quedado a escuchar sus quejas durante unos escasos 10 minutos, pero por el otro, Hara se hallaba totalmente encandilado por la forma de ser de Hanamiya y no podía decir nada.

Eligió la vía fácil. La mejor opción. La opción que no le hacía quedar como un borde.

-Oye, pues… Supongo que gracias. - Hara se sienta en la cama y traga saliva. Suena forzado. Le da pena incluso. - Es que si se lo llego a decir a otro, o me toma por tonto o me ignora. Y supuse que tú te quedarías a escuchar todo el rollo.

Hara se queda callado durante un momento. ¿Yamazaki estaba mostrando algo de cordura y guardándose las ganas de quebrantarle el cuello, o realmente estaba agradecido? Es que sí, suena forzado. Y mucho.

-Sé sincero.

-La madre que te parió… Mira, dudaba que pudieras decirme algo útil, y mucho menos comprenderme, pero al menos te has quedado aquí escuchándome. Eres como un verdadero amigo.

'Un verdadero amigo.’

Hara se sonroja y está al borde del desmayo. Por primerísima vez en su vida -exceptuando a ese italiano al que conoció en un foro de música-, alguien le llama amigo. 'Amigo.’ Y es incluso mejor viniendo de Yamazaki, al cual llevaba persiguiendo y molestando durante casi dos años.

Su timidez, por supuesto, le impide formular una respuesta apropiada, y se levanta lentamente, acercándose a Yamazaki y pegándole diversas palmaditas en los hombros y en la espalda hasta calmarse.

-Y-yo, eh, no sé qué decir… Madre Santísima. - A ver si el que estaba teniendo una crisis existencial era él. - T-T-Tú también e-eres un gran amigo… El jodidísimo mejor amigo que he tenido e-el placer de conocer.

Justo antes de que Hara se desmaye y la crisis existencial acabe con él, suspira profundamente y se sale de aquel cuarto. Derechito a casa.  
Yamazaki se pregunta, de nuevo, qué se le podría pasar por la cabeza.

···

Hara acaba saltándose el entrenamiento. Qué bellaco. Y le da pena, porque aquel día entrenaban en la piscina y él es un loco amante de las piscinas.

Y de nuevo, un crío de primer año le pregunta a Hanamiya por qué “esos dos” faltan. Chico Malo es un ingenuo y le ignora, apenas añadiendo que aquel asunto no es de importancia, y le hace correr 50 vueltas más. Pobre chico.

Seto y Furuhashi -en especial el segundo- sospechan. Pero es mejor no sacar el tema. Ambos acaban quedándose a practicar un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Para Furuhashi, una costumbre. Para Seto, por otra parte, es el mismísimo Infierno. Él sólo pretendía quedarse a mirar fichas y estadísticas con Hanamiya y termina lanzando 120 triples. O, al menos, intentándolo.

Y es que no se cansa de decirlo: no puede haber alguien con una personalidad peor que la de Hanamiya. Y lo hay, pero él no termina de creerlo.

···

Otra cosa que es una costumbre es el que Hanamiya y Furuhashi sigan el mismo camino para volver a casa. No viven muy lejos el uno del otro -si diez minutillos suena a poco, claro-, y no les molesta estar juntos.

Otra caminata, los mismos temas de mierda de nuevo. Exámenes, el dichoso campamento, y alguna que otra anécdota. A Furuhashi le gustaría haber preguntado sobre qué pensaba Hanamiya de todo aquello -sí, estamos hablando del Asunto-, pero la respuesta es más que obvia. O bien le suenta alguna mentirijilla, o lo ignora. El Asunto no le incumbe, y eso que, de nuevo, estamos hablando del entrenador de su propio equipo.

Y, aunque parezca extraño, Hanamiya tiene algo de lo que hablar.

Se pasa un minutillo rebuscando entre sus múltiples carpetas hasta dar con él. Un conjunto de folios un tanto voluminoso, con “Proyecto” escrito con permanente en la contraportada. Furuhashi ya se va haciendo una ligera idea de qué podría ser.

-Eh, Kojiro. - Saca el conjunto de folios y se los muestra. Ahí están, conservando ese tono blanco, de folios recién estrenados. La realidad es más bien diferente. - Hay algo que me gustaría darte.

Pero Furuhashi quiere hacerse el listillo y dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza.

-No será una novela, ¿me equivoco?

Hanamiya chistea la lengua. Ha acertado a la primera. La historia detrás de aquello es simple. Todo comenzó en una triste clase de Inglés. Hanamiya se aburría y comenzó a escribir, a escribir, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, había llenado 5 folios. No tenía ninguna idea en mente cuando comenzó a hacerlo, pero es una forma de pasar el tiempo.

-No eres listo ni nada, no. - Es más que obvio lo que Hanamiya quiere hacer con ese “Proyecto”. O, mejor dicho, lo que quiere que Furuhashi haga con ese “Proyecto”. - Creo que, más o menos, te irás haciendo una idea de cuáles son mis intenciones.

-Veamos. - Agarra los folios y se los queda él. Hanamiya no se muestra molesto. ¡Para nada! Sus intenciones son obvias. Tanto que se notaba desde el principio. - Quieres que lea esta especie de borrador y te diga qué pienso.

La sonrisa de Hanamiya se tuerce. Ahí, ahí. Aprenden rápido.

-Tenía en mente pedírselo a Kentaro antes que a ti, pero seguramente lo habría rechazado, añadiendo que está ocupado con sus estudios, o quizás alguna excusa aún más pobre. - Furuhashi guarda ese paquete de folios en su bandolera, sin echarle un vistazo antes. No quiere arruinar esa “sorpresa” tan repentina. - Y, viendo que tú y yo poseemos una relación más próxima, supuse que tú aceptarías. Y, mira por dónde.

Cada vez que Hanamiya hablaba sobre ellos como Buenos Amigos, Furuhashi estaba más cerca de mostrar un leve grado de emociones. No se trataba de él siendo la marioneta personal de Hanamiya, ni mucho menos. Eso sólo ocurría en la cancha. Fuera de ella, se tratataba de Furuhashi, el Buen Amigo. Por supuesto, le gustaba picar e usar la ironía, e incluso él lograba irritar a Hanamiya, y mucho. Buenos Amigos era el término adecuado para ellos.

Su amistad y compañerismo a veces llegaba a tal grado, que una vez Hara se dignó a preguntarles si eran pareja. Y, cómo no, volvió a mirar a la Muerte a los ojos. Ésta le dijo, literalmente, que se dejase de gilipolleces. ¿No podían ser Buenos Amigos sin llegar a ser compañeros sentimentales? Menuda lógica.

Furuhashi, por supuesto, aceptó su propuesta encantado. Él no era el mejor crítico -ni mucho menos-, pero solía leer un poco en su tiempo libre. Y, siendo un borrador recién salido de Hanamiya, no podía rechazarlo. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por qué clase de cosas podría escribir, dejando de lado aquella poesía repleta de metáforas incomprensibles y los famosos análisis.

Sin decir nada, Furuhashi esboza una sonrisa microscópica y se mantiene callado durante el resto del trayecto. Si es que no se lo veía venir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me masacré dos tardes seguidas y me saqué 6.000 palabras de la manga.
> 
> Hoy no llenaré el buchero de notas. Sólo mencionaré que en el siguiente capítulo, Satán está de vuelta. 
> 
> Pisos Katase. Sigo con las referencias y esta vez es una a Ping Pong The Animation. Recomendadísimo.
> 
> ¿Quién es el streamer sueco, os preguntaréis? Se trata de Joel, de Vinesauce, uno de mis preferidos. De él viene la maravillosa expresión "crisis existencial".
> 
> Spoiler: Subpiloto de amorío y buenos sentimientos al final. Tranquilos, no será como la bazofia cutre y sin profundidad de Hollywood.


	9. Incertidumbre - III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dio Brando y Jean Pierre Polnareff, asimismo como JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, son propiedad de Hirohiko Araki. Diamond no Ace (y por lo tanto Akikawa y Raichi Todoroki) es propiedad de Yuji Terajima. (Y una referencia a Free al final.)
> 
> La idea del autobús de dos pisos surgió gracias a una excursión de mi más tierna infancia, en la que me subí al segundo piso del vehículo y me puse a mirar a toda la gente con aires de superioridad. Quisiera revivir ese momento, pero aún no he encontrado otro autobús de dos pisos. Aún.

Estamos a 27 de julio. Lunes, para más inri. Es el último día de clase antes de las benditas vacaciones de agosto, sí, pero los estudiantes no parecen tan emocionados. Si fuese viernes, estarían por marcarse una fiesta a la salida, y eso viniendo de un centro tan refinado e imperioso como aquel.

Aula 3-B. El profesor de Matemáticas está repasando los mismos logaritmos que explicó a principio de curso, aún sin haber dejado aquella manía de duchar a sus estudiantes en saliva al hablar. Repugnante. Yamazaki se está asando, con todo el peso de la palabra. El ‘tic-toc’ constante del reloj está poniendo nervioso a Hara, de tal forma que podría darle otra crisis existencial -se nota que anda muy exhausto últimamente-. Hay tres, no, cuatro estudiantes durmiendo y otro se ha hecho un abanico muy cutre con un folio. Se puede ver en los ojos de los chicos que aquello es el mismísimo infierno.

Quedan cinco minutos para las esperadísimas vacaciones de agosto.

Aula 3-A. Hanamiya está escribiendo en vez de prestar atención. Qué mal educado. Por otro lado, se trata de unas simples clases de Inglés y, por supuesto, se sabe los apuntes y la lección de sobra, así que es lógico. Furuhashi también lo hace, y tras tomar unos últimos apuntes, saca los folios que le prestó Hanamiya el otro día. Es ese borrador. Se pasó tres noches leyendo. ¡Es que es interesantísimo! Cuando Hanamiya le pregunte por su opinión, se hará un cacao mental intentando explicarle cuánto le gustó. El resto de la clase también se sabe esa lección de sobra y el profesor lo nota. Está por guardar el libro y pedirse un café. Siente que los estudiantes no le aprecian. Pobre hombre.

Ahora son tres minutos.

Aula 3-E. Milagrosamente, Seto no está durmiendo. Al ser el último día de clase, la profesora de Literatura Moderna, señora de buen corazón, ha puesto una película, y toda esa clase -de menos de 25 personas- se ha quedado embobada viéndola. Sólo les faltan las palomitas. ¡Menudo gozo! Por supuesto, no todo es paz y tranquilidad. Nojima, el compañero de mesa de Seto -otro intelectual, con un señor cociente de 153- está resaltando todos los errores técnicos de la película, aún con media clase pidiéndole que se calle. Menudo jaleo que estaba montando. Seto también sabe sobre esos errores, pero se los calla.

El último minuto. Por fin.

Las crisis existenciales se huelen por todo el centro y más que instituto, es un asador estudiantil. Pero la espera merece la pena.

···

¿Y qué fue de los exámenes finales? La misma historia de siempre.

Para Hanamiya, fueron coser y cantar. El examen de Física lo terminó en unos escasos 10 minutos, y el de Química fue todo un paseo. Los profesores, ya acostumbrados a su impecable intelecto, quedaron asombrados igualmente. ¿A qué ser había vendido este chico su alma a cambio de tal cociente? Parecía sacado de una novela de ficción. Es el máximo epítome de la inteligencia.

Seto y Furuhashi también lo tuvieron fácil. El segundo, no tanto. Seto estuvo a nada de marcar un récord mundial en el examen de Matemáticas -cómo no-. No le fue tan bien como a Hanamiya, por supuesto. Por otro lado, Furuhashi tuvo alguna que otra dificultad en Literatura China y le tomó su tiempo conseguir una respuesta adecuada.

Los que sí tuvieron dificultades fueron Hara y Yamazaki. Hara, porque fue un tremendo vago y no estudió en todo el mes. El examen de Inglés, a pesar de que ser una de sus mejores asignaturas, le pateó y fuerte. Tantas formas verbales le hicieron mella y empezó a dolerle la cabeza. ¿Y Yamazaki? Qué decir de él. Se mató a estudiar, a estudiar, y la memoria le falló en el último instante. Y anda que no se lo decía su hermana mayor: “Que no se trata de memorizar, se trata de entenderlo”. La historia se volvía a repetir.

···

-Joder, ¡por fin!

Ha sonado la campana. Es el dulce sonido de la libertad, el refrescante sonido del fin de clases. Es ese hermoso sonido que marca el comienzo de las tan ansiadas vacaciones de agosto. Un mes entero de descanso, de alguna que otra tareílla veraniega -¡qué rollo!-, y de relajarse en general.

Obviamente, quien más ansiaba las vacaciones era Yamazaki. Llevaba un año tan revuelto que le costaba organizar todo lo que pasaba. Aquellos cuatro meses fueron todo un sufrimiento para él; toneladas de deberes y apuntes por encima, múltiples crisis existenciales que atacaban tres, cuatro, incluso cinco veces por semana, la constante presión gracias al temita de los estudios universitarios, y luego surgió el temita.

Aquella tarde sólo quería echarse una buena siesta e irse de karaoke con su grupillo de amigos. Eso sí, si un Hara salvaje se negaba a atacarle antes. Había una probabilidad mínima de que aquello ocurriese y Hara no se presentase en su casa para robarle Internet y acaparar su aire acondicionado.

De alguna forma u otra, no quería hacerle un feo y acabaría pasándose por casa de Hara, tan sólo para ver ese televisor de 50 pulgadas. Es un gozo.

Como siempre, esos dos vuelven juntos a casa. El pelo de Hara está a punto de volverse rubio del todo, casi blanco -y todos saben qué pasa con los jóvenes peliblancos-, y Yamazaki tiene que soltar ese comentario.

-Oye, - su frente, más que frente es una cascada debido a todo lo que suda y maldice la falta de una toalla - que con ese pelo te pareces a Dio.

El año pasado, Hara no tenía ni la más remota idea de a qué “Dio” se refería Yamazaki y asumía que se refería a algún amiguillo al que habían apodado “Dio”. Por supuesto, Yamazaki no tiene miedo de mostrar lo 'friki’ que es, y de tanto hablar sobre aquel manga, Hara acabó por aprenderse toda la historia, los personajes, y se llevó spoilers muy desagradables.

Ahora sabe quién es Dio. Más o menos.

-¿El vampiro majara ese? - La sonrisa burlesca vuelve. Hara está a nada de hacerse una coleta con todo el pelo que tiene en el flequillo. Qué caloruzo. - No es para tanto, eh.

-Pues va a ser que tienes razón. - Pasan por delante de un gatito abandonado y a Hara le dan ganas de acariciarlo y sacarle una foto. Pero no. El calor aprieta y Hara es terriblemente vago para agacharse. - Más que Dio, serías Polnareff. Sois la misma persona.

Hara sabe con exactitud quién es Polnareff y se siente ofendido.

El resto de su charla es el mismo rollo sobre los mismos mangas y animes de los que discutían habitualmente. Hara le suelta spoilers constantes y Yamazaki le compara con personajes considerados “tontos” y “torpes”. Qué raro es verlos llevándose tan bien.

···

Hay un bar de sushi poco antes de llegar al piso de Yamazaki. A Hara le rugen las tripas. Tiene una idea que no va a funcionar. Yamazaki sólo lleva 700 tristes yenes consigo, mientras que el mayor lleva la terrible cantidad de 2,800 yenes. Quiere pedirle al pelirrojo que le invite al bar y el menú más barato cuesta 450 yenes. Y siendo lunes, no habrá ni un alma.

O eso piensa.

Hara le mete un leve codazo para captar su atención. Y lo hace. Yamazaki entonces se da cuenta de que el Lado Oscuro de la Luna finalmente ha sido revelado: Hara se hizo una 'coleta’ con su flequillo y,  _por primera vez_ , sus ojos son visibles. Son un tanto pequeños, de tono azul grisáceo y Yamazaki no puede dejar de mirarlos.

Es que son hipnotizantes. Son hermosos, eso sí, asemejándose a los ojos grandes y azulejos de cierto hombre fantasma. Han logrado captar la atención de Yamazaki, ¡y de qué forma!

Tanto le fascinan que se ha quedado embobado.

-Eh, Zaki. - Yamazaki sigue embobado. Hara pone cara de pato -¡y venga el arruinar una tez así de atractiva imitando al pato Donald!- y se le enciende la bombilla. - ¿Tú no estás viendo ese anime de béisbol?

Sigue mirándole fijamente y Hara está empezando a sentirse incómodo. El contacto visual se le da fatal. Razón por la cual se dejó crecer aquella tremenda cortina capilar.

El calor sigue atizando. En el pronóstico del tiempo de por la mañana dijeron que iba a refrescar por la noche y que las temperaturas se mantendrían por debajo de los 30 grados. La aplicación del teléfono de Yamazaki dice que hacen 36 grados, y eso parece. ¿No se supone que ese área de Tokio poseía temperaturas moderadas? Qué mentirosos.

-Ya lo sé. Akikawa se enfrentan a Raichi, ¿verdad? - Hara levanta las cejas como muestra de asombro y Yamazaki frunce el ceño. - ¡Venga ya! ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que soltar spoilers a cada rato?

-Hombre, una vez quise hacerle spoiler a Hana-chan, ¿recuerdas? - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora? Hara siempre está desviando la conversación. 

Lo recuerda bien. Toda la pandilla lo recuerda bien. Durante su segundo año, a Hara le dio por hacer spoiler a todo el mundo para reírse un poco. Un buen día le hizo un spoiler a Hanamiya. Un señor spoiler, de los buenos, de los que te arruinan toda la lectura. Lo que no sabía era que “Hana-chan” ya se había terminado el libro y lo estaba releyendo para pasar el rato. El 'gran’ spoiler no sólo no surtió efecto, si no que Hanamiya acabó por contarle cómo termina el libro.

Hara debía aplicarse el no gastarle bromas a Hanamiya. Es inútil. Sus dotes de bromista no funcionan con tal genio.

-Deja de cambiarme la conversación, ¿quieres? Y presta un poco de a-

Hara le interrumpe con un “aaaah” muy agudo y se agacha para acariciar a un gatito abandonado. El felino está a punto de morderle la mano y Hara resalta que está siendo muy rudo. ¿Pero no es él quien está actuando de una forma despreocupada y molesta a la vez?

_Este chico no tiene remedio_. Su hermano lo dice, Furuhashi también y Yamazaki se lo recuerda todos los días. Hara se levanta y prosigue caminando, para detenerse delante de un establecimiento.

-Pero si era una ricura, ¿no lo ves? Y deja de convertirme en un 'friki’. - Fue Hara el que mostró interés por esos animes de vampiros ególatras y adolescentes jugadores de béisbol en un principio. Yamazaki casi no le aguanta a veces. Escupe el chicle en una papelera cercana. - Ahora entremos, que estoy moribundo.

-¿Entrar a dónde?

Hara vuelve a meterle otro codazo a Yamazaki y señala delante suya. Ahí está, el susodicho bar de sushi. Fue muy famoso en su día, ahora apenas es frecuentado por universitarios y estudiantes de instituto. 

Se nota que Yamazaki también anda hambriento. Más que eso, está agotado: posee unas ojeras tremendas de tanto trasnochar y se puede ver en su cara que está por coger y patear una silla. ¡Que se eche una buena siesta de una vez!

Aquel bar de sushi trae recuerdos agridulces.

···

Eran de segundo año. Apenas habían pasado 4 meses desde que se unieron al club de baloncesto y Hara ya los considera Buenos Amigos. Hablarse entre ellos lo hacen, pero sólo uno de ellos está concorde con la idea de ser un grupillo.

Tratándose del Niño Rico que es, Hara lleva casi 4,000 yenes en el monedero. ¡Menuda exageración! No le da miedo que le roben: solía ir a clases de taekwondo y sabe defenderse más que bien. Aquel día lo hace a posta: ha decidido invitar a sus supuestos amigos a un bar de sushi.

Yamazaki acepta, porque le invitan. ¿Por qué iba a ser? Furuhashi no tiene una razón concreta pero no quiere hacerle un feo, incluso si apenas conoce al chico. Hanamiya, por su parte, se sienta en una mesa para terminar unos análisis y nada más. El sushi no le importa, aunque quizás acabe cogiendo algo.

Después de la comida -Hara quiso hacerse el chulo y exageró al echarle wasabi a su porción de sushi- Yamazaki menciona algo sobre un estudiante de 2-E con un asombroso cociente de 160. Todo aquello titubeando. Le tiene miedo, envidia, hasta podría decirse que le cabrea el no haber nacido con tal cerebro. A Hanamiya le parece interesante y piensa en tener una charla con dicho tipo. Seguramente le sirva de algo.

Apenas pasan 15 minutos en aquel lugar: Furuhashi ha de recoger a su hermana pequeña de la escuela y a Hanamiya se le olvidó avisar a su madre. Dejan a Yamazaki a solas con Hara. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dejan con Chicho Terremoto? Qué mala suerte, y eso que aquel día Leo se posicionó primero en el Oha-Asa y el objeto de la suerte era un bolígrafo verde.

Al menos la comida estuvo buena.

···

Acaban comiendo juntos en el bar de sushi. A Hara le entra curiosidad por saber más sobre Yamazaki y quiere pasar más tiempo con él. ¿Qué es eso? Ya sabe más que suficiente sobre él. Es un chico problemático, ama el tonkatsu y su personaje favorito es un vampiro con un gusto grotesco para la moda. ¿Qué más necesita saber?

Ni él mismo lo sabe. De lo único que se ha dado cuenta es de que le gusta pasar tiempo con el pelirrojo. Buenos Amigos son, dependiendo del punto de vista, eso sí. Se trata de un bromista poco empático al que le gusta picar a un 'friki’ con poca paciencia. La Extraña Pareja. Era mucho peor cuando se hallaban juntos en un lugar y todo se iba a la ruina en cuestión de segundos.

Aunque Hara tendría que dejar de lado todo el tema de sus sentimientos, pues es de lo que peor se le da. Por el momento disfrutaría picando a Yamazaki y gastándole bromitas, que aunque no poseen ningún ánimo de ofender, siguen enfadándole.

···

Aquel día, Hanamiya parece algo más contento de lo normal. Lo que puede ser algo bueno o puede ser el inicio del mismísimo Infierno.

Resulta que va a ser algo bueno, a secas. Trae buenas noticias consigo y se mantiene firme. No es como otros, que se pondrían a bailar al escuchar tales noticias. Él mantiene la compostura y abre la puerta del gimnasio.

Detrás suya se halla Furuhashi, que por no querer actuar como un Hombre Fantasma, se queda callado. ¿Pero no lo está haciendo mal?

···

Por no soltar ninguna frase ridícula, Hanamiya da un par de palmas para atraer la atención del equipo. Dos niños de primer año y Hara -¿qué hace él aquí?- se quedan de pie y el resto se sienta en el suelo.

Y, antes de que pueda decir algo, vuelven a sacar el tema del campamento. Sólo que esta vez sí es de lo que van a hablar. Hanamiya los chistea un poco antes de proceder.

-A ver, os calláis un poco. A todos los que habéis estado preguntando sobre el puñetero campamento os va a interesar.

Ese 'puñetero’, por supuesto, lo dijo en bajito. Un par de críos de primero sonríen al escuchar la tan aclamada palabra y uno de ellos casi se pone a dar palmas. Qué inocentes. Los de segundo y tercer año tienen muy claro que no hay nada peor que un campamento con Makoto Hanamiya al mando.

El chico se sienta en una mesa frente al equipo -¡qué privilegiado!-. Se trata de una pose cualquiera, pero los observa con aires imperiosos según saca un par de folios de esa carpeta azul a la que tanto aprecio tiene.

Esto va para largo.

Uno de primer año de aspecto tímido y cobarde se levanta y toma aire.

-Senpai-

El capitán le chistea. Que le interrumpan con preguntas innecesarias no es que le importe mucho, pero está más que harto de que se refieran a él como 'senpai’. Añadir el honorífico ’-san’ a su nombre lo ve aceptable, pero nada de 'senpai’. Una vez tuvo que referirse así a un tipo durante la Secundaria y se sintió inferior. 

-Nada de interrupciones, que quiero ser breve. - Carraspea. El resto del equipo -al menos una vasta mayoría- se mantiene firme ante él. - Supongo que os habréis enterado sobre el campamento de este año. Especialmente ciertas personas.

De indirectas muy directas que va la cosa. A esos niños de primero y a Hara no les cuesta nada saber hacia quiénes iba dirigida esa indirecta.

-Empezaré por lo básico. Tomará lugar del 3 al 10 de agosto y pasaremos dichos días alojados en Adachi. Aunque no es necesario abonar nada, sería de gran ayuda para el presupuesto del club.

Los primerizos escuchan atentos. A Hanamiya se le olvidó mencionar que tuvo que hacer lo imposible para conseguir que el Consejo les permitiese hacer dicho viaje. Lo que incluyó mostrar esa faceta de Niño Bueno que tanto trata de evitar. Habría sido más fácil si los hubiese manipulado, pero aquello habría sido tomar un riesgo innecesario.

Parece que Hanamiya se muestra frío ante la situación, pero en realidad está muy tranquilo. Demasiado, para alguien como él. Más que eso, no parece él mismo. ¿Desde cuándo actúa de esa forma? Puede que se esté guardando algo. O que se muestre así de cortés para no asustar a los primerizos.

De todas formas, es mucho mejor que actúe de esa forma tan dócil. Los primerizos -casi- no han visto la verdadera faceta de Hanamiya, y sería mejor que no lo hicieran.

El chico carraspea, y fijando su mirada -fría y recia- en el equipo, continúa.

-Añado eso último porque estamos pagando esto con ese mismo presupuesto. No os sintáis obligados, pero por lo que va de año, hemos gastado mucho más de lo normal. Lo que no me explico. 

Queriendo ser cortés, uno de segundo año levanta la mano, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Hanamiya le permite hablar. Así sí.

-Perdone, capitán.

El chico está tartamudeando. El año pasado pudo ver de lo que es capaz el equipo con el Chico Malo al frente, y aquel año, cuando su dominio sobre el equipo parecía haber alcanzado su máximo esplendor, estaba a punto de huir con la cola entre las piernas. ¡Que cojan un entrenador digno de una vez!

Hanamiya parpadeó. Ni era adivino ni veía el futuro, pero sabía de antemano qué iba a preguntar el chico.

-Madre, que me distraigo. En fin, aunque podríamos ir andando perfectamente, iremos en autobús. Si total, apenas es media hora de viaje.

El año pasado, el campamento veraniego tomó lugar en Ibaraki, y parecía ser una de esas bromas de cámara oculta. El trayecto ya fue desastroso de por sí. Apenas duró hora y media, pero Hara se la pasó cantando la puñetera canción del anuncio de ramen. Se la pegó a uno de tercer año, a Yamazaki le dio una crisis existencial y se cambió de sitio cuando pararon para descansar. El pobre de Seto intentó dormirse pero un niñato de primer año y Hara no paraban con la cancioncita. Menuda forma de acabar con la paciencia de un hombre.

Por otro lado, a Furuhashi le entró dolor de cabeza y se tumbó en el asiento trasero del bus. Ahí, ocupando espacio. Luego descubrió que esa postura era terriblemente incómoda y volvió a sentarse al lado de su tan preciado Hanamiya. Quien, sorprendentemente, se hallaba muy tranquilo. Estaba, cómo no, leyendo una de esas novelas tan extrañas y confusas que tanto le gustaban, guardándose las ganas de abandonar a Hara en medio de la carretera o, en su defecto, darle de hostias. ¿Por qué no se llevó los auriculares?

La musiquilla del bus no era nada interesante. Los tan pegadizos éxitos veraniegos a un volumen moderado. Lo peor del automóvil era el olor. O alguien había consumido una cantidad exagerada de guisantes, o no se habían echado suficiente desodorante.

Ese campamento no volvió a ser mencionado. ¡Y menudo desastre que fue! Hanamiya quiere que el de este año sea decente, y no como la horriblemente desorganizada cuchipanda del año pasado.

El niño de segundo año vuelve a las andadas. 

-¿Y nos acompañará el supervisor?

Hanamiya agita la cabeza, mostrando negación. Si el hombre ya se había retirado.

-A principios de año se retiró de su cargo, pero el Consejo igualmente quiere que tengamos a un adulto junto a nosotros. - Y, por supuesto, lo escogió él, con el debido permiso del Consejo. - Así que el hermano mayor de Kentaro se vendrá con nosotros.

Si Hanamiya quería que el campamento de aquel año fuese decente y no una bazofia, bien había elegido. El hermano de Seto era igual de sensato -o incluso más- que él. Aparte de eso, comparten el tener un buen intelecto y ser hombres de vasta altura, sólo que el mayor no tiene un lunar en la frente, si no al lado de la nariz.

A Seto le pareció buena idea. Todo mejor que llevarse a un entrenador en prácticas y de poca monta que acabaría huyendo al ver en qué lío se había metido.

-Para terminar, en el establecimiento nos proveerán con toallas y otros bienes relacionados con la higiene. El gimnasio se halla justo al lado, y, - mira fijamente a Hara, el que sonríe - sí, hay desayuno de bufé, ese tan famoso.

Se escuchan unos cuantos cuchicheos. Entre ellos, gente diciendo que ese establecimiento no puede ser un mal sitio, y Hara a punto de dar saltos de alegría por lo del bufé. La verdad es que han elegido un sitio 'barato’, pero se han asegurado de que esté bien equipado.

Hanamiya no menciona que el autobús posee dos pisos.

···

Después de más detalles, se permiten un par de preguntas sobre el viaje. Lo raro es que nadie pregunte sobre el autobús. ¿A quién le interesa el autobús? Es suficiente que cumpla su función como transporte que es.

Una vez Hara se montó en uno de esos autobuses de dos pisos. Por supuesto subió al piso superior, y ahí se quedó embobado observando a la gente y diciendo que “eran como hormiguitas”. Para entonces era pequeñajo y era muy fácil sorprenderlo. Ahora que ha crecido, más de uno pensará que los autobuses de dos pisos no le excitan, pero en el fondo sigue siendo un crío. Un bebé de dieciocho años, mejor dicho. Acabará por marcarse un baile cuando vea el maldito autobús.

Hanamiya escogió ese autobús porque el maletero era amplio y tenía papeleras enanas en las partes traseras de los asientos para tirar envoltorios. El vehículo en sí era amplio y parecía tener buen aspecto, no como el autobús  _de mierda_  que escogieron el año pasado.

Uno de primer año pregunta sobre qué debería llevarse, y a los dos segundos acaba por darse cuenta de qué clase de pregunta había hecho. Le responde uno de los pocos de tercer año que no pertenece a los Jinetes del Apocalipsis, y lo hace de forma amistosa. ¿No se supone que ese equipo es sucio y recién sacadito del vertedero? Es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Todo un hecho.

A ver si hay suerte y el campamento de ese año no acaba en desastre.

···

Aquella tarde hacía un señor bochorno, con todo el peso de la palabra. Lo que no impidió que Yamazaki acudiese al hospital a visitar a Yuuta. Han pasado poco más de dos meses desde que acabó ahí y a Yamazaki le entran crisis existenciales y una pizca de ansiedad de sólo de pensar que podría haber sido peor.

Lo que admira de Yuuta es que, a pesar de que el Chico Malo tuvo el honor de lesionarlo y dejarlo hospitalizado, sigue sonriendo. Se muestra muy sosegado ante la situación, hasta el punto en el que parezca que no le importe tener una lesión de la que quizás no se recupere hasta el año que viene. Si Yamazaki tiene que estar en su lugar, le da un algo.

Y casi le duele admitirlo, pero Yuuta tiene muchísimas más agallas que él. De niños, fueron a cazar bichos y fue él quien acabó cazando los escarabajos gordos. Yamazaki llegó todo manchado y con algún que otro moratón a casa y Yuuta se tragó la bronca por él, disculpándose por ambos después. Si es que es todo un Sol.

Es uno de los más grandes ejemplos a seguir de Yamazaki, aunque le falten muchas cualidades -destacando el poseer una amplia paciencia- para ser como él.

···

El pelirrojo recordó, a última hora, que tenía que comprar pilas para el mando de la  _tele_. ¡No es olvidadizo ni nada! Su hermana mayor se aprovecha un poco de él y le pide que le compre ese champú con olor a manzana que han anunciado.

¡Y todo eso por ser el pequeño de la familia! O eran muy vagos sus hermanos, o él se dejaba llevar con demasiada facilidad. Iba a ser lo primero. Que Yamazaki se las daba mucho de tipejo duro y de rebelde, pero luego tenía que salir a comprar el puto champú, sí o sí.

Hay que ver.

···

Resulta que apenas quedan dos botes de champú con olor a manzana. Yamazaki quiere pelear por ellos, pero sería una batalla sin ánimo de lucro y, ¿para qué se enzarzaría en una pelea por un simple bote de champú? Qué estupidez.

Va a gastar 700 yenes en champú de menta de poca monta. Ese que dicen que te 'quema’ los ojos. Una vez le entró una gotita de dicho champú en un ojo, y gracias a Dios que el señor de la casa se hallaba de viaje. De haber oído todas las blasfemias que soltó su hijo en aquel momento, lo habría desheredado. En el salón se hallaban los dos hermanos riéndose como locos y la madre pensando que se había caído o algo.

Lo más extraño es que la estantería de los botes de champú de manzana está muy tranquila. Sólo hay una mujer de mediana edad mirando y nadie más. Yamazaki deja el champú de menta donde estaba y acude algo apresurado a por uno de los botes de champú de manzana que quedan. 

¿Lo consigue? Sí, ¡y en el último segundo! La mujer se llevó uno de los botes y sólo quedaban él y otro estudiante, el que percibe en la mirada de Yamazaki que debe llevarse ese bote a toda costa. Se retira, dejándole a solas con el maldito bote. 

Y entonces, el hombre y el champú se reunieron en la caja, esperando a que una de las colas de gente más largas de la historia acabase. Yamazaki aprovecha para quedar el sábado en el karaoke.

Para ser un simple bote de champú, fue todo un desembrollo.

···

El año pasado fueron a ver la revancha entre Seirin y Touou. De entre todos los comentarios crudos, los análisis hechos sobre la marcha -y por lo tanto cutres- y las tomaduras de pelo, surgió un comentario que nadie en su sano juicio pensó que podría provenir de Hanamiya.

“Tiene la peor personalidad”.

Va y lo dice con todo el morro. Lo peor de todo es que tenía razón. Se refería a ese individuo. De ojos cerrados y una sonrisilla fría y afilada, portador de gafas e intenciones desconocidas, ahí estaba bloqueado al Hombre Fantasma. Él solito. Una hazaña que el Ojo del Halcón y la Telaraña no habían logrado, ahora va y la logra un hombre por sí mismo.

¿Se había colado el Anticristo en un partido? Sí y no a la vez.

Seto luego le reprochó que cómo es que alguien como él se dignaba a decir eso. Traed hielo, que quema. Hanamiya se lo permite, a medias. Si no le tuviese la cantidad de respeto que le tiene, seguramente estaría muerto.

Aunque, viniendo de Hanamiya, ese comentario cobraba sentido. Si él era conocido como 'Chico Malo’, entonces el otro debía ser el mismísimo Satán en persona. 

Yamazaki no pudo contenerse y acabó preguntando si  _ese_  era más inteligente que Hanamiya. A lo que el bajito le pidió, con toda la educación del mundo,  _que se callase de una puta vez_. También mencionó que, a pesar de que no sabía demasiado sobre su inteligencia, sí podía resaltar que ese era como un psíquico. Y algo de póker y de que leía mentes.

Sí, era el Diablo. Vistiendo el uniforme del capitán de su equipo.

···

Aquel día Leo se posiciona primerísimo en el Oha-Asa. Lo que no evita que Yamazaki se encuentre, por triste casualidad, con Satán en Persona.

Ahí estaba el muy señorito, con ese careto de mala gente y esa sonrisilla tan afilada. Daba hasta miedo. El tío había notado la presencia de Yamazaki y  _sabía_  que estaba ahí. Así como si fuese capaz de ver el futuro. A Yamazaki le estaba empezando a dar hasta mal rollo. Se sentiría más seguro si Furuhashi estuviese con él. ¿Hara?  _No, que es un cagueta_.

Satán en Persona alza la vista y lo saluda como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. ¿Era ese el tío al que debía recurrir? Yamazaki frunce ligeramente el ceño y le saluda de vuelta. ¿Podrá lidiar con aquel ser? Quién sabe.

···

Yamazaki fue directo al grano y le contó todo el asunto a Imayoshi, el que escuchó atenta y tranquilamente, manteniendo, cómo no, esa sonrisa inquietante. Cuando termina, el mayor se echa a reír.

-Este crío, ¡siempre haciendo de las suyas!

La forma de ser de Imayoshi le resulta un tanto extraña. Posee un aspecto manso y relajado, calculador y quizás algo excéntrico, y a su vez tiene cara de degollar cabras en su tiempo libre. El que habla de forma amigable y se mostró como una figura materna ante su antiguo equipo, es el mismo que te mete todo el miedo en el cuerpo al abrir los ojos y mostrar su verdadero Yo.

A Yamazaki no le sorprende que conozca a Hanamiya. Tan sólo se pregunta cómo es que Hanamiya pudo aguantarlo en su día. Apenas lleva dos minutos hablando con Satán en Persona y ya está más que harto. 

Imayoshi se muestra un tanto reacio ante él y no puede evitar soltar otra carcajada al ver la cara del pelirrojo. Está confuso y otra crisis existencial se acerca, pero quiere evitarlo. Está intentando mantener una conversación firme, y ya de paso, sacarle algún dato a Imayoshi.

-Espera, - Yamazaki sabe exactamente qué quiere preguntar pero no logra encontrar una forma de decirlo - ¿que éste ya era un mindundi antes?

Yamazaki nunca iba a perdonarse el haber dicho algo como aquello. Mindundi. ¿Quién usaba esa palabra actualmente?

Imayoshi se ajusta las gafas.

-Ay, si te contara. Logró poner patas arriba a todo un equipo él solito, y en apenas tres días. - Por alguna razón, esto a Yamazaki no le sorprende. - Pero pude mantenerlo a raya. Y fue bien fácil.

¿Fácil? ¿Sosegar a alguien como Hanamiya era  _fácil_? Viniendo del mismísimo Anticristo sí que lo era, la verdad. Y es que Imayoshi no tuvo ningún problema para amansarlo. Fue pillarle infraganti, cuando el niño mostraba su faceta fría y retorcida, y ahí lo tenía, en el punto de mira.

Yamazaki no dijo nada al respecto. Satán a lo suyo y todos contentos, ¿no?

“No me jodas” estaba escrito por toda su cara y se hallaba incrédulo. No quería imaginarse al Hanamiya de secundaria, apenas un crío, ya lesionando gente y usando sus dotes de manipulación. Ay, la cruda realidad.

El pelirrojo se quedó callado e Imayoshi averiguó qué es lo que quería preguntar.

-Honestamente, dudo mucho que podáis mantenerlo a raya. A excepción de que le metáis miedo.

¿Meterle miedo a Hanamiya? Misión imposible. Sólo alguien tan inteligente y astuto -y más- que él podría. Ahí el por qué del chico diciendo que Imayoshi tiene una personalidad terrible.

La verdad es que Yamazaki se siente un tanto ofendido por ese comentario. ¿Imayoshi acababa de llamarlos tontos? Quién sabe. Pero en eso tiene razón. Es prácticamente imposible -aún teniendo a Los Intelectuales en el equipo- que esa pandilla de necios pueda superar a Hanamiya en algo que no sea altura.

De todas formas, se piensa eso de poder meterle miedo. Si es que puede lograrlo.

···

“Tienes que aligerar, que así te cogerán en una buena universidad.”

¿Qué universidad ni qué universidad? Alguien como Hara no está hecho para universidades. Si bien es cierto que podría aligerar y mejorar sus notas -que son un tanto mediocres-, la idea de seguir estudiando durante más años le abruma.

Por mucho que su padre quiera que acuda a una buena universidad como es la de Tokio, o que su hermano mayor quiera verle siendo un estudiante ejemplar, esas cosas no van con él.

Hara quiere ser libre, como el tío ese del anime del club de natación.

Allá cuando tenía 15 años y estaba confuso, sí se dejaba llevar por toda la charla de “qué harás cuando seas mayor”. Entonces se apuntó a clases de batería tras acudir a un concierto y tuvo más que claro a lo que se quería dedicar. Por mucho que su padre se lo niegue, alegando que es una estupidez, Hara lo tiene claro. 

Quiere unirse a un grupo de música. De esos que salen en la tele y dan conciertos en Europa.

Suena estúpido, sí,  _tiene que admitirlo_. Sabe perfectamente que no van a hacerse famosos de la noche a la mañana y que estar en un grupo es más que tocar en bares desconocidos y dormir en hoteles cutres. Aún así, quiere seguir la vida del músico. Incluso si sus padres creen que es lo incorrecto y su hermano mayor le dice que debería aprovechar su vida.

El chico coge un papelito con fecha y hora en él. El 5 de Septiembre a las 11 y media de la noche. Es el primer concierto oficial que dará su grupo, en uno de esos bares para jóvenes. La entrada es baratísima -¡apenas 400 yenes!- y el aforo es de 300 personas. Hara, por supuesto, no ha mencionado nada a sus padres. A su hermano mayor, en cambio, sí. Puede confiar en él y en que no dirá nada. El pequeño no sabe nada, sólo que su hermano 'mediano’ es muy buen batería.

Lo único malo de todo aquello es que, tras el concierto, tendrá que contarle todo el lío a sus padres. No está preparado.

Si algo quiere decirles, es que no deberían entrometerse en su futuro. Ya tiene dieciocho años, ¿no se supone que es un 'hombre’ hecho y derecho y su futuro es decisión suya?

Al menos eso es lo que piensa él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto doy por acabado el (supuesto) arco de Hara. No es que haya añadido mucho a la historia, pero algo hice.
> 
> Siento que estoy alargando muchísimo los capítulos. El último fue de 6000 palabras y este 5800. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Desde cuándo (y perdón por el término) vomito tantas palabras? El capítulo no iba a ser "tan" largo al principio, pero me enrollé.
> 
> En fin. El tema del campamento, aclarado al fin. Una cortísima conversación entre Imayoshi y Yamazaki (es así de corta porque, de verdad, tengo problemas al escribir a ese hombre. Lo siento muchísimo por ti, Susa) y otro pequeñísimo subpiloto al final. (No voy a ponerles subpilotos a todos, lo prometo. El subpiloto de amorío y sentimientos ya es bastante.)
> 
> El arco del campamento no será tan largo (quiero reducir la cantidad de palabras a 3000-4000 de nuevo, que 5000-6000 es una exageración). Espero poder resolver la disputa entre Yamazaki y Hanamiya durante ese arco. O, al menos, intentarlo. Elegí Adachi por ser lugar de nacimiento del magnífico Susumu Hirasawa (y de Masatoshi Ono, el intérprete del opening de Hunter x Hunter 2011).
> 
> Quiero añadir más momentos con los Jinetes del Apocalipsis siendo buenos amigos. Por eso lo del bar de sushi.
> 
> Ahora he de seguir leyendo Diamond is Unbreakable. Que me está encantando, por cierto. Me encantaría escribir algo con Josuke y Okuyasu cuando lo acabe.


	10. Campamento Infernal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *aquí es donde pongo todas las referencias porque vamos, en este capítulo me he pasado tres pueblos y medio*
> 
> Nico Yazawa pertenece a Bushiroad (creo) y Ascii Media Works.  
> El Just Sing no sé pero recuerdo que era un juego de la Wii.  
> Eurovisión nos pertenece a nosotros, nobles europeos.  
> Touhou (el juego danmaku no mencionado) pertenece a ZUN.  
> JoJo's Bizarre Adventure pertenece a Hirohiko Araki.  
> Midorima (y los personajes de esta fic, menos Yuuta y Takano) le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Joel (el sueco) se pertenece a sí mismo.  
> Yowamushi Pedal pertenece a Wataru Watanabe.

Hara no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos, cómo no, cubiertos por esa larguísima cortina de pelo. Se halla perplejo, como aquella vez que obtuvo una de esas cartas raras en ese juego de idols que tanto ama.

Y ahí estaba, en frente suya, Yamazaki en persona. Portando una maleta enana con una rueda chunga y unas ojeras que Dios sabe cómo se formaron. Él sí lo sabe, pues la noche anterior se quedó viendo un stream hasta las tantas, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, eran casi las 2 de la madrugada. Que se quedase frito durante el viaje no sería una sorpresa.

Lo miró de arriba a abajo, asegurándose de que era el Yamazaki de verdad y no un imitador. Le dio un par de bofetadas algo suaves, y cuando el pelirrojo lo miró con sed de sangre, se dio cuenta de que era el de verdad. El auténtico. El irrefutable.

Pero, ¿por qué acudiría al campamento? ¿No la había tomado con Hanamiya meses atrás, durante aquel nefasto partido? ¿Qué clase fuerza le había arrastrado ahí, a la salida del instituto, junto al resto del equipo? ¿Lo hacía por voluntad propia, fue una apuesta, o fue Hara, el que quería que le hiciese compañía?

Coincidencia, por supuesto, no fue, y Hara tendría que admitir tarde o temprano que se sentiría solo sin su amigo el tarado.

Aparte de ellos, se hallaba todo el elenco de niños de primer año, otro de segundo y Furuhashi, el que observó a Yamazaki de forma apática. Quedan 10 minutos para que partan de ahí y aún tiene que llegar el Señorito.

···

Al cabo de 5 minutos, llegaron el resto de miembros de segundo y tercer año, y pro supuesto Hanamiya, Seto y el hermano de éste. 

Hara, por su parte, revivió su infancia al observar aquel autobús. ¿Por qué un autobús de dos pisos lo hipnotizaba de aquella forma? Yamazaki no encontraba explicación alguna y le pegó un codazo para que volviese a la realidad.

Y entonces, se subieron a aquel magnífico autobús de dos plantas.

···

Los niños de primer año se quedaron en el primer piso junto al hermano de Seto, el que conducía. Todos menos uno que era algo rebelde y se subió al segundo piso con sus senpais. Los de segundo -que no eran muchos- se repartieron por ambos pisos, y todo el enjambre de senpais se reunió en el segundo piso, cómo no.

Que Furuhashi y Hanamiya se sentaran juntos no era una coincidencia, pues ambos eran personas silenciosas. De todas formas, tendrían que aguantar la voz de gallo de Hara cuando empezase a dar la nota. Hanamiya se quedaría leyendo un libro -¡por supuesto!- y Furuhashi seguramente se quedaría mirando el paisaje o boceteando algún que otro dibujillo de ese alguien tan especial.

Yamazaki se pasaría todo el trayecto mensajeándose con sus amigos, a los cuales echaría de menos. Abandonar el ir a las casas de éstos y echarse una partida al Smash para irse a una zona montañosa de Adachi le sentaba hasta mal.

Hara se puso los auriculares y de inmediato se hallaba tarareando una de esas puñeteras canciones de idols. ¡Menos mal que no era el anuncio del aire acondicionado! Si empieza a dar palmas o a cantar en voz alta, todo está acabado.

El niño de primero se halla en la parte trasera del piso, jugando a un jueguecillo de danmaku en su móvil. Junto a él estaba el Bello Durmiente, más conocido como Seto, el que había decidido echarse una siesta para así no tener que aguantar el Just Sing: Hara Edition que estaba por venir.

···

Antes de ponerse a leer, Hanamiya se puso a llamar a su madre para decirle que el viaje -y el campamento en sí- irían bien. Uno pensaría que era la típica estratagema para que no llamase durante todo el viaje, pero Hanamiya no podía ser así de borde con su madre. Hasta la llamó “mamá” según se hablaban.

A Furuhashi todo esto le parecía adorable.

···

Más tarde Hara empezó a dar un repaso a su lista de éxitos y se marcó él mismo un programa entero de Eurovisión, exceptuando la maldita sección de los puntos.

Itsuki quiso decirle, con toda la educación del mundo, que se callase de una puta vez. Yamazaki sólo quería quitarle los auriculares y ponérselos él. Quizás así no tendría que aguantar esa voz de gato moribundo que tenía.  
Yamazaki envió un mensaje por el grupo.

“el capullo de hara se cree que está en uno de esos concursos de mierda pero es que me dan ganas de arrancarme un oído”

Uno de sus amigos le dijo que cantase  _aquella_  canción y aceptó de inmediato. No sin antes hablarlo con Itsuki y uno de segundo, a los que les pareció buena idea.

···

Si Hara antes ya se estaba marcando un Eurovisión él solito, ahora le había salido competencia, y de la buena.

Ahí estaban los Tres Mosqueteros cantando openings de animes del año de la pera, con el de segundo haciendo los efectos de sonido. Aquello ya no se trataba de adolescentes interpretando cancioncillas cutres de autobús, o de Yamazaki tomándola con Hara. Que también podría ser, pero no era el caso.  
Cantaban como si estuviesen en una competición real.

Hasta se escuchaba en el primer piso. Los niños de primer año quisieron ponerse a dar palmas, pero tampoco querían molestar al conductor. Dos de ellos y uno de segundo se pusieron a discutir sobre quién tenía la mejor voz.

Furuhashi se llevó una mano a la cabeza y Seto acabó despertándose. Hanamiya intentó concentrarse en su libro, pero los grititos constantes de Yamazaki y el baile que se estaba marcando Hara -el que era, cuanto menos, penoso- le estaban hartando.

···

A Yamazaki está a punto de darle un infarto cuando escucha el “Za Warudo” de su móvil. Es Hanamiya, que ha enviado un mensaje al grupo de LINE de los chicos.

“Me tenéis frito con las serenatas.”

Al instante, Yamazaki se calló, y junto a él Itsuki. El de segundo volvió a su asiento y sacó la Nintendo para entretenerse un poco. Hara, por su parte, ignoró el mensajito y siguió canturreando. Había tocado la puta canción del aire acondicionado.

Hanamiya estaba al límite. Se resignó a dejar otro mensaje en el grupo y carraspeó.

-Kazuya. - Si Hanamiya se refería a alguien de su equipo por su nombre -menos Furuhashi y Seto-, iba mal el asunto.

Fue escuchar su nombre y Hara dejó de canturrear en un santiamén. No quería visitar a la Señora Muerte de nuevo, y mucho menos provocar al capitán. Más que eso, nadie en su sano juicio molestaría a Hanamiya a posta, pues estaría suplicando que los matasen.

···

Al cabo de veinte minutos -que transcurrieron lentos como dos horas- llegaron a Adachi. ¡Al fin! Estaban justo en frente del alojamiento, y, a decir verdad, Hanamiya tuvo buen gusto al escoger. 

Se trataba de un hotel, que aunque de aspecto cutre por fuera, era un sitio bastante majo. Lo escogió no sólo porque era barato ni tuviese aguas termales, si no porque quedaba justo al lado de las montañas y le apetecía usar el fartlek a modo de entrenamiento. Hay un supermercado a 300 metros del alojamiento y los aparcamientos están casi vacíos. Parece que tendrán el edificio para ellos solitos.

Parece.

Tras bajar del autobús, Hara comenta que es un lugar muy pordiosero. Eso piensa él.

···

Hara se da cuenta de que Seto se ha cortado el pelo. Vuelve a tener ese peinado horrendo de señorón de 35 años y seguramente se haya llevado unos cuantos botes de loción capilar o las mierdas que se eche.

Menos mal que Seto no se toma tan a pecho los comentarios sobre su cabello, al contrario que Hara y ese chico del pompadour.

···

Hara pensó que aquel alojamiento iba a ser un insulto hacia todo hotel, motel, apartamento y alojamiento existente. No sólo se equivocó, si no que el sitio había superado sus expectativas por completo.

Al pasar al salón principal, lo primerísimo que hizo fue coger un folleto de aquel sitio y pararse a leerlo. El hermano de Seto estaba ocupado pidiendo las llaves de las habitaciones y el equipo se dispersó por el salón, con los niños de primero disfrutando de las vistas -aunque sólo sea la carretera y un par de montañas enanas- y Hanamiya sentándose en el sofá, harto del Autovisión de aquel año, queriendo descansar un poco.

El entrenamiento de verdad comenzará aquella tarde, cuando los chicos se pierdan en las montañas y Hanamiya obligue a Hara a dar 200 vueltas al gimnasio tras aquel desastroso karaoke. 

Por otra parte, ellos solitos habían logrado acaparar dos habitaciones. Debían andarse con cuidado, pues obviamente no eran los únicos que rondaban por aquel alojamiento. Al lado de una de las habitaciones se hallaba un grupo de universitarios que estaban de juerga, pero no importaban. Siempre que los niños actuasen de forma cortés al cruzarse con alguno de ellos y no armasen berrinches.

Pero ellos ya no eran niños. Mejor dicho, no tenía sentido referirse a ellos como niños. Eran estudiantes de Instituto, habían madurado -unos más que otros, y alguno estaba en el proceso- y sabían cómo dirigirse a la gente.

Uno de segundo observó el salón. Baldosas de mármol abrillantadas, una señal con “Advertencia: Suelo mojado” escrito en ella, varios cuadros y algún que otro espejo colgados por la pared y columnas robustas. Al norte del todo se hallaba un pasillo que daba lugar a las habitaciones donde se hospedaban, y al lado de ese pasillo se hallaban las tan gloriosas aguas termales, donde acudirían tras alguna que otra ardua sesión de entrenamiento.

El lugar en sí posee buen aspecto. Un ‘niño’ de primero -de aspecto fornido y que casi alcanza el metro ochenta- se acerca a Hanamiya, el que le echa una mirada cansada y algo negligente.

El hermano de Seto sigue en recepción.

-Hanamiya-san, ¿cuándo salimos a entrenar?

O estaba ansioso por salir a hacer fartlek bajo el bochorno de las 5 de la tarde -lo que era imposible- o era mera curiosidad. Hanamiya, por supuesto, se decantó por lo segundo.

-Acabamos de llegar, así que seguramente sea a las cinco. Supongo que ahora sólo querréis descansar, llamar a los familiares, todo ese rollo.

Qué extraño viniendo del Señorito que no los ponga a correr en aquel momento. 

Bien sabido era por los de segundo y tercer año que Hanamiya se convertía en un sadista de cuidado cuando capitaneaba al equipo, pero si sólo fuese un sádico con ellos, ya habrían reportado la brutalidad con la que se trata a los miembros y los Smash que se montan en los partidos.

Y eso sí que sería todo un obstáculo para Hanamiya. Debía asegurarse de que los tenía bajo control, pero al mismo tiempo que no lo pusieran a parir, ni a él ni al equipo.

A veces se arrepiente de tener que cargar con la la cruz que es ser capitán y entrenador a la vez.

···

Tres minutos después el hermano de Seto por fin consigue las preciadas llaves de habitaciones y las de las taquillas -para las aguas termales-. Los chicos intentan repartirse las habitaciones, y al ver el pollo que están montando, acude Seto al rescate.

Acaban quedando en que él y su hermano compartirán habitación con los niños de primero y unos cuantos de segundo, mientras que el resto de segundo y todo el jaurío de tercero -menos él- estarán en el otro cuarto.

Craso error.

Menos mal que él se queda con los pequeñajos. 

El año pasado tuvo que aguantar a Hara hablando en sueños -un hecho que estuvo a punto de alcanzar lo explícito- y las flatulencias continuas de Yamazaki. Añadiendo que Hanamiya tardó al menos una hora en caer rendido. El único que parecía dormir de verdad era Furuhashi, el cual parecía un ángel. Hasta que empezó a moverse buscando la postura perfecta y le propinó una patada en la espalda por  _accidente_.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando al día siguiente se levantó, fue al baño a lavarse la cara, y ahí estaba Hara, en toda su gloria y plantando un pino. Y encima con la puerta abierta. El niñato  _se olvidó_  de tirar de la cadena al irse.

Aquel día, la paciencia de Seto alcanzó su límite.

···

Más tarde, terminan de desempaquetar.

Hara, por supuesto, va a dormir al lado de Yamazaki. ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Yamazaki lo sabe de antemano y aún así no se queja. Por mucho que le dijese que se fuese a la otra punta de la habitación, no haría ni el más mínimo caso. Desgraciadamente, así es él, y así ha sido siempre.

Que Furuhashi fuese a dormir al lado de Hanamiya no fue ninguna sorpresa. Para nadie.

Los niños de primero, cómo no, se organizaron ellos solitos y los hermanos Seto no tuvieron que ayudarles. El menor de ellos decidió dormir cerca de la esquina y el mayor en la esquina opuesta.

Hanamiya se asomó para comprobar que todo iba bien y que los de primero y segundo  no habían empezado una matanza aún. ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? Estaban bajo las atentas miradas de los Seto y uno de ellos ya estaba cagándose vivo, pensando que si hacía algo mal acabaría muerto.

No tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Por el momento.

···

Se acerca la hora de comer y resulta que hay un comedor bien majo en aquel alojamiento. Hanamiya ha pensado en todo.

···

Los Jinetes del Apocalipsis, cómo no, se reúnen en la misma mesa. Hanamiya y Yamazaki en la misma mesa, ¿quién lo diría? Y eso que Yamazaki aún sigue molesto por lo que ocurrió meses atrás. 

El ambiente parece serio, por no decir inestable. A simple vista, uno diría que es un ambiente tranquilo y relajado, quizás algo rígido. Todo el mundo está serío, a excepción de Hara, el que está empezando a ponerse nervioso pues todo el mundo está calladísimo. Intenta pensar en un tema de conversación, pero sólo le vienen a la mente una canción de Nico y la nueva mazmorra del “Sharp Edge”.

Entonces recuerda que no están de vacaciones en ningún destino turístico, si no que se trata del que quizás sea el campamento más catastrófico habido y por haber.

-Eh, capi. - Puso los palillos de vuelta en el bote de ramen y colocó su mano sobre la mejilla, mostrando interés y curiosidad a la vez. Hanamiya pasó del contacto visual -¿con alguien cuyos ojos mostraba con una rareza indiscutible?- y se limitó a levantar una ceja. - ¿Qué hay de las aguas termales?

Desde que supo sobre la existencia de las aguas termales en aquel lugar, Hara no dejó de hacer la misma pregunta. “¿Nos dejas darnos un bañete luego de practicar?”, preguntó repetidamente.

Es todo un cansino con el tema. Y eso que visitó la piscina municipal hace apenas dos días.

Hanamiya quiso evitar el responderle de forma borde, pero todo el tema de los baños había logrado acabar con su -escasa- paciencia.

-Después de entrenar, si te apetece, coges y te bañas.

Hara mostró una mueca de desagrado. Los otros tres -aparte de Yamazaki, el que estuvo a punto de resaltar lo tremendamente crudo que había sonado- no dijeron ni mú.

-Pero cómo te pones por un baño, capitán.

El chico entonces rodea a Yamazaki con un brazo -¿cómo iba a evitarlo?- y le sonríe, poniendo  _esa_  cara de gamberro. A Yamazaki a veces llega a molestarle lo impulsivo que puede ser en ocasiones, pero por mostrar algo de modales, decide no quitárselo de encima.

-Va, Zaki, - prosiguió, tirándole un poco de los mofletes al pobre chico - dime que te vendrás después del entrenamiento. Que sin ti me voy a aburrir como un bodrio.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y puso la misma cara que Midorima cuando Cáncer bajaba del tercer puesto en el Oha-Asa. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerle caso e irse al campamento? Con lo bien que estaba en Tokio, invitando al grupillo a casa y echándose una partida al Trivial.

Por mucho que Hara le haga perder sus papeles, tiene que admitir que puede ser buena persona. Si quiere. Ese crío tímido de primer año creció hasta convertirse en un Chicho Terremoto de carne y hueso y fue peor cuando empezó con las bromas de mal gusto y las tomaduras de pelo. A Yamazaki le daba hasta miedo cómo podría evolucionar.

-Pues ni idea… Es que las aguas termales como que no.

Hara aparta el brazo y le mira con cara de pocos amigos. Él se describe como alguien tolerante, menos si se trata de la pelambrera de viejo de Seto y la gente a los que no les gustan las aguas termales.

Para él, que alguien aborrezca las aguas termales es un pecado.

-Pues menudo muermo. - Yamazaki suspira. Mira que no tiene razón cuando dice que Hara no tiene ningún remedio. - Furu sí que se vendrá, ¿verdad?

Furuhashi asiente. Al mismo tiempo, duda de si unirse a él o no. Quién sabe, quizás Hara acabe haciéndole una ahogadilla cuando esté distraído. Hara, por supuesto, no tendrá suficiente con alguien tan aburrido como es el pez. Justo cuando se dispone a preguntarle a Seto, le interrumpe.

-Quizás acabe bajándome también. No me vendría mal relajarme.

En aquel momento, Kazuya Hara pensó: “Oh, genial, ¡que se unan todos los muermos!”

Estaba casi rezando por que Yamazaki rectificase y se uniese a la fiesta del balneario.

Lo que no iba a pasar. De ninguna forma. El trauma de Yamazaki con las aguas surgió de cuando era un trocito de pan de 8 años y una chica de instituto le vio las vergüenzas por accidente. Desde entonces, desarrolló un miedo irracional a los balnearios, aguas termales, y un tanto a las piscinas.

El único que queda es Hanamiya, el que se ha terminado su almuerzo antes que nadie. Un niño de primero de la mesa de atrás observa anonadado.

-¿Y tú qué, capi? Que debes andar cansadísimo.

“Sí, cansado por vuestra culpa.”

Hanamiya se cruje los nudillos y Hara se encoge de hombros ante tal sonido. Todo lo que tenga que ver con crujirse algún hueso le da hasta asco.

-Si me queda algo de tiempo libre tras organizarme, puede ser. - Se levanta del asiento, cerrando el bentou y guardándolo en una bolsita enana. - Ya de paso, ¿no pensarás bajarte todos los días?

-¡Y cómo no iba a hacerlo! Esas aguas tienen pinta de ser la hostia y últimamente tengo la espalda hecha una mierda.

Lo que no sabe Hara es que hay un cuarto cerca de las aguas termales donde se halla una sala de descanso con dardos y una mesa de ping-pong, y ahí pasará Hanamiya los descansos.

Él jamás ha estado en unas aguas termales. Ahora, siente curiosidad por saber cómo son, pero de ninguna manera va a acercarse si está Hara de por medio. Si llega a hacerlo, quizás acabaría con dicho chico pasándose tres pueblos con el tema de la conversación y soltando comentarios más que obscenos sobre la figura corporal de sus compañeros.

Si aquello llegase a ocurrir, aquel día muchas cosas llegarían a su fin, entre ellas la paciencia de Hanamiya, la vida de Hara y su estancia en el alojamiento.

···

Aquel almuerzo fue la calma antes de la tormenta.

O, mejor dicho, del entrenamiento infernal que les esperaba a los chicos.

···

Los niños de primer año pecaban de inocentes cuando pensaban que, por el mero hecho de tener un entrenador 'joven’, su entrenamiento no tendría por qué ser brutal. ¡Ay, que si eran inocentes! Uno de segundo una vez les dijo que esa forma de entrenar a la gente debería ser ilegal y no hicieron caso.

“Pero Hanamiya-senpai no puede ser así de bestia. Es cierto que durante los entrenamientos puede ser exagerado, pero tampoco creo que lo sea tanto.”

Esas fueron las palabras de uno de esos críos, Takano, antes de que Hanamiya comunicase que harían fartlek durante tres horas. De cinco a ocho, todo un clásico. Y que más les vale acostarse pronto aquella semana, pues tendrían que levantarse a las 8 para, cómo no, para volver a salir a entrenar.

Uno de tercero -no perteneciente a los Jinetes del Apocalipsis- se pregunta cómo es que alguien como Hanamiya llegó al poder.

···

Una hora de entrenamiento y el crío de primero parece aguantar más que Hara, el que está a punto de caer rendido. Menudo mal ejemplo que estaba dando frente a los menores.

El tío se tropieza por poco y Hanamiya, que pasa por detrás, le pega una leve patada. No se preocupa, no.

-Eh. - Hara piensa que va a ayudarle a reponerse. ¿Por qué haría eso? - Menos tumbarte a la bartola y más mover el culo. Demuestra que estás en primera división, memo.

Hara desea que fuese Hanamiya el que se hubiese tropezado.

···

Esas tres horas de entrenamiento, aún habiendo transcurrido rápido, habían sido el mismísimo infierno para los niños de primero y una puñalada en la espalda para Hara, el que aún siente un poquito de rencor hacia Hanamiya por ese pequeñísimo acontecimiento de antes.

Ahora sólo quieren descansar, irse a cenar, y en el caso de Hara, darse un baño relajante.

···

Hanamiya y Yamazaki, ¿hablándose? ¿Qué está pasando ahí? ¿Así de poco han tardado en resolver la disputa? ¿Se habían alineado los planetas y nadie se había dado cuenta? ¿O era una simple tomadura de pelo por parte de Hara?

-No lo has hecho nada mal, Yamazaki. - El mayor saca 4000 yenes del monedero y se los pasa. 

Yamazaki observa, estupefacto, y se pregunta cómo puede estar pasando algo así. Pensaba que Hanamiya dejó de dirigirle la palabra tras ese paripé que pasó meses atrás, pero la verdad es que sólo quiere hacer como que nada ha pasado. 

Por una parte, es algo un poco inmaduro. Hanamiya podría disculparse perfectamente, pero no lo hace por una simple razón. Porque es Makoto Hanamiya, y Makoto Hanamiya nunca se disculparía por una gilipollez así. Si fuese otra persona y fuese capaz de empatizar con la gente quizás lo haría, y acabaría disculpándose por las masacres que montaba en los partidos.  
Pero él no es “otra persona”. Él es Makoto Hanamiya.

-Entonces, - Yamazaki, que no era tan tonto como creía, supo por qué le estaba dando aquel dinero - ¿quieres que me salga a comprar a estas horas?

-Hay una tienda por aquí cerca que abre hasta las 12, así que no deberías tener ningún problema.

Y con eso quería decir que el súper estaba a tomar por culo. 

Yamazaki no tuvo más remedio que aceptar -por muy cansado que estuviese-, así que cogió los 4000 yenes de una forma algo bestia y los guardó en el bolsillo. Lo que no era muy seguro, pero era una costumbre suya y no podía evitarlo.

-Y el súper ese, ¿cómo se llama?

Hanamiya suspira. Si se lo hubiese pedido a alguien como Furuhashi, éste ya habría salido pitando, aún sin tener ni puta idea de cómo se llama el sitio.

-Qué remedio. - El tío se hace una coleta. Todo lo que quiere en ese momento es un tazón de ramen barato y seguir leyendo esa novela tan larga que leía en el autobús. - Está a 300 metros hacia el suroeste de aquí, y se llama Hirose. Supermercado Hirose. Espero que te sirva.

No podía haberlo explicado de una forma más simple. Hanamiya sintió que se le moría una neurona según lo decía.

Lo raro fue que Yamazaki le hiciese caso en vez de quejarse. Quizás fue porque quería dar buen ejemplo frente a los pequeñajos. Por mucha tirria que le tuviese a Hanamiya, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Habría acabado yendo al súper igualmente.

···

En aquel súper, Yamazaki compró lo que podría considerarse una poca mierda.

Un par de tazones de ramen barato (y uno de yakisoba picante para él), tres botellas de Bepsi de litro y medio, y unas míseras bolas de arroz. Quizás no sea suficiente para abastecer a todo un grupo de 14 personas, pero eso es lo que dijo el mensaje.

“Supongo que con algunas bolas de arroz y un par de botellas de refresco será suficiente. Y no tardes mucho, que mañana toca levantarse pronto.”

Hara le respondió con un mensaje, cómo no, que hacía daño a la vista.

“habla el qe el año pasado se durmio a las tantas de la noche www”

Hanamiya, visto y no visto, volvió a echarlo del grupo.

···

Poco a poco Yamazaki se iba dando cuenta de que por mucho rencor que le guardase a Hanamiya por haber lastimado a su amigo, eso de abandonar el equipo era una tremenda estupidez. ¡Ni que quisiera empezar una guerra! Que no era su intención. Sólo quería que Hanamiya se disculpase por lo de esa lesión.

Pero conseguir una disculpa por parte de Hanamiya sería como Seto sobrepasándole en términos de inteligencia. Un hecho imposible.

···

Los Jinetes del Apocalipsis durmiendo, ¿existe algo más adorable? No. No lo es. Furuhashi tiene cara de ángel mientras duerme, sí, pero habría que estar ciego para asumir que esos tíos durmiendo eran adorables.

Que Seto no estuviese con ellos los salvaba de una tormenta de ronquidos, eso sí.

Son las 11 de la noche. Hara tiene dificultades para quedarse durmiendo, Yamazaki está harto de los puñeteros grillos y los cantos de éstos. Es peor cuando se sabe que alguien ha abierto el corredor y se escucha todo. 

Ese alguien resulta ser Hara. ¿Qué se le pasaba por la cabeza?

Hanamiya, por su parte, se halla escribiendo una novela. Que no proyecto, novela, y con todas las letras. Así tan pancho.

···

Por las noches, Hara se pone un poquito sensibleras y le da por hacer preguntas extrañas. Aquella noche quiso sacar el tema de los estudios universitarios, y por supuesto, Yamazaki sería su víctima.

-Eh, Zaki, ¿problemas con los bichos?

Yamazaki puede juzgar por su tono de voz que va a tardar un buen rato en dormirse. No tiene que girarse para asumir que Hara, cómo no, está durmiendo desnudo y con la manta apenas tapándole hasta la cintura. Lo más probable es que acabe destapándose del todo y el grupo se levante con buenas vistas.

-A ver, ¿qué quieres ahora? ¿No ves que me intento dormir? - Hara suelta una minúscula carcajada. Todo lo que quiere es disfrutar de la compañía de su amigo hasta machacarse y quedarse frito. - Los putos grillos, tío… Me tienen hartito.

-Mira que ponerte así por unos bichejos de nada… En fin, - suelta un bostezo muy enano y se nota que le está entrando sueño - ¿qué harás?

Esas camas son incomodísimas, tiene que admitirlo. Yamazaki arquea una ceja ante tal pregunta e intenta acomodarse, pero es que  _no puede_.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Hostia, explícate un poco.

Por supuesto, están hablando bajito. Hanamiya aún puede oírlos, eso sí, pero decide ignorar la conversación. Los dilemas ajenos no son cosa suya.

-Con tu vida, que qué harás. Anda que no estás atontado.

Yamazaki ha terminado por acostumbrarse a los insultos repentinos y sin ánimo de ofender de Hara. Aunque le sigue repateando que lo llamen “tonto” con tanta facilidad.

-Pues no sé… Iré a probar suerte a una universidad que tengo cerca de casa, y si no, - está a punto de decir algo que le va a doler y suspira - pues me haré streamer o subiré gameplays. Qué decirte.

Hara suelta una carcajada más que fuerte al escuchar esas últimas palabras. 

¿Yamazaki como streamer? El sueco se le ha subido a la cabeza. Un tío que no puede controlar su tono de voz no tiene ninguna oportunidad en el mundo del streaming. Lo más probable sea que no tenga ni santa idea de a qué juego está jugando y se pase dos horas hablando sobre los pardillos que tuvo como compañeros de clase.

Si, por otra parte, quisiera dedicarse a los gameplays, aquello sería caer demasiado bajo. Al menos, eso piensa él.

-Tú como streamer. Estarás de coña, ¿no? - Yamazaki suspiró de nuevo, guardándose las ganas de darle de hostias o quitarle la manta y exponerlo al ejército mosquitil oculto entre las sombras. - ¿Qué es lo siguiente, el capi con cejas normales? 

Hara no sabe que Hanamiya está despierto. La que le va a caer al día siguiente.

-Supongo que tú estarás en un grupillo cutre, ¿me equivoco? - Hara chasquea la lengua. A lo mejor no debería haber sacado el tema después de todo. - A tus padres les parecerá bi-

-Qué va. - Su voz se torna algo fría, quizás monótona. - No tienen ni idea.

Aquí es cuando Hanamiya empieza a interesarse por esa conversación. Lo que hagan sus compañeros en un futuro próximo le importa lo que son tres pares de narices, además de que no es la clase de individuo que llegaría a preocuparse por alguien.

Pero, ¿de verdad? ¿Hara ya tenía su futuro decidido y no menciona absolutamente nada a sus padres? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? A lo mejor era un escenario muy pichulero e iba a hacer algo vergonzoso con su vida. Por otra parte, quizás Hara tenía miedo de decir algo pues sus padres, siendo tan estrictos como eran, le dirían que lo que quiere hacer es una gilipollez.

A Yamazaki le preocupa. Él sabe lo que es tener padres austeros y más o menos entiende por qué lo está guardando en secreto. Le gustaría ayudarle, aunque no añada mucho a la situación, pero sabe de antemano que sólo acabaría cagándola.

El pelirrojo no sabe qué decir y deja que el chico siga hablando.

-Es que tengo 18 años. Deberían callarse todo el rollo de la Universidad y dejarme hacer lo que me salga de los cogorzos.

Yamazaki le entiende a nivel espiritual. Si algo tienen en común es que los han criado padres algo exigentes a los que les preocupa más el futuro de los niños que nada. Ahí tiene que darle la razón.

Hanamiya, por su parte, termina de escribir siete páginas y deja el cuaderno al lado de la almohada. Desde que Hara empezó con el rollo de “me paso las obligaciones por la raja del culo”, aquella conversación dejó de interesarle.

-Razón no te falta, pero… - Yamazaki bosteza. Se ve que el sueño le está afectando, y mucho. Le encantaría quedarse despierto hasta que llegue el día 4 -para lo que queda apenas media hora- y con ello su cumpleaños, pero va a ser que un bostezo de nada le puede. - ¿No te gustaría que tus padres se sintieran orgullosos de ti? ¿O que lo haga tu hermano? No se trata sólo de ti mismo.

Hara no había pensado en eso. Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en irse de tour por los Estados Unidos y que su batería favorito le firmase las baquetas que casi se había olvidado de la opinión familiar. Especialmente de la de su hermano mayor. Si el mayor estaba de acuerdo, toda la familia lo estaba.

Al mayor, el que Hara quisiera desaprovechar la maravillosa oportunidad de irse a una Universidad a estudiar le parece una tremenda gilipollez.   
La verdad es que quiere que sus padres se sientan orgullosos de él, pero haciendo lo que él quiere hacer.

-Coño, pues es cierto… Mira que soy egocéntrico a veces.

Hara se da cuenta de que Yamazaki se ha quedado frito. En cuestión de segundos. Lo que no es un milagro. Este chico tiene una facilidad impresionante para caer rendido, lo cual despierta los celos más profundos de Hara.

“Mira que puedes ser astuto a veces, Zaki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anteriormente dije que acortaría los capítulos. Hoy he vuelto a escribir 5.000 palabras. Válgame.
> 
> En la estructura original de este capítulo iba a meter una escena con Furuhashi matando bichos con el incesticida y posando a lo Joseph (o como los Pillar Men). Pero eso sería alargarlo y mucho, y meter una escena inútil -pero con fines comédicos-. Ah, y originalmente Yamazaki se quedaba en casita. Lo que haría que este arco volviese a incluir mensajitos a mansalva y durase sólo dos capítulos.
> 
> He decidido que la fic dure 24 capítulos porque, a mi ver, es la cantidad perfecta de capítulos para una historieta ***larga*** como esta. Las palabras no sé. Si alcanzo las 100.000 no me extrañaría, y a su vez sería una tremenda exageración. Especialmente si tenemos en cuenta sobre quiénes estoy escribiendo. Si me pongo las pilas podría terminar para Enero-Febrero del año que viene. (¿Quién se acordará de estos bellacos para aquel entonces? Yo no cuento pues tienen un huequecito en mi corazón, por muy basurillas que sean.)
> 
> El caso es que ayer me puse a escuchar openings de anime de los años 90 y me maté a escribir. Me entró la venada y no pude desaprovecharlo.
> 
> Me gusta pensar que Yamazaki es de esos que cometen errores (en su caso tan sólo se rebeló contra una causa perdida que es el juego sucio) y no recapacita hasta meses después, cuando se da cuenta de lo subnormal que ha sido. Ahora sólo quiere buscar ese momento, EL MOMENTO para hablarlo con Hanamiya. Que, dependiendo de cómo desarrolle este arco, quizás tenga lugar en el siguiente (o al otro) capítulo.
> 
> Hara duerme en pelota picada durante el verano y no me lo podéis discutir.
> 
> (¿Por qué les estoy dedicando tantas palabras a unos basurillas?)


	11. Como coser y cantar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nico Yazawa y Joseph Joestar no me pertenecen.
> 
> Y feliz cumpleaños (aunque MUY tardío) a Yamazaki, mi trocito de pan (aparte de Mihashi).

Yamazaki despertó ante el dulce piar de los pájaros, el cielo enclarecido y de tonos armoniosos de las 7 de la mañana, y con Hara susurrándole obscenidades al oído. ¿Y este qué hacía despierto?

La reacción inmediata del pelirrojo fue, cómo no, soltarle una hostia. ¡Y menuda leche! Y eso que Yamazaki estaba aletargado. La colleja, aunque algo floja, fue suficiente para que Hara escupiese el chicle y se apartase de él. Yamazaki estira los brazos antes de levantarse. Estaba cansado  _de cojones_ , a pesar de que no se quedó viendo ningún stream.

-Mira que no das por culo… - Dice, luego bostezando. La noche anterior tuvo que acostarse a las 11 de la noche, y se le hizo hasta raro. Habitualmente se quedaría viendo un stream hasta las tantas.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar si Hanamiya ya se había despertado cuando ahí estaba. De piel pálida y brazos fornidos y de aspecto robusto, se hallaba Hara tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Lo peor de todo es que esas vistas se hallaban en alta calidad. Y encima se depilaba. Tenía piel de bebé -nunca mejor dicho- y se mostró en una postura algo sugerente. 

Por mucho que intentase apartar la vista, Yamazaki no podía dejar de mirarlo. La sonrisa de Hara se torció, como si le estuviese pidiendo algo, y movió un poco la pierna. Oh, Dios. Se le veía todo, con todo el peso de la palabra -desgraciadamente-.

Yamazaki observó, asqueado, y se preguntó qué clase de actos tuvo que cometer en un pasado para acabar viendo  _eso_.

-Ya sé que tengo un cuerpazo, Zaki, pero no es para tanto.

Eso dijo Hara, el que posaba como si en un estudio fotográfico se hallase. Para cuando decidió posar de una forma más sugestiva, algo le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Algo, o alguien. El que resultó ser, nada más y nada menos, Hanamiya, que estaba por tirarle un libro a la cabeza. Empezó con una leve patada en la tez, y si Hara no espabilaba, acabaría por cortarle el pelo o sacarle uno de esos ojos que tanto ocultaba.

Aparte de ellos, nadie se había despertado aún. Rezaban para que Hanamiya no los pusiera a correr así de pronto. Aunque, conociéndole, seguramente lo haría.

-Tú, pazguato, - dijo, dándole a Hara en la cabeza con la libreta, con ojeras del tamaño de Rusia y el pelo destartalado - más te vale vestirte. A y media salimos.

Hara se levantó de inmediato y cogió su cartera, buscando algo que ponerse. Aquel tuvo que ser uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida: el capitán del equipo y un coleguilla viéndole en trapos menores. Mientras que Yamazaki se asqueó ante tales vistas, Hanamiya se mantuvo sosegado. 

Lo de Hara paseándose desnudo por las taquillas era algo a lo que, por desgracia, estaba más que acostumbrado. Él y todo el equipo.

-Venga ya, capi. - dijo la fregona, sacando unos bóxers de su bolso. Para ser apenas las 7 de la mañana, hacía un calor de espanto. - Al menos déjame salir sin camiseta, que me estoy asando.

Hanamiya chasquea la lengua.

-Está bien, te dejo salir sin camiseta. - La cara de bebé de Hara se ilumina ante esto e inmediatamente se pone los bóxers. Pero hay algo extraño en todo esto. Hanamiya jamás dejaría que Hara hiciese lo que le venía en gana de forma tan simple.

Yamazaki, por su parte, acaba de vestirse y se fue al baño pasa asearse. Mejor que no se halle ahí.

-Pero, - el capitán continúa - te irás por el camino de la derecha, y a la vuelta darás 20 vueltas al gimnasio.

Ah, sí, el camino de la derecha. Es más corto que el de la izquierda, pero como buen camino corto que es, está lleno de pedruscos, hay una cuesta muy prolongada, y un ejército de mosquitos y avispas sedientos de sangre. Y un lago enano y muy majo al final del todo, que cómo no, está lleno de bichos.

Hara no sabe nada sobre los bichos del camino ni sobre la cuesta. Él odia las cuestas. Lo que tiene por delante el pobre. Su única queja es que luego tenga que meterse en el gimnasio a correr. ¡Si ese lugar es el mismísimo infierno! ¡Que instalen un aparato de aire acondicionado de una vez!

De lo único que se queja Hara es de lo de dar vueltas al gimnasio.

···

Apenas al volver de andar, Hara se maldice a sí mismo por haber aceptado. No pasó mucho calor, eso sí, pero fue víctima de los violentos ataques mosquitiles y se tropezó tres veces en la maldita cuesta.

Pobre criatura.

···

Uno podía juzgar por su manera de actuar que Hara lo estaba gozando con el bufé libre. Yamazaki también, pero estaba demasiado ocupado devorando su desayuno como para ponerse a hacer críticas gastronómicas. Los Otros Tres se dedican a mirar, asqueados, a unos tristes cereales dando vueltas por la boca de Hara como si de una centrifugadora se tratase.

- _Hara_.

Furuhashi, el que estaba más que acostumbrado a las buenas maneras y al comer con educación, le dio una primera advertencia. Hara era tonto  _de remate_  y no hacía caso, llevándose una quinta cucharada a la boca.

Menuda forma de masticar tenía el tío. Más que masticar, simulaba el dar trotes de caballo con la boca, las migas se esparcían por todo el terreno y ahí estaba. El montoncito de cereales bailando flamenco con su lengua.  
Qué asco, de verdad.

Yamazaki seguía engullendo como si fuese el último día de su vida -estaba muy ocupado exterminando un cruasán para darse cuenta de los poquísimos modales que poseía su amigo en la mesa- y Seto, el que parecía tener más paciencia de Los Otros Tres, empezó a hartarse.

-Kazuya, un poco de educación. Estamos en un sitio público.

Hara sigue sin hacer ni puto caso.

Al poco tiempo Yamazaki acabó con la población cruasanil y, antes de tomarse el vaso de leche, miró los mensajes de su grupo de LINE.  
298 mensajes.

Yamazaki había olvidado que aquel día, 4 de agosto, era su cumpleaños.  
Entre los -ahora- más de 300 mensajes en el dichoso grupo y los trotes de caballo bucales que hacía Hara, empezó a hartarse él también. El único de ellos que parecía no inmutarse era Hanamiya, el que no había hecho nada. Por el momento. No le apetecía enfadarse por una gilipollez como era ver a un mentecato pasándose los buenos modales por ahí.

El niñato seguía haciendo un ruido tremendo al masticar y acabó con la poca paciencia de Yamazaki, el que dejó la cucharilla en el vaso y suspiró.

-Hara, estás empezando a hincharme los huevos. ¡Hazme el favor!

Al instante, Hara empezó a masticar lentamente hasta detenerse del todo y se tragó los malditos cereales. Unos universitarios los miraban con cara de “por qué nos sentamos al lado de estos niñatos” y Los Otros Tres se lo agradecieron, a pesar de que tuvo que exponer parte de ese vocabulario tan exquisito que había desarrollado.

···

Yamazaki leía lentamente los mensajes del grupo. O eran felicitaciones de cumpleaños, que aunque un tanto cutres, llevaban un buen sentimiento de jolgorio sobre ellos, o eran imágenes editadas aún más cutres con Yamazaki y un gorro de cumpleaños.

Uno de los chicos pasó un audio cantando la puta canción del cumpleaños feliz y, a pesar de que odiaba esa canción, tuvo que escucharla. Sólo porque eran sus amigos.

Mientras escuchaba la cancioncilla -sin auriculares, para más inri-, Hara decidió aprovechar esa distracción para abalanzarse sobre él y envolverlo en un abrazo que vete tú a saber de dónde se sacaba la fuerza. Lo rodeó bien fuerte -ni que fuese a ahogarlo-, y de tal sorpresa, al pelirrojo casi se le cae el móvil.

¡Y menudo susto que se llevó! Aquel abrazo era bien cálido y se notaba que Hara le tenía cariño, pero si tenía que sacarle algún defecto -aparte de que fue totalmente inesperado- es que Hara olía a mierda. ¿Desconocía la existencia de los desodorantes? Menuda peste.

-Joder, que se me olvidaba. - Hara entonces suelta a Yamazaki y trata de darle un besillo acaramelado en la mejilla, a lo que el chico reacciona apartando su careto. ¡Qué borde! - Felicidades, majete. Que ya eres un niño grande.

El pelirrojo le frunce el ceño y muestra una sonrisa de mercadillo. Parece estar riéndose, pero en el fondo se está aguantando las ganas de sacarle un ojo -si tiene, claro-.

-Deja de hablarme como si fueses mi hermano, venga… - Hara soltó una carcajada minúscula y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. ¿Iban a felicitarle Los Otros Tres? Quién sabe.

Por muy niñato que sea Hara, Yamazaki no puede evitar sonreírle. Aún si quiere soltarle una hostia por el sustillo de antes. Su familia ya le había llamado antes para felicitarle y sus amigos habían llenado el grupo de LINE con mensajes cutres y llenos de Buenos Sentimientos. Y durante el desayuno, un niño de primer año se acercó tan pancho y le chocó la mano.

Es extraño que no lo hayan echado del equipo.

-Pero dime algo, ¿no? 

Hara vuelve a sus andadas y le tira un poco del moflete, sin poner mucha fuerza y tratando de no reírse ante el careto que está poniendo. A Yamazaki le molesta de una forma tremenda cuando hace eso, pero tiene que aguantarse.  
Ya tuvo bastante con las miraditas que les lanzó la gente cuando tuvo lugar el abrazo de oso.

- _Ge grashiash_. - Es una frase de mierda, hay que admitirlo, pero Hara se muestra encantado de la vida y le suelta el moflete. Qué alivio. - A propósito, ¿y los otros?

-El capi se ha quedado haciendo análisis de esos con Taro-chan, y Furu pues ni idea. Estará llamando a su familia, creo. O sacando fotos al paisaje. - Yamazaki asiente. Los han tenido entrenando casi 3 horas -ahora son las 10 y media- y, aparte de dar una vuelta por el edificio o hablarse con los amigos, no sabe qué hacer. - Ya de paso…

-A ver, ¿en qué estás pensando ahora? - La voz de Yamazaki sigue sonando fuerte y algo austera y Hara quiere que se le bajen los humos. Que hay gente delante.

Tratándose de él, seguramente estará pensando en alguna gilipollez.

-Tú tranquilito, eh. Digo que podríamos convencer a Hana-chan para que nos deje bajar a la ciudad. ¿Qué te parece?

Yamazaki puso cara de circunstancias.

-Me parece imposible. - Finalmente bajó un poco el tono. ¡Ya era hora! - ¿Has pensado cómo vas a convencerlo?

Hara se calla durante un par de minutos. Pues no, no tiene ni puta idea de cómo va a conseguir convencer a un intelectual para bajarse a la ciudad y comprarse esa figurita de Nico que anunciaron la semana pasada.

Este tío no tiene remedio. Es un caso perdido. Eso piensan su hermano y Furuhashi, y Yamazaki en parte. Aunque este último también quiere bajar a la ciudad. Resulta que Yamazaki tiene un amiguillo en Adachi y le haría ilusión verlo.

Además Seto tiene que comprarse mierdas para el pelo.

···

Llegan las 11. 

Tras pensarlo un poco y unir fuerzas, el grupo de Seto, Hara y Yamazaki consigue convencer a Hanamiya para que se bajen a la ciudad. ¿Qué hacía Seto con ellos siquiera? ¿Tan costoso se le hacía irse al súper y comprarse ahí el bote?

La verdad es que costoso se le haría, pues en el súper sólo venden laca para el pelo y eso no es lo que busca.

···

Los niños de primero, segundo, y algún que otro senpai de tercero están esparcidos por el hotel. El hermano de Seto está en una de las habitaciones, llamando al consejo y asegurándoles de que todo va bien.

Lo que nos deja con…

···

Furuhashi y Hanamiya sentados el uno junto al otro, en una habitación casi vacía. ¿Podía haber algo más romántico?

No. En primer lugar aquello no tenía nada de romántico. Hay una familia queriendo hospedarse en el hotel y tienen a un crío montando la de San Quintín porque están tardando mucho. En la esquina hay una chica partiéndose el lomo por un vídeo que le han enviado y está soltando unos gallos incluso peores que los de Hara.

Hanamiya pone la misma cara que Mayuzumi cuando sus compis los de Rakuzan le tocan la moral y cierra el libro. Por muy paciente que sea, así no se puede leer.

-Kojiro, ¿lo leíste?

El tío asiente. ¿Que si lo ha leído? Llega a tener un blog de reviews y habría subido una reseña que vete tú a saber si acaba. Le devuelve entonces el borrador a Hanamiya y se acomoda en el sofá.

-De eso quería hablar. Personalmente, pienso que posees un talento innato para la escritura.

Ese comentario habría sonado como una alabanza si Hanamiya no se lo hubiese visto venir. Viniendo de Furuhashi, estaba más que claro que comentaría algo así.

-Agradezco la reseña, pero, - una sonrisilla afilada se muestra en su cara - estaría más interesado en saber lo que realmente opinas.

Furuhashi suspira. La crítica -cutre, casi sacada de un súper- que se ha montado quizás no sea lo mejor del mundo, pero le alegra -espera, ¿que es capaz de sentir emociones?- el que Hanamiya esté interesado en su crítica.

-Me enorgullece. - El pez carraspea. La tía del móvil ya se ha largado pero el niño sigue dale que te pego. Lo que no va a impedir que su lado comentarista salga a la luz. - En primer lugar, la forma en la que describes los sentimientos y acciones de cada personaje es más que perfecta. Los personajes, aunque un tanto blandos a veces, poseen personalidades y facetas únicas. Y, aunque la premisa de la historia pueda resultar cliché, hiciste muy bien desarrollándola. Se me hizo un tanto corto, a decir verdad, pero lo disfruté.

En resumen, que se lo pasó de puta madre leyendo.

Se trató de una reseña muy cutre -y lo admite- y sabe que podría habérsela currado más, pero lo dicho, dicho está. Podría pasarse horas diciendo lo que le pareció aquel borrador y usando los mismos halagos pobres una y otra vez, pero no le apetece. Pero ha dicho lo que piensa y eso es más que suficiente.

Hanamiya se muestra indiferente por un momento y luego se ríe. Ahí está, esa risilla característica de su ser. Parece que le ha gustado esa reseña, por muy simplona que haya sonado. El chico considera publicar esa especie de novela una vez terminada, pero aquello no es nada más que un sueño estúpido y con poca probabilidad de suceder.

Aunque él no piensa así. ¡De ninguna forma! Es alguien que confía mucho en sus habilidades -algo que podemos ver en esos partidos en los que Dios sabe cuánta gente acaba lesionada- y seguramente no tendría muchos problemas siendo autor.

Furuhashi, por supuesto, le apoya. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

···

A Furuhashi le encanta pasar tiempo con Hanamiya, sea en la biblioteca con él leyendo y comentando un libro, o en el salón de un alojamiento con un niñato dando por culo todo el rato.

Hanamiya ha de admitir que también le gusta pasar tiempo junto a él, pero la atmósfera podrida que emana el pez se carga el ambiente.

···

Otra tarde de entrenamiento abrasivo.

···

Tras volver de las montañas, Yamazaki le da un toque -en el hombro- a Hanamiya para captar su atención y le pregunta si tiene tiempo para hablar. Exacto. Tiene que ver con ese hecho de meses atrás.

En aquel momento, Makoto Hanamiya pensó: “Es increíble que quiera disculparse por esa sandez.”

A Yamazaki también le sorprende el que vaya a disculparse por algo así, y mucho más ante alguien que va a reírse en su puta cara. Aún así, siente que actuó de una forma un tanto inmadura al soltar todo ese griterío, pero por otra parte tuvo que hacerlo. Ver cómo el Señorito lesionaba a su amigo de la infancia le dejó con un mal cuerpo que fue incapaz de aguantar.

···

Al final deciden para quedar y arreglar las cosas -o al menos intentarlo-. Tienen que buscar un hueco libre esa semana. Lo que quiere decir que tienen que buscar ese momento en el que Hara -o en su defecto, algún primerizo- no se halle merodeando por los alrededores.

Estaba más que claro que Hara se pasará todas las tardes en las aguas termales -en las aguas mixtas, tócate-, descansando de esos actos -por poco- ilegales a los que llamaban “entrenamiento”, y junto a él algunos niños de primer y segundo año. El hermano de Seto se queda ocupado trabajando en sus ejercicios de programación, y el otro se va a la sala de descanso a jugar al ping pong con Furuhashi.

Lo que nos deja con las habitaciones, las afueras y las aguas termales de chicos.

···

Han quedado en las afueras. Hay un parque enano pero muy majo al lado del establecimiento y unos bancos que, por alguna razón, parecen comodísimos.

Al capitán sigue pareciéndole una soberana estupidez, pero es lo que tiene que hacer para que Yamazaki deje de dar por culo con el incidente.

···

Hanamiya -y el resto del equipo- acabaron felicitando a Yamazaki. Ay, qué monos.

“Monos” serían si le hubiesen puesto más ganas. Los Intelectuales le felicitaron como si hubiesen sido obligados a hacerlo. Por otro lado, un niño de primer año le hizo un dibujo con todo el amor del mundo.

En aquellos momentos se notaba cuál era el “senpai” más normalito.

···

Mientras tanto, en las aguas termales, una chica le hizo una aguadilla a Hara luego de que éste le mire las piernas con cara de viejo verde.

Un jugador de segundo año se pregunta por qué tiene que llamarlo “senpai”.

···

Tras una nutritiva cena llena de griterío -y una guerra de comida a medio empezar-, cae la noche. El corredor, por supuesto, está abierto: se han hospedado en una zona en la que hace un fresquito apetecible por la noche.

Lo mejor es que Hara se quedó frito nada más meterse en el futón. Un problema menos.

El resto del grupo no era nada especial: Hanamiya estaba leyendo -cómo no-, Yamazaki se estaba mensajeando con los amigos -y perdiéndose una retransmisión de uno de sus juegos favoritos- y Furuhashi le está pasando fotos de los jardines a su familia. Si es que llegan a enviarse, pues el internet de ese establecimiento es un truño.

Aunque Hanamiya, más que leer, lo estaba intentando. Había una, no, dos moscas haciéndole la puñeta y distrayéndole. Intentaba concentrarse en un párrafo y al minuto, una mosca llegaba desde las mismísimas puertas del Infierno y revoloteaba alrededor de sus oídos, pasando justo por delante de sus ojos.

 _Bzzz_.

Los primeros minutos era capaz de ignorarlo, pero las moscas insistían en interrumpir su lectura y poco a poco estaban acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba tras el entrenamiento.

-Un insecto tan minúsculo como es una mosca no tendría por qué ser un inconveniente. - El tío se puso a mascullar entre dientes e intentó acomodarse en ese futón. - Sólo he de concentrarme en el libro.

Fijó su vista en la página.

“ _Delante suya pudo ver cómo ese tipo soso y monótono al que_  bzzz  _conoció en la cafetería se convertía en todo un_  bzzz  _prodigio. Rasgó las cuerdas de la_ bzzz  _guitarra con tal delicadeza que-_ ”

¡Y dale con las moscas! Las muy petardas aumentaban según pasaba el tiempo. Antes dos, ahora tres, y en un futuro muy próximo aquel cuarto se convertiría en todo un hábitat para las moscas y demás insectos. Porque sí, se habían colado más bichos que un par de moscas inútiles y eso sólo traería más problemas.

Hanamiya suspiró luego de fruncir el ceño. No quería cerrar el corredor pues entonces la habitación se convertiría en un puto asador humano. Y tampoco quería ponerse a matar bichos con el insecticida porque haría mucho ruido.

(En realidad no lo hacía por temor a que Hara despertase y montase una marimorena.)

Se trata del segundo volumen de una serie de seis libros que lo tiene enganchadísimo. O lo tenía hasta que la población insectil decidió tocarle los huevos. Hanamiya coloca el marcapáginas -que ganó en un concursillo de lectura cuando apenas tenía 9 años- sobre la página 38 y bosteza. No tiene energía alguna para ponerse a masacrar insectos en aquel momento.

Pero hay una persona que sí.

-Oye, Kojiro. - El pez está embobado viendo las fotos que le ha pasado su hermana pequeña del cumpleaños de una amiga -¡qué ricura!- y no se da cuenta. A Hanamiya no le queda más remedio que darle con el libro en la cabeza hasta que el tío deje de mirar al móvil.

-Madre… - Milagrosamente ha funcionado. Furuhashi apaga el móvil y lo guarda en la mochila, luego girándose para ver a su capitán. - Tendrás algún motivo para llamarme, ¿no es así?

El capitán se arrepiente de lo que le va a pedir.

-Viendo que tú eres más hábil que yo, me gustaría pedirte que matases a un par de moscas. Estoy tratando de concentrarme en mi lectura y soy incapaz. Soy consciente de que es una petición ridícula, pero el entrenamiento me dejó agotadísimo. Por eso te lo pido.

Furuhashi estuvo a puntísimo de mandarlo a paseo y decirle que las mate él solito, pero aquello sería una increíble falta de respeto por su parte.

Va a sonar un poco borde y lo sabe, pero lo dice de todas formas.

-Aunque me gustaría aceptar tu petición, ¿no crees que sería mejor que ambos nos encargásemos de los insectos?

Hanamiya no ha considerado esa opción. ¿Dónde está ese genio que le puso los pelos de gallina a su entrenador cuando era apenas un renacuajo de secundaria? Ahora había pegado el estirón -pero seguía siendo bajito, al menos junto al resto del equipo- y tenía que pedirle a su amigo el pez que le ayudase a matar bichos.

···

-Hostia, que me estoy cagando…

El vocabulario de Hara es exquisito en todos los sentidos. Su forma de ser también. Son las 11 y media y al tío le entran ganas de hacer de vientre. Vuelve a estar al desnudo, cómo no, y se levanta.

Lo primero que puede ver ante sus ojos fue a su capitán y al pez portando insecticida en cada mano y matando bichos haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Hay algún que otro cadáver insectil en el suelo, pero de eso ya se encargará el de la limpieza.

Es entonces cuando Hara desea tener algo de agua bendita a mano.

“Anda, pero si están posando como el Joseph ese.”

···

Al cabo de un par de minutos han logrado acabar con la población insectil ellos solitos. Aunque avergonzado, Hanamiya se enorgullece de ello. Ya no le quedan energías para seguir leyendo y por lo tanto, se vuelve al futón. Y junto a él Furuhashi, el que le da las gracias por su ayuda.

Hanamiya no tarda mucho en quedarse dormido del todo. El único momento del día en el que no tiene sed de sangre es cuando duerme -y cuando está en casa con mamá, pero eso no cuenta-.

A Furuhashi, por alguna razón, le encanta verlo así de tranquilo -aunque tiene que admitir que también le gusta el Hanamiya frío y calculador de toda la vida- y no puede evitar sonreír, aunque se trate de una sonrisilla microscópica. Es que lo tiene justo en frente, durmiendo tan ricamente, asemejándose a un crío.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo -¿cómo va a hacerlo?- le acaricia una mejilla. Roza la piel de su capitán como si de oro en paño se tratase, con todo el cuidado y sigilo del mundo para que no se despierte y, sin darse cuenta, se está poniendo un poco cursi. Tanto que siente que está haciendo el ridículo y pone la misma cara que Midorima cuando su lado  _tsundere_ sale a la luz, luego retirando la mano.

Se quedó con las ganas de dejarle un besillo acaramelado en la punta de la nariz.

Lo más posible es que Hanamiya se despertase al notar que alguien le está tocando las narices y le pregunte que “qué se le pasa por la cabeza”. 

Furuhashi es capaz de recrear todo ese escenario en su mente, y aún así lo hace. ¿Por qué actúa de una forma tan repipi así de repente? Quizás sean esos tan llamados “sentimientos” que le han estado persiguiendo últimamente y que raramente expresa.

O puede que Hara esté en lo cierto y resulta que va a estar coladito por Hanamiya.

Hanamiya se revuelve un poco en el futón y parece estar a punto de despertarse. La reacción inmediata del pez es, cómo no, alejarse y volver a su futón, temiendo que el tío pueda despertarse o que alguien pueda haberle escuchado. Lo que no pasó.

Furuhashi está demasiado ocupado con sus estudios como para darle importancia a tales memeces como son El Amor y Otros Sentimientos.

¿O quizás no tanto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los Buenos Sentimientos se van notando, ¿eh?
> 
> He vuelto a hacer un cambio exagerado con respecto a la estructura original. Este capítulo cubría originalmente dos días y no había nada de amorío ni rollos sentimentales. Pero se me fue la mano (algo que se puede ver al final). Ya prácticamente he llegado a la mitad y va siendo hora de empezar con el romance.
> 
> La verdad es que no tengo mucho que comentar sobre esto. Espero resolver La Disputa en el siguiente capítulo, y para entonces, prepararme mentalmente para el arco de Furuhashi (que va a estar REPLETO de FuruHana y lo de este capítulo apenas es una advertencia).
> 
> Ahora vuelvo a desaparecer entre las sombras, rezando para poder instalar un juego en el ordenador.


	12. Afrontar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sentimientos ocultos de Furuhashi empiezan a florecer y se acaba el campamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puede que haya hecho alguna referencia a los JoJos (la canción de masocas del final es Last Train Home (el segundo ending de la tercera parte de JoJo, exceptuando Akuyaku Concerto) y pienso escucharla cuando esté escribiendo el final), y si es así, pertenecen a Araki Hirohiko.

¡Al fin llega el tan ansiado viernes! Lo que no quiere decir que el entrenamiento infernal vaya a cesar. Es más, según pasan los días, el Señorito los tiene más rato entrenando. Llamarlo “campamento infernal” era poco.

¿Qué se le pasaba a Hanamiya por la cabeza al tenerlos 4 horas correteando por las montañas?

Quién sabe. Desde que el tío se manifestó desde las mismísimas profundidades del abismo, el club de baloncesto casi dejó de ser un club de baloncesto. Pasó de eso a ser uno de esos grupos de macarras y el baloncesto no fue más que una simple excusa para que pudiese ejecutar sus objetivos.

Que eran, cómo no, hundir a los equipos rivales en la miseria y enviar a un par de jugadores al hospital. ¿El por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabe. Lo que sí sabe es que ver a todo un equipo rival apretando los puños y al borde de la locura es algo que le encanta.

Tanto, que a veces llega hasta a disfrutarlo.

···

“¿Por qué juegas de esa forma?”

Ya no se trata de una pregunta que sólo hacían los jugadores rivales. Se trata de una pregunta que hizo uno de tercero el año pasado poco antes de abandonar el equipo, y una pregunta que Yamazaki quería -y estaba dispuesto a- hacerle.

Aunque con ello arriesgase su vida. O, siendo menos exagerados, su huequecito en la primera división.

···

Aquel día, Hara está más cotorra que de costumbre, asemejándose a uno de esos vecinos bocazas de esa serie de la tele. El tío ya de por sí era todo un petardo preguntando cosas a la gente, y la cosa empeoraba cuando su lado cotorra salía a la luz.

Su primerísima víctima tuvo que ser el pez. El que no iba a decir nada ni a tiros, y mucho menos en un espacio público como es una sala de descanso.  
Furuhashi ya sabía de antemano que Hara iba a montar un programa de cotilleos en medio del cuarto e iba a preguntarle de todo, desde su color favorito hasta a qué hora se levantaba por las noches para ir al baño. A veces el tío iba a más e incluso se montaba un plató y comenzaba con el dichoso temita del amor.

Mostrando una sonrisa pícara y algo salada, se sentó junto a Furuhashi cuando dicho tipo estaba distraído. O, al menos, lo parecía. Esa mirada muerta y podrida suya le daba aspecto de estar en las nubes, pero la verdad es que es un tipo bastante atento.

-Eh, Furu. - Para asegurarse de que tenía toda su atención, le dio un codazo en el brazo. - Llevémonos bien, hombre.

Furuhashi se da la vuelta y le mira como si fuese un espíritu maligno y quisiera ahuyentarlo. Que podría ser el caso. Hara mantiene esa sonrisa de crío pequeño y le mete otro codazo minúsculo.

Qué petardo es.

Furuhashi suspira y deja un folleto en la mesa.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así, tío. Si sólo quería preguntarte dos memeces.

Aún sabiendo qué clase de memeces va a preguntarle Hara, Furuhashi se queda escuchando. Después de todo, no le quedaba otra opción.

-Lo que quiero saber, - continuó, tranquilizándose un poco para no hacer mucho el ridículo - es qué piensas.

Una vez que Hara empezaba a hacer preguntas, ya no había vuelta atrás. Responder con una excusa absurda como “he de ir al baño” o “me han mandado un mensaje” no surtía efecto, e intentar escapar era inútil. Si se trataba de preguntas, Hara se asemejaba a un crío de 5 años. Se volvía inaguantable y te enredaba en su propia Telaraña.

Así que Furuhashi debía confiar mucho en sí mismo cuando decidió someterse a la sarta de preguntas de la fregona.

-¿Sobre qué?

Vale, ahora sí que la ha pifiado.

-Sobre Hana-chan. - Furuhashi le arquea una ceja. Había caído en su trampa -si se le podía llamar así-. - Tendrás mucho que decir, ¿no?

Todo lo que Hara quería oír es un “sí, me gusta Hanamiya”. Nada más. Pretendía echarle leña al fuego hasta que Furuhashi confesase que estaba loquito por el capitán, y entonces se quedaría tranquilo. Era lo único que quería saber.

Furuhashi habrá caído en su trampa, sí, pero sabe arreglárselas para salir. “Quiero a Hanamiya” sería lo último que diría delante de Hara. Si hay algo que realmente diferencia a esos dos, es que uno de ellos piensa antes de hablar y el otro habla antes de pensar.

Ahora sí, Furuhashi podría pasarse todo un año hablando sobre Hanamiya. Hay muchas cosas que quisiera -y le gustaría- decir sobre él, pero sería incapaz de hacerlo delante de un tío que iba a limitarse a preguntar si él y Hanamiya están saliendo juntos.

Hara no conoce el concepto de Buenos Amigos.

-La verdad es que tengo bastante que objetar sobre él. - No se puede percibir a simple vista, pero Hara está más que contento al oír eso. Hasta cree que le va a salir bien el plan y todo. - En primer lugar, siento que este campamento es un poco más flojo que el del año pasado.

La sonrisa de Hara se desvanece. Va a hacer todo lo posible para descubrir qué hay entre esos dos, en directo, desde la sala de descanso del alojamiento.

-Ya, ya. Hana-chan está un poco blandengue últimamente, - explotó una pompa y se crujió la muñeca - pero no es eso a lo que me refiero.

Es idéntico a aquella vez que se quedaron limpiando un aula. Sólo que aquí Hara quería montarse un programa de esos de cotilleos, ¡y anda que le estaba saliendo mal! Encima había elegido al peor invitado para el programa de aquel día.

Furuhashi no tenía ganas de resucitar aquel día de limpieza y fue directo al grano.

-Hanamiya y yo poseemos una relación cercana, y disfruto de su compañía. Supongo que él también disfruta de la mía, ya que raramente le he visto quejarse. Se trata de una relación platónica, no te hagas otra idea.

Hara no comprende lo que es una Relación Platónica. Es ver a Hanamiya y Furuhashi pasando el rato juntos y ya empieza a susurrar gilipolleces sobre que si son pareja, que si se van a ir a una cita, etcétera.

No tiene remedio.

-Que te gusta, vamos. No me seas quisquilloso.

El pez suspira. Es imposible convencer a Hara de que esos dos sólo son Buenos Amigos y nada más.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Apenas nos llevamos bien, nada más. Deja de imaginarte-

Hara muestra una sonrisa equivalente a la de un presentador de prensa rosa cuando le sale bien el paripé.

-Estás coladito. - No se puede percibir a simple vista, pero ha puesto la misma cara que un crío de 6 años preguntándole a un amigo si le gusta la niña de esa mesa.

-Hara-

-Pero no me tomes el pelo, tío. Que se huele a kilómetros que estás pirrado por él. Dime, ¿cómo es tener mariposillas revolviéndote el estómago? ¿Hace cosquillas o algo?

Furuhashi necesita encontrar la excusa perfecta para que Hara deje de una maldita vez todo el rollo del supuesto noviazgo entre esos dos. Y mucho más cuando hay un tío mirándolos desde la lejanía.

-Aunque una relación romántica entre nosotros sería ciertamente interesante, - dijo, sin rodeos, ya sin importarle cómo pudiera reaccionar Hara ante sus palabras - ahora no somos nada más que buenos amigos. Espero que puedas comprenderlo.

Dicho esto, cogió de nuevo el folleto y se fue tan pancho. 

Hara no sabía si iba realmente en serio cuando mencionó esa primera frase, ni prestó mucha atención al resto. Fue escuchar “relación romántica” y ya se hizo a la idea de que algún día, Furuhashi se le iba a confesar a Hanamiya -lo que seguramente acabaría con Hanamiya riéndose en su puta cara-.

Ni él mismo sabía si había dicho aquello en serio o no, pero si fuese el caso, ¿podrían seguir siendo Buenos Amigos, a pesar de que haya coqueteo de por medio? Y Hanamiya, ¿se lo tomaría en serio, aunque el amorío siempre le haya disgustado? ¿Y qué pensarían los otros si, un día cualquiera, Furuhashi se atreviese a anunciar que esos dos se hallan en una relación amorosa?

Según regresaba a la habitación, Furuhashi se arrepentía un poquito más de haber dicho aquello. No fue la respuesta más acertada ni había pensado antes de hablar, y fue peor al decírselo a alguien como Hara.

Al menos escapó de la trampa de éste.

···

Hara ha vuelto a llenar el LINE de Yamazaki a mensajitos. Esta vez, poseen una ortografía pésima -con todo el peso de la palabra- y una abundante cantidad de emoticonos y kaomoji. 

Esta vez no es sobre esa carta rara que ha conseguido ni sobre unas baquetas que había visto en la tienda de música.

El pelirrojo frunce el ceño de una forma un tanto excesiva y lee, ciertamente molesto, cada uno de los 122 mensajes que le ha dejado el mayor, refunfuñando un “qué cojones” en bajito según leía.

Todos los mensajes decían lo mismo. Que el pez iba a confesarse a Hana-chan.

Lo que son temas relacionados con el amorío y la supuesta relación entre el base y el alero del equipo no pueden importarle menos. Es más, ni siquiera se molesta en leer todos los mensajes y tan sólo deja una respuesta.

“hara, ya sé que eres un puto depravado. deja la fiesta en paz, hostia.”

¿Depravado él? ¿¡Depravado él? ¡Qué va! Hara sólo es un cotilla que muestra un interés un tanto excesivo por la relación entre dos de sus coleguillas. ¡Qué va a ser él un depravado!

La pregunta es, ¿qué le llama tanto la atención de la relación Furuhashi-Hanamiya? ¿Por qué se empeña tanto en que Furuhashi admita lo que siente de una vez por todas? Si es que puede sentir, claro. 

A veces Yamazaki quiere echarle en cara que debería dejar de montarse telenovelas con las vidas de sus compañeros y concentrarse en la suya propia.

···

De nuevo, más entrenamiento abrasivo.

Luego de esto, envían a dos críos de primero al súper y éstos se pasan media hora discutiendo sobre qué marca de fideos instantáneos comprar. ¿Y eso qué más da? Se trata de fideos malos igualmente, a nadie le importa de qué marca sean.

(A Hara en el fondo sí le importa. Si le traen fideos de los que anuncian en la tele, se los carga.)

···

En el parque de al lado del establecimiento no hay niños. Bueno, hay uno, y tres universitarios en los columpios discutiendo algo sobre logística.

Por lo demás, se está bastante bien.

Yamazaki se halla sentado en uno de esos bancos llenos de garabatos cutres y monigotes del año de la pera, por mucho asco que le den. Hay un par de mesas de picnic mejor conservadas, pero de todas formas, ¿qué importa? Tan sólo son unos tristes asientos y no van a influir nada en la charla.

Charla a la que Hanamiya no quería ir en un principio. Le parece una pérdida de tiempo absoluta y cree que podría pasar mejor el tiempo corrigiendo problemas de Matemáticas o en el súper, en vez de hablar con un tío que tan sólo hizo una gilipollez.

Sólo acudía para que Yamazaki dejase el dichoso tema en paz. La verdad es que no espera mucho de él, sólo una disculpa cutre y un “y por qué rompes tantas piernas si se puede saber”, seguidos del tío haciéndose un cacao mental al querer -e intentar-sobrepasar al Señorito y su magnífico intelecto. Fallaría en el intento, sí, pero quizás se quedaría más agusto con sí mismo.

Y por eso Yamazaki empezó lo de la charla: para quedarse tranquilo. Pegarle 4 gritos al capitán por lo que pasó hace 4 meses le sentó bien, y “abandonar” el equipo por un par de semanas también. Ahora se está dando cuenta de que eso último fue una gilipollez y de que actuó de una forma inmadura, y por eso mismo surgió lo de la charla.

Hanamiya suspira. Se nota que, a menos de que el pelirrojo encuentre alguna forma de arrinconarlo -lo que es imposible-, no va a mostrar mucho interés y seguramente acabe riéndose en su cara.

Es uno de esos momentos en los que se arrepiente de ser entrenador y capitán a la vez. Tiene que dirigir a un equipo y vigilarlos como si de críos de guardería se tratasen. ¿Puede hacerlo? Sí, pero es todo un agobio.

···

-¿Sobre qué querías hablar?

En el fondo Hanamiya sabe lo que está pasando, pero sabiendo de antemano que esa charla va a ser un bodrio, quiere provocar un poco a Yamazaki para pasar el rato.

Lo mejor de todo esto es que Hanamiya ni siquiera está sentado junto a él; está apoyado contra las vallas del parque, tratándose de una pose algo chulesca y justo delante del pelirrojo. No quería hacerle ascos al tío, pero el sentarse junto a alguien a quien no tolera del todo le incomoda.

Yamazaki frunce ligeramente el ceño. Tratándose de la clase de persona que es Hanamiya, lo va a tener muy crudo. Especialmente si tenemos en cuenta el consejillo que le dio Satanás el otro día.

-No sé si lo recordarás, pero hace unos 3 o 4 meses nos enfrentamos al equipo de Nashima, y, - su tono comenzó a decaer y tragó saliva - digamos que pasó algo. Que discutimos y… Supongo que se me fue un poco la olla.

No lo parece, pero Yamazaki se está guardando tal rabia que sería capaz de estampar el careto de niño guapo de Hanamiya contra un poste.

Hanamiya se muestra indiferente, incluso podría decirse que está ignorando la conversación. ¿Por qué tendría que prestar atención? ¿No se supone que ese tema no volvería a salir a la luz?

Está a punto de reírse, y en vez de eso, Hanamiya muestra una mueca minúscula, sin mirar al chico a los ojos.

-Mira que traer de vuelta esa necedad. - Suspira, esperando que sea una charla breve y Yamazaki corte el rollo lo antes posible. - Francamente, exageraste bastante la situación. Ahí no pasó nada, sólo una lesión sin importancia y una pequeña rabieta.

Para Yamazaki no es una lesión “de nada”. Le sabe más amargo cuando el que lo está diciendo es el mismo tipo que provocó la lesión.

No quiere mencionar nada relacionado con aquella lesión. Ya no se trata sólo de ver a su amigo cayendo al suelo y al borde de las lágrimas, si no que recuerda esos buenos tiempos en los que se iba a jugar al básket callejero con Yuuta y su grupillo de amigos y se lo pasaba como un crío, y le duele aún más.

Yamazaki vuelve a fruncir el ceño y baja la cabeza, como si fuese a decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría tarde o temprano.

-Ya sé que exageré un poco. - Se puede notar en su voz que está mintiendo. En el fondo  _se arrepiente_  de haberle pegado esa sarta de gritos a su capitán, pero bien a gusto que se quedó después.

-Porque has de admitir que casi abandonar el equipo por un suceso sin importancia es pasarse de la raya. - Yamazaki levanta la cabeza. ¿Suceso? ¿Sin importancia? De eso nada. Hanamiya ya había pensado en lesionar a alguien desde un principio, e importante fue, al menos para Yamazaki. - Si tienes algo más que decir al respecto, aligera. Tengo que corregir un par de análisis.

¿Que si tiene que decir algo al respecto? Vaya que sí. De no ser porque son casi las 9, se pasaría horas echándole en cara a Hanamiya lo desagradable que es, y con ello, intentaría convencerle para que convierta al equipo en un equipo como Dios manda.

Yamazaki le echa una mirada asesina a Hanamiya y aprieta el puño. Se arrepiente, cada vez más, de no sólo haber iniciado esa charla, si no de haber acudido a aquel campamento.

-¿De verdad que no te arrepientes de nada? Quiero decir… ¿No te sentó mal que un tío casi se fuese del equipo por algo así? Siendo el entrenador de tu propio equipo, ¿no deberías haber hecho algo?

Más que sentarle mal, a Hanamiya hasta le cabreó. Peores cosas hizo -véase el año pasado cuando lo del codazo- y ahí nadie abandonó -aunque desató la ira de un criajo peliazul y un cuatro-ojos sin paciencia alguna-, y ahora lesiona a un crío y casi abandona su escolta.

Yamazaki no se da cuenta de que es imposible concienciar a Hanamiya de sus errores. Es ahí cuando se siente incapaz de hacer caso al consejo y meterle miedo. ¿De qué manera le podría meter miedo a Hanamiya?

Parece que lo tiene arrinconado.

-El que abandones o no el equipo es una decisión que tú tomas. Yo no tengo nada que ver, y por lo tanto, no tendría que afectarme. A tu última pregunta, ocurre lo mismo. Siendo yo el que pone las normas, es decisión mía el indagar o no en lo que ocurra con vosotros. Tratándose de un asunto tan minúsculo como el que fue, decidí omitirlo.

Pues va a ser que no. 

De alguna forma u otra, Hanamiya siempre encuentra una manera de salirse con la suya. Suena a excusa barata, la verdad, y esa excusa barata es suficiente para acabar con la poca paciencia del pelirrojo.

Ahora sí que la ha cagado. Ha subestimado a Hanamiya y a su vasto cociente, y ésas son las consecuencias.

La única salida de Yamazaki parecía ser elegir la opción cutre. Ser un cobarde y dejar de lado las preguntas extrañas y los cacaos mentales. Con eso sólo conseguiría alargar más y más la disputa.

Yamazaki se calla por un momento, y antes de que pueda decir nada, Hanamiya se ríe y vuelve a las andadas.

-Siéndote sincero, todo esto me parece una pérdida de tiempo. Suponiendo que estarás informado sobre el estado de ese chico, te recomiendo que olvides el tema de una vez por todas y te concentres en lo que te debas concentrar.

Yamazaki no se toma muy bien ese consejo.

Es entonces cuando Hanamiya bosteza y decide irse tan pancho, sin decir nada más. Yamazaki aún no ha dicho todo lo que tiene que decir y no puede dejar que su capitán se vaya sin acabar de escucharle.

-¡Quieto parado, que aún no he terminado!

Ha alzado la voz tan de repente que el niño de los columpios y su padre se han girado tras escuchar tal grito. Yamazaki no sabe controlar su tono de voz, y no le vendría mal aprender a hacerlo.

Hanamiya chasquea la lengua y vuelve a su sitio de antes. ¿Cuánto le van a tener que marear la perdiz hasta que pueda relajarse y revisar un par de folios?

-¿Qué quieres ahora? - Ahora el que está frunciendo el ceño es él.

Yamazaki se levanta del banco -por fin- y corta el contacto visual -algo que fue igual de inútil con Hanamiya que como lo es habitualmente con Hara-.

Es su último recurso.

-¿Y si, por algún motivo, fuese uno de los del equipo el que es lesionado delante de tus narices? ¿Entonces qué harías?

Menuda pregunta más cutre. Le está preguntando a un tío cuyo estilo de juego se basa en lesionar gente si le sentaría mal si se intercambiasen los papeles y fuesen ellos los que acabasen en el gallinero.

¿Espera que Hanamiya se ponga en modo moñas y le suelte alguna tontería tipo “sí, me preocupo por vosotros”? Si es así, menudo error por su parte.

-Supuse que preguntarías algo por el estilo, y ahora estarás esperando a que me ablande y quizás muestre alguna que otra debilidad.

Lo dicho. Yamazaki no puede competir con el intelecto de Hanamiya.

-Pero, - susurró el pelirrojo, a punto de rendirse - ¿y si se diese el caso?

-Es cierto que alguno de nosotros siendo lesionado no sería un escenario realmente equitativo, - ¡tócate! - aunque, a decir verdad, me sacaría de mis casillas.

Uno de los Jinetes del Apocalipsis siendo lesionado es algo tan surreal como la aparición del ojo oculto de Himuro Tatsuya o los ojos ocultos de Hara. Igualmente, es algo que puede ocurrir, si llegan a toparse con un equipo igual, o incluso más sucio que ellos.

Yamazaki no sabe si tomarse esa respuesta como algo bueno o una excusa para acabar la conversación de una vez por todas, y se decanta por algo medianamente bueno. A fin de cuentas, acabará por olvidar aquel incidente -aunque le cueste-, pero seguirá sin perdonar del todo al Señorito.

···

La cosa no acabó yendo tan bien como Yamazaki creyó. ¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Despertar la fibra sensible de Hanamiya? ¿Concienciarle sobre lo desagradable que es el juego sucio? Algo así no pasaría ni en broma.

Aunque si hubo algo que notó, es que Hanamiya se guardaba algo. El tío actuó de la misma forma de siempre; un borde sin cuidado, de faceta fría y mostrando tanta empatía como una lavadora. (En serio, ¿qué le veía Furuhashi?) Ahora, según hablaba, sonaba como si estuviese ocultando algo.

¿Qué sería ese  _algo_? Yamazaki no prefiere entrometerse, pues quizás tenga que ver con su vida privada y no quiere quedar como un cotorra.

Puede que no piense así, pero hasta el Chico Malo puede tener algún que otro problema.

···

Mientras tanto, en las aguas termales, Hara ha vuelto a intentar ligarse a una chica -y fallado en el intento, cómo no-.

···

Los días pasan muy rápido, y cuando nadie se da cuenta, ya es lunes. 

Después del entrenamiento abrasivo, tener que aguantar a Hara y sus críticas cárnicas en las aguas termales y una invasión inminente de mosquitos, toca volver a Tokio, donde tendrán que seguir aguantando el mismo entrenamiento abrasivo de siempre. No cambia mucho la cosa, a excepción de que hay menos insectos.

A decir verdad, tampoco ha sido un campamento tan horrendo. No fue como el año pasado, que Hara empezó a hablar sobre los tamaños de los miembros de sus compañeros en unas taquillas, y como siempre acabó con la Muerte mirándole a los ojos y pidiéndole que deje de actuar como un tremendo subnormal.

(El año pasado fue Hanamiya el que salió al súper, y cuando volvió, evitó que se desatase una guerra.)

¿Les iría igual de bien en el viaje de vuelta?

···

La respuesta es un rotundo no. Mientras Hara esté despierto, los viajes en autobús -y en cualquier medio de transporte- serán el mismísimo infierno.

Se ha puesto los auriculares y está cantando una canción de esas de las idols con toda su alma, y está a punto de dar palmas. Yamazaki está a punto de soltarle lo que sería, sin duda, la hostia del año -y es peor aún cuando no puede cambiarse de sitio-, y detrás suya está Seto roncando.

Va a acabar por cargarse el autobús y a todo ser que se encuentre dentro.  
Un grupo de niños de primer año están discutiendo sobre el nuevo juego de “Sharp Edge” que han anunciado y dicen nosequé sobre si innovarán los gráficos o si habrá contenido de pago. Uno de ellos dice que si meten contenido de pago, se olvida del juego. Yamazaki le da la razón.

Dejando de lado Haravisión, se está bastante tranquilo. Lo que es extraño. El hermano de Seto ha puesto ambientador en el coche y se está de maravilla, lo que no quita que más de uno se haya olvidado del desodorante.

Otro que se ha quedado frito es Hanamiya. 

Está sentado junto a Furuhashi -cómo no- y tiene un libro sobre su regazo. Es extraño que alguien que en la vida real es un esbirro de Satán, pueda parecer un ángel durmiendo. Extraño es, pero muestra pequeñas trazas del Lado Oculto de Hanamiya.

El autobús toma una curva algo rigorosa y el capitán acaba apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Furuhashi. Por accidente.

El tío no sabe cómo reaccionar, y en ningún momento supone que Hanamiya lo hace queriendo. Una muestra de afecto por su parte sería un hecho tan raro que más de uno pensaría que es una mentira de poca monta. Aún así, traza una pequeña sonrisa en esa cara de pesimista que tiene.

El libro, por suerte, no se cae.

Por otro lado, casi se podría decir que Hanamiya se ha quedado dormido sobre el hombro de Furuhashi. Y no parece ser una siesta de las de siempre, no. Si se pasa un poco con el sueño, quizás Furuhashi tenga que acabar despertándolo.

(Uno que no es tan angelito durmiendo es Seto, que ronca de una forma considerable. ¿Quién le echaría agallas y le despertaría para pedirle que deje de hacer tanto ruido?)

···

Durante un descanso, Yamazaki le pide al conductor que ponga ciertas canciones en lo poco que queda de trayecto. Una de esas canciones hace que se le salten las lágrimas -es el último ending de una de sus series favoritas y se siente como un enorme masoquista al escucharla-.

Lo raro de todo esto es que las canciones que han pedido son tranquilas y relajantes, distintas a las canciones agitadas que suele escuchar habitualmente.

(Más que raro, se trata de algo bueno.)

···

Hanamiya sigue durmiendo -se nota que está cansado- y está sonando esa canción para masoquistas.

Hara ha dejado de canturrear y está mirando a Hanamiya y a Furuhashi como si fuesen una parejita. Que no lo son, y es algo que aún tiene que entender. Algún día dejará de ser un cotorra y se meterá en sus asuntos, pero hoy no es ese día.

Furuhashi se acuerda de la charla de mierda que tuvo con Hara el otro día y recuerda la palabrería que le soltó el chico.

“Estás coladito.”

Furuhashi  _no_  está enamorado de Hanamiya. Qué va. Siente una gran admiración por él, pues el tío saca las mejores notas de la clase sin echar un palo al agua -las ventajas de ser un Intelectual-, y fuera de la cancha, aunque sigue siendo un borde, es alguien respetable.

Aunque, pensándolo bien,  _quizás_  sienta algo más que respeto hacia Hanamiya. Es sólo una hipótesis, pero si lo piensa un poco más a fondo, Hara tiene razón y va a ser verdad que siente algo hacia su capitán.

Cuando están en la biblioteca, a Furuhashi le gusta observarle mientras escribe. A veces se queda distraído viendo a su compañero haciendo algo tan simple como es leer un libro. También disfruta cuando a Hanamiya le entra el mono y hace reseñas kilométricas sobre por qué ese arco del libro influye poco en la historia, y acaban discutiendo sobre dicho libro. Aunque Furuhashi no sabe sobre qué decir la mayoría del tiempo.

O cuando vuelven a casa después del entrenamiento y hablan durante todo el trayecto. Habitualmente, Furuhashi habla sobre lo extraño que puede llegar a ser su padre o sobre aquella vez que su hermana pequeña le pidió ayuda para escoger un pijama. Hanamiya, por su parte, apenas habla sobre su familia, y la mayoría de veces termina contando la misma anécdota en la que un gato le siguió hasta casa y acabó llevándolo al albergue.

En resumidas cuentas, le gusta pasar tiempo con Hanamiya -y a éste quizás también le guste pasar tiempo con él-. Siendo la clase de persona que es, Furuhashi se quedó asombrado consigo mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que, al fin, había establecido amistad con alguien.

Cuando pasa tiempo con Hanamiya, está más tranquilo que de costumbre, y hasta es capaz de sentir algo de felicidad y una pizca de calidez. A veces se pone un poco nervioso, pero dada su personalidad mansa e indolente, es capaz de ignorarlo. En ocasiones los nervios le pueden, pero gracias a esa expresión adormecida y aburrida es capaz de encubrirlo.

(Que el chico no es incapaz de sentir, sólo que raramente muestra sus sentimientos y es algo a lo que no está acostumbrado del todo.)

Hablando sobre Hanamiya, ya queda poco para llegar a Tokio y se va despertando poco a poco. Tiene esa extraña habilidad de despertarse justo al llegar a su destino, como la gente del metro.

-Ya queda poco. - Furuhashi deja de mirar a la ventana -ahora el paisaje se compone de los mismos edificios de siempre- y Hanamiya bosteza, cogiendo el libro. - Te has echado una buena siesta, ¿no?

-Kojiro, aunque no lo creas, estoy más cansado que vosotros.

Tratándose alguien que literalmente tiene que vigilar a su equipo como si de un canguro y un grupo de críos se tratase, es normal que lo esté.

-Se nota.

Hanamiya suspira y lee un par de páginas antes de que se acabe el trayecto. Se da cuenta de que el equipo se ha relajado -menos Hara, que los sigue mirando como si fuesen unos tortolitos- y todo está bien tranquilo, como Dios manda.

Furuhashi vuelve a pensar en su relación con Hanamiya. Anteriormente, dijo que una relación romántica con él no le importaría, pero la verdad es que sí. Sabe que Hanamiya es alguien al que todo lo que tenga que ver con el amor le disgusta, pero sí, resulta que el Chico Malo también es humano y puede sentir.

Pocas veces ha visto a Hanamiya siendo feliz de verdad. Y con “feliz de verdad” no se refiere a “feliz porque ha lesionado a tal tío en la cancha” o porque se esté riendo de alguien en sus narices. Se refiere a esa clase de felicidad en la que uno se olvida de la mayoría de sus problemas y disfruta de su paz interior.

Las pocas veces que ha podido ver a Hanamiya así son cuando va a visitarle a casa y está con su madre, o cuando pasa tiempo con él y el grupillo.

(Lo que no impide que Hanamiya deje de picarle y ser un poco borde cuando están juntos.)

Es entonces cuando Furuhashi se pregunta si realmente podrá contener esos Buenos Sentimientos hasta que se vea capaz de manifestarlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y por fin cierro el arco del campamento.
> 
> El siguiente arco es el arco de Furuhashi (al que me gusta referirme como "arco del FuruHana" porque vamos a ser sinceros) y es un arco muy familiar y a rebosar de Buenos Sentimientos. Los B.S. del final de este capítulo ya habrán dejado algo que caer.
> 
> Espero que las clases y el ajetreo no me quiten mucho tiempo de escritura. Ya voy prácticamente por la mitad y si soy capaz de organizarme, quizás acabe esta fic para invierno (y con invierno me refiero a Febrero del año que viene). Añado que envidio a la gente que sube más de 3 capítulos en un mes. Quisiera contactar con ese ser al que le habéis vendido vuestra alma.
> 
> Ah, y Furuhashi se siente como pez en el agua cuando está con Hanamiya.
> 
> ¡Que tengáis un buen día!


	13. Determinación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hara acaba dándose cuenta de que más le vale hincar el codo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos vuelto a los cincomiles. Sé que dije que reduciría el número de palabras, pero me pasa como a Hana-chan y acabo bromeando.
> 
> Espero que se vaya notando el FuruHana.

Después del Campamento Infernal, no hay nada mejor que unas merecidas vacaciones. Sigue habiendo entrenamiento por las tardes, sí, pero no son más que un par de horillas y además es opcional.

Seto, el que dijo que quizás se irían a los Países Bajos, acabó yéndose de vacaciones, pero no a los Países Bajos. Resulta que a su madre le pagaron más de lo esperado por un asunto y pudieron permitirse pasar una semana en Francia. En uno de esos hoteles caros, encima. No pasó muchas fotos por el grupo -al que Hara había cambiado el nombre a “El Harem de Hanamiya” para hacer la gracia-, pero las que pasó fueron suficientes para despertar la envidia de Yamazaki y el resto.

En el caso de Hara, él también se fue a las afueras durante una semana, concretamente a Aomori. Su padre tenía todo el mes libre de trabajo y pensó que llevarse a la familia a uno de esos balnearios buenos -y caros- del norte sería una buena idea para descansar. Cómo no, él y el pequeñajo de la familia fueron los que esperaban aquel viaje con más ansias.

Para Furuhashi, las cosas cambiaron y más que pasar una semana en Hokkaido, pasó una semana en casa de los abuelos en un pueblo que vete tú a saber dónde está. Aparte de carecer del dinero necesario para el viaje a Hokkaido, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que el chico no iba a visitar a los ancianos y ya iba siendo hora. A veces sienta bien tomarse un respiro del bullicio de la ciudad e irse a lugares más remotos.

A Yamazaki no le pasó nada realmente especial. Por las mañanas se iba al pueblo de un amiguillo a jugar al Smash, leer la Jump, y, si le apetecía, se quedaba hasta la tarde. En otras ocasiones se pasaba las mañanas enteras en el arcade o en el parque acuático -con el debido permiso de sus padres-, y por las tardes si eso se iba a entrenar. Sólo quiere tomarse un descanso y dejar de preocuparse tanto por memeces.

Al final, Hanamiya no acudió a visitar al resto de la familia. Odia las temperaturas infernales del verano y la parada del autobús queda  _un poquito_  lejos de su hogar, además de que tiene poquísimas ganas de salir. Por supuesto, sigue acudiendo a los entrenamientos -aunque vayan cuatro gatos- y dirigiendo al equipo con esa frialdad y rigidez características de él. Al volver a casa, le echa una mano a su madre con la cena y, si tiene tiempo, sigue con la novela.

Tampoco fue un verano tan malo, ¿no?

···

Que las clases regresen un viernes debería ser un delito. ¿No pueden pasar otra semana vagueando? Qué remedio.

Lo sorprendente es que Hara haya acudido en vez de quedarse frito toda la mañana.

El centro sigue como los chorros del oro -¿qué esperarse de uno de los mejores institutos de Tokio?-, casi intacto. Los pasillos, de aspecto infinito, están recien fregados, y el centro en sí está como Dios manda.

La mala uva de algunos profesores, y las larguísimas colas de la cafetería, más el griterío del club de Arte también están ahí. Ah, y los grupos de críos adinerados hablando sobre el bolso de Gusci que se compraron el otro día vuelven a llenar los pasillos.

¡Ni que hubieran pasado seis meses! Sólo pasó uno, pero Hara actúa como si no hubiese pisado aquel lugar en años. Qué exagerado.

···

Durante la primera clase, la de Literatura, el profesor reparte unos exámenes que hicieron allá en Julio y que no pudo entregar a tiempo, pues le resultaron casi imposibles de corregir. Como siempre, a la clase no le sorprende que Hanamiya haya vuelto a sacar la mejor nota -¿cómo lo hace?-, y encima tras apenas haberle echado un vistazo al libro.

Otro que también ha sacado una notaza es Furuhashi, que ha conseguido la segunda mejor nota en el examen. Justo detrás del Señorito. Puede que sea coincidencia, o que el chico ha vuelto a hincar el codo. Va a ser lo segundo. Lo anota en la agenda y se pasa el resto de la clase tomando apuntes de lo que esté explicando el profesor.

Tiene que admitir que admira, y a su vez envidia el vasto cociente de Hanamiya. Él no tiene apenas dificultades para memorizar lo que tienen que saberse del tema y para él, los exámenes parecen ser un simple paseo. A Furuhashi, aunque también sea inteligente, le cuesta un tanto aprenderse todo un tema de memoria, y en más de una ocasión ha tenido que quedarse estudiando hasta tarde -hablamos de horas cercanas a las tres de la madrugada- para poder quedarse con un par de párrafos.

No se lo ha dicho, por supuesto. Hanamiya es conocido por reírse en la cara de alguien cuando le dicen algo como “me gustaría ser tan listo como tú” o le sueltan un insulto cutre. Aunque de temperamento frío y algo borde, Hanamiya sólo se toma en serio lo que realmente le incumbe. Ante el resto, lo ignora o simplemente se echa una carcajada.

···

El resto de clases no son nada fuera de lo común.

Hara vuelve a intentar ligarse a la chica del club de golf -no tiene ninguna oportunidad con ella, pues él es un bobalicón y ella es muy reservada- y Yamazaki se hace otro cacao mental con una de esas fórmulas de Química tan enrevesadas.

Es en esos momentos en los que siente que el descanso que se tomó anteriormente fue inútil.

En el caso de Seto, los profesores ya han empezado a atosigarle a él y a su clase con el tema de los exámenes. Es el precio que tiene que pagar a cambio de asistir a un aula que le preparaba para la Universidad.

Del almuerzo sólo se puede destacar que aquel día, la cafetería se llenó de comentarios bordes y obscenos. Menos mal que el señor director no se pasaba por ahí aquel día. De lo contrario, el instituto de Kirisaki Daiichi habría decaído de una forma increíble.

···

Tras casi siete horas de explicaciones sin fin, cotilleos y susurros de por medio, y bostezos que hasta podrían levantar un huracán, se acaba aquel puñetero día. Por fin.

Yamazaki se pregunta por qué las clases tuvieron que empezar en viernes, y no un miércoles o jueves -¡incluso un lunes le habría parecido mejor!- como en otros centros. Deseaba haberse pasado otro fin de semana con su grupo de amigos, dando una vuelta por la calle comercial y jugando a los bolos.

Por muy hartito que esté de las clases, decide portarse como un Chico Bueno y se queda limpiando aulas con un amiguillo.

···

Hara es de esas personas que odia las visitas con toda su alma. No sabe cómo comportarse y encima está el mayor de por medio, haciendo cada comentario como si quisiera hundirle en la miseria.

Por otro lado, lo pasa como un crío cuando es él quien tiene que visitar casas ajenas. Antes de iniciar cualquier tipo de interacción social, se monta un tour él solito, inspeccionando cada rincón de aquel lugar con sumo cuidado y criticando mentalmente cómo han decorado el salón. Ya le da igual lo que le digan o cómo le miren, pero algún cachivache deberán tener que capte la atención del chiquillo.

Aquel día decide acudir a casa de Seto. Por primera vez. Tiene muchísimas dudas sobre el tema de la trigonometría y la geometría en general -y quiere dejar de confundir los senos con los cosenos- y resulta que Seto es el experto matemático del área.

···

Seto tiene todo lo necesario para permitirse el acceso a un centro de élite como es Kirisaki Daiichi. Primero, ser inteligente -posee un cociente de 160 y es algo que despierta la más pura envidia de Yamazaki-. Y segundo, poder pagárselo.

Fue apenas ver un poco de cerca el chalé que tenía el tío y un estridente “joder, Taro-chan está forrado” escapó de sus labios. Que no piso, chalé. De los grandes, de esos que tiene jardín, y para más inri una piscina. Emana un ambiente totalmente distinto al del piso de Yamazaki, que era más bien simplón y lo más caro que tenía seguramente era la figurita de Kakyoin.

El exterior es lo que uno podría esperarse viniendo de una familia adinerada.   
“Pero tampoco tendrá que ser la gran cosa, ¿no?”

…Eso es lo que piensa, hasta que alguien detecta la presencia del chico y le abre la puerta, pidiéndole que entre. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Uno de los criados de Seto? ¿Alguien de esa familia de aspecto finolis?

No. Es Seto en persona, vistiendo un traje de esos de marca que Dios sabe cuánto cuestan. Hara se pregunta, ¿por qué va trajeado por casa? ¿Cuántos trajes tendrá que tener el tío para poder pasearse por casa tan pancho, llevando un traje que seguramente cueste el doble que esa batería que Hara quiere comprarse?

(Que nadie se equivoque; la familia de Hara también tiene una buena fortuna, pero ni de coña pueden permitirse algo como ese edificio.)

-Ah, Kazuya. - dijo el alto, bajando por las escaleras como el remilgado que era - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

A Hara le tomó más tiempo de lo normal responder pues aún estaba fascinado por “el pedazo de chabola” de su compañero. Compara mentalmente su piso con el chalé de los Seto y aún no da crédito. ¿Por qué no fue antes a casa de “Taro-chan”? Cotilleando ahí tendrá que pasarlo de lo lindo.

Hara volvió a la realidad y titubeó algo, sonriendo como un lerdo según lo hacía.

-Pues qué iba a ser. - Empieza a subir las escaleras sin permiso, sintiendo curiosidad por la habitación del chico. -  La geometría de los huevos, que no me entero de eso de los cosenos.

El verdadero objetivo de Hara, aparte de aprender de una vez cómo funciona la geometría, es fisgar por la habitación de Seto y buscar algo de lo que pueda reírse, sea una figurita del año de la pera o algún pijama de lunares que le hayan regalado. Quizás acabe dejando de lado las matemáticas y se dedique simplemente a curiosear.

···

-Te digo que no es necesario.

-Hazme caso, que últimamente andas aturdido.

Pocas veces invitaba Hanamiya a alguien a su casa. Era un suceso bien extraño, pues el chico prefería pasar un rato a solas o ayudar a su madre con las tareas a tener que recibir visitas. Optaba por quedarse leyendo en su cuarto antes que tener que lidiar con algún compañero y los deberes de éste.

Pero fue durante aquella clase de Literatura China cuando, a duras penas, se dio cuenta de que sí había una asignatura que se le daba mal a Furuhashi. Lo notó tenso, y se fijó en que necesitaba más tiempo de lo habitual para tomar apuntes y comprender lo que se había explicado. Y no sólo eso; durante la mayoría de clases, solía distraerse mirando a la ventana o acababa pidiéndole apuntes a Hanamiya u otro compañero.

No se sintió mal por él. Es más, le hizo hasta gracia que alguien que supuestamente aspira a tener las mejores notas de la clase -por muy buenas notas que obtenga, Hanamiya siempre estará un paso por delante- tenga un punto débil. Se decidió a ayudarle con la asignatura por el mero hecho de que son amigos, y nada más. Quizás lo hizo porque se aburría.

O podía ser que realmente se preocupaba por las notas de su amigo.

-Aprecio tal cordialidad de tu parte, Hanamiya.

Decir que Hanamiya es alguien amable debería ser pecado. Es más, decir que el chico posee un sólo aspecto positivo ya es decir mucho. Quizás actúe de una forma más suave respecto a sus familiares o algún amigo cercano, pero no deja de ser un insensible después de todo.

Furuhashi, en el fondo, cree firmemente en el Lado Oculto de Hanamiya, aún sabiendo que es  **imposible**  que el chico muestre su lado más sensible tan a la ligera. Aunque tarde o temprano, seguramente acabe revelando ese Lado Oculto.

Hanamiya chasquea la lengua.

-Ya has venido más veces, Kojiro. No tienes por qué agradecerme nada. - Saca las llaves del bolsillo según se acercan a su casa. - Supongo que ella ya habrá vuelto, pero quién sabe. Últimamente se queda trabajando más que de costumbre.

Hanamiya se da cuenta de que aquello fue inútil cuando llamó al timbre de casa e, inmediatamente, su madre abre la puerta. A ver si el que ha llegado más tarde de costumbre es él. Y todo por culpa de un menú barato de udon y un amigo demasiado generoso.

···

Lo primerísimo que hace Hanamiya al llegar a casa es quitarse los zapatos y luego entrar en la cocina por si su madre necesita ayuda con los platos sucios -o la comida, en caso que esté haciendo-. Que no es el caso aquel día, pues está todo como los chorros del oro y no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Su madre suelta una risilla al verle actuar de ese modo -¿acaso es Hanamiya un fanático del orden y la limpieza?-, y cuando regresa, le recibe con un cálido abrazo. Tiene que admitir que se le hace hasta raro, pero a Furuhashi le alegra ver a Hanamiya siendo un tanto cariñoso.

-Deduzco que tu amigo habrá venido para estudiar, ¿no es así? - La madre de Hanamiya muestra una sonrisa dulce, y ambos asienten. Aunque no fue necesario del todo. - Hoy no me voy hasta las cinco y media, así que os lo podéis tomar con calma. Y si tenéis hambre, he comprado taiyaki.

A Furuhashi le encantaría darle las gracias pero prefiere mantenerse callado. No sabe qué hacer en esas situaciones, cuando se halla frente a una charla padre-hijo (madre-hijo en este caso) y quiere cuidar los modales.

-Justo acabamos de comer udon, así que no será necesario. - Hanamiya se dispone a subir a su cuarto cuando Furuhashi vuelve a darle gracias a la mujer. No es cortés ni nada. Hanamiya eleva ligeramente su tono de voz y se dirige exclusivamente a su compañero, sin mirarle. - ¿Tú no querías estudiar? Pues venga.

Si hay algo sobre Furuhashi que a la gente -en especial a sus compañeros de equipo- no termina de agradarle, aparte de esos ojos de pez muerto, es que andaba en las nubes la mayoría del tiempo. Hanamiya, y junto a él el resto del equipo, no dejaban de recordárselo, y Hara usaba dicha desventaja para reírse de Furuhashi, comúnmente haciendo chistes y juegos de palabras pésimos relacionados con la vida marina.

No tiene remedio. Ninguno de esos chicos tiene remedio.

Furuhashi le desea una buena tarde a la mujer y sube al cuarto con su compañero.

···

De todas las habitaciones habidas y por haber, la de Hanamiya parecía ser la más impoluta de todas. El chico tiene que haber desarrollado una afición secreta hacia la limpieza para lograr que su cuarto se mantenga así de armonioso y reluciente.

Por otro lado, no hay nada realmente destacable de aquel cuarto, aparte de cómo está de ordenado. Hay una pequeña estantería repleta de libros y un cactus enano cerca de la esquina, y en el escritorio tampoco tiene nada interesante, aparte de un portátil y una foto de cuando era pequeño, junto algunos apuntes y el clásico bote con lápices y bolígrafos.

La cama tampoco es algo especial, pero parece ser muy grande para Hanamiya.

Es un cuarto bastante sencillo. Dicen que en la sencillez reside el encanto, y quizás ése sea el motivo por el cual esa habitación no destaca tanto.

-Vale. - Hanamiya coge sus apuntes de Literatura China -que no son pocos- y se tumba en la cama tan pancho. ¿No debería tratar a sus visitas con un poco de cortesía? - Antes de que empecemos, ¿hay algo que quieras decir?

Es justo en aquel momento cuando la mente de Furuhashi se queda en blanco. Hay tantísimo de lo que quisiera hablar estando Hanamiya delante, que podrían quedarse hablando durante un siglo. Aunque se conocen desde su primer año y han hablado bastante -especialmente durante el segundo, cuando Furuhashi se hartó de quedarse viendo al “chico de la biblioteca”-, siguen deleitándose con pequeñas charlas durante ratos libres.

Es entonces cuando recuerda aquel día en el que le preguntó a Hara sobre su futuro y surgió todo el tema. El saber que a Hanamiya le gusta escribir durante su tiempo libre le da una ligera idea de a qué quiere dedicarse, y él mismo ha mencionado varias veces que quizás acabe dedicándose a la escritura. La universidad, por otro lado, no supondría ninguna dificultad para él, sabiendo que Hanamiya no es sólo el mejor estudiante de su clase, si no el mejor de todo el centro.

Ha vuelto a quedarse sumergido en sus pensamientos y ya no le sorprende. Un poco nervioso, temiendo alguna reacción o sermón por parte del mayor, Furuhashi chasquea la lengua y parpadea. Durante el rato en el que se ha distraído, Hanamiya aprovechó para empezar a leer otra novela. ¿No iba a ayudarle con algo de Literatura China?

-Discúlpame. Supongo que habré vuelto a distraerme.

Hanamiya cierra el libro y suelta una carcajada. Es esa vocecilla de tono profundo y algo recio la que consigue captar la atención de Furuhashi.

-Últimamente te distraes mucho. - Acomoda la cabeza sobre la almohada y no se molesta en desviar su mirada hacia Furuhashi. Qué modales, por favor. - ¿No tenías algo que decir?

-Sí, aunque no creo que quieras hablar de ello ahora mismo, pues es pronto.

-Tú sólo pregunta.

Furuhashi respira hondo. No sólo es muy pronto para hablar sobre qué hará después de graduarse -aún queda un buen tiempo hasta marzo-, también piensa que a Hanamiya no le hará mucha gracia el tema.

-¿Qué harás después de graduarte?

Al contrario que a Furuhashi, a Hanamiya le toma poco tiempo pensar en una respuesta. Él sí que tiene claro qué va a hacer con su vida, aunque al igual que todos aún duda sobre su decisión.

-Seguramente acabe acudiendo a la universidad local de aquí, aunque aparte de eso, me interesaría ser autor. Fue mi madre quien me dio la idea, y la verdad es que me atrae.

Aquellas palabras lograron que Furuhashi mostrase una sonrisa minúscula, y a su vez, cargada de Buenos Sentimientos. Es entonces cuando recuerda el borrador que Hanamiya le prestó para leer y no puede evitarlo.

-Yo creo que serías un autor espléndido.

-¿Eso piensas? - Hanamiya vuelve a reírse. Qué agradecido. Aunque ese comentario haya sido muy previsible -tanto que ha estado a nada de interrumpir a Furuhashi para restregárselo por la cara-, no puede evitar sentirse agradecido. - Supuse que dirías algo parecido, pero gracias de todas formas. 

Furuhashi finalmente abre el cuaderno. Quiere acabar la charla cuanto antes posible, pero a la vez, le gustaría seguir hablando sobre temas universitarios.

Que es justo lo que va a hacer.

-Entonces supongo que te decantarás por una carrera de letras, concretamente Lingüística.

-Seguramente sea así. De todas formas, - ahora está sentado sobre la cama, aunque sigue sin empezar el contacto visual - me dijeron por ahí que tú ibas a Hattori, a estudiar nutrición. ¿Es así?

Furuhashi asiente y procede a iniciar el maravilloso contacto visual. Sus ojos, muertos y carecientes de luz alguna, clavados en la mirada fría de Hanamiya. 

La atmósfera de la sala, serena y cálida, aunque parecía no hacerlo, les ayudó a relajarse algo más de lo que ya estaban. A Furuhashi le encanta pasar momentos así junto a Hanamiya, y se pregunta si Hanamiya también lo disfruta.

-Al principio pensé en algo relacionado con la medicina, pero me estuve infomando sobre los distintos programas de Hattori y me interesó. Además, confío en mi habilidad para cocinar.

El año pasado, por estas fechas, Furuhashi apenas podía hornear un bollo de pan. Entonces tomó prestado el libro de cocina de su abuela y mejoró su habilidad de forma impresionante. Se nota que le echó ganas, y muchas.

-Entonces no deberías cambiar tu decisión. - Hanamiya se fija en el reloj un momento, rompiendo así el contacto visual -el cual realmente duró poco- y se sobresalta un poco, luego volviendo al contacto visual. - Pues no ha durado nada la charla, no. 

-¿No me estarás echando la culpa?

Ahora Hanamiya sí que estaba actuando como sólo él sabía.

-¿Con qué necesitabas ayuda?

-Hanamiya, tú sólo respóndeme-

-¿No querías que te ayudase con la prosa de la Dinastía Tang? Pues a eso voy.

···

Otra tarde de entrenamiento abrasivo bajo la tutela de Hanamiya.

Durante el descanso Hara vuelve a hacer chistes horrendos y otra comparación cutre entre Furuhashi y un pez. ¿Piensa parar algún día?

Yamazaki observa desde las lejanías y recuerda un mensaje que Hara le dejó sobre su primer concierto. Parece mentira que quede tan poco para el día 5, día en el que Hara tocaría por primera vez en vivo, en un bar cutre de narices y delante de 300 personas, o menos.

(Hara le ha pedido que vaya, junto al resto del equipo, a verle. Basta con que digan que son amiguillos suyos y les saldrá gratis la entrada.)

Yamazaki ya le había dejado más que claro que no quería tener nada que ver en su vida y las decisiones que tome, y que, aparte de estar cómodo con su decisión, sus padres también debían estarlo, y por ello debía comunicarles el qué quería hacer con su vida.

No dijo nada. No por ser un tremendo irresponsable, si no por miedo a cómo reaccionaría su padre, quien esperaba que su hijo, Kazuya, estudiase alguna carrera buena y favorable.

Los únicos que sabían sobre aquello eran su hermano mayor y Yamazaki. Éste último seguramente no diría nada -pues la vida personal de su amigo le importaba un bledo-, mientras que su hermano, por mucho que diga que “no”, acabaría soltándole algún chismorreo al señor de la casa, y tras aquello, los “tenemos que hablar” volverían.

No. Cualquier cosa menos eso. Hara ni siquiera había pensado en qué decirle a su padre -y a toda la familia- si eso llegase a ocurrir.

Está volviendo a pensar demasiado en su futuro. No lo sabe bien, pero aún sigue bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, y por mucho que quiera rebelarse y decirle que ya tiene edad, en el fondo es todo un cobarde. Quiere hacer lo que él ha elegido, pero tampoco quiere decepcionar a su padre.

Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer?

···

Otro día que Hanamiya se queda hasta tarde viendo partidos y escribiendo análisis. Luego se enfada cuando alguien resalta sus ojeras.

···

En esas ocasiones en las que Hara se ve incapaz de afrontar a la señora Responsabilidad, acude al individuo más sensato que conoce.

Mejor dicho, deja descansar a Yamazaki y sigue a Furuhashi hasta su casa, confiando en que éste pueda ayudarle a resolver esas dudas y salir de esa crisis existencial.

-No creo que mi ayuda te sirva de algo.

En aquel momento no funcionó. Hara sabe que hay más peces en el mar, y aún así sigue acudiendo al empanado.

Hara tiene que dejarse de chistes marítimos. ¿No está en edad de madurar? Que lo demuestre. Seguirá haciendo chistes internos, y de los malos, pero tendrá que madurar y asumir sus responsabilidades lo quiera o no.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Furuhashi no tiene ni idea de por qué Hara acude a él tan de repente. Ya le dejó bien claro en la biblioteca que debía tomárselo con calma, aunque ese consejo no sirvió de mucho en su día.

El tío sospecha que tiene que ver con el padre de Hara -¡bingo!-. ¿Cómo puede ser que siempre esté acertando con sus corazonadas? Ha de tener su propio Ojo del Emperador. Eso, o que sea muy obvio qué pasa con Hara.

-Que no tengo por qué ayudarte con tu vida personal. - Furuhashi vuelve a ignorar a Hara para ver la hora. Hara ya está más que acostumbrado a su amigo el adivino y no llega a sorprenderle. - Ni siquiera me has dado detalles.

Ahora sí que la ha pifiado. Hara no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo explicarle que va a dar un concierto del cual sus padres no saben nada. Tiene que espachurrarlo todo en dos frases que expliquen lo suficiente para que capte la idea.

O puede que no.

-Discúlpame. Conozco los detalles, pero soy incapaz de ayudarte.

¿Y éste desde cuándo sabe algo? ¿Le había dicho algo el hermano mayor, el que prometió no decir ni mu sobre los Asuntos Familiares que habían tenido lugar?  Pues va a ser que sí.

Aquello último, junto a lo impasible que Furuhashi estaba siendo, sólo consiguen cruzarle más los cables a Hara. No quiere pegar un berrinche en medio de la calle, por supuesto, y suspira, intentando mantener la cabeza fría. Se le da mal, eso sí.

-Sólo te pido un consejo, nada más. - Ahora Hara casi le está rogando que le ayude a salir de aquel laberinto que es lidiar con los padres. - Y que no sea como el consejo de mierda de aquella vez. Algo útil, joder.

Furuhashi no tiene que pensar demasiado para poder darle otro consejo. Si él estuviera en el lugar de Hara, optaría por la sinceridad y el decirle a su familia lo que realmente quiere hacer con su vida, tratando de no ofender a nadie. Aunque, en su caso, posee una enorme cantidad de respeto hacia sus padres y quizás acabaría dejándose llevar por las ambiciones de éstos, aún sin dejar de lado sus aficiones y metas.

Es totalmente distinto a Hara, el que se limitaría a mostrarse recio ante su familia y actuaría de una forma quizás insensata, tratando de salirse con la suya y logrando exactamente lo contrario. Él sabe que, por mucho que trate de usar la cabeza -por primera vez en su vida-, las cosas acabarán mal si no recibe un buen consejo.

-Lo empezaste tú, así que deberías ser tú quien lo resuelva. - Qué buen consejo, sí señor. Que alguien le dé un premio a este hombre. - Aunque te diré algo.

-Tú escúpelo.

-No basta con que hagas saber a tus padres qué es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida. Has de hacerlo de forma que ellos se den cuenta de cuánto confías en tu decisión.

Uno puede juzgar por su expresión facial -aún teniendo una cortina de pelo tapándole los ojos- que Hara apenas se ha enterado de nada.

Aún así, puede captar el mensaje.

-Vamos, - chasquea la lengua y muestra una sonrisa incapaz de ocultar su miedo interno - que el viejo tiene que darse cuenta de que me gusta darle a la batería.

-Dicho a tu modo, supongo que sí.

Por otro lado, ¿será capaz de hacer frente a ese padre tan  _severo_  que tiene?

···

Hay cosas que se extienden como la espuma. A simple vista no lo parece, pero te distraes dos minutos y terminas sumido en un baño de espuma.

Así es como lo ve Kazuya, el cual se hace cacaos mentales pensando en metáforas y acaba creando las suyas propias. Pensó que Yamazaki no diría nada, y acabó con Furuhashi -y el resto del club- sabiendo sobre sus problemas. Pero mira que es malo guardando secretos.

Estaba más que seguro de que su hermano mayor no diría nada al respecto, y mucho menos a su propio padre. Aunque el mayor es demasiado responsable -además de ser todo un guasón- y acabó soltando más de un párrafo al hombre de la casa.

Kazuya se dio cuenta cuando fue al salón y pudo ver a su padre con una expresión más tranquila de lo normal. Lo cual ya fue extraño de por sí.

-Viejo, - dijo, mostrando una sonrisa que ni de coña podía ocultar lo cobarde que era - ¿y esa cara? Qué, ¿te han dado una paguilla extra o algo?

El hombre suelta una carcajada y un escalofrío recorre todo el cuerpo de Kazuya. Menos mal que el mayor no anda rondando por ahí.

-Anda, no me seas majadero. Ven y siéntate, que quiero hablarte un poco.

¿Qué estaba pasando? El padre de Kazuya, que normalmente es todo un cascarrabias y actúa de una forma rígida, ¡queriendo llevarse bien con el niño!

Kazuya no evita pensar que es una tapadera y que acabará echándole una señora bronca, y aún así, se sienta cerca del padre, de cara a la tele. Espera embobarse con la tele y que el hombre le deje en paz.

-Entonces, - su voz poco a poco se torna apagada - ¿te lo contó Tsuri?

-Hijo, - el hombre se cruza de brazos y se acomoda en el sofá, continuando con un tono algo más serio - no tienes por qué ponerte así. Bien cierto es que me ha decepcionado el que no estés interesado en estudiar, pero tú escúchame por un momento.

-Que sí, - responde Kazuya, con un tono más agitado de lo normal - que yo te escucho.

A Kazuya le sentó mal el haber decepcionado a su padre. Y eso que habitualmente pasaría de lo que le digan sus padres, dada su personalidad rebelde. Estamos hablando de su futuro, y lo que menos quiere es que sus padres se sientan ofendidos.

-Mira, aunque no lo creas, tu… Como sueles decir, tu viejo respeta tu decisión de tocar en un grupo. - Al chiquillo se le iluminan los ojos ante esto, pero durante apenas un segundo. - Pero también te pido que estudies y te saques alguna carrera. Necesitarás un dinerillo para poder abastecerte, y sabes que yo y tu madre estaremos encantados de proporcionarte un pequeño sueldo mensual.

Kazuya ya tiene más que claro cómo va a derivar aquella conversación, y aún sabiendo que a su padre no le gusta que le interrumpan, acaba haciéndolo.

-Y no podréis darme paguilla para siempre, por lo que tendré que buscarme un curro.

-Veo que lo has captado. - El hombre parece sentirse orgulloso al ver que su hijo no es un pazguato como piensa y ha podido captar el mensaje. - Soy consciente de que para nada te gusta estudiar. Pero si ahora mismo te niegas a ir a la universidad y encontrar un buen trabajo, sabes que te arrepentirás de ello.

Kazuya se limita a asentir. Estudiar le da todo el asco del mundo y apenas mueve el culo cuando siente que el examen supondrá una gran dificultad. Pero ahí está su padre, pidiéndole con toda la educación del mundo que, por el amor de Dios, mueva un poco el culo y se saque una carrera.

Lo más extraño de todo esto es que el padre le apoye en cuanto al grupo.

-Viejo, - el niño se levanta del asiento - ¿de verdad que te da igual lo de-

Padre suelta una carcajada. Lo inesperado. Parece que Kazuya se hizo una mala idea sobre su propio padre.

-¿Pero cómo voy a enfadarme por esa nimiedad? Tu madre y yo lo hablamos, y nos parece perfecto que quieras ser batería y todo eso. Ahora, nos alegraríamos un montón si llegaras a sacarte una carrera.

A lo mejor resulta que el padre de Kazuya no es tan cascarrabias como el niño piensa. Mira que le asqueaba la idea de ir a la universidad -él mismo dice que se pasaría el día entero vagueando y ligando con alguna chica-, pero saber que tiene a sus padres y hermanos apoyándole le hace sentirse más confiado.

El padre le pega un par de palmadas en la espalda y vuelve a poner la tele. Están echando un partido de los Giants e inmediatamente se queda embobado.

Es entonces cuando Kazuya se da cuenta de que tiene que empezar a hincar el codo si quiere hacer que su familia se sienta orgullosa de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabed que lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza cuando leí que la única familia de Hanamiya es su madre fue que es un niño mimado. Pero en el buen sentido. Me gusta pensar sobre ellos como Jotaro y Holly.
> 
> Por cierto, si hay algo que realmente me encanta es que los villanos tengan un lado sensible. Furuhashi y la madre de Hanamiya son los únicos capaces de despertar el lado sensible de Hana-chan. (Le hace parecer tsundere de cojones pero desde que empecé la fic he querido incluir algo así.)
> 
> Por algún lado leí (puede que haya dicho esto antes) que Hana-chan y Furuhashi son ambos estudiantes de matrícula, y que por lo tanto se llevan bien y les gusta pasar tiempo juntos. Por aquel entonces lo tomé como un dato canon y, con la ayuda de Pixiv, me enamoré poco a poco de estos dos y su relación. No me peguéis.
> 
> En los siguientes capítulos empiezo definitivamente el arco del FuruHana (ojo) y lo voy a pasar de lo lindo.
> 
> Ya de paso, me alegro por Hara y porque haya dado el gran paso. De vago e irresponsable a tomarse en serio la vida estudiantil. Hay que ver.


	14. Regalos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento muchísimo la tardanza! Pensé que podría actualizar para primeros de octubre y mira cómo se me ha pasado el tiempo. Gracias a un pedacito de ahínco y la banda sonora del Final Fantasy VII pude terminarlo, por fin.
> 
> Disclaimer: Bruno Buccellati y JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, así como el Beatmania, no me pertenecen.

Furuhashi tenía que admitirlo. Estaba colado por Hanamiya. No se parecía en nada a los romances de película, en los que al tío apenas le costaba admitir sus sentimientos hacia la tía y empezaban a salir al cabo de dos días. No.

Aquellos sentimientos eran, desgraciadamente, reales, y le tomó un buen tiempo darse cuenta. No fue hasta una tarde de principios de año, en la que él y Hanamiya regresaban juntos a casa, cuando comenzó a percatarse de que había algo sobre el chico que lo tenía encandilado.

Vergüenza debería darle el haber tardado tanto en reconocer que sí, estaba enamorado de Hanamiya. Pensaba que su último año de instituto se basaría en hincar el codo, apuntar a las notas más altas de clase y mejorar su destreza en el baloncesto. No pensaba que, de alguna manera, llegaría a haber amorío de por medio.

Algo que tampoco se veía venir es que alguien tan apático por él pudiera desarrollar sentimientos románticos hacia alguien. O que pudiera desarrollar sentimientos directamente. Lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento llegaba incluso a ser irónico: que estuviese empezando a surgir una pizca de afecto en un corazón de piedra.

Se ve que Hara tenía razón y realmente existía un romance entre la vil araña y el impasible pez. Por imposible que parezca.

···

Los Satanases del Infierno saliendo juntos un fin de semana, ¿podría haber algo mejor? Aparte de quedarse en casa disfrutando de un buen libro y un té calentito, o irse a casa de un amigo a leer algún manga de Takehiko Inoue, claro está.

(Que es lo que Yamazaki e Itsuki están haciendo, pues ni de coña iban a salir de parranda con Hara, y mucho menos durante un fin de semana.)

A Hara no le importaría quedarse a solas, vigilando de cerca a sus amigos la araña y el pez y sacando continuas veces el mismo tema del noviazgo. Lo que sería todo un peligro, y seguramente concluiría con la defunción de éste luego de que Hanamiya se hartase de todas las preguntitas.

El pedirle a su buen compañero Seto que les haga compañía parece ser una buena opción. Parece, pues más que compañía actuará a modo de canguro hacia Hara, haciéndole callar cuando la mata de pelo saque todo el tema del amorío. Que no tardará, por supuesto. Apenas será ver a Hanamiya y a Furuhashi juntos y se montará un plató en medio de la calle, sin importarle cuánta gente les vea.

Hara, que no es de usar mucho la cabeza, ha ideado el plan perfecto. Bueno, perfecto a medias. 

Ya le da igual si Seto acepta su invitación -la cual es un mensaje que hace daño tanto a la vista como al alma- o si tiene que ir solo, pero confía en que ese plan funcione. Les pedirá a los -no tan- amantes que le recojan en una tienda de música cercana a un parque, luego los invitará a comer -seguramente a un bufé o un restaurante chino-, y, para cuando vuelvan a casa, hará uso de un sigilo que ni el mismísimo Solid Snake y los espiará por si hacen algo.

El desenlace más probable es que Hanamiya acabe descubriéndolo y se le acabe la jugada, o que Hara se rinda ante el increíble intelecto de “Hana-chan” y se olvide de aquello último. Sea como sea, se asegurará de que la -no tan- cita entre Hanamiya y Furuhashi vaya de perlas.

Que  **no**  es una cita. Aquello comenzó con un grupo de amigos saliendo a dar una vuelta, hasta que dos de ellos lo rechazaron para leer un manga de baloncesto y uno no aseguró que fuese a acudir. Lo que nos deja con un grupo muy reducido, compuesto por los Buenos Amigos y el Cotorra.

Algo así sólo puede acabar en desastre.

···

Aunque Hara fue el que propuso la idea de salir en grupo -y que acabasen siendo tres gatos-, es Hanamiya quien elige el lugar en el que van a quedar. No se fía ni un pelo de a dónde pueda llevarlos Hara. Prefiere quedar cerca de la librería esa que hay cerca del instituto a que le lleven a rastras a nosequé centro de música.

Lo mejor de aquella biblioteca, aparte de contener una vasta cantidad de libros y hallarse en buenas condiciones, es que a Hara le pillaba más que lejos de su piso. Al contrario que a Hanamiya, al que casi le pillaba a cinco minutos de su casa. Se podría decir que escogió esa biblioteca para jorobar un poco al tío.

¡Ay, si tan sólo Yamazaki hubiera aceptado el salir con ellos! Entonces Hara podría entretenerse por el camino, en vez de pensar en formas de depilarle las cejas a Hanamiya.

Para los tortolitos -o Hanamiya y Furuhashi, como prefieren que se les llame-, cuanto más tiempo tarde en llegar, mejor. Más tiempo que pasarán sin cierto individuo bombardeándolos a preguntas dignas de un programa de cotilleos. Mira que cuesta convencer a Hara de que no hay nada romántico entre ellos.

Justo en aquel momento, esos dos se hallan rebuscando entre los pasillos infinitos y rebosantes de sabiduría de una biblioteca que lleva abierta desde el año de la pera. Apenas están buscando un libro normal y corriente, pero Hanamiya siente que está perdiendo la noción del tiempo según se adentra en las profundidades de la biblioteca. Se está esforzando tanto por un simple libro.

-¿No sería más fácil si le preguntases al dependiente? - La voz de Furuhashi, áspera e insulsa, logra mezclarse con la atmósfera de la biblioteca y llega hasta a sonar tétrica.

Hanamiya lo ignora, rebuscando entre la estantería y prestando especial atención a los lomos de los libros, pues ahí está la clave para encontrar lo que busca. Casi parece que sean los únicos en aquel lugar.

-Confío en mi instinto, Kojiro. Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano. - Parece que esté exagerando, pero, por desgracia, es cierto. No habrá pasado horas ni nada encerrado en la biblioteca para aprenderse de memoria cada instante. Hanamiya entonces se detiene y saca un libro como si nada, mostrándoselo. - ¿Ves?

Furuhashi ya no sabe qué le desconcierta más. Si la mirada de Hanamiya, fría, igualita a la de Akashi durante el partido contra Midorima del año pasado, o esa expresión tan confiada que muestra -si Hara estuviese ahí, diría que ha puesto cara de “puto amo”-. Asimismo, Hanamiya jamás dejará de sorprenderle.

Mira que tiene que conocerse bien la biblioteca para haber encontrado un libro así de rápido.

Por mera curiosidad, Furuhashi le quita el libro de las manos por un momento y le echa un vistazo. Dicho libro tiene un aspecto tan simple que hasta hace gracia. Titulado “Menguante”, en la portada apenas muestra un paraguas y una chaqueta algo gastada, ambos en un estilo minimalista. ¿Qué tienen que ver un paraguas y una chaqueta con una de las fases de la Luna?

Si hay que decir la verdad, Hanamiya tiene unas preferncias literarias más que extrañas. Lo mismo lee una novela policíaca que algo ligero o una novela enrevesada, como el pelo de Seto nada más despertarse. Eso sí, si la ha escogido él, entonces tiene que ser una novela buena a la fuerza. Aquellos que le conocen bien saben de sobra que, por extraños que sean algunos libros que escoge, ninguno de ellos llega a ser mediocre.

Además, un libro con un paraguas y una chaqueta en la portada no puede ser  _tan_ malo.

(Cabe mencionar que encontrar el dichoso libro les tomó diez minutos.)

···

Es apenas llegar al centro urbano y Hara, con una sonrisa pintoresca y el conjunto más ridículo que ha parido madre -que incluye unas deportivas de colores intensos, de esos que se hacen llamar neón-, se aproxima a la biblioteca, atrayendo las miradas de todo el mundo.

(Que, por supuesto, son para reírse de esas deportivas. Hara sólo se pone desgracias en los pies, y eso que es de buena familia.)

Nada más salir de la biblioteca, ahí está. Delante de sus narices. 1'88 de estatura, vistiendo con las deportivas más horrendas jamás creadas y un móvil que casi no le cabe en el bolsillo. Hara, en carne y hueso, dispuesto a animar la fiesta. Al menos eso piensa él.

Hara tiene que tener una mentalidad muy pobre para pensar que aquella será la mejor quedada en grupo por el simple hecho de que él estaba ahí. Ni que fuese un experto en el campo de las fiestas y el entretenimiento. Si ya se le da mal de narices el elegir ropa decente, quién sabe cómo se le dará el salir en grupo. Y mucho menos con los Intelectuales.

Es ver las pintas que lleva y Furuhashi pone la misma cara que Midorima cuando su signo zodiacal baja del tercer puesto. Tan patético es que ni siquiera se ríe -¿acaso puede reírse?-, no. Se queda mirando esas desgracias que lleva en los pies, esperando a que se le caiga un ojo o algo. Le gustaría comentar que posee un gusto de la moda repulsivo, pero Furuhashi no es la clase de persona que diría algo así.

-Hara, - dice Hanamiya, bolsa en muñeca, reventándose un nudillo - siéndote sincero, ese conjunto es deplorable. Me duele un ojo de verlo.

En apenas dos frases, Hanamiya ha logrado expresar lo que Furuhashi, Yamazaki, el resto de su clase y hasta su familia querían decirle a Hara. Que vestía como el culo. Furuhashi, cómo no, le da la razón. A Hara se le cae un mito. Que sus amigos le digan que posee un gusto horrendo hasta le duele. ¿No deberían decir algo positivo sobre esas pintas, como buenos amigos que son?

Hara muestra una mueca, casi queriendo imitar a un pato, y los chiquillos emprenden su camino. Él no dice nada sobre las sandalias tan horrendas de Hanamiya o el peinado de crío de Furuhashi. ¿O sí lo hace?

-Oye, Hara, - dijo Furuhashi, con esa voz y esa cara de empanado que parecían no abandonarle - ¿te has hecho algo en el pelo?

Contento de la vida, Hara pega unas palmas y se acerca a Furuhashi lo más que puede. Ahora puede ver al chico fregona en alta definición. Juraría que hasta puede verle un ojo. Qué entusiasmado se ha puesto por apenas un comentario sobre su pelo.

-Nada, nada, - se lleva una mano a la cabeza, sin percatarse de que ese conjunto de mierda que está llevando sigue atrayendo miradas - que se me está yendo el tinte. Pero no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, que luego vuelvo a teñirme.

Furuhashi sigue sin mostrar interés alguno y Hanamiya muestra una expresión que dice claramente que le importa un rábano lo que se haga o lo que deje de hacerse en el pelo.

A veces Hara desea tener un grupillo de amigos como Yamazaki -amigos reales, que salgan con él de parranda y asistan a sus conciertos-, para así no tener que depender de un par de tontainas del equipo de baloncesto. De nuevo, su timidez lo impide, y aunque haya podido mejorar un poco aquel tema, aún se pone nervioso cuando tiene que hablar con gente que desconoce.

Hara pega un par de pasos hacia atrás y fija su mirada oculta en la bolsita que porta Hanamiya. Aún sin apenas decir nada, Hanamiya es capaz de preveer lo que va a preguntarle, simplemente juzgando por lo poco que puede ver de su expresión facial.

-Oye, capi, - dice, aún fijándose en la dichosa bolsa - ¿eso no será-

-Estás en lo cierto, es un regalo. - Hanamiya debería abandonar su hábito de interrumpir a la gente, especialmente si se trata de un niñato que sólo quería saber si el puñetero libro era un regalo. - Por mucho que insistas, no voy a decirte para quién es.

Aquello último no hace nada más que añadir a la ya insaciable curiosidad de Hara, el que empieza a tirar de las mejillas de su capitán en un intento de descubrir quién era esa persona. Furuhashi suspira, tratando de ahuyentar a la gente de los alrededores con la mirada. Hanamiya, por su parte, se guarda las ganas de estamparle la cara al tío contra un escaparate.

Hara vuelve a suponer algo. Si Hanamiya no piensa decir nada sobre aquella persona, es que tendrá que ser alguien importante para él. Si fuese alguien de su familia lo habría dicho, pero al no haber dado ningún detalle sobre aquella persona, Hara no puede evitar pensar que ha de ser alguien especial para él.  
Si es así, ¿quién podría ser ese alguien?

Hara por fin le suelta las mejillas y mira a ambos lados como si fuese un santo. Cosa que no es. De no ser porque se hallaban en un espacio público, Hanamiya ya le habría roto la muñeca de forma gratuita.

-Furu, - canturrea, acercándose a dicho chico - tú que saliste a comprar con él, dime, ¿ha escogido un buen libro?

Furuhashi tampoco tiene ni zorra de para quién era ese libro -en un principio pensó que Hanamiya se lo había comprado para él mismo-, y tampoco le gustaría juzgar al susodicho libro por la portada. Así que opta por soltar una mentirijilla, por muy mal que se le dé.

-No estoy bien informado sobre esa persona, pero puedo decirte que Hanamiya es bueno escogiendo. Aunque le tome diez minutos.

El capitán frunce ligeramente una ceja. Aquel último comentario sobraba.

- _Kojiro_.

-Algunas veces pasaste más tiempo buscando.

···

Ah, la ciudad. Qué grande parece y qué llena de secretos está. Te adentras dentro de un par de calles y a los dos minutos sientes curiosidad por saber qué habrá al lado de aquella tienda de la esquina. Cada calle parece ser más enigmática que la anterior y parece ser imposible salir de ahí.

De aquella y miles de formas más, uno podría explicar cómo Furuhashi se siente hacia Hanamiya. Lo poco que sabía sobre él cuando se conocieron era que Hanamiya era uno de esos supuestos niños prodigios o algo así, y que le encantaba leer. En aquel momento no se le pasó por la cabeza que, durante su siguiente año, se harían tan buenos amigos.

Ni que, durante su último año de instituto, se encariñaría de más con el capitán de su equipo.

Hay un pequeño error de cálculo aquí, y es que Furuhashi es totalmente incapaz de hacerle saber a su capitán lo que siente hacia él. Soltarle un “te quiero” no sólo sería cliché, si no que conseguiría que Hanamiya se echase a reír en su puta cara, además de algún comentario crudo que arruine el ambiente.

(Que tampoco iba a invitarle a uno de esos restaurantes de lujo o a un yate para “confesársele”, no exageremos.)

Tampoco se le iba a “confesar” en medio de la calle, con un chaval aspirante a presentador de programa de tarde junto a ellos, dispuesto a grabar toda la conversación y enviársela a todos sus contactos. Que es exactamente lo que Hara haría cuando aquello tomase lugar. 

Si se le llega a “confesar”, lo más probable es que lo haga en privado y se trate de una “confesión” tan cutre que Hanamiya se eche a reír nada más empezar. Seguramente acabe dejando de lado las palabras y acabe por entregarle una carta, o quizás acabe escogiendo el otro camino.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en “confesarse” así de repente? Antes de nada, tenía que estructurar sus sentimientos y percatarse de qué era lo que realmente sentía hacia su capitán. No podía llegar a la conclusión, sin haberlo meditado antes, de que aquello era tan sólo amor y ya está. Tampoco tiene por qué aligerarse, pues aún queda un buen tiempo -¡más de seis meses!- para que se gradúen y tiene de sobra para organizar sus sentimientos.

Vale, Furuhashi no tenía que apresurarse tanto con el tema de los sentimientos. Tenía asuntos más importantes de los que preocuparse, como los exámenes que están por venir, cómo deberían ordenar las estanterías de la biblioteca o a qué secundaria debería acudir su hermana pequeña. No tendría que prestarle tanta atención a una nimiedad como eran sus sentimientos.

Eso sí, de alguna forma u otra, tendrá que hacerle saber a Hanamiya cómo se siente hacia él. Si es que Hanamiya no acaba dándose cuenta antes, claro está.

···

De lo que debería preocuparse ahora mismo es de qué se le habrá ocurrido a Hara para la salida en grupo. El tío, que poseía un excelente sentido de la orientación -debería enseñarle al grandullón ese de la serie de natación- y se conocía la ciudad mejor que nadie, podía llevarlos a cualquier sitio.

Podría llevarlos al centro comercial para buscar ropa -y conjuntos que les puedan quedar bien a la parejita- y tomar un refresco. Podría llevarlos a la tienda ‘friki’ que frecuenta, dejándolos solos mientras busca un par de cartas y figuritas que quiere comprarse. O podría llevarlos a la tienda de música y dejarlos solos mientras él se compra unas baquetas, así tan pancho.

O bien, Hara podía optar por la opción que veía como la más entretenida y productiva y llevarlos al arcade. Que es justo lo que acabó haciendo.

Para que todo le salga a pedir de boca, decide no preguntarles nada a los chicos. A Hanamiya en el fondo le da igual si le lleva a un arcade como si le lleva a la Torre de Tokio. Eso es, con la condición de que intente no portarse como un crío y no sacar mucho ese tema de conversación.

Furuhashi vuelve a quedarse callado, cómo no. Tampoco es que tenga mucho que decir sobre aquello.

-Eh, Furu. - Hara le propina un pequeño codazo cariñoso para que el tío se baje de las nubes, y lo consigue. - Deja de distraerte, hombre. Que estás como pez en el agua.

Hara debería dejar los chistes y juegos de palabras marítimos de una vez. Aunque, por mucho que se lo pidan, no lo hará.

-Discúlpame. - Aún prestando algo de atención, Furuhashi parece desinteresado. No está acostumbrado a salir en grupo. - Mientras no nos lleves a una cadena de comida rápida, cualquier sitio está bien.

Qué predecible es Hara y a menudo lugar de poca monta los iba a llevar. Mira que hay bares de sushi y bufés por el área, y justo tiene que elegir la hamburguesería cutre de la esquina. Lo peor es que Hanamiya acaba dándole la razón, alegando que no iba a ponerse a esperar media hora para un menú de mierda.

O Furuhashi y Hanamiya no saben lo que es divertirse, o Hara estaba montando la salida en grupo peor hecha y más patética de la historia. Mira que presume de ser un experto en el campo de las fiestas, pero la realidad siempre es distinta.

-Hara, date prisa, que dan las 12 en nada.

Ya no sólo le mete prisa durante los entrenamientos. Ahora Hanamiya le mete prisa para llevarlos a donde sea y elegir algún restaurante. Desde luego, es exigente hasta fuera del equipo. Normal que los niños de primero se quejen de los entrenamientos infernales.

Para que no le echen más leña al fuego, Hara decide acudir al experto en comida y restaurantes.

“oye zaki, a donde llevo a comer a la parejita? ~”

Hara no sabe que se ha equivocado de chat, y en vez de enviarle ese mensaje directamente a Yamazaki, lo envía por el grupo del equipo.

“joder pues no sé… un italiano quizás? estoy jugando como bruno y se me vino a la cabeza…”

Hara no se da cuenta de su error hasta que escucha a Hanamiya y Furuhashi balbuceando algo sobre restaurantes italianos y menús en oferta. Genial. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que Hara se ha ofrecido para pagarlo todo él mismo.

“y yo que me esperaba mas de ti ~~~”

A este paso, a Hara le van a dar el premio por ser la persona que más tarda en escoger un restaurante. Los chicos llevan alrededor de media hora delante de la misma biblioteca de antes, esperando a que Hara escoja un maldito restaurante. 

Aquello seguramente acabe con Furuhashi y Hanamiya dejando al tío a solas, en medio de la calle, para irse a algún lugar más tranquilo. Como un centro comercial. Donde puedan estar alejados de su amigo el cansino y pasar un rato juntos.

Sintiendo que sus supuestos amigos están hartos de él, Hara apaga el móvil -qué raro que sepa controlar su dependencia hacia éste- y les chistea.

-Pero no os quedéis ahí parados. Que la fiesta apenas acaba de empezar.

Sí, menuda fiesta la que se iba a montar. Hara estaba con las personas más fiesteras de todo el planeta. ¡Pero cuánto se iban a divertir!

···

Llevar a Hanamiya a un arcade quizás no sea la mejor idea de todas. El chico no parece estar del todo acostumbrado al mundo de los juegos retro, pero sí al billar y a los dardos de toda la vida. Cabe mencionar que el chaval también es bueno jugando a los bolos.

Que es justo lo que estarían haciendo de no ser porque ambos, Hanamiya y Furuhashi, rechazaron aquella opción. El ir al arcade apenas les parecía un pasatiempo para hacer hambre y entretenerse un poco, y una partida de bolos en aquel momento no sería la mejor opción. Hara lo sabe, y aún así pensó que sería buena idea preguntarles.

Ahora mismo se halla esperando su turno para jugar a una de las máquinas de Beatmania, observando a sus compañeros jugar a los dardos desde las lejanías. Por lo que puede ver, Furuhashi no tiene ni zorra de cómo se hace.

Que a Hanamiya estuviese a punto de darle algo tras presenciar cuántas veces estaba fallando su amigo en algo tan simple como los dardos parecía ser obvio. Acabaría riéndose en sus narices y resaltando algún error de principiante.

De lo primero que se dio cuenta fue que Furuhashi estaba sujetando mal el dardo. ¡Hay que ver! Si el tío era tan malo jugando a los dardos, que se vayan a jugar al ping pong u otra cosa. No va a tenerlo ahí todo el día, con una diferencia de más de 150 puntos que lo único que va a hacer es aumentar.

Hara estaba esperando con ansias a que Hanamiya se marcase una escena a lo Hollywood y le enseñase a Furuhashi cómo lanzar un dardo -y dejar de ser tan malo en general-. Lo que, por mucho que lo desease, no iba a pasar.

Lo que sí podría hacer realidad era ver a Hanamiya jugar a uno de esos juegos de disparos tan difíciles. De no ser porque las supuestas máquinas estaban más llenas que de costumbre. Hay un tío tratando de conseguir un récord.

Hara se queja de que el arcade está a rebosar. ¿Acaso conoce más lugares parecidos? No, por supuesto. Le entran ganas de volver a pedirle consejo a Yamazaki, pero supone que estará ocupado con eso de los JoJos y siente que ya le molestó lo suficiente cuando le preguntó por un par de míseros restaurantes.

Aquello no estaría pasando si Hara se hubiera limitado a invitarles a los bolos. Algo que podría hacer justo en aquel momento. Podría, pero estaba a punto de llegar su turno para jugar al Beatmania y no quería desperdiciarlo.

Además, su verdadero objetivo no era echar una partida de bolos ni nada por el estilo. Ni mucho menos.

···

Hara no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre quién era ese tal Bruno -supuso que sería uno de esos JoJos que tanto gustan a Yamazaki-, pero ir a un restaurante italiano nunca es mala idea. Parecía ser un poco pronto para comer -el reloj apenas marcaba la una-, pero aquello no importaba.

El restaurante en sí no era nada del otro mundo. Lo más destacable que había era una especie de mostrador con muestras de varios tipos de pan y pasta, y el sitio estaba bien cuidado. No había nada más que destacar.

Además, aquel lugar estaba prácticamente vacío. O no era muy famoso el restaurante, o Hara los había llevado al que podría ser el restaurante más cutre de la ciudad.

(El tío se limitó a llevar a sus compañeros de equipo al lugar que pillaba más cerca, que resultó ser un italiano.)

Mientras miraban los menús, Hara tomó una foto de Furuhashi y Hanamiya, subiéndola al grupo y añadiendo “los tortolitos mirando pizzas ~”. Hanamiya volvió a echarlo del grupo.

···

Un poco de aire fresco nunca sentaba mal, pero en aquel caso, Hanamiya se estaba hartando de la salida. Habían transcurrido poco más de dos horas, pero sentía como si hubiera pasado todo un día bajo la sombra de un cotorra sin remedio. Menos mal que estaba Furuhashi ahí por si quería hablar y pasar un poco el rato.

Hara tampoco iba a tenerlos toda la tarde dando vueltas por una parte de la ciudad que apenas conocían por el simple hecho de que quería pasar algo de tiempo con sus amigos.

Lo último que harían antes de irse cada uno por su lado seguramente sería comprar alguna que otra cosa, sentarse en un parque para descansar un poco, y entonces se despedirían.

Qué mala idea tuvo Hara cuando decidió que tendrían que salir por la mañana. Todo habría resultado mejor si hubiese invitado a todo el grupo por la tarde a ver una película -seguramente en su casa-, en vez de sacar a dos zopencos de sus casas a las 12 de la mañana para dar un paseo de mierda de dos horas.

(Pero debía aprovechar que no había clase aquel día de alguna forma, y no iba a quedarse dándole a la batería y jugando al puñetero juego de las idols todo el día.)

Al final la supuesta salida en grupo apenas resultó en una visita corta al arcade, un grupo de críos comiendo en un sitio cutre y conversaciones que siempre acaban derivando en los más extraños temas. Protagonizada, nada más ni nada menos, por tres chavales de un colegio para ricos.

Aquello no debería ni llamarse “salida en grupo”. Patético.

···

Para Hanamiya y Furuhashi, lo mejor de volver a casa, aparte de que solían tardar relativamente poco, era que no tenían que aguantar a Hara tocándoles las narices durante todo el trayecto.

Se toman un respiro y, si eso, hablan un poco, en vez de tener que aguantarse las ganas de darle un guantazo al tío que no deja de preguntarles si son pareja.

Aquel día no compartieron una charla muy extensa, y todo lo que hablaron tuvo que ver con lo malo que era Hara planificando salidas en grupo. Eso sí, se habían entretenido. Nunca estaba mal salir de casa, aunque fuese para acudir a la salida en grupo más cutre de la historia.

(Lo que no quitaba que aquella tarde volviesen a entrenar. Hanamiya realmente es un sadista, haciendo entrenar a su equipo hasta los sábados.)

El camino de vuelta a casa, aunque no tan corto, parecía durar apenas un minuto -o unos míseros segundos- cuando regresaba junto a Hanamiya. Todo se reducía a charlas y anécdotas variadas, Hanamiya hablando sobre los tipejos que enviaban día a día al comité disciplinario -es gracioso que alguien como él esté en el puñetero comité- y los chicos pasando un rato tranquilo en general.

Furuhashi, discreto por naturaleza, parecía desenvolverse un poco cuando pasaba un rato hablando con su capitán. Ha de ser porque Hanamiya es una de las poquísimas personas con las que se siente a gusto y se le hace más fácil hablar.

Hanamiya también tendría que admitir que le gusta pasar el tiempo con Furuhashi, aunque pueda ser todo un petardo a veces. Cierto es que suele soltar comentarios con cierta chispa que logran irritar un tanto a Hanamiya, pero se puede estar con él. No es como otros, que suelen ser granos en el culo y acaban sacándole de sus casillas.

Se llevan bien, hasta un extremo. Extremo que Hara cree que no existe.

-Kojiro. - Hanamiya se muestra un tanto frío, como siempre, aún si su voz suena algo cálida. - ¿Recuerdas el libro que compré antes?

-Sí, ése del paraguas. - Furuhashi es malo recordando títulos y sólo se le ocurre mencionar una breve descripción de la portada. - ¿Ya sabes a quién se lo vas a dar?

Que Hanamiya se eche una carcajada en los momentos más inoportunos es una norma. Un día seguramente empezará a partirse el culo mientras a Yamazaki le da una crisis existencial con un problema básico de Matemáticas.

-Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta. - Saca el libro de la bolsa y se lo pasa a Furuhashi, el cual le echa un pequeño vistazo a la contraportada.

“ _De noches lluviosas y mañanas cubiertas de niebla, tardes en las que apenas se ve un ápice del cielo y semanas que parecen no acabar nunca. Novelas con más de una década de antigüedad y un árbol cuyas hojas caen a una velocidad considerable. Mirar continuamente al pasado no es una buena idea._ ”

Una de las reseñas de la contraportada menciona que la supuesta vuelta de tuerca de la historia es magnífica. Encima se trata de uno de los peces gordos de la limpieza, así que no es nada sorprendente que Hanamiya haya comprado algo así.

Ahora Furuhashi sí que se estaba haciendo un cacao mental. Sabe de sobra quién es el autor de ese libro (es uno de los autores favoritos de Hanamiya) y tiene más que claro que Hanamiya no iría haciendo regalos a la ligera. Quien sea que reciba aquel libro ha que ser alguien más que especial para Hanamiya.

Furuhashi no conoce a nadie así que no sea de su familia.

-Parece interesante. - Furuhashi trata de devolverle el libro y Hanamiya se niega continuas veces. - Hanamiya, ¿por qué actúas como si quisieras que me quedase con el libro?

El mayor chasquea la lengua.

-Precisamente es por eso, zopenco. Es un regalo.

Y el primer regalo que Hanamiya le hace a Furuhashi. Sin contar unos apuntes de Literatura Clásica que ni falta le hacían durante el año pasado.

Furuhashi no sabe si debería sorprenderse o permanecer sosegado ante ello, aunque aquella acción realmente ha logrado sorprenderle. Aquello seguramente sea una simple muestra de amistad -aunque pueda sonar como una broma pesada-, o puede que Hanamiya sólo quiera que Furuhashi lea el puñetero libro.

Furuhashi mantiene una expresión tranquila, elevando ligeramente las cejas, mostrando tanta emoción como una impresora. Opta por la segunda opción -aunque Hanamiya le considera un Buen Amigo y es una especie de mezcla entre ambas- y acepta el libro de una forma un tanto rígida. Debería aprender de otros, que se pondrían a dar saltos de alegría al ver que el Señorito les ha regalado algo.

-Supongo que gracias.

Hanamiya le sonríe -de nuevo, es una de esas sonrisas afiladas tan típicas de él- y no dice nada más. ¿Por qué debería? Se trata de apenas un regalo. Pero un regalo también podía ser una muestra de afecto, aunque aquello realmente no estaba entre sus intenciones cuando compró el libro.

Pero Furuhashi no puede evitar pensar que aquel libro es apenas una recomendación por parte de Hanamiya y acaba tomándoselo como un regalo afectivo.

Quizás sean más cercanos de lo que piensan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo me quedaría encantado de la vida jugando al All Star Battle con Yamazaki e Itsuki.
> 
> Ahora sabéis el por qué del título.


	15. Desarrollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "El equipo de Kirisaki Daiichi ya es una película de terror de por sí."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No he hecho muchas referencias aquí (que yo me acuerde). Lo que es bueno.
> 
> Los siguientes capítulos (en especial el 17) serán epseciales. No especiales, epseciales. Ya veréis el por qué.
> 
> PS: Es escrito (mayoritariamente) desde la perspectiva de Mako-chan, y en el epílogo de KD parece que se refiere a Yamazaki como "Yama" (lo cual me hizo gracia) y decidí añadirlo.
> 
> PS2: He estado viendo vídeos del Undertale (estoy esperando a que lo rebajen en Steam para pillármelo) y me he enamorado de un segundo pez. Además Flowey me ha recordado muchísimo a Makoto, aunque es mucho más bestia que nuestro amado capitán araña.

Bien por todos era sabido que Makoto era un lector aficionado. Era todo un milagro que entre las clases, el equipo, el Comité Disciplinario y su vida personal, tuviese tiempo para leer. Alguien como Yama no podría con todo aquello y acabaría teniendo una de aquellas famosas crisis existenciales, pero en este caso se trataba de Makoto. Él sabía cómo arreglárselas.

Algo más sorprendente aún es que alguien como Makoto hubiera conseguido hablarse -y llevarse bien- con alguien. Concretamente, con aquel chaval empanado de la biblioteca.

Aquel mismo chaval -y un par de amiguillos- acabarían por recomendarle libros un año más tarde, que, si no mediocres, a ojos de Makoto serían toda una desgracia. Makoto no tenía ningún miedo de decirles a la cara que esos libros que le recomendaban eran un truño, pero le ayudaba a descubrir nuevos autores.

···

Makoto sabía que, algún día, acabaría por darle las gracias a Kojiro. Por aquel codazo de la Copa de Invierno del año pasado -Makoto puso la misma cara que Aomine Daiki al encontrar un álbum de fotos de esa tal Horikita-, y por varias cosas más. Mira que era raro que alguien como él llegase a sentirse agradecido, pero él lo sabía.

Su forma de agradecerle todos los codazos dados y por dar, todos los libros cutres que le ha recomendado, y demases, cómo no, era regalándole un libro. Pero no un libro cualquiera, como esas bazofias que llevaba recomendándole durante más de dos años.

Tenía que regalarle uno en concreto.  _El Libro_.

···

A Makoto le entraron ganas de marearle la perdiz un poco a su buen amigo Kojiro y hacerle pensar un poco. Motivo por el cual fueron juntos -o, mejor dicho, Makoto invitó a Kojiro- a comprar El Libro.

Fue nada más ver El Libro y Makoto supo que sería el regalo perfecto. Hasta la portada -que constaba de un paraguas y una chaqueta- era perfecta. El tío ya se había leído El Libro con anterioridad -en el blog del autor, porque no iba a comprar el mismo libro dos veces- y dedujo que sería la mejor opción.

Cabe decir que, en ningún momento durante aquellos 10 minutos de búsqueda, Makoto no mencionó nada relacionado con El Libro, ni a quién iba a regalárselo. Kojiro estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué estaba buscando con tanto esmero, pero decidió guardárselo para él mismo. No quería desconcentrar a su amigo.

Fueron 10 minutos llenos de silencio y Makoto preguntándose dónde habrían puesto el puñetero libro. Que la biblioteca tampoco era tan grande -había memorizado perfectamente todos y cada uno de los pasillos de ésta-, pero que El Libro no estuviera en la sección de Drama o en la de Ciencia-Ficción sonaba a chiste malo.

Tampoco estaba en la estantería de los  _best-sellers_  y aquello sí que le parecía raro.

Kojiro pretendía ayudar con la búsqueda del susodicho libro, pero Makoto se lo negó durante toda la búsqueda. Quería que fuese una sorpresa. No quería desvelar nada relacionado con El Libro, ni siquiera el nombre del autor. Para más inri, Kojiro había estado en casa de Makoto múltiples veces y no se había percatado de la existencia de dicho libro. Y eso que estaba en el escritorio.

Kojiro tenía que ser tonto para no haberse dado cuenta de un detalle como ése. Eso, o debía estar más empanado de lo normal. Que no sería ninguna sorpresa.

Volviendo al Señorito y la búsqueda del libro ideal, Makoto revisó cuidadosamente cada estantería, rezando para que El Libro estuviese por algún lado. Detrás suya se hallaba Kojiro, el que, tras cinco minutos de búsqueda, había asumido que quería hacerle un regalo a su madre. En ese caso sí que sería incapaz de ayudarle.

Makoto no poseía el Ojo del Águila, ni el del Halcón. No poseía ningún ojo especial -hay quien dice que posee los Ojos Arácnidos, pero un apodo como tal sí que suena a gilipollez-, pero dado su gran intelecto y los -casi- dos años que llevaba observando a un grupo de niñatos dando vueltas a un gimnasio, tiene el sentido de la vista bien desarollado.

El chaval solía poseer una gran paciencia -que Yama y Hara habían logrado cargarse poco a poco con sus peleítas dignas de novela en medio del entrenamiento-, y dicha paciencia estaba agotándose a cada segundo según buscaba el libro. Kojiro estuvo a nada de decirle, al cabo de un rato más, que lo mejor sería dejarlo.

Cuando Makoto finalmente da con el puñetero libro, sabe que es justo lo que estaba buscando. No puede evitar sonreír al coger El Libro -no nos equivoquemos, no es como aquella sonrisa que puso tras presenciar el codazo-, y parece estar bien orgulloso de su decisión.

-¿Ves? - Kojiro siente como si estuviese viendo a un niño pequeño presumir del juego que le han comprado. Que no es exactamente lo que está teniendo lugar, pero es algo parecido.

Makoto puede ver en la mirada de Kojiro, tan vacía como siempre, que su decisión no le ha hecho mucha gracia. ¿Se deberá a la portada del libro? ¿Sabrá Kojiro que la portada del libro es un spoiler del mismo? Aquello sí que sorprendería a Makoto.

Tras ver la portada del libro, a Kojiro no le queda más remedio que preguntarle.

-No sé a quién vas a darle ese libro, ¿pero realmente le gustará?

El enano suelta una de sus típicas carcajadas, siendo incapaz de moderar su volumen, y le quita El Libro de las manos a Kojiro. ¿Makoto, haciendo regalos cutres? ¡Ni en sueños! Mira que el tío no es de hacer regalos -a excepción de a sus seres queridos-, pero cuando toca, le pone un poco de esmero para escoger el regalo ideal.

-Debes estar subestimándome, idiota. Sé con certeza que aquella persona se sentirá agradecida.

Kojiro sigue sin darse cuenta de que “aquella persona” es él. ¿Acaso Makoto ha dejado alguna pista?

···

-Hanamiya, ¿por qué actúas como si quisieras que me quedase con el libro?

En aquel momento, Makoto no pudo evitar pensar que Kojiro era tonto de remate. A ver si iba a resultar que Kojiro sí era un pez después de todo. Ya no son sólo los ojos.

El enano chasquea la lengua y se guarda un “este chico es gilipollas” para él mismo. Le encantaría haberlo dicho; sin embargo, ¿quién sabe cómo podría haber reaccionado Kojiro si Makoto le hubiera soltado un “gilipollas” en toda la cara?

-Precisamente porque es un regalo.

Y el primer regalo que Makoto se digna a hacerle a alguien que no es de su familia. Makoto ha de ser alguien realmente interesante durante un cumpleaños.

Las intenciones de Makoto al regalarle El Libro a Kojiro estaban más que claras. El tío no podía ser un soso toda su vida, y algún día debía mostrar algún signo de generosidad. Y justo aquel día, sábado de septiembre, le tocó mostrar algo de su Lado Sensible.

Lo que realmente hacía especial al dichoso libro, aparte de que fue un regalo de parte del mismísimo Makoto Hanamiya, es que es difícil de encontrar. 

Cuando el susodicho salió a la venta, tampoco se convirtió en un  _best-seller_  de la noche a la mañana. Ni siquiera llegó a ser un  _best-seller_. A Makoto le daba igual todo eso. Lo importante era el contenido. Un libro capaz de crear inmensas crisis existenciales a cualquier tonto -mejor dicho, Yama- que no ponga empeño en comprender todos los mensajes ocultos. Y una narrativa exquisita.

Vale. “Menguante” era El Libro. Eso lo tenía claro. Ahora, si Kojiro no llegaba a disfrutarlo tanto como él -cosa que dudaba-, se habrá gastado 1400 yenes en un libro de calidad que ni su mejor amigo logró apreciar.

-Supongo que gracias.

Makoto puede ver en la mirada supuestamente vacía de Kojiro que le ha gustado el regalo -eso siempre es bueno- y no puede evitar mostrar una de esas sonrisas afiladas tan típicas suyas. A excepción de que ésta no llegaba a mostrar maldad del todo.

Por raro que suene, a Makoto le alegró saber que a Kojiro le había gustado su regalo.

···

Muchos creen que, por el simple hecho de que Makoto se convierta en una copia barata -pero de calidad- del mismísimo Satán durante los entrenamientos, el chico posee los mismos sentimientos que una simple lavadora.

Que no nos confundamos. Como ser humano que es, Makoto es capaz de sentir y percibir lo que la gente de su alrededor siente. Al igual que puede percibir pequeños cambios a su alrededor, por minúsculos que sean.

Es imposible que, a estas alturas, Makoto no se haya dado cuenta aún de cuán amable y “cariñoso” se torna Kojiro hacia él cuando pasan algo de tiempo juntos. A excepción de que se está dando cuenta. Ya no tiene que ver sólo con Kojiro pidiéndole que le deje practicar hasta algo más tarde de lo normal, o con las sonrisas minúsculas que éste esboza cuando hablan.

Es muy probable que Makoto ya se haya dado cuenta de lo que está teniendo lugar entre ellos. O que lo esté haciendo poco a poco.

Algo que Makoto sí sabe es que Kojiro le tiene todo el respeto del mundo. Makoto también siente un gran respeto hacia él -motivo por el cual le pidió expresamente que fuese él quien ejecutase el codazo-, aunque a veces siente que Kojiro le muestra demasiado respeto. Lo que, aunque comúnmente sea bueno, en ocasiones llega a ser irritante.

Por otro lado, Makoto no es quién para hablar sobre sentimientos, especialmente ajenos. Directamente ni lo intenta. Es imposible preguntarle a Makoto sobre romance y sentimientos y que, o te ignore, o tan sólo diga que son temas sin importancia. 

Pobre de Kojiro el día en el que le eche agallas y se lance a por él, pues lo más probable es que Makoto se tome sus sentimientos como un chiste.

¿O puede que no?

···

Makoto no siempre puede estar haciendo de canguro sobre su equipo. Aquel día se está atrasando más de lo normal, y tiene un buen motivo. Le tomará para largo.

Cómo no, decide dejar a Kojiro a cargo de la pandilla durante su estancia. ¿Quién si no?

-Resulta que Hanamiya quizás tarde un buen rato en venir. - Kojiro por fin logra saciar la increíble curiosidad de los primerizos y de Hara. - Dice que hay un asunto relacionado con el Comité Disciplinario que tiene que resolver, y por ese motivo-

-Espera. - Que Hara no interrumpa mientras alguien está hablando debería ser un milagro. - ¿No será lo del tío que roba papel higiénico? Porque si es así, menudo paripé que se va a montar Hana-chan.

Kojiro no sabe de dónde ha sacado lo del papel higiénico, pero Makoto mencionó algo sobre un vándalo. Quizás tarde más de lo esperado en resolverlo. Lo que es malo. Kojiro no es el mejor canguro de todos, y es aún peor cuando tiene que lidiar con el Dúo Dinámico.

Menos mal que está ahí Kentaro para ayudarle a vigilarlos. No todos ahí son bellacos. Cuesta, pero hay gente responsable entre todos esos niñatos.

-Hara, ¡no me jodas que tú también! - Mira que Yama no quería responderle, pero él también se había enterado del puñetero tema del vándalo. Continuando con aquella charla de mierda sólo está consiguiendo perder más tiempo. - Pues anda que no le dará problemas ese capullo. Pero eh, que es Hanamiya. ¡Segurísimo que puede!

Yama no se da cuenta de que han entrado sin él. ¡Serán cabrones! En realidad la culpa es suya, por distraerse con el rollo del vándalo. No es que sea una historia realmente interesante, pero si el Comité no lo resuelve pronto, quizás dañe la imagen del centro.

Makoto puede asegurarles que lo tiene todo bajo control. Si puede ocuparse de un equipo de niñatos y de su vida personal a la vez, ¿qué tan difícil le iba a resultar lidiar con un vándalo de poca monta?

···

Lo único malo de que Makoto no esté rondando por el gimnasio ni vigilando a su equipo, es que nadie puede evitar que Hara empiece sus propios platós televisivos durante los descansos. Makoto haría como si nada y le pediría, usando un tono dulce a la vez que perturbador, que dejase de tocar las narices.

Kojiro podría hacer eso, pero acabaría siendo algo aterrador y le regalaría un buen trauma a Hara, el cual no podría mirarle a la cara por un buen tiempo. Aquella escena sería algo digno de una película de terror, pero de las buenas.

El equipo de Kirisaki Daiichi ya es una película de terror de por sí.

Hara aprovecha que están en medio de un descanso y se acerca a Kojiro con la sonrisa más pícara y llena de salero que es capaz de esbozar.

-Anda que no lo pasamos bien el otro día, ¿eh, Furu? - Trata de ser amigable y le pega un par de palmaditas en la espalda al sustituto. Kojiro intenta ignorarle, pero no por mucho tiempo. - Dime, ¿te gusta?

-¿El libro que me regaló Hanamiya? - Hara chasquea la lengua. Si hay algo que realmente odia -aparte de cuando le tocan sólo cartas raras en el juego de las idols y su gato le ignora- es cuando Kojiro se hace el listillo ante él. - A decir verdad, es de los mejores que he leído. La narrativa es única, aunque es bastante confuso. Pero se nota que lo escogió él.

Yama suelta una carcajada desde las lejanías. Debido a respuestas como esa, es normal que sea el favorito de Makoto.

-No empecemos, pez.

La expresión de Kojiro se torna sombría al escuchar aquel apodo. Pez. Decir que lleva ya un tiempo aguantando a gente refiriéndose hacia él como “pez” no sería exagerar. Menudo martirio.

-Hara, - suspira, manteniendo esa expresión de muerto - 35 vueltas.

Ahí lo que se iba a montar no iba a ser un plató. Iba a ser la película de terror del año. Aun con una cortina de pelo en los ojos, Hara tiene “miedo” escrito por toda la cara. Que no es lo que Kojiro iba buscando, pero tampoco estaba mal del todo meterle un poco de miedo al tonto.

Los primerizos tiemblan al pensar que alguno de ellos podría cometer el error de referirse a Kojiro como “pez”, y con ello llamar a las puertas del mismísimo Infierno.

Ya no saben quién da más miedo estando al mando, si Makoto o Kojiro.

-Venga, Furu, no me seas borde. Si se ve a la legua que estás coladito por él.

¿Dejará Hara algún día de dar por culo con el tema de la supuesta relación romántica entre Makoto y Kojiro? A este paso, más que una respuesta directa, sólo conseguirá que Makoto le triplique los entrenamientos, y aquello sí que sería pifiarla. 

El resto del equipo se pregunta por qué Hara pone tanto empeño en intentar que Kojiro confirme su -supuesto- noviazgo con Makoto. Parece que pone más empeño en una puñetera relación que en sus estudios.

-Hara, no quisiera enfadarme. - Antes de que Hara pueda decir algo, Kojiro pita el silbato, ignorando lo que el chico vaya a decir. - Vale, ahora iremos uno en uno. Espero que hayáis descansado.

Hara sigue sin sacarle algún secretillo o algo que pueda interesarle. Entonces recuerda aquel día en el campamento, en el que Kojiro se hartó y le confesó que le interesaría mantener una relación romántica con Makoto -vamos, que quería ser su novio-, y le alegra un poco el día.

Lo que Hara no sabe es que aquello fue una triste excusa para librarse de él. En aquel momento, Kojiro sólo quería quitárselo de encima. Ni siquiera había considerado una relación romántica entre él y Makoto. Para aquel entonces, Kojiro aún no sabía si realmente sentía algo romántico hacia Makoto, o era sólo mero respeto.

Kojiro aún se arrepiente de haber dicho aquello, pero el tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian. En éste caso, quizás para mejor.

···

Al cabo de una hora, Makoto regresó de las catacumbas del infierno -o, lo que es lo mismo, el Comité Disciplinario- y volvió a apoderarse del equipo. 

Aquella hora fue infinita. A cada descanso, Kojiro tenía que encontrar una forma para evitar que Hara comenzase un plató de televisión en pleno gimnasio e invadiese su vida personal. Mira que Kojiro tenía aguante, pero Hara llegaba a ponerse insoportable algunas veces -o quizás la mayoría del tiempo-, y estaba a nada de perder la enorme paciencia que tenía.

En aquellos momentos, Kojiro es capaz de comprender todo lo que tiene que aguantar Makoto al tener que encargarse de todo un equipo él mismo.

De nuevo, aquel entrenamiento fue infernal. Como todos los entrenamientos con Makoto al frente.

···

Otra vez que Kojiro se queda entrenando más que de costumbre.

Que nadie se confunda. Makoto, como “buen” capitán que es, también se queda practicando un buen rato por su cuenta. Tiene que mantener un estándar frente a su equipo y sus rivales. Cualquiera pensaría que, al ser un adolescente cualquiera, Makoto entrena cuando le viene en gana, pero la realidad es bien distinta.

Pocos se dan cuenta, pero Makoto se queda hasta tarde en el gimnasio haciendo más que revisando análisis y demases. Entrena más duro que el resto de su equipo, incluso llegando a quedarse hasta las 10 de la noche entrenando por su cuenta.

Después de todo, Makoto se toma en serio su papel como capitán. Incluso si su verdadero objetivo en el baloncesto no tiene nada que ver con la victoria.

-Kojiro, es suficiente. - Es apenas escuchar su orden y el chico se detiene, sentándose en un banco cercano, exhaustado. Makoto se acerca hacia él con un par de folios que parecen ser análisis. - Tú descansa un rato, anda.

Qué raro por parte de Makoto que le pida a alguien de su equipo que descanse. Por otro lado, Makoto es el que debía descansar más de todo el grupo. Al volver a casa tendría que ayudar con la cena y repasar algunos que otros apuntes, para luego irse excesivamente pronto a dormir y tomarse su merecido descanso.

Kojiro quería decirle, más que nadie, que no le vendría mal tomarse un descanso, pero de los buenos. Como, por ejemplo, escaparse algún fin de semana a unos balnearios o incluso pasar un fin de semana en su casa.

(Pensándolo mejor, Kojiro descarta eso último.)

-¿Tienes algo que objetar?

El reloj del gimnasio marca cerca de las 9. Makoto lo sabe, y aún así está dispuesto a incordiar un poco a Kojiro y contarle sobre sus estadísticas y darle algún que otro consejo.

Antes de proceder y resumir el apartado de proporciones bíblicas que son los análisis, Makoto le lanza una toalla a Kojiro. El tío se lo agradece, cómo no, y suspira. Mira que está acostumbrado a las Prácticas Infernales, pero a veces llegan a ser insoportables.

-He notado cierta mejoría en tus lanzamientos. Quizás puedas atreverte con los tiros de tres, pero por ahora te recomiendo que trabajes en tu defensa. - ¡Pero qué buenos resúmenes hace este chico! Kojiro termina de secarse con la toalla y se levanta del banco. No le importaría quedarse más tiempo entrenando, aunque sea algo tarde para ello. - Qué, ¿ya quieres irte?

-Sinceramente, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo entrenando. - Sorprendido, Makoto levanta una ceja. Es la primera vez que Kojiro le dice algo así, incluso después de haber aguantado un entrenamiento que incluso Makoto calificaría como “sobrehumano”. - Pero mi familia ya habrá cenado, y la semana que viene tenemos dos exámenes el mismo día. Espero que no te importe.

Makoto le quita la toalla de las manos y la deja de vuelta en el cesto, luego acercándose para coger su cartera y dejar los análisis. En medio de todo eso, pega un bostezo que podía superar con creces a todos los bostezos de Kentaro. Luego dice que no está cansado.

Poco le ha faltado a Kojiro para decirle que se acueste pronto. Muy poco. Pero prefiere guardarse ése comentario para sí mismo.

-Qué va. Estaba a punto de recoger mis cosas, pero si te hubieras quedado entrenando aún más tiempo, qué le iba a hacer. - Tras recoger sus cosas, se acerca a Kojiro y le pega un chasquido que logra devolverle a la realidad. ¿Por qué estará tan empanado últimamente? - Aligera, que es tarde.

Sí, Kojiro volvía a estar sumergido en sus pensamientos. Makoto quisiera preguntarle por qué se distraía tanto últimamente, pero Kojiro acabaría soltándole una respuesta cutre y barata, incapaz de confesarle en qué estaba pensando últimamente.

Dejando de lado asuntos más privados, Kojiro piensa en si sería buena idea invitar a Makoto a un par de bollos de crema. Aunque seguramente vaya a cenar al volver a casa.

···

Al final Kojiro le echó narices y acabó invitando a Makoto -o como Hara diría, “su churri”- a los bollos de crema. Buen detalle por su parte. No hacía tanto frío como para ponerse a comer bollos de crema, pero fue buena idea.

A Makoto en el fondo le sentó mal que Kojiro acabase pagando por los dos bollos -estuvo a punto de decirle que no era necesario-, pero en aquel momento no disponía de mucho dinero y tuvo que aguantarse. Es raro que a Makoto no le guste que le inviten a cosas.

El mayor tira el envoltorio del bollo en una papelera cercana y mira el teléfono por un momento. Es el mismo rollo de siempre: Hara con los puñeteros rumores de que son pareja, medio grupo pidiéndole que deje el tema, y su madre preguntándole a qué hora volverá. 

Makoto apenas se digna a responder a eso último y vuelve a echar a Hara del grupo.

···

Tanto para Makoto como para Kojiro, el momento más tranquilo del día era cuando regresaban juntos del entrenamiento, sin tener al petardo de Hara o algún bicho raro de por medio.

A Makoto no le molesta admitir que sí, le gusta pasar tiempo junto a Kojiro, sea en la biblioteca con el chico recomendándole libros cutres o simplemente volviendo a casa. Mira que era raro que Makoto se encariñase con alguien que no perteneciese a su familia, pero estaba pasando.

Kojiro, por su parte, podría pasar siglos al lado de Makoto -lo que, teóricamente, no era posible- y no se quejaría en ningún momento. Incluso Makoto podría contarle sobre aquella vez que se quedó 20 minutos haciendo cola en el supermercado y no le aburriría. Ya está más que acostumbrado a que Makoto le hable repetidamente sobre sus autores favoritos y los terribles finales de algunos libros.

A veces Kojiro sentía que exageraba en cuanto a sus sentimientos hacia Makoto.

-Lo que te iba diciendo. Al final resultó que el criajo no sólo robaba papel higiénico. También le han visto robando en la cafetería y se rumorea que le quitó los apuntes a un compañero. - El caso del ladrón de papel higiénico no resultó ser tan grave como Makoto esperaba. Lo que pensaron que sería un vándalo, acabó siendo nada más que un niño aburrido. - No hemos llegado a expulsarlo, pero si sigue con esa conducta, habrá que recurrir a mayores medidas.

Hay algunas personas que se preguntan cómo alguien como Makoto acabaría en el Comité Disciplinario.

-Ya veo. - Kojiro no sabía nada sobre el ladrón de papel higiénico.

Esas pequeñas historias que le contaba Makoto sobre su día a día en el Comité Disciplinario siempre se le hacían interesantes. Kojiro no es que tuviese mucho que contar sobre él, aunque habitualmente acababa contando alguna que otra anécdota sobre su visita al pueblo o sobre alguna receta que quiere aprenderse.

A Kojiro no es que le haga mucha gracia el conversar. Suele quedarse estancado pensando en alguna respuesa y casi nunca inicia las conversaciones, si no que prefiere seguir la corriente y escuchar. Makoto está más que acostumbrado a que el tío le responda con frases minúsculas, aunque le gustaría que Kojiro alargase un poco sus respuestas algún día.

Makoto entonces recuerda que hace cosa de una semana, le regaló El Libro a Kojiro. Incluso un supuesto genio como él puede ser olvidadizo.

-Que se me olvidaba… - Le da un codazo cariñoso a Kojiro. - ¿Qué tal vas con el libro?

Makoto estuvo a nada de preguntarle si le estaba gustado. Lo cual seguramente no le habría importado del todo.

Kojiro tarda un poco más en responder que de costumbre. Seguramente se lo esté pensado, aunque en realidad está buscando esa respuesta exacta para sacarle un poco los colores a Makoto.

Menos mal que Makoto es alguien paciente -a excepción de aquellas veces en las que Yama y Hara logran acabar con su inmensa paciencia, que no son pocas-.

-Aún no he terminado de leerlo, pero puedo decirte que posees un buen gusto para esto de la lectura. El cuarto capítulo me dejó algo confuso, si he de confesar. - Makoto le asiente. Parece que ha dado en el blanco regalándole El Libro. - Hanamiya, permíteme preguntarte. ¿Te basaste en la narrativa de éste libro para escribir tu-

-¿Mi novela? - Makoto suelta una leve carcajada, quizás satisfecho debido a que Kojiro ha vuelto a halagar su amor por la lectura. - No, qué va. Me basé directamente en el estilo de ese autor. Pero me halaga que te hayas dado cuenta.

Makoto sabía desde un principio que Kojiro acabaría dándose cuenta.

Es entonces cuando Kojiro esboza una de esas sonrisas casi inexistentes de su parte. No ha logrado sacarle los colores del todo, pero se nota que a Makoto le ha gustado su comentario. Por cutre que haya sido.

En aquel momento, Kojiro vuelve a distraerse. Tiene un buen motivo. Está pensando en su supuesta “confesión”. Sabe que es algo pronto para hacerlo -debería esperar, al menos, hasta final de curso o hasta que se gradúen-, pero aquel momento parece ser el idóneo.

Aunque, siendo todo un inepto para las conversaciones, ¿cómo lograría Kojiro “confesarle” todo lo que siente sin titubear o tardar cinco años en acabar la frase? ¿Y sería capaz de encontrar alguna forma de hacerlo sin que Makoto acabe riéndose en su cara?

(Que Makoto no es un desalmado, pero ya se ríe bastante con las cartas románticas que le dejan algunas chicas en el instituto.)

Si hay algo sobre Kojiro que es realmente capaz de irritar a Makoto, ha de ser cuando se queda empanado. Que es lo que está teniendo lugar en aquel momento.

De nuevo, Makoto chasquea la lengua. Su expresión no llega a cambiar ni lo más mínimo, aunque se nota que está algo molesto. Si Makoto tuviera que cambiar algo sobre Kojiro, definitivamente le haría más atento.

-Ah, discúlpame. - El tío se rasca la parte trasera del cuello como si nada. - Habré vuelto a distraerme.

-¿Qué dices? Tú siempre andas en las nubes.

Makoto se ríe ante su propio comentario. Tócate.

A Makoto le encanta tocarle las narices a Kojiro cuando le viene en gana, comúnmente con comentarios algo crueles como aquel. Kojiro se muestra indiferente hacia esto y suspira, tratando de prepararse mentalmente.

-El caso es, que hay algo que me gustaría decirte.

El chaval que prefiere no empezar conversaciones y se mantiene firme y calladito la mayoría del tiempo quiere decir algo. Pocas cosas logran sorprender a Makoto, y ésa es una de ellas.

Makoto sólo espera que sea algo interesante.

-Tú adelante.

Y más le vale darse prisa. Ya queda poquísimo para que Makoto llegue a casa y es algo tarde.

Kojiro mira al suelo por un segundo, aún empanado, y se da cuenta de que se equivocó. Por muy buen momento que sea, aún no ha llegado el momento idóneo para “confesarse”. Aún no está listo del todo para decirle esas palabras a Makoto.

Y le queda bastante para poder hacerlo, ya que se está poniendo algo nervioso. El por qué es más que obvio; teme que Makoto empiece a reírse en su cara cuando se le “confiese”.

Por esa nimiedad, decide apartar el temita de la “confesión” un poco más.

-Me gustaría saber si estarías interesado en ir a la Copa de Invierno este año.

“Es un cagao’. El pez es todo un cagao’.” Aquellas palabras son todo lo que diría Hara si llegara a enterarse de que Kojiro se ha acobardado.

Quizás sea la mejor opción.

-Tratándose de nuestro último año, no estaría mal. No hay muchos jugadores de interés este año, aunque el rubiales del Kaijo se me hace insoportable.

Nadie le dijo a Makoto que acabaría viendo al guaperas de Kise Ryouta y su sonrisa de buenazo tantísimas veces por la tele. Ha de admitir que es un buen jugador, pero ir a por alguien de la Generación de los Milagros es apuntar demasiado alto.

Otro que también se le hace cansino es Reo Mibuchi de Rakuzan. Aunque a ése puede tolerarlo algo más.

···

Luego de que Makoto regrese a su casa y se quede solo, Kojiro se da cuenta de cuánto la ha cagado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No podéis negarme que Mako-chan es el canguro de su equipo. No hay mejor forma de describirlo.
> 
> Añado que éste arco es uno de los más largos de la fic (igual o incluso más que el penúltimo, el de la Copa de Invierno). Tranquilos, que Kojiro acabará confesándose (y acabará bien la cosa), pero no será hasta el final final.


	16. Kojiro Furuhashi está enamorado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furuhashi decide acudir a alguien para que le ayude con sus Sentimientos Románticos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título es un guiño a un arco de Diamond is Unbreakable, titulado "Yukako Yamagishi is in love" (Yukako Yamagishi está enamorada). Claro, que Furuhashi no está TAN obsesionado con Hanamiya como Yukako lo está con Koichi durante ese arco.
> 
> (He vuelto a mencionar a los JoJos, Y ME ARREPIENTO.)

Furuhashi ya tenía más que claro que su idea de buscar el momento ideal para “confesársele” a Hanamiya iba a resultar fallida.

(Bueno, no del todo, pues se acobardó y al final no hizo nada.)

Tampoco se había decepcionado consigo mismo, pero justo en aquel instante, se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a cometer un error como tal. Si podía controlarse, claro. Igualmente se quedó con las ganas de “confesarse”. Aún sabiendo que necesitaba más tiempo de lo que creía para poder echarle narices y lanzarse de una vez por todas.

¿Por qué el señor Amor tuvo que atacarle precisamente a él? Furuhashi apenas quería llevar una vida tranquila. Hincar el codo, sacar buenas notas, y finalmente irse a estudiar Nutrición en la Universidad de Hattori. No quería comenzar a desarrollar Sentimientos Románticos hacia alguien como Hanamiya.

Lo que no era malo del todo. Pero para alguien como él, que poseía los mismos sentimientos que un frigorífico, era algo confuso.

-¿Hoy no cenas? - Furuhashi deja los apuntes de Matemáticas (de parte de Hanamiya) para atender a su hermana.

Una peculiaridad -que no tanto- de su familia es que todos los componentes compartían esos ojos de pescado muerto. La última vez que Hara fue a hacerle una visita, casi se desmaya en medio del pasillo.

Eso no quita que su hermana sea cuqui.

-No, qué va. Antes invité a Hanamiya a un par de bollos de crema y se me ha pasado el hambre. Espero que no os importe.

La expresión de la niña no cambia mucho. Se limita a asentir, y nada más. Desde luego es igualita que su hermano.

-Ese tal Hanamiya y tú, ¿os lleváis bien? ¿Sois amigos?

A Furuhashi le tranquiliza saber que su hermana se convertirá en una persona de Bien (especialmente sabiendo que no jugará en un equipo como Kirisaki Daiichi) y que no seguirá la senda de Hara.

No le molesta admitirlo. Es uno de los -poquísimos- amigos de Makoto Hanamiya, y eso ya es todo un honor. Si Furuhashi tiene que confesar algo, es que no se esperaba el hacer ningún amigo en el instituto. Se había acostumbrado tantísimo a la soledad que se le hacía raro el hablarse con alguien.

Fue incluso más extraño cuando ese alguien resultó ser el tío que mejores notas sacaba de todo el centro.

···

Hara sigue dándole que te pego, cómo no, con el rollo de que “Hana-chan y Furu son novietes”. Acabó por medio-convencer a Yamazaki, quien estaría encantado si Hara se callase durante los siguientes 5 años, pero que también sentía cierta curiosidad sobre aquel tema.

Que Yamazaki no era alguien interesado en el romance ni mierdas así. La única amistad que llegó a llamarle la atención fue la que surgió entre dos chavales portadores de tupés y manifestaciones del alma. Nunca se dio cuenta de lo Buenos Amigos que eran Hanamiya y Furuhashi, ni se molestó en hacerlo.

Hara aprovechó que aquella tarde ambos aceptaron sus responsabilidades y se quedaron limpiando pupitres y organizando aulas. Yamazaki ya iba a quedarse de por sí, sólo por no tener que lidiar con los petardos de sus hermanos -entre ellos y Hara anda atosigado el chiquillo-, y por ayudar un poco. Que aquella tarde no tenía que hacer nada especial; acudir al entrenamiento y luego irse a hincar el codo y a dormir en casa de un amiguillo.

A veces a Hara le entraban ganas de decirle que los videojuegos no son un hobby real y que podría dedicarse a hacer otra cosa. Como ir a verle a los conciertos o salir juntos al karaoke.

-A ver, - gruñó Yamazaki, tratando de quitar un par de trazos de bolígrafo que alguien había dejado en la mesa - ¿por qué insistes con esa gilipollez de que Furuhashi está enamorado de Hanamiya o algo así?

-¿Es que no es obvio? - Hara soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el aula, y el chaval que estaba limpiando la pizarra decidió ignorarle. - Se pasan todo el día juntos y Furu es el preferido de Hana-chan. Ah, y Hana-chan le regaló un libro el otro día. No puedes decirme que no hay algo entre ellos.

Yamazaki le echó una mirada quizás disgustada, y se dio cuenta de que su amigo era como algunos individuos de los  _fandoms_. Que no tenía ni zorra sobre las relaciones platónicas, vamos.

-Quizás le habrá regalado el libro porque, no sé… Quería que Furuhashi se leyese algo. ¿No crees?

Hara terminó de limpiar una mesa -quedó tan brillante que acabó por ajustarse el pelo mirádose en ella- y soltó otra carcajada, ésta minúscula. Mira que podría pasarse horas explicando el por qué, en su opinión, Hanamiya y Furuhashi formarían la Pareja Perfecta, y por qué Furuhashi está loquito por su capitán. Y siempre usaría los mismos argumentos.

Hay que comprender que poco a poco, Hara está comenzando a usar esa cabecita que tiene para más cosas aparte de extender rumores y memorizar patrones de juegos de música.

-Hombre, puede ser. - Hara terminó de distraerse colocando esa mata de pelo suya y procedió a limpiar por debajo de la susodicha mesa. Estaba llena de chicles. ¿Realmente iban a un centro de ricos y gente de clase alta? ¡Menuda falta de respeto! - Pero a ver, Zaki. No me negarás que Furu actúa raro delante de Hana-chan.

Yamazaki suspira. Es imposible convencer a Hara de que entre Hanamiya y Furuhashi no hay nada más que Amistad y Buen Rollo. Al menos por el momento.

-¿Raro cómo? 

-Pues, a ver cómo te lo digo para que lo entiendas. - Aún acostumbrado a que Hara le llame “tonto de remate” de forma indirecta, comentarios como ése le siguen cabreando. - Furu se queda practicando más de la cuenta con Hana-chan, y también suele irse a casa de éste a estudiar… Ah, y le trata con un respeto que flipas. Zaki, te digo que aquí hay tema.

Que Furuhashi acuda comúnmente a casa de Hanamiya para estudiar ocurre por una razón simple. Por muy sosas que puedan parecer sus explicaciones, Hanamiya tiene madera de profesor. De esos que echarían a un alumno al pasillo si el niño se retrasa por apenas un segundo. O de esos que mandan cantidades exhuberantes de deberes a los niños que han dado el canto. Pero explica bien, y eso es lo que cuenta.

Además, la madre de Hanamiya es todo un amor, y tanto ella como Hanamiya agradecen las visitas (aunque se trate de Hara o Imayoshi, el senpai ese rarito y con complejo de Satán). 

El que Furuhashi trate a Hanamiya con un respeto que parece surreal no necesita explicación. Es el alumno más aplicado de todo el centro, y Hanamiya en sí es una de las razones por las cuáles Furuhashi se está aplicando de más. 

Furuhashi ve en Hanamiya a esa persona aplicada e inteligente que ha tratado de ser toda su vida.

Yamazaki le vuelve a fruncir el ceño. Un poco tonto puede que sea, pero es capaz de comprender por qué Furuhashi respetaría tanto a Hanamiya. Cualquiera que sepa sobre las asombrosas notas de Hanamiya o cómo se comporta ante los profesores -hay que admitir que fuera del equipo de baloncesto es todo un Santo- no podría evitar respetarle.

-Si tú lo ves así, pues allá tú. Pero, una cosa más. - Yamazaki, que no es de apuntar alto, decide limpiar la mesa del profesor. Hara se gira para verle, con esa sonrisilla de pazguato y esos aires tan mansos que desprende. - Si esos dos siguen negándote que son pareja, ¿para qué insistes?

-A ver, Zaki. Que lo nieguen sólo quiere decir una cosa, y es que sí están saliendo.

La lógica de Hara es increíble. Es incluso peor cuando uno sabe que lo aplica a todo. ¿Que Yamazaki dice que no le gusta la mánager del club de natación? A él le suena a trola, y extiende un “pequeño” rumor. ¿Que soltaban por ahí una trola? Hara se lo creía, fuese lo que fuese, y lo volvía a extender como si fuese verdad.

A veces es duro distinguir entre cuál es más tonto de los dos. Si Yamazaki, al que hay que explicárselo todo dos veces, o Hara, el que tiene intenciones de marearle la perdiz a Furuhashi hasta que “confiese”.

Aunque Yamazaki no es tan tonto como Hara cree que es.

-La madre que te parió… - Yamazaki deja la bayeta sobre la mesa y se lleva una mano a la cabeza, agotadísimo. Todo gracias a su amigo el cotorra. - Pero, a ver que me aclare. Si Hanamiya y Furuhashi son supuestamente novios por llevarse bien, ¿qué cojones somos tú y yo?

Hara se calla por un momento. Eso sí que no lo había pensado. Comúnmente se refería a él y a Yamazaki como “buenos colegas”, y por mucho afecto que le tuviese al pelirrojo, nunca pensó en su relación de forma romántica.

Hanamiya y Furuhashi también eran buenos amigos, sí, pero Hara seguía insistiendo en que eran pareja. ¿Qué clase de lógica tenía el chico?

La fregona viviente se resigna de responderle y sigue limpiando como si nada. Lo que acababa de pasar resultó ser un milagro, tanto para él como para Yamazaki. Incluso más para el segundo, que nunca pensó que, en algún momento de su vida, sería capaz de hacer callar a Hara.

Si Yamazaki tenía que admitir algo, es que los argumentos pobres de Hara eran un tanto convincentes. Apenas se basaba en el hecho de que Hanamiya y Furuhashi tenían una relación cercana y que Furuhashi le tenía todo el respeto del mundo, y no llegaba a explicar sus argumentos. 

Pero, desde algún punto de vista, tenía  _algo_  de razón.

···

Tras el terrible error que cometió el otro día cuando trató de “confesársele” a Hanamiya, Furuhashi decidió que la mejor forma de organizar y comprender sus sentimientos sería recurriendo a alguien que sepa algo sobre el tema. Porque él, desde luego, no.

Tratándose de alguien tan torpe en cuanto a chorradas sentimentales, no le quedó más remedio que recurrir a alguien que sea capaz de ayudarle. Lo cual iba a ser difícil.

Antes de nada, decidió descartar, por supuesto, la idea de recurrir a Hara. Ya tiene bastante aguantando el martirio que supone aguantar las preguntitas del susodicho. Lo que no quiere decir que Hara sea inútil. Pero Furuhashi sabe que, si le revelase a Hara lo que siente por Hanamiya, apenas habría confirmado sus sospechas.

Su primera opción fue Yamazaki, pero lo descartó apenas después de planteárselo. Alguien como él, que ya estaba ocupado hincando el codo para mejorar sus notas, y que estaba totalmente abstraído en sus juegos de lucha, no tendría ni zorra sobre Sentimientos Románticos.

Entre sus escasas opciones, se encontraba Reo Mibuchi, el de Rakuzan. Se lo encontró de casualidad en una pastelería, hablaron, y Mibuchi se encariño un poquito con él. Tenía su teléfono, pero al ser Mibuchi alguien a quien apenas conocía, sería extraño que le hablase sobre sus Sentimientos Románticos sin previo aviso.

(Que conste que a Reo le daría un algo al saber que alguien se había enamorado del Chico Malo.)

Tras pensar un poco sobre a quién recurrir, Furuhashi se dio cuenta de que sí que había alguien a quien podía recurrir. No estaba tan experimentado como otros, pero Furuhashi sabía con certeza que era la persona adecuada. Alguien que no revelaría nada sobre aquello. Alguien que no se reiría en su puta cara al escucharle.

Alguien como Seto.

···

El cuarto de Seto era, sorprendentemente, como el de un chaval cualquiera. Que su familia estuviese forrada no quería decir que el tío, por obligación, tuviese que disponer de una cama en la que cabría todo el equipo de Yosen.

Furuhashi observó cautelosamente aquel cuarto -¿quería tomar ejemplo y aprender a decorar el suyo?-. No era nada excepcional, a excepción de una tele colgada del techo, un ukelele al lado de la cama (que Dios sabe qué pintaba ahí), y una estantería llena de libros en varios idiomas y…

Una alpaca de peluche. En serio, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

-Puedes encender el televisor si quieres. - La forma de hablar de Seto, distinguida a veces, sumado a su físico corpulento y sus proporciones faciales, sólo conseguían que sí pareciese que tenía 30 años.

Furuhashi negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama. No tenía mucho que envidiarle al cuarto de Seto.

-Vale -suspiró-. Acudo a ti expresamente porque eres el único que puede ayudarme con esto. Las demás opciones eran un tanto… Peculiares.  
-Entiendo. Espero poder servirte de ayuda.

Seto supuso que necesitaba ayuda con algo de sus estudios o la Universidad, pero la realidad era, más bien, distinta. El tío se respalda en la silla del escritorio y deja una taza de café sobre la mesa.

A veces a Furuhashi -y al resto del equipo- se les olvidaba que Seto era como ellos. Joven. Estudiante. Adolescente. Sonaba increíble, pero era la verdad.

-El caso es que, por extraño que suene, estoy comenzando a desarrollar sentimientos románticos hacia alguien.

¿Por qué Furuhashi siempre tiene que hacer sus explicaciones tan largas? Bastaba con decir que _se había enamorado_  y punto final.

Seto mantuvo una expresión compuesta, algo sorprendido, pues estábamos hablando de Furuhashi. Ese Furuhashi, el que poseía las mismas emociones y sentimientos que un electrodoméstico. El mismo Furuhashi que había caído de rodillas -y nunca mejor dicho- frente a su capitán.

-No soy el más experimentado en cuanto al romance, pero puedo echarte una mano. - Toma un sorbo del café, más amargo que de costumbre, y vuelve a dejar la taza, luego mirando a Furuhashi de reojo. - ¿Podrías describirme a esa persona?

Furuhashi mira al suelo, perdonándose por lo que iba a decir -o, mejor dicho, confesar- y junta las manos.

-Hanamiya. Se trata de Hanamiya. - Levanta la cabeza, reposando sus brazos sobre los muslos, y su cara sigue siendo tan expresiva como la de una impresora. A excepción de que está un tanto sonrojado. - Así es. En términos simples, me he enamorado de Hanamiya.

Seto no pudo evitar mostrar un ápice de sorpresa, elevando ligeramente las cejas y echando para atrás el asiento. No sabía qué le sorprendía más de todo aquello; si el hecho de que Furuhashi se había enamorado (precisamente él), o que Hanamiya fuese la víctima de todo esto.

Al igual que él, Seto también respetaba bastante a Hanamiya (todo estaba en la inteligencia y sus notas). Pero aquello era diferente. Comparar respeto con amor es una tontería.

Aún así, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo el empanado.

-Bueno… Empecemos por lo básico. - Seto se limita a quedarse frente al escritorio, sin mantener contacto visual directo con el empanado. - ¿Desde cuándo te sientes así hacia él?

Hara era el que quería montarse el plató, pero Seto le estaba quitando todo el protagonismo. De todas formas, Seto fallaría si tuviera que presentar uno de esos programas de cotilleos.

-No sabría decirte. Supongo que desde hace un par de meses, pero no me di cuenta hasta hace unas semanas.

-Kojiro, - dijo, con un tono que oscilaba entre seriedad y tranquilidad, mirando fijamente a los ojos vacíos del empanado - no tienes por qué contármelo al detalle. Es más, basta con que me respondas un par de preguntas.

Qué pena, pues Furuhashi estaba a nada de pronunciar más palabras que las escritas en la Biblia para apenas describir cómo se sentía hacia Hanamiya.

-No hace falta que las respondas aquí, por cierto. Son para pensar.

Pensándolo bien, Seto no sería un mal profesor. Claro, que sus alumnos tendrían que estar al tanto por si se queda dormido.

Seto se arrepiente de no haber sido tan útil como pensó que sería, pero le sienta mejor hacerlo de esa forma que quedarse escuchando a su amigo el empanado. Ambos saldrían ganando; él no tendría que lidiar con el cacao mental que supone resolver problemas románticos -aún tratándose de, quizás, la única vez que lo hará-, y Furuhashi tendría algo de tiempo para sí mismo, que es exactamente lo que necesitaba.

-Puedo memorizarlas.

-Entonces bien. En primer lugar, ¿cómo te sientes hacia él?

¿Qué iba a sentir hacia Hanamiya? Respeto. Y aquellos infames Sentimientos Románticos que surgieron de la nada, dispuestos a propinarle una pequeña crisis existencial cuando el chaval bajase la guardia.

-Segundo. ¿Cómo crees que se siente él hacia ti?

Las cosas empiezan a dificultarse. Seguramente a Furuhashi le tome más tiempo del que cree poder responder correctamente a esa pregunta. Sabe que él y Hanamiya son Buenos Amigos, y que el segundo, aún mofándose de él en ocasiones, le trata bien.

Aún así, es incapaz de asimilar que quizás se esté dando el hecho de que Hanamiya se esté encariñando con él. Para él, aquello suena a trola.

-Y ya por último. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para hacerle saber cómo te sientes?

La lista de novias (y algún que otro novio) que Hara ha tenido a lo largo de su corta y pésima vida no sería nada comparado con eso. Furuhashi estaría dispuesto a viajar hasta América y quebrantarle la rodilla a Kiyoshi -de nuevo- para impresionar a Hanamiya, y cosas aún peores.

Hacerle saber a Hanamiya que está enamorado de él suena a misión imposible. Y quizás lo sea.

Furuhashi no posee un cociente exhuberante como Seto o Hanamiya, pero aún así es capaz de memorizar las dichosas preguntas. El problema, ahora, será el encontrar una respuesta apropiada a cada pregunta.

···

Queda apenas una semana para las preliminares de la maravillosa Copa de Invierno. Que no es tan maravillosa, pues las dos veces que el equipo de Kirisaki Daiichi trató de pasarlas e ir a la puñetera Copa, acabó mal.

Y todo fue por culpa de Seirin. Oh, Seirin. Es escuchar ese nombre y a Hanamiya le entran ganas de partir una mesa.

Durante su primer año, Hanamiya -bueno, un tío al que Hanamiya se lo ordenó- logró lesionar a Kiyoshi (¡y menudo gozo que fue!), y aún así, perdieron por un punto. Por aquel entonces, Furuhashi y los mozos de segundo año no estaban en el equipo.

El año pasado, la lesión de Kiyoshi no empeoró para nada -¿o quizás sí?-, y la Telaraña de Hanamiya y Seto (a veces Yamazaki piensa que Seto es como el stand de Hanamiya) logró conseguirles una diferencia de 11 puntos.

Volvieron a perder por un mísero punto.

Después de aquello, y de presenciar la revancha de Seirin contra Touou y el horrendo partido que fue el de Seirin contra Rakuzan -tantas lucecitas le incordiaban-, Hanamiya supuso que quizás su equipo era más flojo de lo que pensaba. Sus estratagemas y demás perlas, aún surtiendo efecto, no lograron ser suficiente para superar el reto que suponían las preliminares.

Entrar a la Copa de Invierno le importaba tanto como los cachivaches que se haya comprado Hara en el centro comercial. Una mierda, vamos.

Pero Hanamiya no podía tomarse el baloncesto como un chiste para siempre. Incluso alguien como él, cuyo único objetivo en la cancha era conseguir una pierna rota por partido, recurriendo a tácticas que Dios sabe por qué se le ocurrirían a alguien, sabe cuándo hay que parar.

Los famosísimos Entrenamientos Infernales eran prueba de que aquel año quería entrar a la Copa de Invierno sí o sí. Si un equipo como el de Kirisaki Daiichi conseguía, de alguna forma u otra, entrar a un campeonato como ese, aquello sí que sería un milagro.

Un milagro con múltiples espectadores preguntando  _qué cojones_  hacen ellos en un recinto como tal.

Hanamiya seguramente acabaría por recurrir a la Telaraña -o incluso al juego sucio- si las cosas empezaban a estrepitarse durante los partidos, pero por lo demás, hasta él se preocupaba por qué clase de imagen transmitía el club de baloncesto. Y que la gente dijese que es como entrar en el mismísimo Infierno no resultaba muy gracioso que digamos.

Decidido. Entrarían a la Copa de Invierno cueste lo que cueste, sin importar cuántas artimañas tuvieran que usar.

Y si tocaba retirarse (que sería lo más probable), Hanamiya se aseguraría de que el equipo quedase en buenas manos.

···

Volviendo a Kojiro Furuhashi y sus problemas sentimentales, Hanamiya le notó un tanto pez durante el entrenamiento de aquel día. Hanamiya no tenía ni zorra de que Furuhashi tenía una hilera de dudas existenciales rondando por la cabeza, ni pretendía preguntarle por qué estaba tan distraído -directamente, ni le importaba-.

Hanamiya esperó a que volviesen juntos a casa para reprochárselo un poco. Que ya estaba acostumbrado a que Furuhashi estuviese en las nubes, pero aquello era pasarse un poco. Incluso para Furuhashi.

-Kojiro, tu rendimiento hoy durante el entrenamiento ha sido más bajo de lo normal. Andas un tanto abstraído últimamente -le propina un codazo cariñoso cerca del costillar y capta la atención del chaval-, ¿no crees?

Ay, si Hanamiya supiera lo que se está cociendo ahí. Se echaría un par de carcajadas más que buenas, eso sí.

-Mis disculpas, Hanamiya. Trataré de esforzarme más la próxima vez.

-Eso espero. Ya de paso -en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hanamiya se deshace la coleta, y Furuhashi sigue sin aceptar que le quede tan bien el pelo largo-, ¿no tenías que decirme algo?

Ah, sí. El incidente del otro día. En el que Furuhashi trató de “confesarse” y falló estrepitosamente al no poder evitar pensar que Hanamiya se reiría en su puta cara. Qué buen día, ¿verdad?

Furuhashi aún se veía incapaz de “confesarse”. Lo más probable es que no lo lograría hasta el año que viene, y aún durante la “confesión”, se pondría nervioso. Algo que, desde luego, no era normal en él, tratándose de alguien que actuaba de una forma tranquila y apática la mayoría del tiempo.

Para lograr escapar de aquello, Furuhashi trató de inventarse una excusa. Que más que excusa, era una petición. Petición que no estaba del todo seguro que Hanamiya aceptaría, pero merecía la pena intentarlo.

-Hanamiya, ¿te importaría si este fin de semana voy a tu casa?

Aquel fin de semana era el último antes de las preliminares de la Copa de Invierno. Y aquel sábado resultaba ser Halloween. Lo que a Hanamiya le importaba tanto como aquel videojuego por el cual Yamazaki andaba tan excitado. Una mierda, vamos.

-No, qué va. Sabes que a mi madre y a mí no nos importa cuándo vengas a visitarnos.

Furuhashi baja la cabeza por un momento y rememora todas las decisiones que ha tomado a lo largo de su vida, aún manteniendo esa faceta inexpresiva. La que va a tomar ahora será, sin duda la peor de todas.

-Entonces -dice, a su vez temiendo que Hanamiya pueda negar aquella especie de petición-, supongo que no te importará si me quedo a dormir.

Hanamiya muestra una de esas muecas sin significado alguno y levanta las cejas. Ha tenido que pasar una eternidad desde que alguien -que no es de su familia- se queda a dormir en su casa, y apenas puede recordar cómo es.

Si algo sabe, es que tendrá lugar durante la noche más ruidosa y fastidiosa de todo el año. La noche en la que Hara se disfrazará de momia y se unirá al grupo de Yamazaki para actuar como críos -si no lo eran de por sí-.

Así es, Furuhashi iba a pasar la noche de Halloween en casa de Hanamiya. Planazo.

-¿Qué dices? Claro que puedes quedarte. Que tus padres estén de acuerdo es suficiente. Ahora, sólo te pido una cosa.

Para Furuhashi, casi parece -incluso es- un milagro el que Hanamiya haya aceptado su petición. 

-¿Qué quieres?

Hanamiya chasquea la lengua -algo típico de él-, y su expresión cambia a una quizás más tranquila, con algún que otro trazo de irritabilidad.

-Que no le abras la puerta a ninguno de los críos. Me ponen de los nervios. - Mira al cielo por un momento y luego vuelve a tierra. - Mi madre quizás les abra la puerta a algunos de ellos, pero eso no quiere decir que tú tengas que hacerlo también.

Al fin y al cabo, es el invitado.

-Pensé que te gustaban los niños.

-No creas. Algunos llegan a ser incluso más intolerables que esos dos.

Si Hara y Yamazaki supieran lo que Hanamiya comenta sobre ellos a sus espaldas, Yamazaki no dudaría en partirle una silla en la cabeza. Hara, por su parte, le enviaría un par de fotos de su más tierna infancia a Imayoshi. Aquello sí que sería una pesadilla.

-Volviendo al tema -Furuhashi pretende acabar con la conversación lo más antes posible, viéndose incapaz de seguirla por mucho tiempo-, supongo que el sábado a las 6 o 7 de la tarde sería buena hora.

-Y lo es. Pero, a ver, no tienes por qué venir a esas horas. - Furuhashi arquea una ceja ante sus palabras. - Por mí como si quieres venir a las 9 de la mañana. Que apenas saldré a comprar por la tarde.

Furuhashi no puede evitar mostrar una sonrisa minúscula ante sus palabras.

Ahora sí que estaba todo decidido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo voy a pasar de rechupete escribiendo los dos siguientes capítulos. Ya veréis el por qué.


	17. Sensible - I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furuhashi pasa casi todo un día en casa de Hanamiya.
> 
> (Desde el punto de vista del pez.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayer confirmaron el Duwang y entré en La Zona escritora. Aquí tenéis un capítulo Exageradamente Largo para celebrarlo.
> 
> (En serio, sigo sin creerme que vaya a ver a mi pequeño Okuyasu animado.)

La semana transcurrió en un santiamén, y cuando Furuhashi quiso darse cuenta, ya era 31 y estaba saliendo del instituto. Por fin podría descansar de la tortura que supuso tener exámenes -y clases- un sábado. En serio, ¿en qué pensaban los profesores?

Aquel día decidió irse a casa sin esperar a Hanamiya, el que se había quedado cuidando de más asuntos del Comité Disciplinario. Menuda pesadez. Si algo tenía que agradecer, es que los sábados sólo practicaban si Hanamiya lo decidía. Vamos, que no era obligatorio como entre semana. Hanamiya quizás era Satán en sí en cuanto a los entrenamientos, pero incluso él sabía cuándo tenía que dejar que su equipo descansara.

(La semana que viene, lo más probable es que tuvieran que organizar un funeral, pues aquel entrenamiento se volvería insufrible.)

El que Hanamiya estuviese ocupado con los asuntos del Comité Disciplinario para arreglarse, a su vez, era algo bueno, pues así Furuhashi podría ir a casa, arreglarse un poco, coger algún que otro regalo y luego plantarse en casa de Hanamiya como si nada.

Era prácticamente imposible que Furuhashi olvidase aquella fecha, incluso siendo él alguien que solía olvidar fechas con facilidad.

Pues aquel día -y con el debido permiso de los padres de ambos, aún siendo mayorcetes- se quedaría a dormir en casa de Hanamiya. O, mejor dicho, pasaría toda la tarde en casa del susodicho, se quedaría a dormir, y no se iría hasta el domingo siguiente por el mediodía.

Que era algo que sonaba simple, pero para Furuhashi, quien apenas había interactuado con gente antes de conocer a Hanamiya -y al resto de la chavalada-, era algo totalmente nuevo. El pasar algo de tiempo en un hogar que no era el suyo ya se le hacía extraño de por sí, y estaba rezando para no ponerse bastante nervioso al llegar.

A Hara todo aquello le sonaba a cita. La primerísima cita entre Furuhashi y Hanamiya. Quería estar ahí, observándolos al dedillo detrás de esa mata de pelo a la que llamaba flequillo, esperando a que Furuhashi soltase un clásico “te quiero” y surgiera algo más entre los dos. Pero, por ser la primera, les dejó tranquilos.

Al resto del equipo les importaba un comino lo que pasara entre su capitán y el pez. Hara parecía ser el único interesado en todo aquello.

“hoy es el día ~~~”

“Ya te he dicho que no es una cita.”

Mira que Hara se ponía petardo a veces. Furuhashi supo admitir que la culpa fue suya al decirle que pasaría un fin de semana en casa de Hanamiya, sin pensar en las consecuencias que aquello supondría.

“bueno bueno no me seas antipático furu ~ que lo pases bien ~~”

Al menos Hara le deseó una feliz experiencia.  _Al menos_. Porque, cuando quisiera darse cuenta, llenaría el grupo del equipo con todas esas gilipolleces de que Hanamiya y él estaban en una cita.

Todo menos eso.

Furuhashi decidió que lo mejor sería olvidarse del grupo de LINE del equipo por un día y simplemente relajarse y disfrutar de la compañía de Hanamiya y de la madre de éste. 

Ya de por sí, Furuhashi era un individuo relajado la mayor parte del tiempo -tanto, que una vez falló un disparo de dos puntos por relajarse demasiado-. Pero incluso él tenía que tomarse descansos a veces, especialmente después de una semana tan ajetreada como fue aquella.

···

Antes de plantarse definitivamente en casa de Hanamiya, Furuhashi decidió que regalarle un pastel sería buena idea -sentía que debía agradecerle lo del libro-. Por suerte, había una pastelería cerca y no le tomó mucho. Estuvo a puntísimo de comprar un bouquet -lo cual ya sería un Detallazo-, pero sería extraño incluso para él.

(Furuhashi se dio cuenta, segundos más tarde, de que el regalo -un simple pastel de chocolate- tendría una mayor carga emocional si lo hubiera preparado él.)

Después de comprar el pastel y mentalizarse un poco -que le hacía mucha falta-, finalmente se plantó delante de la casa de su preciado capitán. Y, aún así, Hanamiya no había vuelto. ¿Qué clase de asunto le había surgido esta vez? ¿Era de tal, o incluso de más importancia que el del vándalo de los baños?

Por suerte, aquello no era de su incumbencia, y aún estando dispuesto a esperar a Hanamiya, llamó al timbre. Gracias al ambiente pacífico y al poco bullicio de su alrededor, fue capaz de tranquilizarse un poco.

“¿Sí? ¿No serás, por casualidad, Furuhashi, el amigo de Makoto?”

El susodicho estuvo a nada de esbozar una sonrisa al escuchar aquella vocecilla. Costaba creer que aquella voz, suave y reconfortante, procediese de la madre de un tipo que era capaz de poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera apenas alzando la suya.

···

La casa de Hanamiya no tenía nada en especial. No había mucho que destacar, a excepción de una foto del susodicho de pequeño en la entrada. En aquella foto, el niño tenía un aspecto angelical, y a más de uno le costaría creer que Hanamiya hubiese cambiado tanto desde entonces.

Furuhashi ya había estado en aquella casa varias veces antes, pero aquello, aunque parecido, era distinto. Aún debía asimilar el que iba a pasar una noche entera en aquella casa, junto a Hanamiya. Se sentía como un niño pequeño, pero en su caso tenía 18 años y estaba llegando a emocionarse por algo tan simple como el quedarse a dormir en casa de un amigo.

-Espero no ser una molestia - dijo, dándole la mano educadamente a la mujer, la cual le sonrió.

-No, si no tienes que preocuparte por nada. - La mujer hablaba con un tono tan tranquilo que incluso a Furuhashi le costaba creer que fuese la madre de Hanamiya. - A Makoto y a mí nos parece bien, y a mi ver, me parece una idea excelente.

Furuhashi más o menos se hace una idea de lo que va a decir a continuación. Se trataba de algo que sus padres le habían dicho muchas veces, y que a día de hoy seguían haciéndolo, aún sabiendo que ya tenía una especie de grupillo. (Si su equipo contaba como “grupo de amigos”, claro está.)

-A todo esto - prosiguió, y la predicción de Furuhashi se fue al traste -, Makoto me llamó diciendo algo sobre el Comité Disciplinario, y vaya que está tardando. ¡Y mira la hora que es!

-¿Ha de irse a algún lado, Hanamiya-san?

 _Hanamiya-san_. Qué raro se le hacía pronunciar aquello. Aunque a Furuhashi se le haría incluso más raro -y algo descortés- llamarla “señora” a secas.

-Bueno, a las 4 y media tengo que salir para una reunión, y quizás llegue tarde. Me encantaría pasar la tarde aquí, pero me salió un asunto a última hora, y qué se le va a hacer. - Antes de que Furuhashi respondiese con una frase prefabricada, la mujer prosiguió. - Ah, y no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Sé con toda certeza que Makoto y tú os las podréis apañar solos.

Dicho aquello, la mujer se volvió al salón para organizar unos documentos.

Furuhashi, por su parte, no puede evitar suavizar su expresión al escuchar aquellas palabras. Es imposible que Hanamiya no esté orgulloso de su madre ni le tenga un cariño desorbitado. En términos Haranianos, Hanamiya es un “niño de mamá” en todo su esplendor.

¿Y qué si lo es? Conociéndole, Furuhashi sabe que a Hanamiya no le importa tener que reconocer que su madre es lo más importante para él.

“A todo esto”, se preguntó Furuhashi, dudando entre si debía irse al salón o subir al cuarto de Hanamiya y darle una buena sorpresa al susodicho cuando volviese, “¿cuánto le quedará para acabar con esos asuntos?”

···

Al cabo de 5 minutillos, Hanamiya resurgió de entre las sombras -bueno, volvió del Comité Disciplinario- y volvió a casa, dispuesto a tomarse un más que merecido descanso. No tenía ninguna intención de entrenar a su equipo aquella tarde, ni la más mínima.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a su madre, toda trajeada, recogiendo un par de carpetas, a punto de irse a trabajar, y a Furuhashi en las lejanías.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entró, se quitó los zapatos, y se dirigió hacia su madre, la cual ya estaba preparada para irse. Habiendo vuelto de otro asunto medianamente importante, uno esperaría que Hanamiya no tuviese ganas de hablar, pero Furuhashi notó que estaba bastante tranquilo.

-¿Ya te vas? - Su madre se giró hacia él y le mostró una sonrisa enana, casi asegurándole que le iría bien en la reunión. - Mamá, si aún queda hasta y media.

-Makoto, ya deberías saber cómo va esto. Si llego antes acabaré más pronto, lo cual será mejor. Así que no te preocupes, que tengo todo esto bajo control.

Hanamiya se agachó para darle un buen abrazo de despedida a su madre y se distrajo un poco al darse cuenta de que Furuhashi estaba por ahí detrás. El empanado, por su parte, no pudo evitar contemplarles con una pizca de cariño en su mirada. Incluso alguien tan frío y vil como Hanamiya tenía su lado tierno.

El capitán entonces rompió el abrazo y dejó la mochila en el suelo, mostrando una mueca.

-Que tengas suerte. - Ahora mira a Furuhashi, reconociendo la existencia de éste, y el susodicho le mira de vuelta, saludándole. - Ah, hola, Kojiro.

A la madre de Hanamiya no le hizo mucha gracia ese saludo tan seco, y antes de irse, se dio la vuelta, a nada de echarle una pequeña bronca a su hijo.

-Saluda a tu amigo como es debido, Makoto. No deberías ser así de arisco con él.

Hanamiya chasquea la lengua. Ese “como es debido” quiere decir que debía ir y recibir a Furuhashi con un señor abrazo, para luego darle una cálida bienvenida y asegurarse de que el tío estaba agusto. Nada realmente importante, vamos.

Cuando Furuhashi vio a Hanamiya acercarse paso a paso, con una expresión cansada y unas ojeras que podrían superarle en tamaño si no las vigilaba, se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. Él pensaba que iba a soltarle algún mensaje de bienvenida en plan cutre pero con Buenas Intenciones, y estaba preparando su propia respuesta prefabricada.

Fue entonces cuando el mayor lo rodeó con ambos brazos, con una pizca de fuerza, mostrando una pequeña sonrisilla pero con “estoy cansado” escrito por toda la cara, y a Furuhashi le entraron unas ganas irremediables de abrazarle de vuelta. Pero aquello sería, quizás, hacer el ridículo, y Hanamiya seguramente se lo reprocharía en su puta cara cuando se quedasen solos.

Al poco tiempo Hanamiya rompió el abrazo y se miraron por un momento. No parecía avergonzado ni nada, y no tenía pinta de estar arrepintiéndose de aquello. Por el otro lado, Furuhashi era el que se sentía un tanto ruborizado tras aquello. Mira que recibir una -supuesta- muestra de cariño tan de repente.

-Pues nada, que bienvenido. - Unas milésimas de segundo antes de responderle, Hanamiya se dio la vuelta y miró a su madre, quien estaba abriendo la puerta. La mujer le volvió a sonreír, y antes de que se fuera, le pegó un buen grito. - ¡Que tengas suerte!

Furuhashi se arrepintió de no haber disfrutado de ese abrazo como merecía, aunque apenas hubiese durado dos segundos. Ya sabía que Hanamiya le había abrazado por mera obligación, pero aún así, no pudo evitar preguntarse si Hanamiya le habría dado tal abrazo de todas formas.

···

El ambiente tampoco era tan diferente sin la madre de Hanamiya, aunque de haberse quedado, entraría alguna que otra vez al cuarto del crío a preguntarles si querían algo de comer y recordarle a Hanamiya que debía portarse bien con El Invitado.

Y, aún siendo El Invitado, Furuhashi no tenía ni zorra sobre qué hacer. Bueno, aparte de pasar algo de tiempo con su Buen Amigo, no tenía ni zorra sobre qué iban a hacer. Iba a ser incluso peor cuando Hanamiya lo pillase en las nubes y le preguntase si ya había pensado en algo.

-Te habrás traído un pijama, ¿no? - Hanamiya estaba leyendo un libro en la cama, tan pancho, apenas queriendo descansar un poco. Sus ganas de prepararse para entrenar eran mínimas.

En momentos como ese, Furuhashi se daba cuenta de que era más olvidadizo de lo que creía. Fue capaz de memorizar todo un contenido para un examen de Matemáticas que tuvo lugar aquella semana, y memorizaba fechas importantes con facilidad. Ahora, olvidó con totalidad que debía llevarse un pijama aquel día.

Furuhashi miró al suelo como si hubiese algún bicho campando por ahí y se llamó “gilipollas” a sí mismo. Bueno, no “gilipollas”, pero sí masculló un suave “joder” entre dientes.

Olvidarse de un puñetero pijama tampoco debía ser algo vital.

A Hanamiya por poco le entra la risa floja, y soltó una carcajada de esas buenas, que se escucha por -casi- toda la casa, cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre la cama.

-Tampoco es que importe.

-Si te digo la verdad, Kojiro, es que supuse desde un principio que te olvidarías de traerte un pijama. - Lo peor de todo aquello es que era real. Furuhashi sacó El Libro de la bolsa y lo dejó en la mesa, junto al álbum de fotos. - Te presto uno de los míos si quieres, venga.

-Pero, Hanamiya, ¿no me vendrán algo pequeños? - Preguntó, a punto de recapacitar todas las decisiones que había tomado en su corta vida.

Hanamiya sólo se habría sentido molesto si aquella respuesta hubiese venido de alguien como Hara (quien seguramente le habría respondido con algo parecido). Frunció ligeramente el ceño, levantándose de la cama y dejando su libro sobre la mesa.

Tampoco le había ofendido tanto, ni llegaban a ofenderle mucho los comentarios sobre su altura. Aunque, si le comparaban con un rascacielos como Yamazaki, sí podía llegar a ofenderse un poco.

-Qué ingenuo - farfulló. Elevó levemente las cejas al fijarse en que Furuhashi se había traído El Libro, e inmediatamente asumió que sería para darle las gracias o alguna tontada parecida.

Y esta vez, al igual que muchas, tenía razón. Desde luego, qué predecible llegaba a ser Furuhashi. Incluso él mismo se estaba dando cuenta, poco a poco, de que era demasiado fácil predecir algunas de sus acciones. Especialmente aquellas que tenían que ver con Hanamiya.

Furuhashi siguió sacando cachivaches de la bolsa -no había nada interesante, aparte del pastel y el cuaderno en el que boceteaba- y Hanamiya se dedicó a colocar su estantería. Si querían pasar una buena tarde, la estaban pifiando pero bien. Ahí debía acudir Hara, para animarlo todo con sus bromitas pesadas y sus preguntas constantes.

O mejor no. La sola presencia de Hara lo arruinaría todo, y ambos lo saben.

-Ah, sí, Hanamiya - dijo, mostrándole la caja al susodicho. Hanamiya apenas se mostró sorprendido; ya había pensado en que Furuhashi podría traerle algo a modo de regalo -. Podríamos comerlo para merendar.

 _Podríamos_. 

Furuhashi no había caído en la cuenta de que aquel supuesto pastel era, apenas, un trozo enano perteneciente a uno. Acabaría por ofrecérselo a Hanamiya, por supuesto, y le daba igual si lo rechazaba. Había comprado el pastelito expresamente para él.

Qué predecible.

-Ya veré.

Hanamiya no parecía darse cuenta de que el susodicho “pastel” era para él. Un trozo de pastel de 3 chocolates que costó 630 yenes y que Furuhashi había comprado expresamente para él. Que no cumpliría su supuesta función como ‘regalo de agradecimiento’, pero que a fin de cuentas, era un  _regalo_.

-No te estoy obligando a comerlo - dijo, sacándose el teléfono del bolsillo. El grupo del equipo había sido renombrado como “furu y hanachan = <3” y se notaba, con creces, que Hara no iba a dejar el temita de las narices.

Fue entonces cuando llegó el Salvador, le echó del grupo y volvió a renombrarlo con el nombre original de éste. “Equipo Kirisaki”, hablando de cutreces.

-Pero se agradece el detalle, eh.

El mayor entonces apagó su teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Furuhashi sintió que debía hacer lo mismo, pues se supone que iban a pasar el día juntos. Ninguno de ellos -en especial Hanamiya- estaba de humor para aguantar al pesado de turno.

La mirada de Furuhashi se dirigió al álbum de fotos por un momento y la señora Curiosidad llamó a la puerta. Al chaval le entraron unas feroces ganas de preguntarle a Hanamiya si podía mostrarle algunas fotos de su tierna infancia, aunque lo más probable es que consiguiera un rotundo “no” como respuesta. A su vez, no tenía la más mínima intención de preguntarle a Hanamiya por su vida personal.

Por el momento.

-Cambiando de tema - Furuhashi tenía que admitir que se sintió algo abochornado al -intentar- regalarle el pastel a Hanamiya -, ¿has pensado en qué hacer esta tarde?

Estuvo a puntísimo de usar “haremos” en vez de “hacer”.

Seguía nervioso y apenas podía hacer algo para remediarlo. ¡Ni que algo tan simple como aquello fuese vital! No podía evitar pensar que Hanamiya le estaba juzgando delante de sus narices.

-Ni idea, había pensado en salir a comprar algo para cenar luego más tarde. - El tío entonces se quita la goma del pelo y la deja sobre la mesa, luego estallándose los nudillos. Furuhashi seguía teniendo ganas de decirle que el pelo largo le queda de maravilla. - Si no fuese Halloween o lo que sea, saldría a dar una vuelta. Pero con tanto crío por los alrededores me agobio.

Furuhashi le miró con cara de circunstancias y asintió, sentándose en la cama. Le entraron ganas de curiosear un poco el cuarto de Hanamiya, pero aquello, aparte de ser de mala educación -a menos de que le pidiese permiso antes-, molestaría al susodicho.

Por otro lado, Furuhashi no tenía ni idea sobre qué hacer aquella tarde. Tampoco es que él hiciese mucho por su cuenta: habitualmente se quedaba un rato en la biblioteca del instituto, asistía al entrenamiento y, al volver a casa, cuidaba un poco de su jardín.

Cuando Hanamiya le preguntó, con un tono tranquilo pero con trazas de seriedad, si tenía alguna idea, el cerebro de Furuhashi decidió tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones. Él sólo quería tener una vida tranquila y pasar un buen día con Hanamiya, pero era malísimo si hablábamos sobre tomar decisiones.

Furuhashi volvió a abstraerse de la realidad por un momento y Hanamiya decidió que la mejor forma de traerle de vuelta al planeta Tierra sería tirándole de un moflete. No fue la idea más inteligente de todas, pero funcionó, eso sí.

-Discúlpame - dijo el pez con la expresión mansa y quizás frívola de siempre. 

Hanamiya había vuelto a mantener contacto físico con él, y esta vez por decisión propia. ¿A qué Dios debía agradecerle aquello? Seguramente a sí mismo, por estar despistado todo el tiempo. 

Que le hubiesen tirado del moflete tampoco era nada especial.

-¿Por qué te disculpas siquiera? - se farfulló a sí mismo. - Supongo que iremos viéndolo sobre la marcha. Que tampoco hay que apresurarse. Como sueles decir tú,  _cada uno a su ritmo_.

Furuhashi estuvo a nada de esbozar una sonrisa a medio-acabar al escuchar aquello.

···

Furuhashi acabó comentándole, aún arrepintiéndose de la decisión que iba a tomar, que le gustaba cómo le quedaba el pelo largo a su capitán. “Su capitán” le mostró una mueca que se acercaba más a una sonrisa y le agradeció el halago -Furuhashi tenía que admitir que en aquel momento no pareció él mismo-, alegando que seguramente acabaría cortándose el pelo el mes que viene.

De haber estado ahí, Hara se habría puesto a gritar como una adolescente al asistir a un concierto de su grupo favorito.

···

Tampoco es que hicieran algo demasiado importante aquella tarde.

Furuhashi comenzó por decirle que se había quedado maravillado con El Libro, halagando no sólo cuánto le gusto, si no también el gusto literario de Hanamiya, tratando de sacarle los colores. ¿Lo consiguió? Vaya que lo consiguió. Y mira que ya es complicado de por sí lograr que Hanamiya agradezca algo.

Hablando sobre El Libro, fue el tema central de su charla. Furuhashi más o menos se había quedado con la copla y fue capaz de discutir un poco sobre el susodicho, y aún así, se vio fascinado por toda la palabrería y las teorías que proyectaba Hanamiya sobre la marcha, aún conociendo esa faceta suya desde hace ya un tiempo.

Luego Hanamiya decidió que hablar sobre El Libro no iba a ser muy productivo y sacó el tema de los estudios, alegando que había pensado en estudiar Literatura en la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio. Furuhashi no era quien para discutirle sobre sus estudios, pues, comparado con la Universidad de Tokio, el centro al que iba a estudiar era un cero a la izquierda.

(Vale, la Universidad de Nutrición de Hattori tampoco era  _tan_  mala y tenía que admitirlo. Pero le hubiera gustado apuntar más alto.)

Y mira que Hanamiya no es de recurrir a las opiniones de la gente, pero ahí decidió pedirle consejo a Furuhashi. Quien, algo halagado debido a ésto, le respondió con toda sinceridad.

-Deberías acudir a la Universidad que te resulte más cómoda. No has de apresurarte, pues aún queda bastante hasta fin de curso.

Furuhashi tenía en cuenta el que, a finales de curso, un buen grupo de escoltas de las Universidades más célebres de Japón -e incluso del resto del mundo- acudirían al instituto en busca de “ese chaval tan inteligente”. Estaban dispuestos a comenzar la Tercera Guerra Mundial sólo para que Hanamiya escogiese alguna Universidad.

Furuhashi tenía más que claro que Hanamiya no se dejaría llevar por esa gente. Aún así, no pudo evitar pensar que ser Hanamiya era, con certeza, mucho más que un vasto intelecto y dirigir todo un equipo de baloncesto. El ser un genio, aún pareciendo todo ventajas, poseía sus inconvenientes.

Pero eso no iba con él. Al fin y al cabo, iban a seguir caminos muy distintos.

En el fondo, el hecho de que dentro unos meses fueran a decirse adiós no hacía más que perseguir a Furuhashi. No podía imaginar que, en un futuro cercano, tuviera que despedirse de Hanamiya, de ese tipo al cual podía hablarle sin ponerse demasiado nervioso. De ese mismo Hanamiya al que había logrado considerar un amigo, aún estando ligeramente desinteresado por todo el rollo de la amistad.

No quería pensar en que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se graduarían y tendría que decirle adiós.

Vale. Aquel no era el momento más idóneo para pensar en despedidas. ¡Ni mucho menos! Furuhashi debía dejar de pensar en el futuro por un momento y concentrarse en el presente, en lo que estaba tomando lugar durante aquel momento.

Quería pasar un día tranquilo junto a Hanamiya, sin pensar en lo que fuese a traerle el futuro.

···

Al cabo de unas horillas, cerca de las 6 o las 7 de la tarde, fueron a comprar al súper de la esquina. No hacía falta que nadie -Furuhashi- se quedase cuidando de la casa, pues apenas saldrían por 10 minutos.

Aún tratándose de un barrio tranquilo en el que vivía Hanamiya -algo que tanto él como Furuhashi agradecían-, había una buena cantidad de niños y adolescentes merodeando por los alrededores, buscando caramelos y dulces por motivo de Halloween. Si Hanamiya acababa entreteniéndose al intentar quitarse a algún que otro crío de encima, esos 10 minutos se convertirían en 20. O media hora.

Sería toda una desgracia que Yamazaki y su grupo de amigos estuviesen por algún lado. O, incluso peor, Hara. Suerte que no conocían el barrio ni por dónde se hallaba.

-Qué pena que la salsa de curry no estuviese en oferta. - A Furuhashi tampoco es que le importase mucho lo que fueran a cenar. Él no tenía voz en cuanto aquello. - Espero que no os importe si me ofrezco para ayudar con la cena.

A veces Furuhashi usaba un tono tan cortés para hablar que a Hanamiya llegaba a disgustarle. Debía dejarse de finura y esas cosas, que aún era joven. Pero Furuhashi quería quedar presentable frente a Hanamiya -quien no era un finolis ni nada por el estilo, a menos de que fuera requerido-, y podía llegar a usar palabrerío que Dios sabe cómo lograba descubrir.

-Eres el invitado - dijo Hanamiya, con un tono que se tornó algo serio al final de la frase y cara de pocos amigos.

-Pero me gustaría ayudar si es necesario.

Tampoco es que fuese a servir de mucha ayuda. Hacer un tonkatsu no era  _tan_  difícil.

-Entonces podrías ayudar a fregar los platos, aunque normalmente me encargo yo de eso.

Gracias a todas las veces que visitó su casa, Furuhashi sabía con certeza que era Hanamiya el que normalmente se encargaba de limpiar y ordenar las cosas. El mismo Hanamiya que se convertía en la mismísima reencarnación del Diablo durante los entrenamientos.

Vale, era difícil asimilar que Hanamiya tenía un Lado Sensible. Pero lo tenía.

-Ya de paso - continuó el mayor, mirando la hora en su reloj, sin apartar la vista del camino -, ¿qué tal?

Si Furuhashi fuese uno de esos macarras que deambulaban por el instituto -como Yamazaki-, no habría dudado y habría respondido con un “¡de puta madre!” que se habría escuchado en un radio de 10 kilómetros. Pero no. Él era alguien cortés y educado. El término “de puta madre” no tenía cabida en su vocabulario.

-Bastante bien, la verdad. Esta tarde está resultando ser bastante tranquila, y eso me alegra.

No habían mantenido mucho contacto visual durante aquel momento. Furuhashi estaba seguro de que, en algún momento y sin darse cuenta, soltaría alguna gilipollez. Lo que sólo conseguiría que a Hanamiya le entrase la risa floja.

Y, de todas formas, acabaría disculpándose por aquello.

Hanamiya pareció alegrarse por él. Vale, quizás pasar una tarde -y una noche- entera en casa de un amigo no era tan difícil como pensaba, pero Furuhashi aún no estaba seguro de si les estaba causando la mejor impresión a él y a su madre.

Que aquello tampoco era vital ni nada por el estilo.

Según volvían a casa de Hanamiya, a Furuhashi le golpeó una oleada de Buenos Sentimientos -¿a él precisamente?- y, sintiendo que aún tenía que agradecerle lo del libro, le entraron ganas de darle la mano al mayor. Por el otro lado, le daría vergüenza ajena y apenas lograría que Hanamiya se riese en su puta cara.

Aún sabiendo esto último, y muy a su pesar, Furuhashi le agarró la mano de todas formas. Su toque, delicado y un tanto frío, captó la atención de Hanamiya al momento. No llegaron a mirarse a los ojos -Furuhashi estaba muy nervioso como para dirigirle la mirada-, pero Furuhashi sintió que aquella opción tampoco era tan mala.

Lo más raro es que Hanamiya ni se quejó. En su lugar, soltó una minúscula carcajada que tendría cabida en el corazoncito recóndito y oscuro de Furuhashi durante siglos.  
Tampoco le estaba yendo tan mal.

···

Al cabo de una hora, la madre de Hanamiya regresó, y con ello el mozo diciéndole que debía descansar, que de la cena ya se encargarían ellos. La mujer, aún agradecida, les dijo que no debían preocuparse por nada.

A Furuhashi se le hacía imposible el no enternecerse cada vez que Hanamiya y su madre interactuaban, aun pareciéndole extraño el hecho de que el mismísimo esbirro de Satán (teniendo en cuenta con quién fue a la Secundaria) fuese, a su vez, el prototipo de Hijo Ejemplar. Era algo real, sí, pero raro era.

El pez acabó saliéndose con la suya y colaboró con la cena. Que tampoco fue tan difícil después de todo, pues tampoco estaban haciendo una de esas recetas de los programas de cocina.

¡Y qué sorpresa se llevó Furuhashi cuando Hanamiya acabó haciendo la cena junto a él! Todo para que su madre no tuviese que moverse mucho. A la mujer tampoco le importaba, pero no le hizo mucha gracia que El Invitado estuviese ayudando en las labores del hogar. Aún así, les dejó. Había vuelto agotadísima de la reunión y Hanamiya, como Hijo Ejemplar que era, lo había notado.

···

Furuhashi estuvo a nada de sonreír, orgulloso, al ver que tanto a Hanamiya como a la madre de éste les gustó el plato. Que, mayoritariamente, había preparado él. Quiso ver si sus habilidades culinarias eran lo suficientemente avanzadas como para preparar algo que no fuese bollería.

Vaya que si lo hizo.

-Pues estoy sorprendido, Kojiro - comentó el mayor, luego tomando un trago de agua. - Al final te salió muy bien.

-Nos - corrigió Furuhashi. - Tampoco es que hayas colaborado mucho.

La madre de Hanamiya soltó una risilla acaramelada ante aquella conversación y el chaval no pudo evitar sonreír, luego convirtiendo su sonrisa en una mueca.

-Me alegra saber que os llevéis así de bien. Makoto, siempre te lo estoy diciendo, que hagas amigos y los invites a casa. No te vendría mal. - Hanamiya no mostró ningua expresión en concreto al oír eso. Parecía acostumbrado, lo cual no evitó que se avergonzase un poco.

Al poco tiempo, la mujer se terminó su cena y les dio las gracias, acompañado de una caricia cariñosa a su hijo. Qué raro que Hanamiya no se haya terminado su cena a la velocidad de la luz. El susodicho le comentó a su madre que luego fregarían ellos los platos y demás.

Cualquiera que no llegase a conocer a Hanamiya del todo diría que no está siendo él mismo.

···

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó la hora de acostarse. Que tampoco era tan tarde. Eran apenas las 11 de la noche, y para gente como Hara o Yamazaki, es muy pronto para irse a dormir un sábado. (Hara se quedaría jugando a los jueguecitos de las idols, mientras que Yamazaki se mantendría despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada para ver un stream.)

Hanamiya aún no tenía sueño, pero lo que sí tenía eran ojeras gracias a todo el papeleo de aquella semana. Ni él ni Furuhashi se veían con ganas de acostarse tan pronto -lo que sería una tarea dura pues el bullicio de las calles era intenso, incluso siendo aquel un barrio enano y tranquilo-.

La primera idea que se le vino a la cabeza a Furuhashi fue mostrarle su cuaderno de dibujo. Que estaba compuesto, mayormente, por bocetos y dibujos varios de sus relativos y de Hanamiya. Y un retrato de éste último a todo color.

Furuhashi le mostró aquel preciso retrato, manteniendo cara de empanado, pero con “orgullo” escrito por toda ésta, en el fondo temiendo que no fuese a gustarle. Vaya, y eso que le había dedicado casi toda una semana.

El mayor observó cuidadosamente el retrato, sin dejarse ningún detalle, y asentía alguna que otra vez.

-Oye, pues la verdad es que está muy bien hecho - dijo, devolviéndole el cuaderno a Furuhashi -. Me gusta en especial cómo has hecho el pelo, y se nota que te has esforzado. Podrías dedicarte a esto, Kojiro.

Furuhashi no supo cómo reaccionar y se sonrojó un poco, mostrando su Shintaro Midorima interno y dejó el cuaderno sobre la mesa, aún abochornado. Mira que no está acostumbrado a recibir halagos, especialmente si es Hanamiya el que le está elogiando.

Aquello hizo que Hanamiya soltase una carcajada.

-En realidad, había pensado esperar a tu cumpleaños para mostrártelo, pero ya no importa -suspira, tratando de borrar ese careto -. Supongo que gracias.

El empanado deja las gafas sobre la mesita de noche y se tumba en la cama, tan pancho. Ya tenía asimilado, desde un principio, que iba a compartir cama con Hanamiya. Estarían durmiendo a menos de un metro del otro, ¿había algo más romántico?

Bueno, romántico en sí no era. Furuhashi acabaría por pillarle algún pelo sin darse cuenta y tendrían que hacer maniobras cuando alguno de ellos tuviese que ir al baño. Menos mal que ninguno de ellos roncaba ni que Seto andaba de por medio.

Quitando todo eso, lo más seguro es que pasaran una noche tranquila. Si alguno de ellos lograba concebir el sueño, claro está.

···

-Hanamiya, ¿sigues despierto?

Dormir junto a alguien como Makoto Hanamiya podría llegar a ser una experiencia inolvidable. Ya habían dormido “juntos” anteriormente durante los Campamentos Infernales, pero aquello era distinto. Estaban durmiendo juntos, en la misma cama, espalda contra espalda.

Hasta que Furuhashi se dio la vuelta -no le gustaba dormir con su careto tan cercano a la pared- y contempló al pequeño bulto -Hanamiya- que tenía delante. Parecía más enano que de costumbre y a Furuhashi le entraban unas ganas irremediables de abrazarlo.

“Quieto parado”, se dijo a sí mismo, antes de cometer tal acción. Si llegaba a abrazarle mientras dormían, se llevaría una buena colleja al día siguiente.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? - murmuró un Hanamiya somnoliento, sin apenas moverse. - Que son las 12, Kojiro. Duérmete de una vez.

-Eso quisiera. Además - bostezó -, no creo que tú seas el más indicado para mandarme a dormir.

Aquel comentario terminó por desvelar a Hanamiya. ¿Qué se traía entre manos esta vez? ¿Pretendía preguntarle a Hanamiya cómo podía mantener un cabello tan sedoso como el que tenía? Porque para aquello tendría que recurrir a Reo Mibuchi.

Furuhashi sólo quería mantener una pequeña conversación -que acabaría por no ser tan pequeña como creía- hasta que le entrase sueño de verdad y se convirtiese en pescado frito. Mejor dicho, hasta que cayese rendido del todo y lograse concebir el sueño.

Normalmente lo habría hecho apenas cinco minutos después de meterse en la cama, pero todo lo que quería en aquel momento era hablar un poco con su Buen Amigo Hanamiya.

-Qué se le va a hacer… - El mayor entonces se dio la vuelta, y aún estando envuelta la habitación por una tenue oscuridad, Furuhashi sabía con certeza que lo tenía justo delante. - A ver, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Aún adormecido, Furuhashi podría narrarle toda la Biblia en aquel momento. 

Había algo que quería preguntarle, pero sentía que iba a incomodar a Hanamiya al hacerlo. Era por mera curiosidad y no quería entrometerse lo más mínimo en la vida personal del susodicho, ni mucho menos molestarle.

Furuhashi llevaba toda su estancia preguntándoles si era una molestia, y por mucho que le dijesen que no lo era, él seguía convencido.

-Siempre hay algo que he querido preguntarte, pero puede que te incomode un poco. Responde si quieres.

-Tú sólo dilo - Hanamiya se revolcó un poco en las sábanas, intentando buscar la postura perfecta para dormirse.

Furuhashi se preparó mentalmente para el rechazo.

-Me intriga lo que pasó con tu padre. Como raramente sueles hablar sobre tu familia, me entró la curiosidad - suspiró -. No tienes que responder si no-

-Se divorciaron y mi padre se fue a vivir a la otra punta del país. - Furuhashi recapacitó el preguntarle aquello, aunque Hanamiya no sonase muy molesto. - Ya han pasado como 8 o 9 años desde que tuvo lugar, pero me sigue tocando la moral.

-Habría sido mejor si no hubiese preguntado, ¿verdad? - La voz monótona de Furuhashi mostró trazas de desdén cuando trató de disculparse.

Hanamiya se giró un momento para encender la lamparita y luego volvió a girarse para ver cara-a-cara al empanado de nuevo. No tenía pinta de estar muy molesto, pero tampoco parecía contento.

-Ya no importa. A estas alturas, sabía que acabarías preguntándome algo así algún día.

-Entiendo. - Aún habiendo obtenido la explicación que quería, Furuhashi seguía sintiendo curiosidad y decidió, inconscientemente, que echarle más leña al fuego sería una buena idea. - Entonces, has de querer mucho a tu madre, ¿me equivoco?

La oscuridad casi estaba cegando a Furuhashi, pero fue capaz de ver, aunque algo emborronado, cómo Hanamiya le asentía.

-¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Qué pensabas, ¿que era un desalmado o algo? - Furuhashi estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía intención ninguna de ofenderle con su pregunta, aún sin darse cuenta de que no era así. - Esa mujer me ha criado ella misma durante al menos 9 años, es imposible que no le esté agradecido. Además, aún he de pagarle todo lo que ha hecho-

-Hanamiya - le interrumpió el pez -, no tienes por qué pagarle nada. 

Hanamiya bajó la vista por un momento, y tenía que admitir que sí, Furuhashi tenía razón, y que por una vez había logrado ser algo más astuto que él. En sus ojos se podía ver un leve sentimiento de culpabilidad, como si se estuviese arrepintiendo de algo.

A Furuhashi se le hacía extraño ver a un Hanamiya así de  _frágil_ , pero la culpa era suya, pues él era quien había sacado el tema. No pudo evitarlo y le acarició la cabeza con algo de cariño, pensando que sería la mejor idea y le ayudaría a tranquilizarse.

De verdad, Furuhashi debía pensarlo más antes de tomar decisiones.

-Kojiro - el mayor le interrumpió antes de que pudiese decir nada y Furuhashi apartó la mano de su cabeza -, ni falta hace de que te disculpes. Aunque no lo creas, yo también he dicho gilipolleces sin pensarlo alguna que otra vez.

A Furuhashi no le molestó que Hanamiya le soltase, en toda la cara -y nunca mejor dicho-, que acababa de soltar una gilipollez. Acabó disculpándose, pero mentalmente.

El empanado entonces rememoró, en cuestión de un segundo, que estaba durmiendo junto a Hanamiya -sin ser aquello un campamento- y que debería disfrutarlo cuanto más pudiese. La oleada de Buenos Sentimientos regresó sin avisar y pensó en dejarle un pequeño beso en la frente antes de acostarse de verdad.

Haciendo aquello no sólo lograría hacer el ridículo y con mayúsculas. También conseguiría que Hanamiya volviera a reírse en su puta cara y despertase a todo el vecindario con los risotones que pegaba.

“Debería dejar de pensar en tonterías”, dijo, acercándose para dejarle un pequeño beso en la frente de todos modos.

(Fue apenas hacerlo y Furuhashi no pudo evitar darse la vuelta, sintiendo que iba a morir de vergüenza. Se sintió peor que aquel día durante el campamento.)

···

“ _¿Qué sientes hacia Hanamiya?_ ”

Un respeto irrefutable, que poco a poco se convirtió en Sentimientos Románticos que aún debía aprender a controlar. Para él, un individuo que comúnmente actuaba de una forma apática, como si los sentimientos de los demás fuesen inexistentes, se le llegaba a hacer difícil el explicar cómo se sentía al estar enamorado.

“ _¿Qué crees que siente él hacia ti?_ ”

Respeto. Nada más que eso. Que Hanamiya le haya revelado algo sobre su vida personal podría significar algo. Pero sabe de sobra que Hanamiya piensa que todo lo que tenga que ver con el romance le suena a gilipollez, por lo que las probabilidades de que éste llegue a desarollar Sentimientos Románticos son nulas.

“ _¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para hacerle saber cómo te sientes?_ ”

La verdad es que no ha pensado en nada en aquel momento. Por ahora, trataría de hacérselo saber a su manera. Y con “a su manera” quería decir que llegaría a quedarse hasta las 10 practicando si era necesario, y trataría de sacar matrículas en los exámenes para sorprenderle un poco.

Hacerle saber a Hanamiya que estaba enamorado de él no tenía por qué ser una tarea imposible. Después de todo, Hanamiya tampoco era un desalmado.

···

El tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que creía, y cuando quiso saberlo, estaba vistiéndose y agradeciéndoles a Hanamiya y a su madre el haberle dejado pasar un día con ellos.

A Furuhashi no le sorprendió el que aquellos eventos pasaran volando. Desde cuando llegó y estaba casi temblando de los nervios, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer, pasando por la pequeña conversación que tuvieron Hanamiya y él mientras trataban de concebir el sueño -y de la que Furuhashi se sigue sintiendo culpable-. Y ahora estaba a puntísimo de irse, intentando no mostrar alguna sonrisa tonta ni poner cara de lerdo.

(El pastel que le había regalado a Hanamiya el día anterior acabó siendo el desayuno del susodicho, y vaya si le gustó. Si Hanamiya tiene un gusto literario exquisito, entonces la habilidad para elegir pasteles de Furuhashi debía estar a ese mismo nivel.)

Empezó despidiéndose de la madre de Hanamiya, la cual le dijo que podía volver cuando quisiera. Se dieron un pequeño abrazo, con el susodicho observando orgulloso desde las lejanías, y Furuhashi le agradeció toda su hospitalidad.

A la hora de despedirse de Hanamiya, ambos coincidieron en que salir a fuera sería una buena idea -y esta vez, al contrario que con sus decisiones anteriores, Furuhashi lo había pensado-, aún conscientes del tremendo frío que hacía recién llegado el mes de Noviembre.

Lo único malo de aquello es que Furuhashi no tenía ni puta idea de cómo iba a despedirse sin hacer el ridículo.

-Ya te lo habrá dicho mi madre - Hanamiya parecía más contento que de costumbre, lo cual no tenía ninguna explicación coherente -, pero puedes venir aquí cuando te apetezca. Eso sí - el mayor alzó la voz de repente -, no me vengas lloriqueando cuando no sepas resolver un logaritmo.

-No necesito tu ayuda en cuanto a Matemáticas. - Ambos se miraron por un momento y una de las manos del empanado empezó a temblarle. Seguía sin ser el momento idóneo para soltarle un “Hanamiya, me gustas”, y tuvo que acudir a una de esas frases prefabricadas que tanto tiempo llevaba guardándose. - Hanamiya,  **muchas gracias**.

El susodicho le sonrió, siendo aquella una sonrisa en la que destacaba la felicidad más que nada. Por increíble que suene, Hanamiya podía ser feliz sin romper piernas.

Furuhashi sintió que aquella forma de darle las gracias era muy seca y, sin siquiera pensarlo, le dio un buen abrazo. No se trataba de uno de esos abrazos que apenas expresaban gratitud. 

Para Furuhashi, aquel abrazo era una muestra de cariño que a Hanamiya quizás le costaría comprender. A la vez que lo abrazaba, acarició inconscientemente la cabeza de éste, como si se tratase de una despedida digna de película cutremántica de Hollywood.

Lo que no era, por cierto. Aquel abrazo era lo mejor que Furuhashi podía hacer para darle las gracias a Hanamiya en aquel momento. Era una muestra de gratitud y cariño a su vez, y la mejor muestra de cariño que podía dejarle en aquel momento, hasta que fuera capaz de confesársele de una vez por todas.

Al separarse, Furuhashi no pudo evitar sonreírle. Pero no fue una de esas sonrisas a medio acabar, ni esas con las que pretendía meterle miedo a Hara cuando le tocaba las narices. Ni mucho menos. Y tampoco estaba nervioso.

Furuhashi se sentía feliz de verdad, sabiendo que había pasado algo de tiempo con el que era su Mejor Amigo, aún siendo aquella la primera vez que hacía algo de tales magnitues. Aquello perduraría en su corazón “de piedra” por un buen tiempo, y lo rememoraría cuando estuviese pasando por una mala racha.

Si ya le costó despedirse de Hanamiya en aquel momento, iba a pasarlo incluso peor cuando se graduasen y tuviese que decirle “adiós”, quizás de forma definitiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me meto con Yamazaki y Hara incluso si no aparecen en el capítulo. (Bueno, yo me meto con todo el equipo.)
> 
> Que nadie pregunte por el Hanamiya sensibleras. ¡Chitón!  
> (Aunque he de confesar que me encanta pensar que chavales fríos y bordes como él tienen un Lado Sensible.)
> 
> Me cuesta asimilar que haya llegado tan lejos con esta fic. Parece como si ayer estuviese escribiendo La Paliza que le metió Hana-chan a Haizaki durante el primer capítulo.
> 
> Hay muchísimas cosas que me gustaría decir sobre ésto, pero sólo diré que, excluyendo la segunda parte de este capítulo (la fiesta de pijamas narrada por Hanamiya), a esta fic le quedan dos telediarios.  
> Si puedo terminarla antes de Año Nuevo sería un milagro. Si puedo subir un capítulo justo en Año Nuevo (o durante el cumpleaños de Hanamiya), entonces sí que sería un verdadero milagro.


	18. Sensible - II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Duwang merecía una mención en esta fic sí o sí.
> 
> No vuelvo a reescribir nada, y mucho menos si es desde el punto de vista de Hanamiya. Qué pesadez. Tiene una personalidad tan putamente compleja que ni siquiera me siento a gusto con este capítulo.
> 
> Bueno, volví a entrar en La Zona escritora y eso es importante.

Cuando Makoto le dijo a su madre que Kojiro pasaría con ellos una pequeña parte del fin de semana, la sonrisa que le mostró fue suficiente como para solucionar todos los males habidos y por haber.

Y es que su madre llevaba un buen tiempo diciéndole que debía empezar a hablarse con gente, alegando que le vendría bien. Makoto no tenía ningún problema al conllevar una conversación; su único problema era que sentía que toda la gente a su alrededor era imbécil. Razón por la cual escogió el encerrarse a leer en la biblioteca durante los descansos.

Así fue, hasta que cierto día, a un chaval que cuidaba de la biblioteca le llamó la atención. El chico, llamado Kojiro, iba a su misma clase -Makoto no se había dado cuenta de su existencia hasta aquel momento-, y al igual que él, sacaba notazas. Aún así, no pudo evitar pensar que Kojiro era un mindundi como otro cualquiera, pero decidió hablarse con él para matar un poco el tiempo.

Al cabo de un tiempo -fue todo un milagro que, para entonces, Makoto no le hubiera mandado a tomar por saco-, Makoto se dio cuenta de que ese “mindundi” era algo majo. Vale, Kojiro no le llegaba ni a la suela del zapato en cuanto a notas -¿quién lo hacía?-, pero a Makoto empezó a caerle bien, hasta el punto en el que comenzó a considerarlo un amigo. 

Y mira que se le hacía difícil a Makoto, frío e insensato como ningún otro, el acostumbrarse a la compañía de alguien. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Por muchos comentarios bordes e irritantes que hiciese, Kojiro parecía ser la clase de persona que quería como amigo. Alguien tranquilo, que no diese mucho por culo, y que siguiese a rajatabla todas las órdenes que le impusiera en el club de baloncesto.

···

“Me ha surgido un asuntillo en el C. Disciplinario, no creo que llegue muy tarde, pero tú si eso ve yendo a mi casa, que intentaré acabar pronto.”

Desde luego, sí que era una pesadez. Siempre que Makoto estaba por hacer algo importante -sea llevarse a su madre de paseo, o quedar con un amiguillo-, la mala hierba del instituto estaba ahí para evitarlo. Fue escuchar que el mismo vándalo de antes -sí, el del papel higiénico- había vuelto a las andadas y a Makoto se le quitaron las ganas de todo.

Bueno, no de todo. En todo caso, se le quitaron las ganas de entrenar aquella tarde -que encima era sábado-. Aún seguía queriendo pasar toda la tarde de Halloween -y lo que venía a continuación- con su Buen Amigo Kojiro. El mismo Kojiro al que le regaló un libro hace una semana. Sí, ese Kojiro que se ofreció a leer el borrado de la novela que había empezado por puro aburrimiento.  _Ése_ Kojiro.

En realidad Makoto apenas había aceptado su propuesta pues aquella tarde no haría nada en especial, aparte de leer un poco e investigar sobre los posibles equipos a los que se enfrentarían en las preliminares de la Copa de Invierno.

Anda que no era un aburrido. Bueno, al menos aparentaba serlo. No le hacía mucha gracia el hecho de que fuese alguien “interesante” sólo por ser un superdotado y uno de esos tan (des)conocidos Reyes Destronados -y le repugnaba que se le relacionase con éstos-.

Algo que Makoto sabía con certeza es que, debido a que él y Kojiro pasarían casi todo un día juntos, Hara ya iba soltando rumores de que eran novios y esas mierdas. ¿Qué iban a ser pareja esos dos? Si a Makoto, lo que venía a ser el romance, le importaba tanto como lo que Yama les había estado contando sobre nosequé de un Duwang.

Vamos, que el romance, el amor, todo aquello, le importaba un comino. Una cosa era ser afectuoso hacia una persona, y otra era alabarla y venerarla como si de alguna clase de deidad se tratase. Makoto jamás pudo comprender por qué todas las relaciones románticas -al menos la mayoría, gracias a lo que sabía viniendo de la tele y las parejitas de la calle- llegaban a ser incluso repulsivas.

Alguien tan impasivo como Makoto no estaba hecho para algo así.

···

Al cabo de cerca de 20 minutos -el pavo ni se molestó en ver la hora en el móvil-, pudieron cerrar al fin el asunto del ladrón de papel higiénico y finalmente pudo volver a casa y relajarse. Mira que le dedicaron tiempo a un tipejo que sólo robaba apuntes y papel del baño.

La verdad es que, al contrario que Kojiro, él no estaba tan emocionado por lo de aquella tarde. Si algo se puede decir, es que le hacía ilusión, pero no tanta. Aceptó por el mero hecho de que su madre tenía una reunión esa misma tarde y no iba a pasarse toda la tarde encerrado en su cuarto, leyendo una de aquellas novelas que guardaba con cariño en su estantería. 

Además, le habría incluso llegado a sentir mal el haber mandado a Kojiro a paseo tras aquella petición tan educada.

···

Llegar a casa tras regañar un poco al ladrón de papel higiénico -que era un tío cualquiera que se aburría demasiado- era todo un alivio. Makoto no estaba seguro del todo de si su madre estaría ahí para recibirle con los brazos abiertos -considerando la reunión que tenía aquel día-, pero confiaba en que, al menos, estuviese Kojiro rondando por ahí.

Todo lo que Makoto quería hacer en aquel momento era despedirse de su madre, subir a su cuarto y ponerse a leer. Tan simple como eso.

Y vaya la sorpresa que se llevó al comprobar que ambos estaban ahí para recibirle. Su madre, organizando un par de carpetas, y luego Kojiro, tan pancho, tratando de entrometerse lo menos posible. 

-¿Ya te vas? - El niño le mostró una pequeña mueca a su madre que ni él sabía lo que quería decir. La mujer, sosegada, le mostró una pequeña sonrisa, comunicándole que le iría bien. - Mamá, si aún queda hasta y media.

-Makoto, ya deberías saber cómo va esto. Si llego antes acabaré pronto, lo cual será mejor. Así que no te preocupes, que tengo todo esto bajo control.

El chaval no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa enana -sonrisa después de todo- y se agachó para darle un buen abrazo de despedida a la mujer. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que, en cualquier momento, a su madre le saliera un asunto y tuviera que despedirse de esa forma, aunque en el fondo quería pedirle que se tomara un descanso de vez en cuando.

Era innegable el hecho de que era el Chico Malo, pero Makoto no podía ser cruel hacia su madre. No después de todo lo que hacía por su hijo.

Makoto se distrayó un momento y encontró a Kojiro, apoyado contra las escaleras, con una expresión bohemia y móvil en mano. Algo había en la mirada de éste, habitualmente vacía y marchita, que le transmitía algo de confianza.

Ya entonces rompió el abrazo, dejó la mochila en el peso, y mostró una mueca que se acercaba más a una sonrisa.

-Que tengas suerte. - El chaval entonces mira a Kojiro, que seguía tan empanado como siempre, y el susodicho le mira de vuelta, saludándole. - Ah, hola, Kojiro.

Se nota que Makoto no estaba para saludos. A su madre, que estaba a puntísimo de irse, no le hizo mucha gracia aquel saludo tan soso y corto. Así que antes de irse, se da la vuelta y con ello, una palmadita en la espalda a su hijo.

A Makoto le dio la sensación de que le iba a caer una bronca.

-Saluda a tu amigo como es debido, Makoto. No deberías ser así de arisco con él.

Vale, algo de razón llevaba con aquello. Makoto llegaba a sonar muy borde si hablábamos sobre saludar o dar la bienvenida a alguien. El niño chasquea la lengua, luego rascándose la nariz.

Ese “como es debido”, para Makoto, quería decir que debía ir y darle un buen abrazo a Kojiro. Uno de los buenos, de esos que tienen cierta porción de cariño en ellos. Luego debía darle la bienvenida, aún de forma cutre, y asegurarse de que Kojiro estaba cómodo.

Que cómodo estaba, pues en los cinco minutos que llevaba ahí, aún no se había quejado.

“Pues qué le vamos a hacer.”

El tío entonces se acercó a Kojiro, no precisamente a paso de elefante, con una expresión agotada y unas ojeras que dentro de poco iban a superarle en tamaño. No tenía la intención de decirle algo cutre ni algún mensaje cargado con una porción Buenas Intenciones.

Makoto entonces rodeó al empanado con ambos brazos, poniendo algo de fuerza en ello, tratando de ocultar una minúscula sonrisa. Mira que no era de mostrar afecto ni nada parecido -¿acaso aquello podía ser nombrado “afecto”?-, pero después de todo, Kojiro era su amigo. Incluso Makoto se había dado cuenta de que su bienvenida había sido un churro.

Su madre los observaba, orgullosa de saber que su hijo no era un rácano.  
A los pocos segundos, Makoto rompió el abrazo. No estaba avergonzado ni nada, y ni el más mínimo ápice de vergüenza se podía ver en su cara, y tampoco se estaba arrepintiendo. En realidad era Kojiro el que se había ruborizado tras ver aquello, y trató de ocultarlo lo mejor posible. Vamos, que ni podía.

Makoto ni se fijó en aquello. ¿Para qué?

-Pues nada, que bienvenido. - La voz fría del tío se tornó algo cálida cuando dijo aquello. ¿Qué significaría eso? Inmediatamente después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, se dio la vuelta y miró a su madre, quien, a punto de irse de verdad, le sonrió. Makoto se preparó para pegar un buen grito. - ¡Que tengas suerte!

Existía la probabilidad de que Makoto hubiese abrazado a Kojiro de todas formas.

···

Tampoco iba a cambiar mucho la cosa ahora que su madre los había dejado a solas, pero Makoto echaría de menos esos breves momentos en los que la mujer subiría y le preguntaría si estaba siendo amable con Kojiro.

Makoto pudo percibir en el comportamiento despistado de Kojiro, que el susodicho no tenía ni puta idea sobre qué hacer. Bueno, al menos tenían algo en común. Makoto lo había pillado en las nubes sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Te habrás traído un pijama, ¿no? - dijo Makoto, tumbado a la bartola y deleitándose con un buen libro. Acababa de mensajear al grupillo diciéndoles que no, que aquella tarde se quedasen en casa.

Los pijamas tampoco eran tan importantes. Si fuese Hara el que se quedase a dormir en vez de Kojiro, el muy excéntrico no habría dudado en dormir como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Pero qué modales, señor.

Al cabo de un milisegundo, Makoto se dio cuenta de que Kojiro estaba más pez que de costumbre. Llegó a la conclusión de que no, no se había traído el dichoso pijama.

Kojiro mira al suelo como si se estuviese arrepintiendo de todas las decisiones que había tomado en su corta vida y masculló un pequeño “joder” entre dientes. Makoto pudo escuchar, con buena claridad, aquel “joder”, y por poco le entra la risa floja.

-Tampoco es que importe - farfulló el pez, levantando la cabeza.

-Si te digo la verdad, Kojiro, es que supuse desde un principio que te olvidarías de traerte un pijama. - ¡Los comentarios salados estaban de vuelta! Y es que Makoto no pudo evitarlo. Lo peor es que lo había supuesto de verdad. - Te presto uno de los míos si quieres, venga.

“Si quieres”. Que lo mismo le daba si Kojiro decidía dormir en pelota picada, pero sería extraño con esa bajada repentina de las temperaturas.

Además, los pijamas de Makoto no eran tan feos. A excepción de uno con hipopótamos que le quedaría pequeño -Makoto no era un renacuajo; sus cejas, sí- y que le prestaría encantado, sólo para reírse un poco.

-Pero Hanamiya, ¿no me vendrán algo pequeños?

Kojiro acababa de marcarse un Hara impresionante. Y es que sólo la fregona sería capaz de hacer un comentario así sin temerle a la muerte. Que Makoto tampoco iba a decapitar al bueno de su amigo. Aún así, aquel comentario le cabreó un poco. Increíble vuelta a la tortilla de parte del pez.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, levantándose de la cama y dejó el libro sobre la mesa, cerca del libro que le había regalado con anterioridad a Kojiro.

A Makoto tampoco le tocaba mucho la huevera que le llamasen “enano” o algo por el estilo. Otra cosa es que le comparasen con alguien como Yama, que debía andar con cuidado por si se chocaba con alguna puerta.

-Qué ingenuo - farfulló, luego dándose cuenta de que Kojiro se había traído El Libro. 

Elevó las cejas al verlo -¿quería Kojiro discutir sobre el argumento?- y acabó asumiendo que lo hizo para agradecerle el regalo y todos esos rollos.  
Y tenía razón. Kojiro era predecible de cojones.

Makoto se quedó organizando la estantería -no había ni una mota de polvo, pero sí libros mal colocados- según Kojiro iba sacando cachivaches de la bolsa. Se dio la vuelta por un momento y vio un pastel -y se preguntó si lo habría hecho el susodicho-, un cuaderno -que no era el de clase-, un peine -ah, ¿un peine sí?- y el móvil del pez.

Menudo asco de tarde que iban a pasar si seguían así. Ahí debía de intervenir Hara, preguntándoles si habría rollete aquella noche, para que luego terminase como un cuadro de arte moderno al acabar con la paciencia de Makoto.

Bueno, no. Que le den a Hara y sus intentos fallidos de animar el ambiente.

-Ah, sí, Hanamiya - comentó Kojiro, captando la atención de éste y mostrándole el pastel. No tenía nada de especial, ni lo había preparado él. Pero se apreciaba el detalle -. Podríamos comerlo para merendar.

 _Podríamos_.

Entre los planes de Makoto no se hallaba el comerse un pastel para merendar. Ya había decidido que se tomaría un flan, un vaso de leche y nada más. Además, el trozo era minúsculo, ¿cómo iban a compartirlo?

-Ya veré.

Kojiro no lo pensaba así, pero Makoto sabía, con toda certeza, que el pastel era para él. ¿Entonces por qué dijo “nosotros”? El trozo tampoco era tan pequeño, pero era prácticamente imposible que compartiesen esa migaja de pan y no se quedaran con hambre.

-No te estoy obligando a comerlo - se notaba que Kojiro realmente no quería obligarle.

Makoto ya se había percatado sobre aquello, pero acabaría comiéndoselo tarde o temprano -antes de que Kojiro se fuese- para no hacerle ascos.

Le entró el gusanillo y fue a revisar la hora, sabiendo con claridad que Hara se habrá montado de las suyas durante su ausencia en el grupo de LINE. Y vaya si estaba en lo cierto.

El grupo, renombrado “furu y hanachan = <3” -y anteriormente “Duwang confirmado!”-, pronto se había llenado de fotos en las que salían él y Kojiro juntos, la mayoría siendo recortes de fotos del grupo entero. Todas  de parte de la misma persona.

Makoto Hanamiya, alias “El Salvador”, echó a Hara del grupo sin pensarlo dos veces, e ipso facto, volvió a nombrar al grupo “Equipo Kirisaki”. Que era cutre de narices, eso sí.

-Pero se agradece el detalle, eh - dijo, apagando el teléfono.

Kojiro apagó el teléfono y lo dejó junto al suyo. Ninguno de ellos estaba de humor, especialmente Makoto, para aguantar al petardo de turno y sus gilipolleces sobre la supuesta relación que tenían esos dos.

Menos mal que no le vería el careto aquella tarde.

-Cambiando de tema - dijo un Kojiro algo avergonzado. Se podía notar en su voz, que temblaba un poco -, ¿has pensado en qué hacer esta tarde?

Leer un libro, echar la siesta e investigar sobre ese equipo de Miyagi al que seguramente se enfrentarían en las preliminares. Sí. Todo un planazo.

Makoto tampoco iba a pasarse todo el día encerrado en casa, y aún menos con un invitado de por medio.

-Ni idea, había salido a comprar algo para cenar luego más tarde. - El tío entonces se quita la goma del pelo, dejando caer su melena y luego estallándose los nudillos. Aunque el pelo largo le daba cierto atractivo, le resultaba ciertamente molesto. - Si no fuese Halloween o lo que sea, saldría a dar una vuelta. Pero con tanto crío por los alrededores me agobio.

Él no es que sea la persona ideal para hablar sobre críos porculeros. Durante su más tierna infancia -la cual, sorprendentemente, recordaba- había llegado a ponerse algo gallito por un libro de esos de pintar.

El pez le miró con cara de circunstancias -¿podía expresar alguna emoción?- y se sentó en la cama, observando los alrededores de su cuarto. A Makoto tampoco le molestaría si le entrase el mono y se pusiera a curiosear, pero si quería ver su álbum de fotos, debía pedir permiso sí o sí. Había algunas fotos ahí que quería mantener en secreto.

Kojiro había vuelto a quedarse empanado. Sorprendente. Algo ciertamente único.

Makoto decidió que la mejor forma de traerle de vuelta al planeta Tierra sería tirándole de un moflete. Que tampoco era la decisión más inteligente, pero no le apetecía gritarle en aquel momento.

-Discúlpame - dijo el pez, al darse cuenta de que casi se estaba quedando frito. La expresión de atontado seguía ahí.

Que a Makoto tampoco le importó tirarle del moflete. Igual podría haberle soltado una colleja, pero de esas flojas.

-¿Por qué te disculpas siquiera? - se farfulló a sí mismo, procurando que fuese una pregunta retórica - Supongo que iremos viéndolo sobe la marcha. Que tampoco hay que apresurarse. Como sueles decir tú, _cada uno a su ritmo_.

Dijo aquello último sin cerciorarse de que Kojiro estaba un pelín nervioso.

···

Si había algo que a Makoto realmente se le daba mal, aparte de lidiar con individuos excesivamente positivos o alegres, eran los cumplidos. Que sí, que estaba totalmente acostumbrado a esas tonterías como “me encantaría tener tu cociente”, pero los cumplidos que iban dirigidos hacia su persona le sentaban hasta raros.

Makoto no estaba acostumbrado al positivismo en general, ni a que halagasen algo de él que no fuese su inteligencia o sus notas.

Por eso, cuando Kojiro halagó su pelo largo, Makoto sintió que no actuó como habitualmente hacía. En términos Haranianos, estaba siendo un ‘tsundere’. Mostró una de esas muecas que se acercaba más a una sonrisa corriente y moliente y tuvo que admitir que se avergonzó un poco al escuchar eso, aunque sólo estuviese hablando sobre su pelo.

Alguien tenía que enseñarle a este chico cómo tomarse un halago.

···

Kojiro logró sacarle los colores áun más una vez que El Libro entró en escena. Empezó comentando que le había encantado la narrativa y que el gusto literario de Makoto, cuanto menos, era exquisito.

Makoto lo pasó de rechupete hablando con Kojiro sobre El Libro. Los spoilers inundaron la habitación en cuestión de minutos, después de que Kojiro preguntase sobre si el tío que salía al final era el protagonista o no. El capitán soltó spoilers como quien no quiere la cosa, y sintió que Kojiro se estaba haciendo el cacao mental del año.

No le importó.

Después de soltarle todos los spoilers habidos y por haber, y de que el cacao mental de Kojiro se esfumase un poco, Makoto decidió hablar sobre sus estudios. Concretamente, de que iba a echarle suerte -¿qué suerte?- e intentar entrar en la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio. Estudiaría Literatura, cómo no, y se pondría a escribir su propio libro para matar el tiempo.

Que tiempo tendría mucho. Para alguien como él, la Universidad sería un simple paseo por el parque.

Kojiro acabó diciéndole que debía elegir la opción que le resultase más cómoda. Si quería ir a la Universidad de Tokio como si quería ir a la de tres al cuarto de su barrio. Y que aún quedaba un buen tocho para que terminase el curso.

Por otro lado, Makoto sabía con certeza que sería el objetivo de todos esos magnates que buscaban a los pardillos con buenas notas para que escogiese ir a su Universidad. Igualito a cuando acabó la Secundaria y éste pintas del Instituto Kirisaki Daiichi le dijo que estaría de rechupete en su Instituto.  
Vamos, que no sería nada sorprendente.

A Makoto, lo que venía a ser su futuro, le importaba lo mismo que la carta esa de la Rin que le tocase a Hara en el puñetero juego de las idols. Un truño, vamos. La Universidad no supondría nada más que un camino de rosas para él y acabaría aburriéndose.

Ahora, se prometió a sí mismo, poco después de empezar la Secundaria, que por mucho que se aburriese en el Instituto o la Universidad, tenía que hacerlo. No sólo por él y por su educación, si no que también por su madre. Aquella persona que le había estado cuidando durante un buen tiempo y a la que nunca llegará a agradecerle lo suficiente todo lo que hace por él.

Ver la sonrisa de su madre y cómo se le iluminaban los ojos tras decirle que había vuelto a sacar matrícula en el examen de Matemáticas llenaba a Makoto con determinación. Y un cariño que dudaba el merecerse después de todo.

···

El barrio en el que vivía Makoto era pequeñajo, sí, pero vete tú a saber cuántos niños se hallaban merodeando por la calle en aquel momento, con cestas enanas llenas de caramelos, ojitos inocentes y trajes estrafalarios. Makoto temía ser un imán de niños y rezó para que ninguno se le pegase y le rogase por un triste dulce.

Uno de los criajos iba disfrazado de ángel y aquello le recordó a Makoto una experiencia muy vergonzosa de su más tierna infancia. De antes de que surgiera esa personalidad fría y sadista que todos conocemos.

-Qué pena que la salsa de curry no estuviese en oferta - dijo Kojiro, después de haber rebuscado entre todas las estanterías a ver si había algo rebajado. Ay, si le pusiera esas mismas ganas al baloncesto. - Espero que no os importe si me ofrezco para ayudar con la cena.

A Makoto le sentaría hasta mal que su invitado se convirtiese en el cocinitas de la casa, pero en el fondo, se quedaría a gusto. Aquel día no quería hacer nada.

-Eres el invitado - dijo un Makoto que estaba más que harto de las frasecitas finolis y el exceso de Buena Educación de Kojiro, poniendo cara de pocos amigos hacia el final.

-Pero me gustaría ayudar si es necesario.

Aquella noche iban a cenar tonkatsu -sí, después de pensarlo un poco, quedó en que sería la mejor opción- y, ¿ayuda? ¿Quién requería ayuda para algo tan simple?

Tampoco iba a hacerle ascos a la petición de Kojiro.

-Entonces podrías ayudar a fregar los platos, aunque normalmente me encargo yo de eso.

Vamos, que ni falta hacía que Kojiro moviese el culo, aunque fuese lo más mínimo. Pero si tanto quería ayudar, no iba a decirle que no.

-Ya de paso - Makoto se distrajo para ver la hora. Las 19:27. Iban bastante bien de tiempo -, ¿qué tal?

-Bastante bien, la verdad. Esta tarde está resultando ser bastante tranquila, y me alegra.

El contacto visual, para aquel entonces, era mínimo. Makoto acabó alegrándose por él, aún sin ser la clase de persona que haría algo como tal, pero le notó nervioso. Makoto no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que aquella era la primera vez que Kojiro, en sus 18 años de vida, se quedaba a dormir en casa de alguien.

No era tan distinto para él. Makoto tampoco logró hacer muchos amiguillos con anterioridad -Shoichi era una excepción, ¿qué iba a ser ese un amigo?- y era algo extraño. Que hubiese alguien que iba a confiar en él, por muy crudo que fuese su comportamiento, era la definición de “extraño”.

Para Makoto, el concepto de “Amistad” era algo totalmente nuevo. Incluso tras haber conocido a Kojiro desde hace casi tres años.

Aquellos pensamientos tan repentinos sobre la Amistad se disiparon cuando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kojiro le dio la mano. Sí, en definitiva, era extraño. Las únicas personas que le habían dado la mano hasta aquel momento eran las señoras del colegio al que acudió de pequeño y sus padres.

Que su Buen Amigo le diese la mano de forma tan imprevista fue algo totalmente inesperado. Para ambos.

Makoto tenía que admitir que, por muy extraño que fuese aquello, logró calmarle un poco. No sabía si se trataba de un impulso o de una muestra de cariño -¿de parte de Kojiro? ¿Quién se creería esa bazofia?-, pero acabó gustándole.

Respondió con una carcajada de esas pequeñas que apenas llegó a ser carcajada.

···

Al cabo de una hora, su madre regresó de la reunión y la reacción inmediata de Makoto fue saltar del sofá y salir pitando hacia ella, para pedirle que descansara. Al menos esto último, porque de todas formas, habría saltado de un cojín. Su madre, aún agradecida, le dijo que no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Vale, quizás Makoto se había pasado un poco. Podría simplemente haber preguntado por la reunión y nada más.

Makoto juraría haber visto a Kojiro sonreír luego de que el pez se saliera con la suya y acabase ayudando con la cena. Que tampoco iban a hacer una de esas recetas dignas de gourmet, ni nada que hubiese visto en un programa de cocina.

Ni a Makoto ni a su madre les hizo mucha gracia que El Invitado acabase ayudando a preparar la cena. Pero, eso sí, después de ver cómo se organizaba el tío en cuanto a especias, cocina y demás, se dio cuenta de que tampoco era tan malo.

Kojiro tenía que enseñarle a cocinar algún día. Aunque fuese un cruasán.

···

En términos Yamazakinianos, Kojiro se había marcado lo que venía a ser un 'Shokugeki’. Vamos, que había tomado el plato más simple del mundo y lo había convertido en algo digno de concurso.

Pero, ¿qué importaba Yama en aquel momento? Estará viendo algún stream o haciendo esas chorradas de frikis que le gustaba hacer.

Lo que realmente importaba en aquel momento era ese plato. Un tonkatsu barato del súper que, gracias a la 'magia’ -habilidades culinarias- de Kojiro, se había convertido en toda una delicia.

Había superado las expectativas de Makoto en más de un sentido.

-Pues estoy sorprendido, Kojiro. Al final te salió muy bien.

- _Nos_  - corrigió el pez, llevándose un trozo de tonkatsu a la boca. - Tampoco es que hayas ayudado mucho.

Aquellos momentos en los que Makoto y Kojiro se puteaban el uno al otro sí que podían ser considerados Amistad. Makoto, cruel por naturaleza, no solía guardarse los comentarios bordes, y al ver que Kojiro comúnmente se la devolvía, no pudo evitar pensar que sí, había encontrado al tío perfecto.

Ante tanto Buen Rollo, la madre de Makoto soltó una risilla acaramelada que fue suficiente para alegrarle el día más de lo que ya lo estaba.

-Me alegra saber que os llevéis así de bien. Makoto, siempre te lo estoy diciendo, que hagas amigos y los invites a casa. No te vendría mal.

Makoto ya estaba más que acostumbrado a los consejos -algo cutres- que le daba su madre en cuanto temas de Amistad y Buen Rollo. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado ante dicho comentario.

Kojiro lo dejaría pasar, por supuesto, pero si hubiese a llegado ser Hara el que escuchase tal comentario, se lo recordaría a Makoto sin descanso, incluso llegando a imitar a la madre de éste para tocarle un poco los huevos.

Aquello, al igual que el niño disfrazado de ángel, le trajo más recuerdos vergonzosos.

···

Al poco tiempo cayó la noche y con ello las 11. La calle seguía llena de niños, por supuesto acompañados por adultos -Makoto juraría que uno de esos “adultos” se había disfrazado de papelera-, pero no tanto como antes. El bullicio, eso sí, seguía siendo intenso. Lo que fuesen a hacer Hara o Yama para pasar la noche le importaba un truño, pero no pudo evitar pensar en que Kentaro seguramente se quedaría estudiando.

Makoto tenía ganas de mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que se olvidase de sus estudios por un mísero día. Que le iban a salir ojeras. No tan exageradas como las de Makoto, por supuesto, pero seguían siendo ojeras.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Kojiro le mostró un retrato que había hecho de él, con la misma cara de tuerto de siempre, pero orgulloso. Muy orgulloso. Makoto procedió a examinar ese retrato con detalle.

Era…

Era bueno.  _Muy bueno_. ¿Realmente Kojiro había dibujado eso? No se había dejado nada. Ni los trazos de verde oliva en sus ojos, ni el lunar minúsculo que tenía en el cuello. No pudo evitar fijarse en lo espléndidos que le habían quedado los labios.

Y el pelo casi parecía de verdad. A fin de cuentas, era un retrato.

-Oye, pues la verdad es que está muy bien hecho - le halagó, devolviéndole el cuaderno al pez, diciendo la verdad por una vez entre mil. - Me gusta en especial cómo has hecho el pelo, y se nota que te has esforzado. Podrías dedicarte a esto, Kojiro.

¿Quién le estaba sacando los colores a quién? Primero Kojiro a él con lo del libro, y ahora él a Kojiro con el retrato. Gracias a Dios que Hara no estaba ahí para decir gilipolleces sobre su supuesto noviazgo.

El careto que puso Kojiro ante tal halago logró sacarle una señora carcajada a Makoto. De esas que resonaban por todo el cuarto.

-En realidad, había pensado esperar a tu cumpleaños para mostrártelo, pero ya no importa. Supongo que gracias.

Este chaval mantiene los buenos modales incluso cuando le sueltan algún halago. Increíble.

···

-Hanamiya, ¿sigues despierto?

Despierto. Claro que seguía despierto. Exceptuando a Kentaro, ¿quién lograría dormirse con tanta porculería de fondo en la calle?

Para Makoto, concebir el sueño era algo cercano a lo imposible. Media hora, una, a veces se pasaba incluso dos horas antes de poder dormirse del todo. Entre el equipo de baloncesto, el Comité Disciplinario, el ayudar en casa y la vida estudiantil en general, era normal que andase estresado la mayoría del tiempo. ¿Cómo conseguía llevarlo todo al día?

Precisamente lo hacía porque  _podía_.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? - dijo, muerto del sueño, junto a un bostezo. - Que son las 12, Kojiro. Duérmete de una vez.

-Eso quisiera. Además, no creo que tú seas el más indicado para mandarme a dormir.

Gracias a ese último comentario, borde a la par que innecesario, Makoto acabó por desvelarse. ¿Qué quería ahora? ¿Que le aconsejase sobre Matemáticas? ¿Sobre cómo mantener un cabello sedoso? Para eso ya estaban Kentaro y Reo, el guaperas de Rakuzan.

Aunque tampoco era tan malo. Así Makoto podía entretenerse un poco antes de caer rendido del todo.

-Qué se le va a hacer… - Makoto, aún agotado, se da la vuelta. Sigue sin ver tres en un burro, pero sabe con certeza que el pez está ahí delante. - A ver, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

El silencio repentino de Kojiro sólo indica que se tratará de algo interesante. Eso, o de qué color son los ojos de Hara.

¿Por qué sigue pensando en Hara? Son las 12. Que le den al tío, que estará mostrando su lado bromista más oscuro o alguna gilipollez por el estilo con motivo de Halloween.

-Siempre hay algo que he querido preguntarte, pero puede que te incomode un poco. Responde si quieres.

Oh, preguntas incómodas a tales horas de la noche. Qué imaginativo era Kojiro, desde luego.

-Tú sólo dilo. - Makoto sabía que una de las cosas que influía con su sueño era su postura, y se revolcó un poco hasta dar con aquella postura.

En realidad sólo aceptaba para matar un poco el tiempo.

-Me intriga lo que pasó con tu padre. Como raramente sueles hablar sobre tu familia, me entró la curiosidad. No tienes que responder si no-

 _Ahí viene_.

-Se divorciaron y mi padre se fue a vivir a la otra punta del país. - Mira que Makoto quería mantener lo de su padre en secreto, pero siendo Kojiro el que preguntó, no iba a mandarle a tomar viento. Aún así, no le puso mucho ímpetu. - Ya han pasado como 8 o 9 años, pero me sigue tocando la moral.

Aquel divorcio no fue nada traumático, pero para el Makoto de aquel entonces -un criajo inocentón de unos 10 años que pasaba su tiempo libre leyendo y quería a sus padres más que a nada- le sentó como una puñalada en el pecho. El niño creyó que se iban a separar porque ya no se querían, aunque su madre más tarde le contó que ya no se sentían muy a gusto el uno con el otro.

Lo que realmente le asusta recordar es cuando su madre aceptó aquel trabajo por el cual apenas pasaría tiempo en casa para poder mantenerlos, y a veces llegaría a irse de viaje y dejarlo sólo. Por aquel entonces, el Makoto de 10 años temía que les pasara algo, tanto a él como a su madre.

El Makoto reciente, aún crecidito, se preocupa cuando su madre tiene que irse de viaje o algo que implique dejarle a cargo de la casa durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Que no era la cuestión.

-Habría sido mejor si no hubiese preguntado, ¿verdad?

En el fondo, a Makoto se le quitó un peso de encima cuando finalmente pudo contarle aquello a alguien. Alguien de confianza, como Kojiro.

El mayor encendió la lamparita, luego volviendo a darse la vuelta para ver a Kojiro. Ni molesto, ni contento. Podía ver trazas de culpa en los ojos muertos de éste, como si quisiera disculparse, pero ya no era necesario.

-Ya no importa - suspiró. Aquel suspiro sonó más a bostezo. - A estas alturas, sabía que acabarías preguntándome algo así algún día.

Y una vez más, estaba en lo cierto.

Makoto pretendía zanjar aquel tema de conversación lo más pronto posible, pero Kojiro pretendía seguir metiéndole algo de cizaña.

-Entiendo. Entonces, has de querer mucho a tu madre, ¿me equivoco?

¿Que si la quería? Vale, era cierto que Makoto podía ser todo un desalmado para ciertas cosas -las rodillas no tienen cabida en esta conversación-, pero si fuese uno de esos rebeldes que menosprecian a sus padres, a pesar de todo lo que hacen por ellos, entonces sí que sería un desalmado en toda regla.

Makoto era incapaz de odiar a su madre.

-¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Qué pensabas, ¿que era un desalmado o algo? - Vale, Kojiro había logrado ponerle un poco nervioso. Y a altas horas de la noche, genial. - Esa mujer me ha criado ella misma durante al menos 9 años, es imposible que no le esté agradecido. Además, aún he de pagarle todo lo que ha hecho-

Makoto se estaba yendo por las ramas. La culpa de todo esto la tenía Kojiro, el que estaba tardando poco en admitirlo.

-Hanamiya, no tienes por qué pagarle nada.

Vale, Kojiro había logrado ser más astuto que él. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron. El capitán baja la vista por un momento, como si se sintiera culpable de algo. Que, en menor medida, lo hacía. Podía haber zanjado la conversación en ese mismo momento, pero sus nervios, perfectamente contenidos, le habían superado de nuevo.

La lamparita seguía encendida, y Makoto, el que solía pensar que mostrar la más mínima debilidad era un error, se dio cuenta de que no la había pifiado tanto como pensaba. Hasta él, el célebre Chico Malo, debía tener su lado  _frágil_.

Su lado sensible.

El tío levantó un poco la vista y lo primero que notó fue a Kojiro acariciándole la cabeza. Ahí sólo faltaba que le susurrase un “ea, ea” en un tono dulce. Pero, ¿Kojiro hablando en un tono dulce? Pesadillas.

-Kojiro - dijo, y el susodicho retiró su mano al instante -, ni falta hace de que te disculpes. Aunque no lo creas, yo también he dicho gilipolleces sin pensarlo alguna que otra vez.

La verdadera sorpresa de aquella noche de Halloween fue que Makoto admitiese que él también cometía errores.

(Lesionar intencionadamente a Kiyoshi no contaba como uno, ojo. Qué suerte que el puto árbol se hallase en los Estados Unidos, o seguramente ya habría acabado sin rodilla de la que hablar.)

Makoto trató de concebir el sueño de nuevo, aún estando en la posición ideal para ello, y no se percató de que Kojiro le había plantado un besillo en la frente mientras tanto.

Mejor para él. El risotón que habría pegado de haberse dado cuenta habría despertado a una buena parte del vecindario.

···

El tiempo pasó volando, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Makoto estaba desayunando esa migaja de pan a la que Kojiro calificaba como “pastel”. Y había elegido bien el tío. Mira que Makoto es más de sabores amargos, pero fue incapaz de decirle que no a un pastel como tal.

···

Makoto y Kojiro coincidieron en que despedirse fuera sería la mejor idea, aún haciendo un frío de espanto. Bueno, tanto frío no hacía, pero el descenso de las temperaturas se notaba.

El mayor podía contemplar en la mirada de Kojiro que el tío no tenía ni puta idea sobre qué decir.

-Ya te lo habrá dicho mi madre - Makoto estaba algo más contento que de costumbre, y ni él podía explicarlo -, pero puedes venir aquí cuando te apetezca. Eso sí, no me vengas lloriqueando cuando no sepas resolver un logaritmo.

De todas formas, Makoto le ayudaría si necesitase ayuda con algo de una asignatura.

-No necesito tu ayuda en cuanto a Matemáticas. - Pues menudo alivio. Makoto notó que el tío se estaba poniendo algo nervioso, quizás porque iban a despedirse. - Hanamiya,  **muchas gracias**.

Makoto le sonrió. Parecía feliz. Pero no feliz de después de haber lesionado a cierto árbol durante su primer año en el equipo de baloncesto. Aquello era felicidad pura y dura, e incluso él se había dado cuenta.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Kojiro le estaba abrazando. Qué moñas se estaba poniendo, desde luego. Primero las caricias de la otra noche y luego aquello. ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?

Eventualmente, Makoto se dio cuenta de que aquel abrazo no era más que un simple abrazo de despedida, no. Kojiro estaba tratando de comunicarle algo. Estaba poniendo un poquito de su ser en aquel abrazo y pudo sentir que era más que un abrazo corriente y moliente.

Aquella escenita parecía sacada de una de esas películas cutremánticas de Hollywood. A excepción de que Kojiro no estaba actuando.

A Makoto, aquel abrazo se le llegó a hacer algo extraño. Estaba tardando en darse cuenta de que aquello era una muestra de cariño, como el besillo acaramelado de anoche o cuando Kojiro le dio la mano.

Pero, de nuevo, Makoto no estaba muy acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño. Pasaría un buen tiempo hasta que se diese cuenta de todo el plató que Kojiro se estaba montando para hacerle saber cómo se sentía hacia él.

El concepto de  _ser querido_  era algo que Makoto aún tenía que comprender.

Al separarse, Makoto pudo contemplar algo que creía imposible, como Hara no dando por culo con el tema de la parejita. Ahí estaba Kojiro, delante suya, esbozando una sonrisa que no daba miedo.

No. Kojiro era feliz, y podía percibirlo en cada fibra de su ser. Y aquel abrazo, aunque sonase a gilipollez, había logrado que Makoto se sintiera algo mejor consigo mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 80.000 palabras. En una fic de Kirisaki Daiichi. En ESPAÑOL. ¿Cómo explico esto?
> 
> Venga, que el siguiente capítulo será cortito, y luego entramos en la recta casi-final.
> 
> (PS: Admito que me gusta la idea de que Hanamiya sea de ésos que apenas ha recibido afecto por parte de su familia, y que por lo tanto, no sabe cómo es realmente relacionarse con gente ni tener un Amigo Amigo ni nada de eso. Y no me preguntéis por el Pasado. Es una pequeña teoría que he ido amoldando poco a poco.)
> 
> (PS2: Que Hanamiya descubra lo que son el afecto y el calor humanos no afectará nada a su estilo de juego. ¿Por qué lo haría?)
> 
> (PS3: Mi apodo para Teppei es "puto árbol" y si, por algún motivo, Hanamiya y Murasakibara se conociesen, segurísimo que le llamarían así. Puto árbol. Juegos de palabras.)


	19. Mensaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furuhashi hablando sobre repollos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz cumpleaños a Seto/Shinobu Sensui/el stand de Hanamiya/como se llame.
> 
> No me gustan los repollos, pero me puse a ver simbolismo floral y estaban ahí.

Después de que Hanamiya le echase tantísimas veces del grupo por seguir echándole leña al fuego -en el que “fuego” era “si él y Furuhashi eran pareja”-, Hara se dio cuenta de que, si realmente quería una respuesta, tenía que hacerlo _bien_.

Y es que llega incluso a ser gracioso que Hara hubiese necesitado que le echasen aproximadamente 40 veces del grupillo para darse cuenta de que la estaba pifiando.

Alguien debía darle una colleja a este pavo. Alguien como Yamazaki, quien no dudaría en estamparle la cara contra la pared o raparle al cero si llegase a perder la paciencia. O darle de hostias hasta quedarse a gusto.

No. Cualquier cosa menos eso. Aunque una colleja no le vendría mal.

Algo nervioso, pensando en cómo va a reaccionar Furuhashi ante su cambio tan repentino, Hara comienza a escribir, tratando de que su pregunta no suene demasiado ridícula.

“e furu, que tal el otro día con hanachan?”

Vale, tampoco suena tan ridículo, pero es mejorable. Ahora sólo quedaba rezar para que Furuhashi no se lo tomase a mal.

“Bastante bien, si te digo la verdad. No tengo mucho que objetar, pero pasamos una tarde agradable.”

“ _Cojones, pues se lo ha tomado bien_ ”, pensó Hara con una sonrisilla pícara. Ahora sólo debía tratar de no sacar a su cotorra interior, lo cual, dependiendo de las circunstancias, podría llegar a ser imposible.

Si realmente quería enterarse de algo sobre el ‘Caso Pez/Araña" -así era como se refería a esos dos-, Hara tenía que dejar a su yo cotilla de lado. Tenía que hacerlo bien. Y con bien quería decir que tenía que mantenerlo en secreto y no contárselo al primer paleto de turno.

···

La mejor forma de comenzar un lunes, cómo no, es con dos exámenes consecutivos y con Yamazaki cagándose en los muertos de medio instituto. Vale, quizás no haya sido agradable, pero Hara vuelve a estar haciendo de las suyas y olvidándose de avisar a su compañero sobre los próximos exámenes.

Por mucho que hubiese comenzado a esforzarse en sus estudios, Hara seguía siendo el mismo petardo de siempre, y seguía teniendo esa personalidad que lograba sacar a Hanamiya de sus casillas con apenas pronunciar dos frases.

A él y a todo el mundo, pero en especial a Hanamiya.

Aquel día Hara se retractó de soltar algún comentario salado delante de él -bueno, lo intentó-, y, por consiguiente, evitar una muerte temprana. Hubo algún que otro comentario que sacó ligeramente a Hanamiya de sus casillas, pero por lo demás, actuó de una forma demasiado suave.

Algo se traía entre manos.

-Pues Seto ya tendrá 18 años, pero sigue pareciendo un vejestorio - Yamazaki volvía agotadísimo de los exámenes y seguía maldiciendo a medio planeta por ello. Hara le miró con cara de circunstancias. - Además, vete tú a saber qué le van a regalar. 

-¿Y qué van a regalarle, Zaki? Su familia tiene dinero para comprarle un chalé vete tú a saber dónde. Están forrados. - El pelirrojo suelta una risilla algo pícara y la expresión de Hara cambia drásticamente, poniéndose algo serio. Qué extraño en él. - Ahora, poniéndonos serios…

Yamazaki le mira como si estuviese en una película de terror, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, y se prevee lo peor.

-Qué, ¿volviendo a cambiar de tema? - Chasquea la lengua. - Y yo que pensé que ibas a meterte un poco más con Seto como haces siempre. ¿De qué se trata ahora?

-No sé si lo sabrás, pero Furu se quedó a dormir en casa de Hana-chan por Halloween.

La expresión del pelirrojo no cambia para nada. Hara ya debería saber que todos esos temitas del amor y de la supuesta relación entre sus compañeros de equipo le dan igual, y que por lo tanto, ni prestará atención a lo que va a decir.

Pero Hara quiere que preste atención. Va a decir una chorrada, sí, pero esta vez quizás vaya en serio. Quizás vaya a decir algo aparte de que “Furu está coladito por Hana-chan”.

-Hara, eso debe saberlo hasta tu vecino. 

-Ya, pero no es eso. Podríamos haber quedado para salir o algo, que así no habría tenido que cuidar de mi hermano.

Yamazaki suspira. A veces Hara podía llegar a ser el doble de imbécil que él. Bueno, Hara ya es tonto de por sí. Por otro lado, tenía que dejar de intentar predecir lo que iba a decir su amiga la fregona.

-O podrías haberte venido tú a mi casa, que toda la pandilla estaba ocupada. Podrías haberme ayudado a aguantar a mis hermanos, por cierto - En realidad el chaval se quedó viendo streams hasta las tantas, alegando que tenía que estudiar. - Ya en serio, ¿no querías preguntar algo?

-Anda, pues sí… Zaki - dice, bajando ligeramente la cabeza. Yamazaki no se espera nada interesante. ¿Para qué hacerlo? -, tú crees que…

-¿Que qué?

Yamazaki sólo puede temerse lo peor. Una parte de él sigue pensando que Hara va a preguntar algo serio por primera vez en su vida -exceptuando todas las preguntas sobre su futuro-, pero sigue teniendo claro que será una gilipollez.

Cuando Hara levanta la cabeza y su sonrisa se tuerce, tiene más que claro que sí, su predicción va a ser cierta.

-Zaki, ¿tú crees que Furu y Hana-chan habrán hecho  _cosas_?

Justo en aquel momento, a Yamazaki se le viene a la mente una imagen extraña a la par que desagradable, tanto que tiene que pararse por un momento para borrarla. Pero no hay forma. Y eso que Hara apenas ha descrito esas  _cosas_.

La fregona empieza a troncharse en medio de la calle al ver la cara de paleto que está poniendo su amigo. ¿Tomarse las cosas en serio, ése bellaco? ¡Qué va! Eso suena a trola, como Seto teniendo 18 años.

-Hara, ¡ésta te la guardo! ¡Ahí te atragantes, capullo!

···

Por muchos chistes extraños que haga, Hara sigue actuando como un santo delante de Hanamiya y los demás. Yamazaki es una excepción. Yamazaki tiene que tragarse todos sus chistes y bromas crueles le guste o no le guste.

Es una de las (des)ventajas que conlleva ser el amigo de Hara. O que éste te considere un amigo. En su caso, Hara tiene varias razones para considerar a Yamazaki un amigo, aparte de que puede gastarle todas las bromas pesadas que quiera y el pelirrojo seguirá sin hartarse.

La fregona sería incapaz de explicarlo sin montarse un floripondio de palabras que Dios sabe cuándo va a acabar, pero es capaz de resumirlo. Su resumen también suena a disparate, eso sí.

Si algo tiene que decir, es que le alegra haber conocido a Yamazaki. Le alegra que haya alguien que pueda aguantarle a él y a sus bromas pesadas, y que pueda hablarse con 'Zaki’ sin ponerse excesivamente nervioso.

(Las bromas, por supuesto, no se las gasta exclusivamente a Yamazaki, pero las más crueles habitualmente van dirigidas hacia él.)

···

El entrenamiento infernal de aquella tarde dura hasta las ocho y media. Vale, quizás Hanamiya se esté pasando un poco -resaltemos el poco-, pero hay una razón para ello.

-Vale, antes de irnos, quisiera decir algo.

Dependiendo de cómo se lo tome el equipo, ese “algo” quizás dure más de lo que Hanamiya ha calculado. Aquello no llegaría a irritarle que digamos, pero quizás pierda algo de paciencia. Si es que las peleítas de Hara y Yamazaki no logran quitársela antes, vamos.

Los chavales del equipo se reúnen alrededor de su (no tan) preciado capitán y se dignan a escucharle.

-Supongo que ya sabréis que este domingo, día 8, comienzan las preliminares de la Copa de Invierno. A decir verdad, ya deberíais saber cómo va esto. 

Uno de los niños de primero se muestra confuso ante esto. Ése sí que es un novato, y no esos que llegan al equipo y entran a primera división en dos días.

-No me queda más remedio - el capitán suspira, dirigiendo su mirada al primerizo confuso. - En primer lugar, habrá que enfrentarse a uno de los 8 institutos, incluidos nosotros, que están capacitados para entrar a la Copa. Son institutos fuertes, eso sí, pero no deberíamos tener  _ningún_  problema.

Tras escuchar eso último, Yamazaki sólo puede preveerse lo peor. Por muy buen rollo que haya entre ellos, aún le molesta que su equipo tenga que abrirse paso mediante codazos y demás tácticas sucias para hacerse un hueco entre otros equipos de mejor calidad.

En momentos como aquel, Yamazaki se da cuenta de que tendría que haber optado a una escuela como Shuutoku, que al menos ahí sí se toman en serio el baloncesto.

-De esos 8 institutos - continúa, con los novatos de primero escuchándole fascinados. Yamazaki sólo espera que no se pase mucho con el juego sucio ese año, al contrario que los dos anteriores -, los 4 que salgan victoriosos entrarán en una liga, la cual decidirá qué dos institutos podrán entrar a la Copa.

-Y nosotros jamás hemos pasado de esa última fase - interrumpe Hara, esperando a que lo ejecuten frente a las puertas del mismísimo Infierno.

Hanamiya decide ser un  _buen_  capitán y no darle de hostias por una vez. Podría ponerlo a dar vueltas en aquel momento, pero tampoco quiere perder la escasa paciencia que le queda en aquel momento ni quedar como un bestia enfrente de los primerizos. Aunque ya estén acostumbrados a los entrenamientos exagerados.

-Siendo sincero - prosigue Hanamiya, guardándose las ganas de poner a Hara a hacer sentadillas como un cosaco -, este año no hay ningún jugador realmente interesante, y nos veo capacitados para entrar a la Copa. Quién sabe, hasta puede que ocurra algún milagro y lo consigamos.

El tío se retracta de mencionar que, siendo aquel su último año -y el de toda la primera división- en el equipo, hasta le ilusionaría entrar en la Copa de Invierno. Eso sí, Dios sabe qué técnicas será capaz de usar para conseguirlo.

Si se trata de algún equipo flojo, quizás no haga falta recurrir al Juego Sucio del todo. En cambio, si toca uno de los peces gordos -que no necesariamente ha de tener a uno de los Milagros-, puede que toque comenzar una masacre. O, lo que es lo mismo, poner en marcha  _ése_  plan.

Que, desde el punto de vista de cualquier equipo corriente y moliente del país -y el de Yamazaki-, no era la forma idónea para jugar al baloncesto. Si a eso se le podía llamar baloncesto, claro, pues se asemajaba más a uno de esos juegos de lucha que tanto gustaban al pelirrojo.

¿Qué pensaba Hanamiya de todo esto? Que allá ellos. Total, la victoria no es algo que le apasione del todo, y ya se queda a gusto tras quebrar alguna pierna.

Eso sí, siendo aquel su último año en el equipo, ni de coña iban a terminar como los dos anteriores; con el equipo de Seirin ganándoles por nosecuántos puntos y pasando a la dichosa Copa en su lugar. No. De ninguna forma. Tiene a todo un equipo de macarras de tercer año a sus espaldas y van a entrar sí o sí, conlleve los riesgos que conlleve.

Los niños de primero murmuran nosequé de que les entristecería -y decepcionaría- que sus 'senpais’ perdiesen las preliminares y Hanamiya frunce el ceño, suspirando. Vale, puede que por una vez quiera lograr algo que no sea romper piernas.

-Si os digo la verdad, puede que Makoto quiera sentirse orgulloso de nuestro último año en el equipo - interrumpe Seto. ¿Estaba despierto? ¿Quién le ha dado permiso para llamar a Hanamiya por su nombre de pila?

Hablando del capitán, le tiene bastante respeto como para que le llame por su nombre de pila. Al fin y al cabo, Seto es como el 'Sexto Hombre Fantasma’ de Kirisaki Daiichi, sólo que no es invisible y apenas juega cuando a Hanamiya le sale de ahí -o cuando lo ve oportuno, que es lo mismo-.

-En parte tienes razón - Hanamiya apunta algo en sus notas y apuntes del equipo antes de proseguir. - Volviendo al tema, básicamente quería decir eso. Que la Copa de Invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina, y no estaría mal entrar.

Vamos, que ha soltado dos parrafadas y se ha quedado tan pancho. Muy bien. Así se hace.

Yamazaki sintió que las dos parrafadas que Hanamiya había soltado quedaron cutres y se lanzó él mismo, sin permiso alguno, a animar a los niños de primero y demases.

-Creo que lo que quiere decir es que - la voz del pelirrojo se torna algo temblorosa según habla - no deberíais holgazanear mucho durante los entrenamientos. ¿No es así, Hanamiya?

-Por una vez, he de darte la razón.

Hanamiya dándole la razón a Yamazaki, ¿podía haber algo más surrealista? Dejando de lado, por supuesto, que Seto pueda parecer un adolescente y no un vejestorio de 40 años -así es como le llama Hara para picarle-.

Por su parte, aunque Yamazaki aprecia que Hanamiya le haya dado la razón por una vez, le entran ganas de decirle que ha sido un tanto borde. No le queda más remedio que guardarse esas ganas frente a la mirada imperiosa y fría de su capitán, el que parece haber soltado aquel comentario medio a propósito.

-Como bien dijo Yama, más os vale ponerle ganas a ésto. Vamos a empezar a practicar hasta y media para lograr un máximo rendimiento, y - la atmósfera del gimnasio se congela por un momento. - pobre del que se queje lo más mínimo.

Definitivamente, el equipo de Kirisaki Daiichi era lo más cercano al Infierno que uno podía experimentar.

···

Otro día que Furuhashi -y Hanamiya- vuelven a quedarse a practicar hasta tarde. El reloj casi marca las 9 y cuarto y aún siguen.

Hanamiya, obviamente, lo hacía porque tenía que mantener un estándar frente al equipo. El título de “Rey Destronado” o lo que sea le importaba un comino y le tocaba la moral -¿qué moral?- cuando le incluían en aquel grupito tan selecto, especialmente sabiendo con qué individuos tenía el placer de compartir aquel título.

Furuhashi, por su parte, lo hacía mayormente para intentar causarle una buena impresión a Hanamiya. Y porque, siendo el vicecapitán del equipo, no iba a quedar como un enclenque delante del equipo.

A estas alturas, Hanamiya ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que el pez se quedase a practicar con él, pero en el fondo le sorprendía. ¿Cómo era capaz de aguantarlo? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo era capaz su equipo de aguantar esos entrenamientos? Era raro que todavía no hubiesen organizado algún funeral. Especialmente para cierta persona que comúnmente lograba que Hanamiya le hiciese dar 150 vueltas, aún lloviendo.

Bueno, así al menos Hanamiya tenía algo de compañía.

···

Las 9 y media de la noche. La llegada de noviembre se podía notar debido a la drástica bajada de temperatura. Comparado con aquello, octubre casi parecía verano.

Furuhashi, que ni por asomo era un experto en Temas Románticos, aún recordaba con cierto cariño ese día que pasó con Hanamiya. Para cualquier persona que tuviese experiencia en el ámbito de la amistad y demases, aquello podía sonar como una vasta tontería. Pero para él, que había experimentado algo así por primera vez en su vida, podría ser algo inolvidable.

Por otro lado, tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel, y a su vez, sentía que no le había dado las gracias a Hanamiya lo suficiente. Aun sin haber organizado sus sentimientos hacia el tío del todo, tenía que darle las gracias.

Más que eso, tenía que hacérselo saber de una vez por todas.

No, esta vez no sería una cutrez como lo de antes. Sí, iba a volver a hacer el ridículo y Hanamiya seguramente se reiría en su puta cara. Pero Furuhashi se había mentalizado durante aquellos últimos días -bueno, no del todo- y sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Sólo tenía que esperar al momento idóneo.

-Como te iba diciendo - la voz de Hanamiya le devolvió a la realidad en cuestión de segundos -, he notado cierta mejoría tanto en tu resistencia como en tus pases. Ciertamente, es sorprendente.

Ante aquello, Furuhashi pone cara de circunstancias por un momento y asiente. No pensaba causarle tal impresión al tío. Más que tomarse aquello como un halago, se lo toma como un signo de que lo está haciendo bien.

Antes de preguntarle algo, se pausa un poco. Hanamiya cree que ha vuelto a empanarse. Podría darse el caso, pero no era así.

Furuhashi se estaba mentalizando para preguntarle aquello.

-Siendo sincero, ¿crees que podríamos entrar a la Copa de Invierno?

Hanamiya sigue sin saber cómo responder a una pregunta como tal. Vale, como equipo no eran  _tan_  malos (exceptuando el Juego Sucio, por supuesto), pero existe la posibilidad de que acaben enfrentándose a uno de esos equipos de la Generación de los Milagros.

O peor aún; a Seirin.

Lo más probable aquí es que acaben por enfrentarse a Seirin y vuelvan a perder. Lo cual sería todo un asco y una decepción a su vez, y es exactamente lo que pasó previamente con ellos.

Hanamiya no iba a permitir que aquello se repitiese. No después de haber sido humillado dos veces seguidas por el mismo equipo de panolis.

-Quién sabe - suspira. - Sólo espero que no nos tengamos que enfrentar a esos pazguatos de nuevo. Nos dieron muchos problemas el año pasado, ¿recuerdas?

Sí. Lo recuerda y bien. El plan iba bien, casi le partieron la cara a Kiyoshi y lograron una ventaja de 11 puntos en el tercer cuarto, hasta que el crío fantasma de Seirin, un tal Kuroko Tetsuya, regresó a la cancha y arrunió los cálculos de Hanamiya.

También fue culpa de Hyuuga, el de las gafas, ¿pero ése a quién le importa?

Por muy apático que llegase a ser -así era la mayoría del tiempo-, Furuhashi no pudo evitar sentir cierto grado de empatía al ver a sus compañeros -en especial a Hanamiya- tras perder el partido. Y cómo podría olvidar aquel momento en el que entró a las taquillas y se encontró a Hanamiya a punto de llorar, maldiciéndose a sí mismo y a medio mundo luego de que sus cálculos hubiesen fallado.

Furuhashi no quiere ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría su capitán si aquello volviese a repetirse, especialmente siendo aquel su último año. Y no, ni de coña iba a permitir que perdiesen sin haber entrado a la Copa de Invierno, aunque sea un simple mindundi.

-Hanamiya, si te soy honesto - dijo con el mismo tono muerto y aburrido de siempre. ¿Realmente estaba siendo  _honesto_? -, creo que éste año podremos entrar.

La temperatura descendía a cada segundo y con ello las ganas de Hanamiya de continuar aquella conversación. No estaba de humor para hablar sobre la Copa de Invierno, y mucho menos en aquel momento. Quería que Furuhashi le contase no se qué mierdas sobre el significado de las flores, no rememorar la angustia que supuso enfrentarse a Los Pazguatos.

Aún así, Hanamiya acabó por darle la razón -en parte-. El tío no los había tenido más de tres horas diarias corriendo por todo el gimnasio para que pierdan en la primera ronda. ¿Qué clase de enclenques serían si perdiesen apenas en la primera ronda?

Furuhashi notó, aunque algo tarde, que Hanamiya no quería seguir hablando sobre esas memeces y sacó el tema de las flores. Dijo algo de que las rosas amarillas podían significar tanto “amistad” como “traición”, algún dato extraño sobre los repollos, y acabó por hacer un chiste muy malo con el apellido del capitán. A Hanamiya todo aquello le importaba un comino, pero al menos se entretenía un poco. Aunque los repollos realmente no fuesen un tema interesante de conversación.

En cuanto a conversaciones, Furuhashi era un muermo.

El tiempo se les pasó volando -especialmente a Furuhashi, que dejó de mencionar curiosidades de los repollos por el bien de su amigo- y acabaron por llegar a casa de Hanamiya. El pez, que había vuelto a olvidarse de algo Muy Importante -y lo había recordado justo en el último momento-, se detuvo un momento para decirle adiós.

Y quizás  _algo_  más.

-A ver, no me entretengas mucho, que tengo sueño.

Y eso mismo iba a intentar; que fuese lo más breve posible.

-Hay algo que me gustaría decirte.

“Espero que no sea otra gilipollez sobre los repollos”, pensó Hanamiya con una expresión agotada. Más le vale a Furuhashi ser breve, pues tenía pinta de ponerse a llover pronto y ninguno de los dos quería que la lluvia los pillase desprevenidos.

-Adelante, pero date prisa.

-El caso es que - se pausó un momento, pensando en las posibles reacciones de su capitán ante lo que iba a decir -, me  **alegra**  haberte conocido.

Hanamiya le miró como si hubiese dicho una gilipollez. Gilipollez que había dicho de todo corazón -bueno, del poco que tenía- y que estaba seguro de que Hanamiya no iba a captar el mensaje a la primera. A su vez, se preguntó, algo perplejo, cómo podía estar diciendo algo así tan de repente.

No había captado el mensaje. Bueno, de esa forma,  _nadie_  lo haría.

Furuhashi se dio cuenta, no muy tarde, de que algo más había que hacer para que Hanamiya se diese cuenta de una vez por todas, y le agarró de la muñeca, plantándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios que apenas añadía a su confusión. Todo esto en un lapso de apenas segundos, sin que Furuhashi pensara mucho antes de actuar. Se le hizo más fácil hacer lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza que pensárselo.

Luego de separarse, ver la expresión confusa de Hanamiya sólo consiguió avergonzarle incluso más de lo que ya lo estaba. Ahí estaba su Midorima Shintarou interno, sólo que mucho menos expresivo que el susodicho.

Hanamiya se mantuvo callado ante todo aquello, y aunque fuese a decir algo, seguramente sería una estupidez y haría el ridículo. ¿Él, haciendo el ridículo? De ninguna forma. Pero si se trataba de temas sentimentales -como lo que estaba teniendo lugar en aquel momento-, las probabilidades aumentaban.

-Veo que sigues sin entenderlo - le susurra Furuhashi, acercando un poco al enano y soltándole la muñeca. ¡Por supuesto que seguía sin entenderlo!

Seguía haciendo frío e iba a comenzar a llover en cuestión de segundos. Furuhashi, cuyas yemas de los dedos estaban prácticamente congeladas, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento era acariciar una de las mejillas de Hanamiya.

Que también estaba congelada.

Hanamiya le seguía mirando como si estuviese presenciando a Hara y Yamazaki hablar sobre dibujitos. Vamos, que no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba pasando ahí, pero si sabía algo, es que Furuhashi trataba de transmitirle un mensaje.

Mensaje que, o bien le dejaría aún más confuso de lo que ya estaba, o le haría soltar una buena carcajada.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Furuhashi le había soltado la muñeca y lo estaba abrazando. Igualito al de la despedida del otro día. Hanamiya, que era todo un inexperto en el ámbito sentimental, supo inmediatamente de que ahí había gato encerrado.

Definitivamente, Furuhashi estaba tratando de decirle algo. No, de  _demostrarle_  algo.

Y es que ese abrazo le recordó a los que solía darle su madre antes de salir de viaje, o los que le daba cuando volvía a casa. Sólo que, el que le estaba abrazando en cuestión era Furuhashi. Su supuesto amigo, Furuhashi. El mismo Furuhashi al que había conocido durante casi 3 años y al que le tenía un buen respeto.

Hanamiya, en vez de separarse de inmediato y preguntarle que qué mosca le había picado, decidió disfrutar un poco de aquello. Por alguna razón, aquel abrazo se le hacía un tanto recomfortante y cálido a la vez, y le gustaba esa sensación, por muy extraña que se le hiciese a su vez.

Algo le decía que aquel abrazo era más que una simple despedida. Por muy poca experiencia que tuviese en el ámbito sentimental, Hanamiya pudo darse cuenta, aunque lentamente, de que aquello era una muestra de cariño. 

O incluso más.

Furuhashi, por su parte, no sabría decir si a Hanamiya le estaba gustando o no, pero el que no se hubieran separado aún era algo bueno. En términos simples, él quería a Hanamiya, y al no tener ni idea de cómo expresarlo en palabras, decidió recurrir a los gestos de cariño y al contacto físico. Y, sorprendentemente, parecía estar funcionando.

Se quedaron así un rato más. Aquella sensación cálida no se iría fácilmente, y cuando se separaron -lo sorprendente es que fue Furuhashi el que se separó primero-, Furuhashi pudo percibir algo que pensó que jamás tendría la oportunidad de ver.

Era Hanamiya, sí. Estaba sonriendo, sí. No era una sonrisa fría de esas que normalmente mostraría, no, ni tampoco parecía tener malas intenciones.

Se trataba de una sonrisa angelical que nadie esperaría ver en alguien como él, pero que, por algún motivo -que Furuhashi conocía-, estaba ahí. Aquella sonrisa, que apenas había mostrado a su madre, fue capaz de iluminar ligeramente los ojos muertos de Furuhashi y transmitirle una sensación reconfortante que logró alegrarle un poco aquella noche.

Al final no se había dado tanta prisa como dijo que haría, y empezaron a caer unas cuantas gotitas del cielo. Que, junto al frío que hacía en la calle, era terrible. Ninguno de ellos se había llevado un paraguas, ¿pero para qué?

-Gracias - susurró Furuhashi luego de acariciarle la mano, poco antes de que Hanamiya se fuese a su casa.

Hanamiya, al que todos esos rollos sentimentales y románticos le sonaban como una tremenda estupidez, había percibido cómo era eso de  _ser querido_.  

Extraño, desde luego, sí que lo era. Si algo tenía que admitir, es que tampoco era algo tan moñas como había visto por televisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tranquilos, que el arco del FuruHana ya ha terminado. De forma MUY cutre, pero ha terminado.
> 
> Me hace gracia que Fujimaki, a pensar de haber creado a estos críos, tenga el valor de decir que Yamazaki es un trozo de pan (me meto mucho con él pero en el fondo le tengo muchísimo cariño) y luego llame "delincuente" a Haizaki y diga que le cae mal. (Mirad el Kurofes si no me creéis.)
> 
> Resulta que en mi piso hay calefacción en todos los pisos, menos en el primero (que es en el que estoy yo). Es incluso gracioso, considerando que nos adentramos en el arco de Invierno (el penúltimo ya, ¡ahínco!).
> 
> En los siguientes capítulos, al contrario que en el manga/anime donde suelen comentar Kasamatsu e Imayoshi (no os lo niego, me gusta ver a Satán comentando), saldrá Mayuzumi sin tener ni puta idea de por qué acude a esos partidos y (quizás) los senpais de Shuutoku. No descarto a Kasamatsu.


	20. Paseo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es una cutrez y lo sé. Pero no había mucho que hacer desde un principio. Lo único importante de éste arco es el partido contra Shuutoku y el final.
> 
> (El final es como todos pensáis.)

El recinto en el que tomaba lugar la tan aclamada Copa de Invierno era enorme. Colosal.  _Cojonudo_. Hara lo sabía -ya lo habían visto el año pasado-, y aún así no pudo evitar quedarse admirándolo como un bobalicón. Y eso que le costó un huevo levantarse aquel día, domingo, y mucho más prepararse.

Y es que Hana-chan, tras uno de aquellos maratones por el mismísimo Infierno -o lo que es lo mismo, el entrenamiento de toda la vida-, les dijo que le agradaría entrar a la dichosa Copa. No lo dijo con la misma sonrisa tierna e inocente de Kotori-chan o Kayo-chin, pero al menos a Hara le convenció.

A él, y por supuestísimo, a Furu. El pez ese estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese por su churri. Lo único que Hara quería es que el muy lelo se  _plantase_ delante de Hana-chan y se confesase de una puñetera vez.

Algo que el tío sospecha que ya habrán hecho durante la fiesta de pijamas de la semana anterior. Tiene unas ganas feroces de preguntarle al pez si ha pasado entre ellos. ¿Le habrá besado la mano? ¿Habrá sido una confesión cutre? ¿Habrá  _florecido_ el amor entre ellos, al fin? Seguramente le caigan dos collejas -y bien merecidas-, pero al menos lo habrá intentado.

Bueno. El noviazgo entre Hana-chan y Furu no es lo más importante ahora mismo. Quizás sí para alguien como Hara, que está interesado en mierdas así, pero no debería darle tantísima importancia. Tenían las preliminares ahí enfrente.

Aunque el equipo al que se enfrentaban tampoco era la gran cosa. Eran unos pusilánimes, unos debiluchos. Unos palos. Lo único que destacaba era el pívot que medía 1,90 y algo y que les metieron 50 puntos a Kaijou -y perdieron- hace un año o por ahí. Por lo demás, son unos simplones.

Además, el capitán de dicho equipo tiene cara de besugo.

···

Hana-chan y el resto de la pandilla no dicen ni mu y el silencio reina hasta que llegan a las taquillas. Qué limpio está todo, señor. Huele a gloria, eso sí, hasta que los chavales se cambien y el cuarto empiece a oler a sobaco.

Hara ya está acostumbrado a ese olor, pues es así como huele su cuarto. Igualito.

-No tendremos ambos partidos el mismo día, ¿verdad? - Preguntó un primerizo inocentón, sin saber que no había oportunidad para él de llegar a primera división.

Todo el mundo le ignoró -culpa suya por ser un secundario-. Menos Zaki. El bueno de Zaki. El chaval, que era un trozo de pan, escuchó aquella pregunta y, tras ponerse la chaqueta -le venía grande-, se dignó a responderle a ese pobre chaval.

-Pues creo que la segunda ronda es el día 11, pero no me hagas mucho caso.

Ay, pero qué mono era. Y eso que tenía cara de mala hostia y pintas de delincuente recién sacado de un manga de esos viejos. Bueno, no era mono del todo, pero en aquellos momentos en los que actuaba como la madre que Hana-chan no era, a Hara se le hacía cuqui.

Hana-chan entonces resurgió desde las mismísimas catacumbas del Infierno con la misma libreta de siempre. Esa en la que tenía apuntados todos los análisis y esos rollos que ni Dios entendía. Seguramente, más de uno de los jugadores del equipo estará rezando porque Hana-chan soltase algo interesante y no se limite a decir que “nos enfrentamos a un truño de equipo”.

A Hara le entraron ganas de preguntarle si, después de aquel partido, irían a cenar a algún bufé, o quizás eso ya sería demasiado. Seguramente Hana-chan le diría que no, que si quería cenarse unos fideos que se los comprase en el súper, o algo por el estilo.

Pero qué predecible podía llegar a ser Hana-chan.

-A ver, prestad un poco de atención. - El renacuajo pegó uno de esos silbidos que dejó sordo a medio equipo y todos se giraron hacia él. - En realidad, no tengo bastante que decir sobre este equipo. Tienen pinta de ser unos enclenques, y sólo deberíamos tener cuidado con el pívot.

“Vale, así que será un juego tranquilito”, pensó Hara, soltando un bostezo que llevaba aguantándose gran parte del día. Se preguntó entonces por qué las puñeteras preliminares tenían que caer en un domingo precisamente. ¡Con lo bien que le sentaría echarse una buena siesta en aquel momento!

Bueno, al menos no tendrá que lidiar con el gasto de energía que supone meterle un pisotón a algún jugador para robarle el balón.

Otro al que le tranquilizó escuchar aquellas palabras fue a Zaki. Bueno, eso estaba clarísimo. Desde aquel incidente -que ya no tenía cabida en los temas de conversación del grupo-, el tío ni quería saber sobre el juego sucio ni mierdas por el estilo. Gracias a los entrenamientos abrasivos de Hana-chan, podrían llegar a la Copa de Invierno sin hacer uso de él.

Aquello seguía siendo una probabilidad, y seguramente acabarán enfrentándose a uno de esos equipos de los niños arcoiris -o al del Fantasmikos y el alto de las cejas en forma de tenedor- y las fantasías de Zaki se irán a la porra.

-Entonces, ¿esto lo tenemos ganado, no? - Preguntó Hara con ese tono tan despreocupado. Hana-chan le miró y le mostró una expresión tan confiada que ni falta hacía que dijese algo.

Pues genial. De nuevo,  _cojonudo_. Cuanto antes terminasen con aquel partiducho, mejor. Hara sólo quería echarse la siesta del siglo y descansar un poco de todos esos entrenamientos infernales. Que, al final, el que acabaría con una pierna rota seguramente sería él.

-Ni lo dudes - dijo el capitán bien confiado, con esa mirada fría y sadista que siempre ponía antes de un partido. Ahí estaba el Hana-chan de la cancha. Definitivamente. - Ahora, ya veremos cómo será la siguiente ronda. Este año tenemos a los de Shuutoku y Seirin compitiendo por entrar.

Dijo ‘Seirin’ con un tono asqueado. Normal. Lo que Hana-chan seguramente no sabía es que Shuutoku y Seirin se enfrentaban en la primerísima ronda.

(Touou estaría ahí de no haber quedado segundos en el Interescolar y haber entrado directamente.)

Y menos mal que no lo sabía. De haberlo sabido, estaría rezando para que los triples del zanahoria ese ahuyentasen a los mequetrefes de Seirin. Ahora, Shuutoku entraría en la siguiente ronda y, si había algún equipo decente por ahí, estarían más que jodidos. Siempre quedaba la posibilidad de que Hana-chan y Taro-chan mejorasen la Telaraña y pudieran detener al dúo zanahoria-halcón, aunque sea por dos minutos o menos.

Hara tenía que dejar de hacerse ilusiones. Que aún quedaba tiempo para aquello. Aunque seguía queriendo ir al bufé libre después de ganar.

···

El partido de Kirisaki Daiichi contra el equipo de Como-se-llame parecía importar una mierda ante el tan esperado Shuutoku-Seirin. Es que se notaba. Apenas dos gatos habían ido a verles y luego estaba la otra cancha, a rebosar, con gente yendo a contemplar lo que seguramente sería El Partido Del Año.

Uno que decidió no acudir al Partido Del Año fue el friki ese.  _El Mayuzumos_ , como le decía Hara. Pensó que se decantaría por ver al saltamontes bloqueando los tiros de tres de la zanahoria, o a Casper enfrentándose al halcón ese, pero no.

Ahí estaba.  _Mayuzumi_ , el fantasma ese de Rakuzan, con cara de muermo y dispuesto a ver el partido de Kirisaki Daiichi contra aquel equipo de poca monta. Que lo más probable es que vaya a dormirse en medio del partido o ponerse a leer alguna de esas novelas ligeras para embobarse un poco.

Chihiro Mayuzumi definitivamente tenía que ser el tío más aburrido del Universo. Incluso más que Taro-chan, que sólo hablaba sobre universidades europeas y aclaraba que no era un cuarentón.

Hara no sabía que Mayuzumi había ido a verles. Y menos mal. Seguramente la tomaría con Casper 2.0 al haberle quitado una puñetera figura meses atrás.

Aquí lo que importaba no era Mayuzumi, el que se ocultó entre las gradas y deseó que el partido acabase lo más pronto posible -¡aún no había comenzado!- para volverse a Kioto y seguir evitando a sus ex-compis de Rakuzan. Los que realmente importaban -aunque no tanto- eran los pavos del equipo de Kirisaki y el partido que tenían por delante. Que, dependiendo del humor de Hana-chan, podía ser un partido bastante tranquilo o podría ser una masacre.

Hara pudo contemplar a Zaki casi rezando para que lo segundo no sucediese. Ya había visto cómo casi le sacan un ojo al árbol de Seirin el año pasado, y luego pasó lo de su amigo el majete. En el fondo quería decirle que no había nada de lo que preocuparse, pero seguramente Zaki le mandaría a tomar por culo o le ignoraría.

Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

···

El partido transcurrió en un pis-pas, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, había llegado la tercera mitad y estaban a 64-48, con los pavos del Kirisaki por delante. Y eso sin usar juego sucio, que conste.

Los del equipo contrario estaban medio acojonados porque pensaban que sí, que iban a usar juego sucio y el partido acabaría con varios jugadores sin piernas de las que hablar. Entre el público había más de uno que se temía lo peor y aquello se notaba. Por su parte, Hana-chan andaba contentillo y seguramente tenía escasas intenciones de acudir al juego sucio o a la Telaraña.

Durante el descanso, Hara fue a mear y no, no se encontró con Mayuzumi. Esa clase de coincidencias sólo eran dignas de algún manga bizarro de esos y, gracias a Zaki y sus mangas raros, Hara lo sabía de más.

(En realidad, Mayuzumi estaba plantando un pino, pero Hara ni se había dado cuenta ni sabía que estaba ahí.)

···

El partido prosiguió y con ello, los comentarios crudos de Mayuzumi. Se limitó a decir que el pívot principal de Kirisaki Daiichi era malo de narices, incluso más que Nebuya, y que Hana-chan, aunque le resultaba desagradable como persona, era bueno dirigiendo al equipo.

Lo raro es que no se haya quedado durmiendo.

Acabó con una puntuación de 101-87, con la victoria casi-asegurada de los pavos del Kirisaki y ninguna lesión de la que hablar. Tanto el equipo rival como el público se quedaron anonadados. ¿No se supone que ahí iba a tomar lugar una masacre o algo por el estilo? Menudo timo.

Los chavales no se alegraron mucho tras ganar, lo que resultó extraño. Bueno, Hana-chan ya sabía que su victoria estaba más que asegurada, y no se molestó en usar juego sucio ni gilipolleces por el estilo. Anda que no pasó rápido la hora ni nada.

Entre el público, algún que otro tipejo comentó que el equipo de Kirisaki “no era para tanto” y que ya les patearían el culo durante la siguiente ronda.

Pronto llegó a los oídos de Mayuzumi, quien salió del recinto tratando de evitar a toda costa a los criajos del Kirisaki, que Shuutoku había vencido a Seirin con una diferencia de 12 puntos o algo así y que, por lo tanto, serían el único equipo interesante que entraría a la segunda ronda. Genial. Ahora tenía una razón para hablarse con el Capitán Arácnido y su escuadrón de delincuentes.

···

Mayuzumi, un chaval de bien y con cara de empanado, hablándose con la muchedumbre de un instituto rico. Seguía siendo algo mejor que la mitad de experiencias que había vivido en Rakuzan.

El muy lelo se acercó lentamente a Hana-chan -en realidad le daba hasta palo hablarse con él-. Su plan de acercarse, meterle un susto, soltarle mierda e irse parecía ir bien, hasta que Hana-chan le descubrió.

Había subestimado al capitán.

-Joder, Mayuyu, menuda sorpresa verte rondando por aquí - interrumpió Hara, arriesgando su propia vida de nuevo. Hana-chan le frunció una ceja y Mayuzumi suspiró. - Qué, ¿viniste a vernos?

Mayuzumi se rehusó de mantener contacto visual, especialmente con alguien como Hara que no tenía ojos.  _¿O sí?_

-Me tomé el día libre, vine a Tokio y acabé aquí. Nada más. - La expresión del otro empanado cambió a una algo más enfurecida y Hara soltó una risilla. Que alguien le diese un guantazo. - Y ya te dije que nada de “Mayuyu”, que soy mayor.

Los Intelectuales decidieron no intervenir -aunque a Taro-chan le sorprendió que alguien como Hara conociese a Mayuzumi- y Zaki se quedó estupefacto ante aquello. ¿Y esa falta de respeto? ¿Mayuyu? ¿Qué apodo de mierda era ese? Le entraron ganas de darle una merecida hostia a su amiga la fregona.

-Bueno, bueno, pero tú tranquilito, que acabamos de volver de un partido - Decir algo así era, en parte, estúpido. Principalmente, porque si había alguien incluso más tranquilo que Furu, ése era Mayuzumi. Claro que gente como los tres Reyes esos o Hara en sí podían agotar su paciencia. - Qué, ¿algo que contar? ¿Alguna carta chachi que te haya tocado?

En momentos como aquel, Zaki se pregunta por qué Hana-chan no lo ha degollado aún. Estuvo a puntísimo de hacerlo en varias situaciones -como aquella en la que preguntó, a propósito, si él y Furu ya habían hecho algo-, pero nunca optó por quitarle la vida del todo. Necesitaban un jugador que fuese bueno defendiendo.

De verdad, Hara tenía que empezar a tratar a los mayores con más respeto. Incluso si eran universitarios frikis como Mayuzumi.

-Shuutoku ha derrotado a Seirin en la primera ronda y es el único equipo del que deberíais preocuparos. Aparte de eso, hoy salió el cuarto volumen de una de mis novelas ligeras favoritas.

Tras aquello, y sin molestarse en escuchar las reacciones de Hana-chan y sus compis de equipo, se fue tan pancho. Mayuzumi no tenía intenciones de quedarse parloteando con un equipo de vándalos. Hara soltó una carcajada minúscula y comentó algo de que “seguía siendo el mismo cascarrabias de siempre”.

Por otro lado, se podía notar que a Hana-chan le alivió el escuchar aquello. No tendría que verle el careto a Casper de nuevo.

···

Aún eran las 7 de la tarde y Zaki decidió visitar a su amiguillo al hospital -el que había mejorado bastante, y quizás podría volver a corretear en enero-. Hara pensó que acudir con él sería una buena idea -no tenía nada mejor que hacer, aparte de comprarse un pedal y un llavero-, aunque su verdadero objetivo era llevarse a Zaki a cenar a una hamburguesería o un lugar por el estilo.

Uno que sí iba a gastar el tiempo era Hana-chan, que, tras semi-celebrar el que no tenían que enfrentarse a Seirin, se llevó consigo a Taro-chan a las catacumbas del mismísimo Infierno para idear algo que usar contra Shuutoku. Los otros partidos serían coser y cantar; el que jugarían contra Shuutoku, no.

Y es que no harían como el año pasado y dejarían a los de segunda división jugando mientras hacían pellas y analizaban los patrones de pases de un equipo de mequetrefes. Ésta vez, dependiendo de cómo salga el plan, podrían -o no- ofrecerles, por fin, un partido decente a la zanahoria y su amigo el halcón.

Si algo sabía, es que al contrario que Seirin, ése año podían hacerlo. Costase lo que costase y usen las técnicas que usen, romper piernas ya no era su máxima prioridad -aunque, en el fondo, si tocaba hacerlo, no quedaba más remedio-.

Quería estar orgulloso de más cosas aparte de una lesión que le propinó a un árbol hace dos años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAQ:
> 
> 1) ¿Por qué Seirin no entran a la Copa de Invierno en esta fic?  
> Respuesta: No lo merecen (al menos en mi opinión). Además me daría palo alargar innecesariamente este arco añadiendo un partido extra que seguramente acabaría en empate o con Riko cargándose un banco.
> 
> 2) ¿Por qué es este capítulo tan corto?  
> Respuesta: Porque le dediqué 17.000~18.000 palabras al FuruHana y quería descansar de tal atrocidad. (Además, esta fic ya tiene 90.000 palabras y me arrepiento profundamente de ello.)


	21. Lluvia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo sueño así que no diré nada. Sólo que, al principio, estuve a punto de poner una escena demasiado tierna. Entonces se me olvidó ese dato de los equipos que entraban a la copa de Invierno y se me ocurrió esa escena.

Cuando Hanamiya puso al equipo a entrenar más de dos horas, justo un día antes de la segunda ronda de las preliminares, los chavales supieron que se lo estaba tomando en serio. Bueno, quizás no del todo, pero ganas le estaba echando.

Y es que justo su primer partido era contra Shuutoku. Sí, ése Shuutoku. Aunque ya no tenían a todos esos jugadores altos del año pasado, seguían siendo un equipo portentoso. Era gracias a que Shintaro Midorima, escolta de la Generación de los Milagros, seguía ahí. Y también estaba Takao, el pavo ese que ayudaba con los pases. Esos dos juntos componían una formación -casi- formidable.

Tan formidable era, que Hanamiya casi se hizo un cacao mental tratando de encontrar una forma de romperla. Al menos durante dos minutos. Y es que el dúo de Midorima y Takao tampoco era la gran cosa -¿o sí?-, y aunque perdiesen contra ellos y ganasen los otros partidos, seguramente seguirían sin pasar.

No como Seirin, que el año pasado empataron con Shuutoku  _por mera casualidad_  y entraron a la Copa de todas formas.

Era la primera vez que Seto -y el resto del equipo- veían a su capitán hacerse tal cacao mental. Parecía surreal. Alguien tan inteligente como él ya tendría que haber dado con una respuesta.

-Capi - le dijo Hara con el salero (y la ignorancia) de siempre, mientras el enano ordenaba un par de folios, - ¿qué es eso que te tiene tan estresado?

El tío le chasqueó la lengua y guardó los folios en la carpeta, evitando el contacto visual. ¿Con Hara? Los demás jugadores seguían a lo suyo y Yamazaki quería decir algo, aún sabiendo que Hanamiya le mandaría a tomar por culo.

-Nada que te importe. Venga, que se termina el des-

-Ay, que el capi se nos pone tsundere.

Ahí estaba Hara, arriesgando su vida de nuevo. Y es que estaba a punto de conseguir agotar la escasa paciencia de Hanamiya de una vez por todas, aún sin haber mencionado a su senpai diabólico.

(Si, en algún momento dado, alguien mencionase las palabras “Shoichi” e “Imayoshi” seguidas, ese alguien definitivamente estaría muerto. O al borde de la muerte.)

-Hanamiya, sabrás que entran dos equipos a la Copa de Invierno, ¿no? - Interrumpió Furuhashi, justo antes de la ejecución de Hara. Todo el gimnasio entonces se silenció y las miradas se dirigieron a éste, esperando la ejecución del pez.

Makoto Hanamiya, casi 19 años -no lo aparenta-, el mejor de su instituto. Ha olvidado un dato que, en el fondo, es  _importante_. Está tratarlo de asimilarlo. Mientras, el resto de su equipo le observa como si algo increíble estuviese tuviendo lugar. Nadie habla. Bueno, Hara está soltando alguna risilla, pero por lo demás, todo el mundo anda muy tranquilo.

Se trata de un silencio extraño, de ésos que no se sabe si son así por ninguna razón en concreto o porque Hanamiya está planeando una matanza.

-Venga - tosió, ignorando lo ocurrido y elevando la voz según todas las miradas se tornaban hacia él, - media hora más y nos vamos.

-Pero capitán, si ya son casi las ocho y media-

Bien sabido era por todos que Hanamiya se volvía Satán en persona durante los entrenamientos, y que ahí revelaba su lado más oscuro y tétrico. El chaval que le habló no sabía que casi estaba arriesgando su propia vida al decir aquello.

El capitán le ignoró, reventándose los nudillos y luego recogiendo un balón del suelo. El chaval no sabía qué quería decir con aquello, pero su intuición le decía que se trataba de algo  _bueno_. No bueno del todo, pero quizás la corta vida del tío no iba a acabar justo ahí, en un gimnasio lleno de adolescentes que no aparentan serlo y con un olor terrible.

-Tú vete si te apetece.

Quizás Hanamiya no era tan malo después de todo.

-¿De verdad? - Al crío se le iluminaron los ojos. Hara, aún estando a varios metros de la conversación, soltó otra risita. Se temía lo peor.

-Sí, pero que sepas que no me gusta tener blandengues en mi equipo.

Vale, quizás Hanamiya sí se tomaba en serio al equipo después de todo. Demasiado en serio. Aquello, desde el punto de vista de alguien con sentido común, no fue digno de un capitán, aunque después de todo, Hanamiya tiene sus propios motivos para actuar de esa forma.

El crío le miró con miedo en los ojos y, temiendo que fuese a pasarle algo incluso peor que Hanamiya llamándole “blandengue”, recogió lentamente sus cosas. Los demás de primero y segundo observaron, casi atemorizados, lo que había pasado.

Los de tercer año no hicieron nada, pues ya estaban más que acostumbrados al Lado Oscuro de Hanamiya. Aún así, también fue ciertamente irresponsable por su parte. Se supone que los de tercer año tenían que ser algo más suavecitos con los de primero y segundo, en especial con los recién llegados. Y el único de ellos que actuaba de una forma decente hacia ellos era Yamazaki.

Quizás era porque Yamazaki sí se tomaba el baloncesto como un deporte.

···

-Pues el año pasado les ganaron por 70 puntos o algo…

-Si participan el número 4 y los otros de primera división, quizás sea un partido interesante.

-A ver, no me compares a unos niñatos con Midorima. ¡Esto lo gana Shuutoku clarísimo!

El recinto en el que tomaba lugar la Copa de Invierno era majestuoso. El de las preliminares, no tanto, pero seguía siendo espacioso. El nubarrón que cubría el cielo amenazaba con soltar un buen chubasco en cuestión de minutos, y la humedad que envolvía la atmósfera tampoco era un buen signo. Muchos espectadores -y Yamazaki, que fue cauteloso- se llevaron paraguas por si las moscas.

_“1era Cancha - 16:30 - Shuutoku vs. Kirisaki Daiichi”_

_“2nda Cancha - 17:30 - Josei vs. Nakamiya Sur”_

Si Mayuzumi siguiese en Tokio, seguramente acudiría a ver el segundo partido. Dos equipos desconocidos enfrentándose sonaba muchísimo más interesante que ver cómo Los Reyes aplastaban a un equipo de mindundis.

Aunque, obviamente, los espectadores se decantaban por el primero. Aún si el año pasado, el equipo de Kirisaki Daiichi ofreció un juego  _de mierda_  al dejar a los de segunda división frente a Midorima y compañía, mientras los peces gordos se iban de rositas, seguramente éste año ofrecerían algo decente. Aún sabiendo que el ganador de dicho partido ya estaba más que decidido.

Ganar aquel partido tampoco era tan importante. Total, tenían otros dos partidos que podían ganar perfectamente, independientemente de si usaban juego sucio o no. Antes de que Furuhashi  _se lo recordase_ , Hanamiya estuvo poniendo cada pizca de su ser en una estrategia que les ‘aseguraría’ la victoria contra Shuutoku. O, al menos, algo que detuviese el trabajo en equipo entre Takao y Midorima.

Bueno, ¿qué importa? Van a entrar a la Copa sí o sí. La primera -y última- vez que lo harán. Tanto como si pierden en la primera ronda como si llegan a la final -lo que sí, era imposible-, llegarán a la Copa de Invierno. Ninguno de ellos -ni siquiera Hanamiya- sabía cómo lo celebrarían, pero lo conseguirían. Sin ninguna duda.

Hanamiya no los puso a entrenar hasta 4 horas diarias para que ahora pierdan las preliminares de nuevo.

···

“En segundo puesto, está Cáncer. Si posees café, o un sobre de éste, ¡suerte asegurada!”

Escuchando el horóscopo tan pancho se hallaba Midorima, el escolta de Shuutoku, ignorando los gritos constantes del -nuevo- capitán diciéndole que salga de las taquillas de una vez. Y es que, aún sabiendo que iba a poder verse cara a cara con Hanamiya, aquel partido seguía sin importarle un truño.

El capitán acabó por perder la paciencia y envió al Mesías, alias Takao, para que le diese dos collejas y fuesen a calentar.

-¡Eh, Shin-chan! Que el partido empieza en dos minutillos, date prisa-

Midorima le chisteó. El enano no tuvo más remedio que callarse ante él, y en el fondo quería hacer caso al capitán, Yuuya, y  _darle de hostias_. Por mucho que haya madurado Midorima, seguía siendo el fanático enfermizo de los horóscopos de siempre.

“¡Y en primer lugar, Escorpio! Llevando alguna prenda de color amarillo, o visitando un centro cultural, no habrá nada que te detenga.”

-Ah, que era eso. ¡Si es que no has cambiado nada! - dijo, tirándole cariñosamente de un moflete. Midorima se quitó los auriculares y los guardó en su bandolera, luego levantándose y mirando fríamente al enano. - Qué, ¿ansioso por el partido?

-Me estarás subestimando, Takao. Éste partido realmente no presenta ningún reto - frunce el ceño ligeramente, y Takao mantiene esa cara de gamberro según se dirigen a la puerta. - Sólo, que hay algo que me preocupa.

En un principio, Takao pensó en meterse un poco con Midorima tras notar aquella supuesta preocupación en sus ojos. Luego recordó a qué equipo se estaban enfrentando y los “partidos” que habían ofrecido años atrás, y la expresión del enano también se tornó algo seria. 

Algo tendrá que tener Hanamiya en mente que les esté dejando una sensación así en el cuerpo.

-Tendremos que ser precavidos, pues… No me fío ni un pelo del cejas ese.

···

El público no gritaba con tanta euforia como la que se esperaba. Si fuese aquel un partido como el de Shuutoku y Seirin del año pasado, estarían todos eufóricos. Eso sí que fue una obra de arte. Lo que iba a tener lugar ahora, seguramente no. Aquel partido seguramente sería una mierda comparado con el anterior.

Que Kirisaki Daiichi no eran  _tan_  malos, pero de todas formas, no será un partido interesante del todo. Por otra parte, nadie sabe qué tendrá Hanamiya en mente, y aquello es lo que realmente les atemoriza -tanto a los de Shuutoku como a Yamazaki, que quiere disfrutar de un partido decente-.

-Eh, Zaki - El bobalicón de Hara siempre tiene algo que decir. La sonrisa de tontaina que tiene pegada en la cara, mucho más. Se acerca con tanto cuidado al pelirrojo que consigue que falle uno de sus tiros libres, casi pegándole un susto. - ¿Ves a la zanahoria esa?

-¿Midorima? - Yamazaki se guardó las ganas de soltarle de hostias en medio de la cancha. Joder, que estaban en público. - Es la hostia como escolta, sí, pero el que me gusta a mí es Mori-

-No, que es como una versión distinta de ti. ¿No lo ves? - Yamazaki se giró entonces para fijarse en el susodicho y Hara soltó una risilla. Malas intenciones era lo que tenía. - Pelo verde, uniforme naranja, y es mejor lanzando de lo que tú lo serás jamás.

El pelirrojo le habría dado de hostias sin cesar de no ser porque ya estaba Hanamiya para hacerlo en su lugar -y de forma más bestia-. Se limitó a echarle una mirada asesina a la fregona. 

El capitán no estaba escuchando nada de aquella conversación, sólo repasando un par de apuntes sobre el equipo rival. Acabaría por ignorarlos de todas formas. No tenía por qué gastar su tiempo en dos tontainas que acababan discutiendo de una forma u otra.

Por otro lado, Takao seguía con la misma sensación extraña de antes. Ya había visto lo que Hanamiya era capaz de hacer -romperle la pierna a un tío y casi sacarle un ojo entre otros- y temía que algo parecido fuese a pasarle a él o a uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

O a Midorima. Lo que sería incluso peor. Aún sin los lanzamientos extra-largos del peliverde, seguían siendo un buen equipo, pero ya tendrían un punto débil que Hanamiya explotaría hasta al saciedad.

Vale. Takao, el criajo alegre y lleno de júbilo del equipo, tenía que dejar de ser tan pesimista. No era propio de él. Se preocupaba por su equipo y por Midorima, y le preocupaban las salvajadas que vayan a hacer Hanamiya y los suyos. Aún así, tocaba centrarse en el partido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro del todo de si aquel partido iba a ser algo decente o si acabaría en masacre.  
Eso ya tendría que verlo.

···

El primer cuarto ya comenzó bien, con un tiro de tres de esos tan famosos por parte de Midorima. Tan hermoso fue el tiro, que hubo gente del público que no pudo evitar levantarse y soltarle un par de halagos al tío. Aunque los tiros de Midorima -y él en persona- seguían sin ser tan bellos como los de Himuro Tatsuya.

Esos tiros de tres serían todo un obstáculo para los renacuajos. Pero tampoco había de qué preocuparse. Tenían otros dos partidos por delante que ya les garantizaban la entrada a la Copa de Invierno, así que perder contra Shuutoku no era nada importante.

Aunque acabar con una diferencia de menos de 20 puntos sería el no-va-más. Hanamiya está bastante tranquilo, aún sabiendo que sí, que van a perder. En el fondo no tiene ninguna intención de usar juego sucio contra ellos -aunque quizás pueda hacer algo durante la segunda mitad-, y ya sabe más o menos cómo irá el partido.

Por su parte, a Takao le desconcierta que estén tan tranquilos. ¿No tendrían que estar iniciando una masacre, como la del año pasado contra Seirin o Seishinkan? Qué extraño. Quizás Hanamiya sí quería ofrecerle un partido decente después de todo.

Eso aún había que verlo.

Yamazaki trata de meterse en una competición de escoltas contra Midorima, pero poco antes de lanzarse, recordó la gran diferencia que había entre sus habilidades -Midorima no fallaba ni una- y lo recapacitó. Además, Leo había quedado último aquel día.

El cuarto acabó 29-36, con Shuutoku, por supuesto, en cabeza. Lo increíble es que Kirisaki Daiichi no se haya quedado 20 puntos atrás.

···

Si Mayuzumi estuviese ahí y no en Kioto aguantando al petardo de Hayama y los eructos de Nebuya, estaría riéndose a carcajada limpia.

···

Durante el segundo cuarto, todo seguía igual. Ni piernas rotas, ni codazos, ni rodillazos. Aquello no parecía el equipo de Kirisaki Daiichi, no. Parecían un equipo normal y corriente, y no los “delincuentes” de sangre fría de siempre.

Quizás Hanamiya se estaba guardando algo. Quizás estaba reservando el juego sucio para los próximos partidos y así acabar con una diferencia de más de 50 puntos frente al equipo al que se enfrenten en el siguiente partido.

(Hubo una vez en la que acabaron con una diferencia de más de 130 puntos frente a un equipo, pero es mejor mantener aquello en secreto. Aquel partido fue la máxima expresión en cuanto a salvajadas.)

51-65. Definitivamente, Hanamiya se está gurdando algo. Sea lo que sea lo que tenga en mente, habrá que verlo durante la segunda mitad.

···

Llegó el descanso largo, el  _bueno_ , y a Yamazaki se le vino a la mente aquella vez durante el Interescolar, cuando lesionaron a su amiguillo y casi le lanzó un banco a Hanamiya debido a esto. Vale, no tenía que pensar en aquello, y mucho menos en un momento como ése, en el que se enfrentaban a uno de los peces gordos del área.

Para tranquilizarse un poco, acabó yendo al baño para limpiarse un poco la cara. Y con ello, le entraron ganas de hacer pis. Las muy cabronas siempre aparecían en el momento justo, fuese viendo un stream o en algún momento crucial. Aquel no es que fuese un momento crucial del todo, pero el tío apenas quería lavarse la cara y ya.

Y fíjate qué casualidad que Takao, el base enano de Shuutoku, también estuviese en el baño.  _Haciendo pis_. Aquello podía ser el máximo exponente de “casualidad”, sí, pero definitivamente era extraño.

Además, Takao era muy enano comparado con el pelirrojo. En eso sí se fijó.

-Vaya - carcajeó Takao, terminando de hacer sus 'cosas’ y luego acudiendo al lavabo para lavarse las manos como buen chaval que era. A Yamazaki se le quitaron las ganas de orinar en un pis-pás -, pero si es el escolta de Shuutoku. ¡Anda que verte aquí! ¿Eras Yamamoto, no?

-No, soy Yamazaki. Y sí, menuda… Coincidencia.

Yamazaki le sacaba un año y casi 20 centímetros de altura a Takao. Lo que parecía casi increíble. Viendo la cara de gamberro que tenía el chaval, a Yamazaki le da miedo que algún día, él y Hara puedan llegar a conocerse, e incluso, hacerse amigos.

Aquello sí que sería una pesadilla en toda regla.

-Pues te noto algo tenso, chaval. Qué, ¿nervioso por tener que competir contra Shin-chan?

Algo le decía a Yamazaki que Takao también estaba algo nervioso. Y sabía decir perfectamente cuál era el  _por qué_.

-Bueno, eso también… - El tío soltó una risilla nerviosa sin traducción exacta, sin saber exactamente lo que decía. - No siempre nos enfrentamos a escoltas de tal calibre, y bueno, el tío es obviamente mejor que yo. Pero se intenta.

La sonrisilla nerviosa y el careto confuso que estaba poniendo el tío definitivamente no eran de este mundo. Pensaba que Takao iba a comerle, cuando Takao Kazunari era el tío más manso y amigable del mundo. Había alguna que otra excepción, eso sí, pero por lo general era todo un majete.

-Hombre, pues bien por ti. Ah, y por cierto - la expresión de Takao se relajó un poco y Yamazaki, aunque no tan inteligente como el resto de su equipo, supo exactamente lo que iba a preguntar -, ¿no está vuestro capitán muy tranquilo? Es que verás, he escuchado cosas sobre vuestro equipo y me extrañaba.

Vale. Había pillado a Yamazaki desprevenido. Ni él sabía que se estará trayendo Hanamiya entre manos, pero definitivamente no puede ser algo bueno. El que aún no haya hecho nada violento del todo le parece extraño hasta a él, que ha vivido toda clase de salvajadas y atrocidades con el capitán arácnido de por medio.

Sólo podía esperarse lo peor.

-Pues no sé qué decirte, la verdad… - Y sí, no tenía ni putísima idea de cómo responder a aquello. Pobre chaval. - Es que nunca le he visto actuar de esa forma y hasta a mí me ha parecido raro.

-Si no hace falta que te comas el coco, hombre. - Takao, chiquillo de buen corazón, le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Luego miró la hora y se sobresaltó un poco. Yamazaki parecía estar presenciando al tío más raro del mundo y a Jesucristo a la vez. - ¿Ya es tan tarde? ¡Vaya! Queda un minutillo, deberías irte yendo tú también.

Takao entonces abandonó el baño, tan pancho, limpiándose un poco en la chaqueta.

Lo mejor de todo aquello es que, aún habiéndose encontrado en un lugar tan sórdido como un baño, Takao no le tuvo miedo ni nada. Entablaron una conversación como cualquier otra, Yamazaki se puso algo nervioso y acabó agobiándose un poco. Nada importante después de todo.

Más gente así necesitaba el mundo, y menos batracios como cierto capitán.

···

El partido se resumió, y con ello regresó la Telaraña. O, como Yamazaki se refería a ello, “aquello en el que Hanamiya sacaba a su stand a relucir”. No tenía mejor forma de describirlo, no.

La Telaraña, aunque eficaz en la mayoría de casos -menos cuando hay un crío fantasma más astuto de lo que uno se espera-, no resultó ser muy eficaz en este. El dúo arácnido pudo disminuir los pases de Takao a Midorima, pero no detenerlos del todo ni detener los lanzamientos del peliverde. La diferencia de puntos tampoco parecía mejorar mucho, pero los tíos aguantaban como podían.

A los cuatro minutos, luego de darse cuenta de que la Telaraña -y, por lo tanto, su plan- no estaba resultando ser muy efectiva, Hanamiya le pidió a Seto que se volviese al banquillo, añadiendo que si seguía ahí durante el resto del partido, sólo iban a pifiarla.

Tenía que haber hecho eso el año pasado, cuando se enfrentaron a los de Seirin y ese tal Kuroko Tetsuya se cargó la Telaraña. Joder. Incluso él, que supuestamente era un genio, podía equivocarse. Después de todo, errar es de humanos y él también era humano.

Aunque no tan  _humano_  como otros.

El tercer y penúltimo cuarto acabó 81-89. Ahí debía estar tomando lugar un milagro o algo por el estilo, pues habitualmente, Shuutoku consiguen diferencias de hasta 30 puntos. Qué extraño.

···

Último cuarto y hay alguna que otra persona entre el público que está aplaudiendo por los de Kirisaki. No, no es Mayuzumi, porque ese tío incluso se reiría de ellos al ver aquel partido.

Y es que los tíos tampoco lo están haciendo tan mal. A ver, ni son Seirin ni son uno de esos equipos con 'Milagros’, pero fuertes eran. Hanamiya no sólo los entrenaba para quebar un par de huesos, después de todo. Podían apañárselas frente a Shuutoku sin hacer uso del juego sucio ni pedir ayuda al señor reloj -que tampoco estaría ahí para ellos-.

Aquel partido resultó ser más interesante de lo que gran parte del público se preveía. Ellos pensaban que iban a presenciar una de esas masacres tan famosas con Hanamiya y compañía, y acabaron presenciando un partido que, aún sin poder ser llamado “legendario” del todo, era ciertamente interesante.

Si querían ver acción y masacres, mejor esperar a los siguientes partidos. Ahí Hanamiya descargaría alguna que otra tensión y lo más probable es que la cosa acabe mal. Con una diferencia de más de 20 puntos por parte del equipo de Kirisaki, pero mal.

Aún con algún examen por delante, está Miyaji -el mayor- viendo el partido por la tele. El chaval, aún preocupado por el bienestar de su hermano menor -Yuuya, el nuevo capitán- y porque el capitán arácnido vaya a hacer algo, tiene que admitir que es un partido decente.

Ésa es la palabra.  _Decente_.

···

El partido terminó con un marcador de 103 a 111, con la ya prevista victoria de Shuutoku. Aún así, medio público se preguntaba cómo un equipo de vándalos como Kirisaki Daiichi pudo haber reducido así la diferencia de puntos entre ellos y Shuutoku.

Nadie del equipo se echó a llorar ni mierdas por el estilo. Éso era mejor reservarlo para cuando estuviesen en la Copa de Invierno y perdiesen de verdad, y los de tercer año -sí, Hanamiya y el resto de la pandilla- tuvieran que retirarse de una vez por todas.

Pero ahora no tocaba pensar en aquello. Tocaba pensar en los dos equipos a los que iban a machacar durante los días siguientes, y en la que estaba cayendo ahí fuera.

···

Escuchar a Hanamiya cagarse en todo lo cagable quizás no era un deleite para los oídos, pero sí era algo digno que grabar. Y eso hizo Hara: grabar a su capitán según maldecía a medio planeta por no haberse llevado un paraguas, cuando su madre le insistió repetidas veces en hacerlo.

Hara, que podía llegar a ser todo un masoquista en ocasiones, decidió quedarse riéndose de su capitán en vez de irse a molestar a casa de Yamazaki. Furuhashi, que también era ingenioso, se había llevado el móvil y decidió llamar a su casa para que alguien fuese a recogerles. Sí,  _recogerles_ , porque no iba a ser un arrogante de mierda e irse de rositas él sólo.

La lluvia era intensa, como las ganas que tenía Hanamiya de darle de hostias a Hara en aquel momento. El tío poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, y tanto a él como a algún que otro jugador del equipo casi les entra la risa floja al descubrir que sí, Hara tiene un miedo atroz a los truenos. Un “hombretón” de ya 18 años, con casi un pie en la universidad, cagándose vivo al escuchar un trueno.

Eso sí que era algo digno de ver.

···

Hanamiya no mencionó nada sobre entrenamientos los siguientes días, pero igualmente acabó acudiendo al gimnasio por su cuenta -y, junto a él, un par de renacuajos de primer año y, por supuesto, Furuhashi- para matar un poco el tiempo.

Aunque, en parte, era inútil. Si, total, los dos partidos restantes ya los tenían más que ganados.

···

12 de Noviembre. Escorpio ahora es segundo en el horóscopo, y su objeto de la suerte es alguien cuyo signo sea Cáncer (habrá que ver la cara de Takao al escuchar esto). Hara pretende pasar todo el día con Seto, pero a parte de que el tío olía a loción capilar -tampoco olía a mierda, no como Hara, que en raras ocasiones se echaba desodorante-, no le gustaba que le viesen con alguien tan sofisticado.

Hoy se enfrentan a Nakamiya Sur. Un partido fácil, y uno para el que Hanamiya se ha guardado todo el juego sucio. No, nadie acabó con una pierna rota, pero un tío del equipo casi salió cojeando del estadio. ¿Y ésos tuvieron el placer de ofrecerles un partido decente a Shuutoku el otro día? Qué vergüenza.

Ganaron, cómo no. 128 a 87, sin llegar a quebrar una pierna del todo pero con un partido desagradable a sus espaldas.

(Shuutoku les metieron el palizón del siglo a Josei con una diferencia de más de 60 puntos.)

···

13 de Noviembre. Último día de las preliminares -¡por fin!-.

Sakurai, el miedica de Touou, acude junto a Wakamatsu al partido de Shuutoku para pasar un poco el rato. Aomine Daiki, que es vago de narices, se queda en casita leyendo revistas de la modelo esa que le gusta -ay, si estuviese ahí Imayoshi para meterle miedo- y decide no ir. Wakamatsu casi se carga una canasta al escuchar ese mensajito.

Últimos partidos de las preliminares. Es más que obvio qué equipos van a entrar a la Copa de Invierno.

En primer lugar, Shuutoku gana a Nakamiya Sur por 50 puntos. Normal. Aunque el signo de Midorima no llegó a quedar en primer lugar en el horóscopo. Shuutoku, por supuesto, pasa a la Copa de Invierno.

El equipo de Kirisaki se enfrentan a Josei. El pelopincho ese, Narumi, no los toma en serio al saber que su capitán es también su entrenador. Luego de presenciar las atrocidades que pueden llegar a hacer durante un partido -ahí sí que hubo una lesión, y de las gordas-, él y su equipo se dan cuenta de que sí, se toman esas gilipolleces en serio.

Acaba con un resultado de 106-58.

Kirisaki Daiichi pasa a la Copa de Invierno. Si Imayoshi estuviese rondando por ahí -que, gracias a Dios que no lo estaba-, habría dicho algo sobre monstruos o que “lo peor estaba por comenzar” y habría soltado algún comentario tierno pero cruel sobre “su querido kouhai”.

···

La mejor forma de celebrar el haber entrado a un campeonato tan prestigioso como es la Copa de Invierno quizás no sea ir a un bar de sushi de ésos baratos -¿o quizás sí?-, pero era viernes por la noche y todo el equipo estaba cansadísimo.

El camarero de aquel bar no los reconoció, pero al ver que 7 u 8 chavales entraban a su bar a llevárselo todo, se le iluminó un poco el día. Que fuesen tan porculeros -especialmente una cierta pareja-, no.

Hanamiya, el que más se merecía el descanso, se rehusó de cenar sushi con ellos y fue derechito a casa, sin decir nada. Sólo quería decirle a su madre que se iban a un campeonato de baloncesto y luego irse a dormir. Si es que podía caer rendido después de todo aquello.

El resto del equipo, en especial Furuhashi -cómo no-, se alegraron de haber entrado a la susodicha Copa, y alguien mencionó algo de irse a un karaoke. Aunque no era el momento idóneo para aquello.

Furuhashi, en el fondo, se alegró más por haber visto a Hanamiya sonreír de  _esa_ forma después de aquella victoria, que de la victoria en sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo de "Takao haciendo pis" fue inspirado por una fic en la que Himuro Tatsuya sale plantando un pino, creada por la gran Tulique.
> 
> Me da palo revisar por faltas ortográficas.


	22. Aviso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odio escribir a Imayoshi y odio el juego sucio. Así que odio por partido doble.
> 
> PS: 100.000 palabras ya. Hablando de peces gordos.

Entrar a la Copa de Invierno era, sin duda, algo extraño. Ninguno de esos chavales -y mucho menos Hanamiya, que casi había tirado la toalla por aquel entonces- jamás pensó que entrarían a un torneo como tal, y fíjate tú ahora.

Lo bueno es que no tenían a un cierto equipo de pilinguis por ahí para arrebatarles tal bendición. Pero sí estaban los Milagros rondando por ahí, y pobre de ellos si llegaran a cruzarse con alguno de ellos. Y mucho menos con Rakuzan, que los borrarían del mapa apenas acabar el primer cuarto.

Según se adentran en los pasillos, hay equipos -y espectadores- alrededor suyo que se preguntaban cómo un equipo de vándalos como ellos pudo haber entrado a un campeonato tan prestigioso como era la Copa de Invierno. Aquellos comentarios no surtían ningún tipo de efecto, especialmente en Hanamiya, que llevaba aguantando comentarios del mismo calibre desde Secundaria, cuando no era más que un criajo “inocentón”.

Uno al que la imagen de su equipo le preocupa un tanto es a Yamazaki. Aunque, por supuesto, no puede hacer nada para remediarlo. Siempre es lo que diga Hanamiya, y a duras penas se dio cuenta de ello.

Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba planeando Hanamiya para la Copa de Invierno. Lo más probable es que, sin darse cuenta, les toque enfrentarse a uno de esos Milagros y ahí se acabe todo. Y era lo más probable. Porque las probabilidades de que un equipo como ellos, cuyo estilo de juego se basaba -mayoritariamente- en lesionar jugadores y en algo a lo que no se le podía llamar “baloncesto”, lleguen a los cuartos de final, son inexistentes.

Pero que tampoco ha pasado unos años de mierda, a ver. Por muy violento que sea el equipo, también tiene sus cosas buenas. Pero ahora no se va a poner a hablar sobre ellas. No porque sean pocas -resaltemos ese  **pocas** -, si no porque hacerlo le distraería de su objetivo principal.

¿Y cuál era su objetivo principal? Aparte de ser capaz de acabar su último año de instituto y meterse en una buena universidad, claro.

Pues, cómo no, era  _ganar_. No como otros, que sólo querían ver el mundo arder y a sus oponentes sufrir, o esos que les seguían el rollo por hacer algo.  _No_. Yamazaki no aguantaba ver escenas así. El tío se quedó flipando cuando, el año pasado, presenció cosas que ningún equipo corriente y moliente haría durante un partido, y menuda sorpresa.

 _Que no, joder_. Que Yamazaki no odiaba a su equipo. Ni a Hanamiya -bueno, un poco-. Los tíos son majos y todo lo que quieras, pero si tuviera que cambiar algo, una sóla cosa, sería su estilo de juego. Quiere que Hanamiya se deje de gilipolleces y puedan jugar partidos limpios, en vez de masacrar a todo equipo con el que se cruzan y que todo el mundo les tome como delincuentes juveniles.

Y, a su vez, sabe que algo así es imposible. La única forma de que se acabe el juego sucio y esas tonterías es, o con algún milagro que nunca va a ocurrir, o con Hanamiya y el resto de jugadores de tercer año retirándose.

Es más probable que sea la última. Si ya es imposible cambiar la mentalidad de Hanamiya de por sí, hacerlo en dos días suena a cuento chino. Parece ser que no había más remedio que esperar hasta el día en el que se retirasen del equipo para ver si la cosa cambiaba.

Al tío no le quedaba otra que aguantarse. Por cojones.

···

Chihiro Mayuzumi estaba de vuelta en Tokio. No, no iba a ver el partido de Rakuzan, su antiguo equipo. Lo primero con lo que se encontraría sería con Hayama y Nebuya dando por culo -¡como siempre!-, Mibuchi diciéndole nosequé a Akashi, y el susodicho dándole una “cálida” bienvenida y mirándolo con esa cara de muñeca tétrica que tiene. 

La victoria de Rakuzan era obvia y, por aquella misma razón, ver los partidos de éstos era una pérdida de tiempo. Aunque acabaría por saludarlos de todas formas. Porculeros son, pero tampoco son malas personas del todo.

El tío se dirigió a la cancha en la que tomaba lugar el partido de Kirisaki Daiichi contra algún equipo de poca monta. Por alguna razón que desconocía, había puesto sus ojos sobre “el equipo de los vándalos” y estaba apostando mentalmente por la derrota de éstos en su primera ronda. Pero, si habían entrado a la Copa de Invierno, tampoco iban a perder tan pronto.

Mayuzumi tampoco iba a prestar tanta atención al partido después de todo. Seguramente se embobaría prestándole atención a su blog, o acabaría haciendo un “liveblogging” del partido a su manera.

-Shoichi, ¿de verdad que no te importa saltarte clases? Quiero decir, ninguno de nosotros tiene exámenes, y eres listo y todo eso. Bueno, tú me entiendes.

-No me vaciles, Susa - respondió entre carcajadas, acomodándose en el asiento. Mayuzumi no tenía ni puta idea de quién era, pero su voz le sonaba. - ¿Por qué te crees que he venido aquí si no?

-¿Porque confías en tus habilidades?

Imayoshi pone cara de circunstancias y le asiente. Y luego está Mayuzumi, justo detrás de ellos, preguntándose qué ha hecho para merecerse eso. Entonces recuerda quién es Shoichi Imayoshi y al equipo de Touou -nunca llegó a enfrentarse a ellos- y se maldice por haber elegido un sitio tan malo.

Es cuestión de tiempo hasta que Imayoshi y su amigo el narizudo - _¿se llamaba Susa, no?_ \- le descubran.

-Tan sólo disfrutemos del partido, ¿verdad, Mayuzumi?

El tío chasquea la lengua nada más oír su nombre. ¿Qué clase de ser era Imayoshi? ¿Sabía que estaba ahí desde que empezó a parlotear con su amigo el narices? Aquellos 50 minutos iban a ser un infierno si tenía que aguantar al rarito ese comentando todo el partido.

Bueno, al menos podría meterse un poco con él en su blog. Que es lo que hará. De eso sí que no se dará cuenta. El tío no sabía ni papa sobre cómo era Imayoshi realmente.

-Bueno - interrumpió Susa, evitando por los pelos el inicio de una peleílla sin sentido y el cabreo inmediato de Mayuzumi -, ¿quién creéis que va a ganar?

-Los verdes no - señala Mayuzumi, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Justo en este momento los equipos terminan de calentar -suerte que ninguno de los jugadores puede escucharle, o de ser así, Mayuzumi estaría muerto- e Imayoshi suelta una buena carcajada ante el comentario de éste. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Quién es, en realidad, ese tipo? ¿Satán camuflado? Hasta Susa solía pensarlo algunas veces.

-Ya veremos. Hanamiya tampoco se dará por vencido en la primera ronda.

···

Los equipos se saludan y a Mayuzumi le esperan los peores 50 minutos de su vida. Incluso peor que el año pasado cuando se enfrentaron a esos de Seirin.

Sólo que, esta vez no tiene que salir a la cancha ni ser la marioneta de nadie. Mejor.

···

El primer cuarto empieza mal. Con juego sucio, pero mal de todas formas.

Y es que habían transcurrido dos semanas desde las preliminares. Semanas durante las cuales, Hanamiya se dedicó a masacrar a su equipo con entrenamientos inhumanos, incluso peores que los de siempre, y a su vez analizó a los equipos que tenían por delante. Los exámenes que tenían por delante apenas añadían al estrés de los tíos y Yamazaki estaba que rompía un banco.

Ah, y estaban en la Copa de Invierno, lo cual ya era bastante de por sí. La presión que sentían por parte del público -Hanamiya no sabía que Imayoshi había ido a verles- era incluso mayor que la que sentían durante cualquier examen importante.

Empezó mal, porque ese estrés provocó que Hara fallase el primer tiro. Itsuki luego falló el rebote. Dos puntos perdidos y Mayuzumi, desde las gradas, con aspecto imponente. Si es que se lo veía venir.

Imayoshi suelta otra carcajada. En serio, ¿qué le pasa a este?

-¡Menudo comiendo más descuidado! Pero qué se le va a hacer. Es la primera vez que juegan en un lugar como éste y les es fácil cometer errores. Incluso Susa y yo nos acobardamos cuando entramos aquí por primera vez.

Mayuzumi no dice ni mú, y sube una foto del rarito a su blog, mencionando que esa forma de hablar suya le da escalofríos. Es como Akashi, sólo que Imayoshi es impredecible.

-Pero bueno, era de esperar. Más te vale haber pensado en algo, Hanamiya.

De todo el equipo, Hanamiya era el que más estresado andaba. Le iba de perlas en el instituto, eso sí, pero por una parte estaba su deber como entrenador y capitán del equipo a la vez. Luego, gastar una buena parte de su tiempo analizando el estilo de sus próximos rivales. Y por ahí estaba el Comité Disciplinario, gracias al que casi se partió la espalda solucionando un asunto importante.

El equipo sabía esto, y aún así el tío seguía dándole que te pego con los análisis y los papeles. No iba a tirar la toalla ahora que habían conseguido entrar a un torneo de tales dimensiones como es la Copa de Invierno.

No iba a desperdiciar tal oportunidad.

El primer cuarto terminó con un tiro de tres de los buenos por parte de Yamazaki, con una puntuación de 25-21 y “los verdes” por delante. Y por poco.

Desde las gradas, Imayoshi estuvo a punto de ponerse a aplaudir a los chiquillos, pero eso no pegaría nada con su personalidad. Susa quería que el partido terminase lo más pronto posible para poder repasar un examen que tenía el lunes que viene. Mayuzumi, por su parte, no estaba prestando casi ninguna atención al partido, y se dedicó a “bloggear” sobre algunos momentos extraños del partido y sobre “el raro ese de las gafas”.

A lo mejor aquel partido no iba a ser tan malo.

···

El segundo cuarto comenzó luego de que Hanamiya mencionase que sí, que iba a usar la Telaraña durante la segunda mitad. Mientras, que se dedicasen a “debilitar” un poco a sus rivales. El tío tenía la mirada puesta en el ala-pívot del equipo -un tipo de más de 1'90 que era bastante veloz, cuyos bloqueos destacaban sobre todo-, pero no iba a romperle la pierna ahí, en medio de un buen gentío.

Aquello supondría un riesgo que no le gustaría tomar. Si lo hacían mal y el árbitro los pillaba, adiós a la Copa de Invierno. Adiós a tal oportunidad.

Y eso sería todo un asco. Hanamiya quería llegar, al menos, a cuartos de final. Ahí ya le daría igual tanto si ganan como si pierden, pero con algún que otro Milagro por delante, es casi imposible.

Aunque ya tenían más que suficiente por haber entrado al dichoso campeonato.

Mayuzumi, que casi no sabía ni papa sobre el estilo de juego de Kirisaki Daiichi, dejó su blog de lado por un momento e intentó concentrarse en el partido de mierda que tenía enfrente. El ala-pívot del equipo rival estaba lleno de moratones y sería todo un milagro que aguantase las siguientes dos rondas.

-Patético - murmuró, aún sabiendo que había gente a su lado y que Imayoshi estaba justo delante suya. - Así os van a echar.

Si Hanamiya hubiese llegado a escucharle, seguramente se habría reído en su puta cara -como hace con todo el mundo-, aún sabiendo que Mayuzumi tenía razón. Y, aún así, acabaría por admitirlo. Algo que normalmente no hace cuando alguien le dice algo o le sueltan un consejo.

Lo peor de todo esto no es que estén usando juego sucio en medio de un partido como tal. Es que hay una persona en medio del público que está animándolos.  _¿Quién se ha creído?_

Los chavales siguen cometiendo errores -ninguno de ellos tiene que ver con el juego sucio, porque Hanamiya casi los entrena expresamente para eso- y el segundo cuarto acaba con un marcador de 46-43, con Kirisaki Daiichi aún por delante. Milagro.

A Hanamiya le iba tocando tranquilizar un poco a su equipo.

···

-Es que sabía que la Copa esta de los cojones iba a ser pesada, pero estoy que me cargo algo…

Yamazaki pasó de estar nervioso y casi fallar disparos supuestamente perfectos a estar de mala hostia en cuestión de minutos. Y es que se notaba. Hara podría hacer de todo para tranquilizarlo -incluso comenzar con el “ea ea” de los huevos, sólo por ver si funcionaba-, pero no.

Hoy le tocaba a Hanamiya cangurear a su equipo. Que para eso estaba.

El capitán observó detenidamente a su equipo, fijándose al detalle en las expresiones faciales de cada uno de ellos. Yamazaki estaba a punto de cargarse una taquilla, Hara iba a vomitar en cualquier momento -ojalá se haya traído una bolsita por si acaso-. 

Seto, aún sin haber jugado durante la primera mitad, estaba tenso, pensando él también en lo que hacer, y Furuhashi, aunque no lo parecía, también se estaba poniendo nervioso. Los otros jugadores, independientemente de si habían participado o no, también se hallaban nerviosos, algunos más que otros.

En momentos como ese, en el que le tocaba dejar de ser un insensible, Hanamiya se quedaba en blanco. ¿Qué era la empatía para él, entonces?

(Por otra parte, ver a su equipo en un estado como tal, le irritaba un tanto.)

-Si os tengo que ser sincero, no tengo ni la más mínima idea sobre qué decir - Sus compañeros de equipo le miraron como si fuese tonto. Que, en momentos como aquel, podía serlo. - Pero no vayáis pensando que vamos a perder, que no. Menuda mentalidad más pobre.

Hanamiya a veces solía animar a su equipo.  _A su manera_. No funcionaba en la mayoría de casos, porque el tío no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba ese rollo de la empatía y cosas por el estilo.

-Si ya lo sabemos, capi - respondió Hara, más pálido que de costumbre. Sería todo un chiste que algún chaval de ese equipo acabase lesionado más tarde. - Pero es que a ver. Algunos tenemos el culo lleno de exámenes y eso, que me va a dar un algo.

A Hanamiya le entraron ganas de decirle que aprendiera a repartirse mejor el tiempo. Pero no. No iba a mandarle a tomar por culo de esa forma, y mucho menos en un momento como aquel, en el que todo el equipo -incluido él- se sentía presionado como nunca antes.

Sin comerlo ni beberlo, Furuhashi se levantó del banquillo y suspiró, dejando la toalla en él. ¿Cómo podía mantener la calma en un momento como éste?

-Apenas estamos en la primera ronda. Incluso Hanamiya está nervioso. ¿Y qué? - A veces el vicecapitán podía llegar a ser más astuto de lo que era el capitán. Ésa era una de aquellas veces. Hanamiya, aunque sorprendido por aquello, no pudo evitar darle las gracias. Aunque esa segunda frase sobraba. - Hemos tenido peores partidos. Además, éste ya lo tenemos ganado.

Ahí estaba todo lo que Hanamiya quería decir -menos lo de que estaba nervioso-, sólo que de la mano de un pez que se hallaba tranquilo ante -casi- cualquier situación. Ahora sí que no sabía lo que decir. 

Hanamiya, que se centraba más en los fundamentos y las estadísticas de su equipo antes que en cómo se sentían y temas parecidos, tenía que darle la razón a alguien.

-Pues ahí tengo que darte la razón. La Copa de Invierno será importante y todo eso, pero - le dio una leve palmada en el hombro a Furuhashi, lo cual le sacó una sonrisilla a Hara -, por cosas peores hemos pasado.

Con eso se refería, concretamente, al partido que perdieron contra Seirin el año pasado. Y quizás algo personal, pero para cualquiera que le conozca, Hanamiya claramente está hablando sobre ese partido que perdieron debido a un error de cálculo.

¿Y qué importaba ese partido ahora? Ya tenían otro partido por delante, y ahí no habría niño fantasma que los detuviese. Principalmente porque Seirin no había llegado a la Copa de Invierno aquel año, y eso ya era todo un alivio de por sí.

-¿Pero llegaremos a los cuartos de final, no? - preguntaron por ahí. En un instante, Hanamiya parecía encontrarse algo mejor. Todo gracias a un tipejo que le echó narices cuando fue necesario.

El capitán suelta una carcajada. Genial. El Hanamiya de toda la vida estaba de vuelta.

-Quién sabe. Puede que tengamos suerte y no nos crucemos con alguno de los ‘Milagros’ para aquel entonces.

···

Llega el tercer cuarto y con él la famosa Telaraña. Hanamiya despertando a Seto y aprovechándose un poco del cociente de éste -aunque Hanamiya sigue siendo más listo- para no fallar ningún robo. 

Lo de bloquear tiros ya es otra cosa, porque aparte de Yamazaki, los demás no eran altos del todo -cierto es que Hara y Seto alcanzaban el 1'90, pero por lo demás, ninguno era alto alto-, pero igualmente, el equipo rival apenas podía marcar ningún tanto.

Ahora sí que les iba bien.  _Ahora sí_. El equipo seguía algo nervioso por estar jugando su primer partido en la Copa de Invierno, eso sí, pero no tanto como antes. Ya no cometían tantos errores y Hanamiya estaba pasándolo de lo lindo robando pases.

Desde las gradas, Imayoshi vuelve a soltar una carcajada. El tío ya tenía previsto que algo así iba a pasar. A veces llegaba a dar hasta miedo, y era algo que tanto Susa como todo el equipo de Touou había sentido en sus carnes.

Mayuzumi mientras sigue sin hacer caso al partido. ¿Para qué? Las arañas ya han ganado. Sube a su blog una imagen de la cancha con un comentario mencionando a un viejo -Seto- y bosteza. Anda que no se aburre, no. Pero sigue siendo mejor que uno de esos partidos con los Milagros, en los que el resultado estaba claro desde el principio.

Dicho cuarto acaba con una puntuación de 74-52 y con el equipo rival inaudito ante lo que está sucediendo. ¡Pero si hace nada estaban a punto de tomar la delantera! Ninguno de ellos es capaz de explicar lo que está pasando. Sólo saben que tiene que ver con “ese número 5 al que han sacado”, y nada más.

Hanamiya muestra una de esas sonrisas afiladas. Tienen la victoria más que asegurada.

···

El último cuarto llega y con él, retiran al ala-pívot del equipo contrario debido a sus heridas. Yamazaki lo observa con un cierto asco. Se ve que Hanamiya no sólo puede depender de la Telaraña, no. Siempre encontrará la manera de salirse con la suya.

Seto ha vuelto al banquillo -una diferencia de 20 puntos es más que suficiente para asegurar la victoria-, y gracias a todo aquello, Hanamiya les ha metido algo de miedo al equipo contrario. 

Ahí culminaba su estrategia. Primero, se lanzaban hacia sus rivales usando juego sucio para debilitarlos, a veces llegando incluso a lesionarlos. Con esto buscaba, principalmente, enfurecer a sus rivales para que así, los patrones de éstos se hiciesen más predecibles. 

La Telaraña sacaba máximo provecho de ésto, con Hanamiya siendo capaz de robar cualquier pase con totalidad gracias a la ayuda de Seto, aunque no le necesitase del todo, pues ya era bueno robando la pelota de por sí. Así podían crear una brecha de puntos y asegurarse la victoria.

El resto del partido, tras todo aquello, era pan comido. Especialmente si lograban meterle algo de miedo al equipo en cuestión, como estaba teniendo lugar en aquel momento. Ahora sí que no tenían probabilidad alguna de remontar.

En aquel momento, Chihiro Mayuzumi pensó: “En términos de deportividad, esa estrategia es una mierda, pero anda que no les va bien usándola”. No puede evitar preguntarse, por otra parte, que qué clase de equipo serían si no recurriesen al juego sucio. Bien podrían ser un equipo cualquiera, o bien podrían estar incluso al nivel de los Milagros.

Se supone que ese partido le importaba un comino. Entonces, ¿por qué se está interesando así de repente? Si lo único importante fueron los cinco primeros minutos del tercer cuarto, cuando los rivales no podían hacer nada. Además, el estilo de los chavales aún le disgusta.

Luego estaba Imayoshi, con esa cara de pancho que llegaba a dar miedo, observando cautelosamente la estrategia de “su querido kouhai” y su equipo según se abrían paso hacia la segunda ronda. Susa se preguntaba cómo podía ver algo así sin que le entrasen escalofríos.

El partido terminó, por supuesto, con la inevitable victoria de Kirisaki Daiichi con una puntuación de 115-67 frente al equipo rival. Una victoria injusta, eso sí. Pero han pasado a la siguiente ronda, y eso es lo que cuenta.

Entre el público se quejan de que unos batracios como ellos estén en la Copa de Invierno y se preguntan por qué los árbitros no mueven el culo y los echan. Mayuzumi también se pregunta algo parecido.

···

El ambiente está algo humedecido y hay un par de nubes en el cielo, pero no tiene pinta de que vaya a llover. Y aquello sería todo un alivio. Ninguno de los chavales se ha llevado un paraguas. Yamazaki estuvo a punto de hacerlo de no ser porque tiene una memoria pésima y se lo dejó en casa.

Por suerte, Mayuzumi no estaba ahí para decirles qué equipos habían pasado de ronda o si les tocaría enfrentarse a uno de los peces gordos -Haizaki no incluido-. El tío se fue derechito a un apartamento en el que se estaba hospedando durante su estancia en Tokio y ni se inmutó en saludarles. Mejor.

El que sí resurgió desde las catacumbas del Infierno fue Imayoshi. Satán en Persona, como Aomine le llamó una vez -y como un cierto kouhai le llamaba en secreto-, acompañado de Susa, que estaba ahí para mejorar la situación si algo pasaba. Era incierto el que fuese a pasar algo, pero cuando Imayoshi y Hanamiya se encuentran, no puede pasar nada bueno.

Todo comenzó cuando Imayoshi los vio salir de reojo. El tío no quería mantener una conversación especialmente larga, tan sólo soltarle dos rollos e irse. Pero, con la clase de equipo que tenía Hanamiya, sumado a cómo Imayoshi podía enrollarse mientras hablaba, seguramente iría para largo.

Y Susa estaba ahí por si aquello sucedía y tenía que cortar la charla.

-Anda, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí - Hanamiya no parecía especialmente irritado al verle. Estaba cansado y nada más. Ahora, las ganas que tenía de entablar una conversación con él eran mínimas. - _Felicidades_  por vuestra victoria. A ver si llegáis lejos, que éste es el último.

De lo amable que estaba siendo el tío, daba miedo. Y mal rollo. Recordarles que aquel año era último tampoco fue algo realmente necesario.

- _Shoichi_.

-Te noto estresado, Hanamiya. Bueno, qué remedio. Te habrás esforzado mucho para traer a tu equipo a un campeonato como éste, ¿no?

Susa lo estaba observando todo como si fuese a surgir algún tipo de guerra en medio de la conversación. Luego estaba Furuhashi, que no decía nada por si Imayoshi la tomaba con él. 

No sabía lidiar con ese tío. Nadie lo sabía. Ni siquiera Susa, que le conocía de toda la vida.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos esta vez?

Hanamiya estuvo a nada de reprocharle que, el año pasado, ellos perdieron en la primera ronda. Contra Seirin. Por un punto. Como todo el que se enfrentaba a ellos. Pero no, no quería desatar la ira de Satán en un momento como ese.

-Parece que te estés guardando algo, Hanamiya - El susodicho tuvo razón cuando mencionó que Imayoshi era como un adivino. - En fin, que sólo quería decirte una cosa.

El Susodicho, alias Hanamiya, frunció el ceño tratando de adivinar lo que le iba a decir esta vez. Esperaba que no fuese una gilipollez como lo que le soltó meses antes durante las preliminares del Interescolar. Que fuese algo útil.

Susa y Furuhashi seguían callados. Ellos estaban ahí para intervenir cuando alguno de sus compañeros se pasase de la raya.

-Estate alerta, Hanamiya. Los monstruos han vuelto.

_Genial, la misma gilipollez de la otra vez._

Por aquel entonces, aquel “monstruos” hacía referencia al equipo de Touou, contra el que se enfrentaban en las preliminares. Y perdieron contra ellos por un par de tontadas, las cuales rememorar ahora sería toda una pérdida de tiempo.

Sólo que esta vez, Imayoshi no se refería al equipo de Touou.

-¿Eso es todo? - Hanamiya muestra una mueca minúscula y recoge su mochila del suelo. No quiere seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ese rarito al que solía llamar “senpai”. - Tenemos prisa. Se está haciendo de noche.

-Bueno, si tan atareado andas, yo te dejo. Pero, estate atento. No quieras  _acabar_  como yo.

Hanamiya sabía que no iba a acabar como él porque no era miope y no perdió la primera ronda contra Seirin. Ya sabía el significado de aquel “acabar” -Imayoshi solía añadir significados adicionales a ciertas palabras para darles un toque personal-, y de ninguna forma iba a terminar así.

Que acababan de pasar a la siguiente ronda.

···

El segundo partido también fue un paseo por el parque. No llegaron a usar el juego sucio -los árbitros parecían estar más atentos ahí y Hanamiya no quería arriesgar nada-, pero sí la Telaraña, y con ello acabaron con una ventaja de más de 20 puntos (90-67) sobre aquel equipo.

Mayuzumi no fue a verles. En su caso, fue a ver el partido de Rakuzan en la otra cancha. Y es que quería ver cómo le iba al equipo sin él. No había otro hombre fantasma ni nada por el estilo, pero el tipo que le sustituía era, sin duda, mejor que él, y tuvo que admitirlo.

Rakuzan ganó por más de 30 puntos (129-92) en un partido ciertamente interesante. A la salida, Hayama fue a tocarle las narices a Mayuzumi -¿cómo supo que estaba ahí?- y Akashi le agradeció el haber acudido a verles.

Los Milagros pasaron todos a la tercera ronda y junto a ellos, el supuesto “equipo de vándalos”, alias Kirisaki Daiichi, y algún que otro equipo sin importancia. Al contrario que el año pasado, no había ningún equipo que destacase sobre todos, ni un equipo de novatos que estuviese arrasando por ahí. No. Todo estaba bien tranquilo.

Eso pensó Hanamiya, hasta que vio al equipo al que iban a enfrentarse.

···

Hanamiya tenía análisis para todo. Casi todo. Para su equipo, para él mismo, para sus rivales, para los demás Reyes Destronados y para la Generación de los Milagros. Análisis que había hecho con la ayuda de Seto sobre la estrategia de tal equipo. Todos estaban bien hechos y el tío se los curraba, anotando cada detalle que encontrase.

Pero había alguien a quien no había analizado aún. Quizás porque no lo veía necesario, o quizás porque no sabría por dónde empezar. Alguien que seguramente les daría muchos problemas durante su siguiente partido. Alguien que, al igual que él, analizaba a fondo a cada jugador al que se enfrentase, puede que hasta mejor que Hanamiya.

Alguien que, aún sin llegar a jugar en el partido, les iba a traer más que un problema.

Ése alguien no podía ser otra persona que Satsuki Momoi, la mánager del equipo de Touou. Y es que Hanamiya tenía por seguro que Momoi sabía todos los puntos débiles que tenían él y su equipo. No podía hacer nada contra ella. No puede analizar a una mánager, pero sí predecir -sin exactidud- cómo va a actuar su equipo luego de que les pase los datos de sus rivales.

Sí, iban a volver a enfrentarse a Touou. Ahora que Yamazaki estaba de vuelta en el equipo, no se tratará de un partido de mierda como meses atrás, pero seguirá siendo difícil. Ya no estaba Imayoshi, lo que era bueno, pero seguían teniendo a Aomine Daiki, el as de la Generación de los Milagros -¿estaría dispuesto a jugar en aquel partido?-, a Sakurai, el 'escolta miedica’, y a Momoi.

Hanamiya los había analizado _a fondo_  pero no tenía una estrategia que pudiesen usar contra ellos y que fuese a funcionar. Era imposible que Momoi no hubiese analizado cómo funcionaba la Telaraña ni hubiese descubierto el 'secreto’ detrás de ella. Y ya podía irse olvidando de recurrir al juego sucio, que eso sí que no iba a surtir efecto alguno.

Su primer error fue el no haber pensado en una estrategia firme que usar contra ellos. El tío seguía siendo bueno robando pases y todo eso, y tenían los tiros de tres de Yamazaki, además de que su equipo poseía una inteligencia obviamente superior -quizás la Telaraña podría ser algo efectiva contra ellos, pero no estaba garantizado del todo-.

El consejo de Imayoshi resultó útil -en menor medida- aquella vez. Iba a tratarse de un partido ciertamente interesante, eso sí. Ahora sólo faltaba que Hanamiya se lo tomase en serio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La semana que viene tengo cuatro exámenes y seguramente no pueda subir nada. Pero, tranquilos, que puedo intentar subir algo para finales de mes.
> 
> (¡Ya queda poco!)


	23. Esperanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamiya y su equipo pasan un mal rato (sin enfrentarse a Sans).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy un mal padre, lo sé.

El partido de Kirisaki Daiichi contra Touou, aunque no llamase mucho la atención (pues prácticamente todos los espectadores tenían claro que Touou iba a ganar), definitivamente iba a ser interesante. Y es que muchos de ellos, incluido Mayuzumi, quien seguía sin saber por qué asistía a todos los partidos del equipo de Kirisaki Daiichi, se preguntaban cómo se las arreglarían estos para que Touou no los aplastasen.

Pese a haber estado en el equipo durante más de dos años, Yamazaki seguía sin tener claro si aquel iba a ser otro de esos partidos, o si se despedirían (hay que admitir que es lo más probable) con un partido decente. Le era incapaz el decidirse por una opción, pues apenas nadie sabía con exactitud qué tendría Hanamiya en mente.

Algo que sí tenía claro él y gran parte del equipo (especialmente los de tercer año, que no eran pocos), es que era muy probable que fuesen a perder aquel partido. Porque, ganar contra Touou sonaba más como un sueño o una broma pesada que como una posibilidad. Sonaba pesimista, sí, pero era la realidad a la que se enfrentaban en aquel momento.

No podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Primero, porque Momoi, la mánager de Touou (“la buenorra esa” como solía llamarla Hara), seguramente habría analizado las estrategias y patrones de éstos, además de las estadísticas de cada jugador. Hanamiya lo sabía, y por aquel mismo motivo había descartado el juego sucio para aquel partido. Seguía sin saber con certeza si la Telaraña surtiría efecto alguno sobre ellos, y aquello sí que no lo descartaba.

Hanamiya, el que normalmente se mostraría indiferente, hasta jocoso ante una situación así, mantenía una expresión más rígida de lo normal. Daba miedo. Aquello, por supuesto, era de esperar, pues no se enfrentaban a un equipo de pilinguis como lo eran Seirin.

Pues no. Cuando tocaba hablar sobre la Generación de los Milagros, el tío se ponía bastante serio. De ninguna forma iba a subestimar el talento innato de Aomine Daiki, el as de Touou. Si éste llegaba a jugar, claro está. Si no jugaba (lo más seguro es que Aomine los tome como blandengues y se quede durmiendo), sólo tenían que preocuparse de ese centro porculero -¿Karamatsu?- y de Sakurai, el escolta ese llorón.

Ver a Hanamiya así de serio le daba escalofríos a cualquiera. Incluso a alguien tan indiferente como era Furuhashi.

···

Aomine Daiki vuelve a faltar al partido. Y eso que a principios de año empezó a echarle -algunas- ganas al baloncesto. Momoi no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, y supone que ese partido le importa lo más mínimo. Si fuese contra uno de los Milagros, probablemente estaría interesado.

Pero no. Para Aomine, Hanamiya y su equipo eran tan interesantes como las amiguillas de Momoi.

-¡Éste Aomine! - Wakamatsu llevaba encima la mala hostia de siempre (todo gracias a un peliazul que seguramente estaba rascándose los huevos) y estaba a nada de romper una canasta. Lo de siempre, vamos. - Y mira que dijo que iba a venir. Será capullo…

La única forma de invocar al “capullo”, alias Aomine, sería enviándole una foto de algún álbum de fotos de una modelo bien dotada a punto de ser despedazado. O comida. Quién sabe. Aparte de eso, nadie conocía otras formas de invocarlo.

En realidad, Aomine  _iba_  a asistir al partido.

-Disculpe, Wakamatsu-san - tartamudeó Sakurai, el enano llorón de Touou, a un capitán cuya paciencia estaba agotada. Sakurai sentía que estaba al borde de la muerte -, pero, Aomine-san me envió un mensaje sobre aquello, y-

-¿En serio? Venga, trae - Le quitó el móvil de las manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos (a Sakurai casi se le detuvo el corazón), y el crío pudo jurar que había visto a la señora Muerte. - Tendrá una buena excusa el cabrito…

“xikos, satsuki, qe no bendre asta medio partido. total si bamos a ganar d todas formas”

Wakamatsu frunce el ceño como si estuviese tratando de batir un récord y los de primer y segundo año le miran con miedo en sus ojos. Luego estaba Sakurai, que ya había abandonado aquel lugar espiritualmente y sentía que Wakamatsu iba a juzgarle mal aún si parpadeaba. Y el entrenador, que se preguntaba si Wakamatsu realmente se tomaba su papel en serio.

-¿Que no vendrá hasta la segunda mitad? - Le devuelve el móvil violentamente a Sakurai y no se fija en que al enano le están temblando las manos. Esperaba que no siguiese así durante el partido. - ¡Ja! ¡Mis cojones no vendrán hasta la segunda mitad! Sakurai, dile que es-

-Capitán - interrumpió Momoi, portando una libreta en mano -, sé que el comportamiento de Aomine no es el más correcto, pero está en lo cierto. Incluso sin él, podemos ganar éste partido.

Wakamatsu le levantó una ceja y Sakurai, que era algo rebelde, le miró como si fuese tonto. Que no lo era, pero Wakamatsu estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cuántas hostias debería soltarle a Aomine cuando éste acudiese al partido que había perdido el norte.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio rememoró los papeles que le había dado Momoi a él y al resto del equipo y que contenían información crucial sobre el equipo de Kirisaki Daiichi. Además de bestia, olvidadizo.

-Hombre, Momoi, no te niego que tus análisis sean buenos, ¿pero realmente podemos ganar a esos niñatos gracias a unos papelitos?

Momoi, muy segura de sí misma, asintió y mostró un leve tono de frialdad en sus ojos. Sakurai casi falla un tiro al sentir un pequeño escalofrío por sus espaldas.

El entrenador de Touou, Harasawa, les confirmó a Wakamatsu y al resto del equipo que no había nada de lo que tenían que preocuparse. Momoi casi había predecido qué harían Hanamiya y los suyos.

···

Por otro lado estaba Hanamiya, que había predecido que Momoi iba a predecir todos sus movimientos, y por lo tanto entrado en un vínculo infinito en el que ambos analistas se predecían el uno al otro. ¿Quién se haría con la victoria?

Seguramente Momoi, ya que a Hanamiya, aquel supuesto genio, le había dado más de una crisis existencial pensando en alguna forma de contrarrestar los análisis de ésta y hacerse con la victoria. A ver, que el tío no era tonto, pero les había tocado con el peor oponente posible.

(Rakuzan también le habría dado algún que otro quebradero de cabeza.)

Que Aomine no estuviese rondando por ahí definitivamente era un alivio. De ser así, ya habrían perdido desde el comienzo. La ausencia tanto de Imayoshi como de Susa también les daba una cierta ventaja (un uno a uno entre Imayoshi y Hanamiya sería el inicio del fin), y Hanamiya esperaba que su equipo no estuviese muy atrás para cuando Aomine volviese. Si volvía, claro.

El tío parecía estar tomándose en serio un partido por primera vez. En ese partido no sólo se jugaban su estancia en la Copa de Invierno. También se jugaban su último año en el equipo. Exacto. Si perdían, adiós equipo. 

Toda la primera división era de tercer año. El entrenador era también capitán del equipo. El capitán era de tercer año. El vicecapitán también era de tercer año. Se iban a ir, al menos, siete chavales si perdían. Tendrían que dejar al equipo en manos de un grupo de criajos que prácticamente iban a empezar desde cero: deberían buscarse un entrenador y un mánager, y limpiar un poco la imagen que tenía la gente del equipo.

Además, Hanamiya no tenía ni puta idea de cómo iba a despedirse, ni de si iba a llorar (¿llorar,  _él_?) cuando perdiesen y tuviera que retirarse frente a todo el equipo.

Anda que no iba a tratarse de un partido interesante.

···

Mayuzumi se esconde entre el público por razones de seguridad. El muy pazguato cree que ha vuelto a encontrar el lugar ideal, como la otra vez -y esa otra vez terminó encontrándose con un grupo de gente bastante interesante-, y se acomoda en el asiento.

-Kasamatsu, ¿realmente deberías estar aquí? Tienes un examen la semana que viene.

-Tú a callar, Moriyama. Que tampoco me va tan mal.

En aquel momento, Chihiro Mayuzumi pensó: “Si son los tortolitos esos del Kaijo. Genial. Así al menos me entretengo un poco.”

Mayuzumi no dice nada para que no empiecen a cantarles las cuarenta. No quiere que aquello acabe como cuando se encontró con Imayoshi (y Susa) por accidente y las cosas se pusieron patas arriba. 

El tío no sabe que Kasamatsu no es el mismo cotorra que Imayoshi. Que Kasamatsu es la definición de “responsable” y que de ninguna forma iba a darle cháchara. No tiene ni idea sobre su amigo, el guaperas ese, pero tiene cara de cotilla.

Mayuzumi decide que lo mejor será hacer otro “liveblogging” del partido y meterse un poco con los peces gordos que tiene delante. Vamos, que no va a prestar atención alguna al partido en sí.

···

El primer cuarto comienza, y con ello entra Seto en el equipo en lugar del pívot habitual (Seto seguía siendo un mierdas comparado con Itsuki). Al parecer, Hanamiya estaba dispuesto a ir con todo desde el principio, incluso si tenía que mostrar todas sus armas ocultas.

Momoi lo observó con cautelo. Vale, había subestimado a Hanamiya (¿o era éste más inteligente de lo que creía?). Aquello no entraba en sus predicciones. Seguía sabiendo los puntos débiles que tenían él y su equipo, eso sí. Pero por un momento sintió que estaba subestimando a Hanamiya.

Esta vez Hanamiya sí se estaba guardando algo. Aún no había mostrado al público toda su habilidad, incluso sabiendo de antemano que  _Momoi ya lo sabía_.

Al poco tiempo, el susodicho se dio cuenta de que él también había cometido un error de cálculo. Y es que, por muchos pases que robase al equipo contrario -Touou seguían anotando, eso que conste-, parecía ser que Yamazaki no estaba en su mejor condición aquella vez. Al contrario que Sakurai, el escolta de Touou, que no fallaba ni una.

Hanamiya se preguntaba qué tipo de gilipollez era la que le preocupaba en aquel momento. Tendría que haber dicho algo antes de empezar el partido, así Hanamiya quizás podría haber alguna que otra medida. Pero no.

Y es que a Yamazaki le daba hasta vergüenza admitir cuál era la razón por la que actuaba así. Ni Hara lo sabía, y eso ya era algo.

Aomine Daiki seguía sin aparecer. Eso era bueno, ya que sin él o Imayoshi (el que sí que no iba a jugar, lo que hacía que Hanamiya se sintiese más tranquilo), tenían una pequeña ventaja sobre el equipo de Touou. Seguían sin estar a la altura de éstos, eso sí. 

Hanamiya confiaba en que la diferencia de puntos entre ellos y el equipo de Touou no fuese demasiado amplia para cuando Aomine resurgiese de las catacumbas del Infierno. (Vamos, para cuando Aomine le echase huevos y se presentase en la cancha.)

En aquel momento, al equipo de Kirisaki Daiichi le faltaba un buen pívot, y Yamazaki no es que fuese el mejor escolta (apenas había encestado 2 de 5 tiros), mientras que a Touou les faltaba Aomine Daiki. Nada más. 

La diferencia de poder entre ambos equipos tampoco era tan grande. ¿O sí?

El primer cuarto concluye con una puntuación de 27 a 33, con Touou obviamente ganando. Si Yamazaki no hubiese fallado tantos tiros (que tampoco eran tantos), podrían haber quedado igualados.

···

Desde las gradas, Kasamatsu comenta que Hanamiya aún tiene alguna que otra carta que revelar, y que aún no ha terminado de mostrar toda su inteligencia.

A Mayuzumi sigue sin importarle una mierda cómo vaya o deje de ir el partido. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

···

Llega el segundo cuarto y con él, Hanamiya prescindiendo de Seto. ¿Pero no quería sacarles ventaja? Quién sabe en qué estaba pensando. Lo que quería era mantener esa pequeñísima diferencia de 6 puntos, incluso reducirla. Pero si Yamazaki seguía fallando cada puñetero tiro, aquello sería más que imposible.

En las estadísticas y predicciones de Momoi tampoco estaba previsto que algo así pudiera pasar. Ella asumió que los chavales irían a por “todas” desde el principio y que dejaría la Telaraña para después. Y, en caso de que usase la Telaraña, dejaría a Seto en la cancha durante el resto del partido. No descartó el juego sucio en ningún momento, y concluyó en que iba a ser algo parecido al partido de Seirin.

Momoi no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de que ella también había caído presa de la Telaraña. Hanamiya, al darse cuenta de ésto, sonrió victorioso. Aún sin tener la victoria asegurada del todo.

Yamazaki intentó comenzar un enfrentamiento entre él y Sakurai y volvió a fallar el tiro.  _Normal_. Desde las gradas, Moriyama observa con una seriedad que es incluso extraña ver en él.

-Su forma llama bastante la atención, y la posición de sus piernas es interesante. Eso sí - Kasamatsu le mira como si estuviese diciendo algo coherente por primera vez en su corta vida -, está bastante tenso. Ha de relajar sus hombros y no usar tanta fuerza cuando lanza, o no encestará ni una.

-Entonces - interrumpe Mayuzumi sin mostrar un ápice de interés en aquella conversación -, para lanzar triples tienes que relajarte y nada más, ¿no?  
Kasamatsu frunce ligeramente el ceño. Cómo se nota que Mayuzumi se dedicó a pasar y nada más.

-Depende, en mayor parte, de la forma en la que lances. Bien es cierto que hay que relajarse y no meterles mucha presión a los hombros. Por lo que veo, ese número 8 prefiere mantener su forma.

-Así es, Kasamatsu - Moriyama continúa y todo eso sigue sin importarle una mierda a Mayuzumi, que sigue con el “liveblogging”. - La forma es fundamental en escoltas como Mibuchi de Rakuzan, mientras que relajar los hombros es preferible en alguien como Hyuuga de Seirin. En él, se podría decir que de todo un poco. Pero que prefiera mantener su forma es una buena elección.

Volviendo a aquel partiducho de mierda, se ve que Moriyama tenía razón y Yamazaki andaba bastante tenso. Hara también se había dado cuenta y quería decirle algo, pero aquel no era el momento.

Hanamiya sólo quería que aquel cuarto se acabase para repasar sus apuntes sobre Aomine Daiki y tratar de encontrar una manera de, al menos, disminuir la cantidad de puntos que fuese a encestar.

Sus deseos se hicieron realidad y el cuarto acabó con una puntuación de 51 a 60, con Touou por delante, eso sí.

···

A los pocos segundos de empezar el descanso, Hara descubre la razón por la cuál Yamazaki está así. Y es que, días antes del partido, sacó una nota terrible en un examen de Literatura Moderna. Vergüenza ajena. Hara apenas pudo suponer que el padre de éste le había echado una buena bronca al saber de aquella nota.

Para alguien como Hanamiya, que ni necesitaba estudiar para sacar las mejores notas del centro, un problema como tal era una gilipollez. Pero, claro está, decirle a Yamazaki que está perdiendo el tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto sólo conseguiría que el partido vaya a peor. Luego estaba Furuhashi, que ese sí que no podía hacer nada para mejorarlo.

Hara, que tampoco era el mejor tranquilizando y animando a la gente, le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda al pelirrojo al encontrárselo a las afueras del estadio. El chaval estaba tan tenso que poco le costó darse cuenta de cuánto le habría afectado aquello.

Nada, que no había forma. Yamazaki sentía una extraña mezcla entre mala hostia y cansancio y ganas de abandonar en su ser, y los mimos de Hara, sorprendentemente, no surtían efecto alguno.

Al poco tiempo Hanamiya los encontró merodeando por los alrededores del estadio. Quedaban cinco minutos para reanudar el partido y no estaba para echarle broncas a nadie. Miró con desdén a Yamazaki (sin llegar a meterse con él) y el pelirrojo ni se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Vosotros dos, ¿qué hacéis rondando por aquí?

-Nada - Hara agita los hombros. Yamazaki sigue sin hacer ni puto caso -, que Zaki anda un poco angustiado por un examen que le salió mal. Lo de siempre.

En momentos como aquel, Yamazaki podría darle de hostias hasta quedarse tranquilo. A él y a Hanamiya, aunque eso último le cueste su vida. El capitán, por su parte, no está para collejas y se decanta por decirle algo al pelirrojo.

-Tú, Yama - El susodicho se da la vuelta para verle mejor (Hanamiya no quiere reírse en su cara, pero anda que no le está costando) y, por primera vez, decide escuchar lo que sea que vaya a decirle su capitán. - Sólo voy a decirte una cosa.

Yamazaki sólo se prevee lo peor. Una gilipollez, o que le van a cambiar por un escolta peor.

-No te agobies sobre un examen sin importancia. No deberías estresarte hasta que lleguen los finales, pues ésos son los que merecen la pena - Hanamiya casi puede arrepentirse de lo que ha dicho y le da un par de golpes en el hombro al tío. - Y no tardéis. Ha vuelto.

Tanto Hara como Yamazaki supieron con exactitud quién había vuelto.

Antes de que puedan decir nada, Hanamiya los deja solos y se va tan pancho. 

El consejo que le dejó a Yamazaki es una mierda y ambos tienen que admitirlo, pero en lo más profundo de su ser, el pelirrojo tiene que admitir que es un consejo útil. Y es que el tío se estresa con cada examen, prueba o trabajo, sin importar cuán importante sea.

Yamazaki no sabe qué es lo peor de aquello: si Hanamiya es el que le hizo darse cuenta de su error, o que no se haya dado cuenta antes él mismo.

-Oye, Zaki - Hara interrumpió el monólogo interno de éste con una vocecilla que parecía una imitiación barata de la de Furuhashi -, ¿me tocará enfrentarme al Aomine ese, verdad?

-Debido a vuestras posiciones - esboza una sonrisa que no logra esconder el miedo que tiene -, sí. Pero eh, que el verdadero as del equipo es Hanamiya.

Sí, y menudo as. Enano, flaco y se decanta por el juego sucio todo el rato.

-Pues Hana-chan está más que jodido si tiene que enfrentarse al tío ese.

-Anda que sí - suspira Yamazaki, preguntándose si de verdad tienen una oportunidad de ganar.

···

Aomine Daiki está de vuelta. Ganas no es que tenga muchas de jugar, eso sí, y mucho menos contra alguien como Hanamiya, que sólo era bueno cuando le apetecía.

Wakamatsu le echa la bronca y Momoi le pregunta un par de cosas mientras Hanamiya los observa desde las lejanías. La diferencia de puntos entre ellos en aquel momento (9 puntos), tampoco era grande, pero el problema real radicaba en cómo podrían detener a Aomine, o reducir la cantidad de tiros que éste iba a marcar.

Que tampoco iban a enfrentarse al Aomine del año pasado, el que entró en la Zona. Aomine no estaba dispuesto a gastar tanta energía con un grupillo de tontainas como ellos. Igualmente les sería difícil lidiar con un Milagro como él, y Hanamiya no sabía con certeza si aquel partido acabaría tan bien como el de Shuutoku.

- _Capi_  - masculló Hara, pensando en qué clase de atrocidades sufriría al enfrentarse a Aomine Daiki -, ¿cómo crees que nos irá al enfrentarnos a ese tipo? Habrás estado analizándolo y eso, ¿no?

-No voy a mentirte, no tengo una estrategia clara contra Aomine. Desarrollar una estrategia no es tan fácil como has de entender, y mucho menos contra alguien-

-Pero - interrumpe Furuhashi, observando con cierto desdén al equipo rival -, ¿has pensado en algo?

Apenas queda nada para que el partido comience y Hanamiya suelta lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza.

-Por ahora, evitemos que le pasen la pelota lo más posible. A él y al pelo-seta ese.

“Aunque no creo que podamos hacerlo por mucho tiempo”, piensa.

···

Se resume el partido y comienza con un tiro de tres de Yamazaki -¡suertudo!- para amenizar un poco la situación. El tío ya se ha tranquilizado un poco y acierta el tiro, reduciendo la diferencia de puntos del equipo a 6 puntos.

Así es, hasta que Aomine coge el balón. Perfecto. 

“El estilo de juego de Aomine es  _individual_. Raramente pasará el balón a sus compañeros de equipo, a menos de que perciba que está en una situación crítica. Su estilo de juego también es un tanto agresivo, además de ser básicamente impredecible. El año pasado pudimos comprobar que puede lanzar desde casi cualquier situación, así que un jugador de alta estatura y con una buena defensa podría ser capaz de reducir su número de disparos.”

Los apuntes de Hanamiya quizás no eran los mejores, pero el tío sabía lo que hacía. Seto los repasó con una atención tratando de encontrarle un punto débil al tío. No había forma. Aomine parecía ser demasiado bueno para ellos, y aquella era la realidad.

El único tío que logró detener a Aomine del todo (Kise Ryouta es una excepción) fue Kagami Taiga, el pelirrojo de Seirin que tiene cejas con forma de tenedor. Ése también les dio problemas el año pasado.

Por otro lado, Momoi ya no tenía que preocuparse mucho por la estrategia que siguiesen los chavales del equipo de Kirisaki Daiichi. Intentar lesionar a Aomine sólo resultaría en alguna que otra falta y quizás, un partido yéndose a la mierda. Los árbitros eran más estrictos que en las Preliminares, por supuesto. Hanamiya lo sabía, y por aquella razón estaba tratando de ser cauteloso. Lo más que podía.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, la diferencia de puntos ya superaba las dos cifras, y todos esos puntos los marcó Aomine precisamente. Que los defensas de Kirisaki Daiichi tampoco eran todos unos mierdas (Hanamiya tenía plena confianza en las habilidades de Hara), pero casi parecía ser inútil.

Pero, en términos de estadísticas, el equipo de Touou eran unos monstruos. Además de que Aomine era buen defensa (y destacaba en muchos otros campos). El chaval descartó el entrar a la Zona. ¿Para qué? Si el -poco- empeño que le ponía ya era suficiente. 

Si los de Kirisaki podían detener a alguien, era a Sakurai, además de que los robos de Hanamiya y los rebotes ayudaban bastante.

No lograron reducir la diferencia de puntos lo más mínimo, y aquel cuarto terminó con una puntuación de 75 a 98, con Touou subiendo aún más escalones.

···

Todo el equipo de Kirisaki Daiichi andaba exhausto, sin excepción alguna. Hanamiya, por su parte, también sentía cierta fatiga mental, ya que planear una estrategia sobre la marcha no estaba siendo lo mejor, y por muy buenos que fuesen sus análisis en Aomine, no había forma de lidiar con él.

Aquellos iban a ser los últimos 10 minutos que iban a jugar, y eso lo tenían claro. Aún así, Hanamiya no iba a abandonar tan fácilmente. De ninguna forma. Su objetivo ya no radicaba en vencer a Aomine Daiki (lo que no podía hacer). Ahora sólo quería acabar el partido con una diferencia de puntos no muy grande, aún sabiendo que iba a perder de todas formas.

Furuhashi lo notó algo tenso y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. Era lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento.

-Yama - Hanamiya se levantó luego de darle las gracias a Furuhashi por las palmadas -, ¿te queda algo de aguante?

-Hombre, para un par de tiros sí. ¿Es por algo?

-Tendrás ganas de devolvérsela al pelo-seta - suspira -, ¿me equivoco?

Yamazaki asiente, dudando un poco de sí mismo. Pero le toca hacer un último esfuerzo.

A todo el equipo les toca hacer un último esfuerzo, incluso si va a ser inútil.

···

Todos los de las gradas están animando a Touou y a Aomine Daiki, menos un pequeño grupo de gente (el círculo de amigos de Yamazaki) que elige el Final Malo y decide animar a los de Kirisaki, aunque no los oigan.

Yamazaki los oye, y bien. El tío sabe que ahí no pasará como en un manga de deportes cualquiera y ganarán gracias a algún milagro de mierda. En su caso, el resultado depende de cuánto se esfuercen y no del “poder de la amistad” o la decisión del autor.

(En este caso, el autor ha decidido no hacer trampa.)

Kasamatsu y Moriyama siguen contemplando el partido desde las gradas, sin animar a ningún equipo en especial, y Mayuzumi percibe la presencia de un par de personas bastante especiales.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, Mayuzumi-san - Es Akashi, el (de nuevo) capitán de Rakuzan, acompañado cómo no de Mibuchi, que habían vuelto de un partido. Mayuzumi siente que está listo para morir o cualquier desgracia que tenga por delante. Han aparecido en el momento justo. - ¿Qué tal va el partido?

Lo único bueno de que esos dos se muestren es que Mayuzumi podrá insultarlos gratuitamente en su blog. Mibuchi, como cotilla que es, acabará por descubrir lo que se trae entre manos.

-Kirisaki Daiichi pierden por 20 puntos y es imposible que puedan ganar. Además, Aomine Daiki está jugando en esa cancha. Vamos, que no tienen posibilidad alguna-

-Pero - interrumpe Mibuchi, sin importarle los sentimientos de su ex-senpai. Mayuzumi no tenía de eso -, ¿les iba bien durante la primera mitad?

Akashi se mantiene callado, sabiendo con exactitud quién iba a ser su siguiente contrincante. Lo que es una pena. A Mibuchi, al menos, le gustaría haberse enfrentado a Hanamiya.

-Mantuvieron una diferencia de menos de dos dígitos hasta que Aomine Daiki se unió al partido. La verdad, no tengo muchas esperanzas para ellos.

(Kasamatsu y Moriyama saben que Akashi Seijuro está ahí y no dicen nada por educación.)

-Tengo entendido que Hanamiya-san es bueno analizando a sus oponentes - Akashi comenta con un pequeño brote de interés -, así que quizás haya pensado en algo. Si algo puedo decir, es que no creo que su equipo sea tan malo como se rumorea, alegando que, en este caso, estén jugando sin optar por las tácticas sucias.

“akashi sigue soltando mierda como siempre. suena coherente, eso sí”

Mibuchi le mira con un cierto tono de ternura en sus ojos y luego mira de vuelta al partido. La diferencia se mantiene entre 20 puntos. Hanamiya y su equipo hacen lo que pueden.

-He de añadir algo - Akashi continúa. Mayuzumi sigue sin hacer ni puto caso y sigue insultándole en su blog -, y es que éste partido es más que dos equipos enfrentándose.

Todos -incluso Mayuzumi- saben con exactitud qué es a lo que se refiere con aquello.

···

El último partido de Kirisaki Daiichi no estaba yendo tan mal. Y es que, a pesar de no haberles sacado ventaja a los de Touou en algún momento, incluso Hanamiya ha de admitir que está disfrutando aquel partido. Incluso si no ha terminado por lesionar a Aomine Daiki.

Y es que están logrando mantener la diferencia en menos de 30 puntos, por muy exhaustados que estén él y su equipo. Hanamiya sabía que el equipo rival conocía sus puntos débiles y los de los demás jugadores, y aún así seguían marcando puntos y consiguiendo rebotes. Aomine Daiki era un jugador quizás demasiado bueno para ellos, y, aún sin haber reducido la cantidad de puntos que éste marcaba, les iba bastante bien.

Ya no le importaba si tendrían que retirarse después de aquel partido.

Por primera vez, estaba disfrutando de un partido, sin necesariamente herir a alguien.

(Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que había gente animándoles entre las gradas, por increíble que parezca. Mibuchi no era uno de ellos.)

···

El último cuarto terminó. Y con él, los tres años de Hanamiya y el resto de veteranos en el equipo (aunque muchos de ellos sólo habían estado ahí durante dos años).

Un Yamazaki exhausto levanta la cabeza y mira a su alrededor. El público se ha callado de repente.. Luego, mira el marcador.

107 a 137. Una diferencia de 30 puntos exactos que, por alguna razón u otra, no fue a más. Quizás fue porque los tíos se mantuvieron determinados durante todo el partido, estuviese Aomine o no en la cancha.

Tiene ganas de llorar. Y de romper un banco. Pero no va a hacerlo en aquel momento, delante de un público que quizás quería que los tíos perdiesen.

El chaval trata de recuperar su aliento y Hara le agarra del hombro. Sabe perfectamente el por qué.

O puede que no.

-Oye, Hara, que no pasa nada, que nos ha ido de puta madre-

Yamazaki se calla cuando escucha un par de sollozos provenir del mayor. No se ha molestado en fijarse en el resto del equipo aún.

“Hara, no me jodas que estás llorando”, se dice a sí mismo. Siente algo de pena por él y le rodea con un brazo, luego dándole suaves golpes en la cabeza con la intención de que el tío se calme un poco.

No derraman muchas lágrimas, ni el equipo de Touou celebra su victoria. Se ve que todo estaba previsto.

Hanamiya observó a su equipo de forma indiferente, tratando de recapacitar el hecho de que sí, aquel partido había sido su último partido de instituto. Aunque su derrota era más que obvia, aún seguía sin creerse el que hubiesen perdido.

Quería pegar un grito. Quería desahogarse de alguna forma. Y tenía ciertas ganas de llorar (lo cual sí que era raro en él). Era algo que jamás había sentido antes y que aún tenía que identificar del todo para saber, con exactitud, de qué se trataba.

Decidió ignorar aquel nubarrón de sentimientos identificados (como hacía siempre) y suspiró, acercándose a su equipo.

-Reunámonos - comentó con un tono más frío que de costumbre.

Furuhashi notó en su mirada que estaba volviendo a guardarse algo. Incluso él, apático como nadie, pudo sentir cierta pena por él y por el equipo.

“Eso es malo, Hanamiya.”

···

Luego de darse las gracias y de que Yamazaki le diese las gracias a su grupillo de amigos aún desde la cancha, fueron a agradecerle al público el haberles animado. Lo que sí, sonaba surrealista, pero pasó.

El público se mantuvo callado por un momento ante esto. Y es que el equipo de Kirisaki Daiichi no eran tan maleducados ni niñatos como creían. Lo que, para algunas personas, era sorprendente.

Para sorpresa del equipo, el público comenzó a aplaudirles. Y eso que tenían mala fama entre ellos, pero hubo gente de entre el público que se quedó asombrado frente a tales acciones por parte de un equipo como ellos.

Yamazaki no pudo evitar soltar una lagrimilla durante aquello.

···

A la hora de retirarse, casi todos en el equipo habían llorado. Menos Hanamiya, que, por muy insensible que parezca a simple vista, se estaba guardando algo. Nadie del equipo se dio cuenta aparte de Furuhashi.

El (ahora ex) capitán chasqueó la lengua. ¿Se había preparado para aquel momento? No. ¿Había pensado en alguien a quien nombrar como nuevo capitán? Sí. ¿Y en algún monólogo para despedirse?

 _No_. En eso sí que no.

Los de primer y segundo año les miraban apenados y algunos incluso se habían puesto a llorar. Vale, que Hanamiya y sus compis de tercer año no eran los mejores, pero entre ellos predominó el buen rollo y uno se acababa acostumbrando a ellos. Que es exactamente lo que pasó con esos chavales.

Hanamiya podía llegar a ser Satán en Persona, sí, pero tampoco era tan malo. Sólo exageraba los entrenamientos y era un tanto violento durante los partidos, pero en el fondo se preocupaba por su equipo.

-Pues si algo he de confesar - dijo Hanamiya delante de unos chavales que iban a tener que apañárselas ellos mismos de allá en adelante -, es que estos tres años tampoco fueron tan malos.

Hanamiya también tenía que confesar que no sabía qué decir en su “monólogo”. ¿Nervioso?  _En absoluto_. Lo único que ocurre aquí es que no sabe cómo despedirse de su equipo sin decir algo ridículo o dar vergüenza ajena.

Incluso los genios como él pueden cometer errores a veces.

-Pues va a ser que Hanamiya tiene razón - interrumpe Hara, a punto de llamarle “capi” en vez de referirse a él por su apellido. Aquello iba a seguir por un buen tiempo. - Lo pasé bien jugando en este equipo, aunque a veces sentí que iba a palmarla.

En eso coincide con él mucha gente. Los programas de entrenamiento de Hanamiya, alias “Hana-chan” (era así como uno tenía que llamarle para conocer a la Muerte) resultaban casi abusivos para cualquier novato que se hubiese unido al equipo recientemente. Los campamentos eran incluso peores.

Aquello, junto al buen rollo que surgió entre los chavales y aquel último partido, eran cosas que Hara no iba a olvidar.

(Y, por supuesto, todas las bromas pesadas que les gastó a los demás chicos durante su estancia en el equipo.)

-Tienen razón - continuó Furuhashi. Alguno entre los primerizos pudo jurar que estaba sonriendo. - Ciertamente, se trató de una experiencia interesante, y me sentó bien tomarme un respiro.

El motivo por el cual Furuhashi decidió jugar en el equipo fue para tomarse un respiro de sus estudios. Y vaya que le hacía falta. Al principio no se lo tomaba muy en serio, pero fue gracias a una cierta persona que se interesó por el deporte. Y eso que había pensado en unirse al equipo de natación anteriormente.

Luego de saber que era uno de los favoritos de Hanamiya -y de que el susodicho le hiciese el vicecapitán-, decidió quedarse durante otro año.  
No se arrepintió. Para nada.

-Me sorprende decir esto - prosigue Seto, suspirando y esbozando una sonrisa enana -, pero lo pasé bien en este equipo. Aunque no haya servido de mucho después de todo.

Hanamiya le echa una mirada extraña luego de aquello último. Y es que le tocó admitir que Seto acabó siendo más útil de lo que pensaba. Aunque Hanamiya ya fuese bueno robando pases de por sí.

No, Hanamiya no iba a arrepentirse del día en el que conoció a aquel intelectual, ni Seto se arrepentiría de haber aceptado su propuesta de unirse al equipo. Algo que no iba a olvidar fue cuando los de primer año, al verle, pensaron que Hanamiya había encontrado un entrenador para el equipo.

Uno de primer año aplaude desde el fondo.

Yamazaki, por su parte, no sabe qué decir. Quiere decir muchísimas cosas a la vez. Quiere darle las gracias a todo el equipo (aunque hayan hecho cosas que no le hayan sentado muy bien). Quiere soltar un monólogo excesivamente largo. Y quiere volver a llorar.

-Yama, tú irás a decir algo, ¿no?

En lugar de hacer todo aquello en lo que había pensado -lo que sería gastar mucho tiempo-, Yamazaki respira hondo y se prepara mentalmente para lo que supuestamente iba a ser su despedida.

-Ah, sí - El pelirrojo muestra una sonrisa tan brillante y cálida como el Sol, guardándose las ganas de llorar de nuevo. -  **Gracias por todo**.

···

Después de todas las despedidas, monólogos, y que Hanamiya hablase un poco con el nuevo capitán (uno de segundo año llamado Takano) para aconsejarle sobre cómo debería llevar el equipo (no, no le había pedido que lesionase a nadie en concreto ni nada, sólo que lo hiciese de forma que se sintiera orgulloso), se fueron de aquel recinto.

Imayoshi no estaba ahí para decirle a Hanamiya que había disfrutado del partido. Lo cual era bueno. Hanamiya no estaba de humor para lidiar con ese tío. Mejor dicho, no estaba de humor para lidiar con nadie.

Él sólo quería volver a casa, darle las noticias a su madre e irse a dormir. Así de simple.

Pero quizás no sería capaz de hacer eso último del todo. Sentía que tenía que descargar algo. Que había estado demasiado infiderente durante la retirada. Casi lo mismo que sintió cuando perdieron el partido contra Touou, sólo que ahora le iba a costar menos guardárselo. Iba a explotar en cualquier momento, y lo más probable es que no lo haya previsto.

Luego estaba Furuhashi, quien sabía con certeza lo que iba a pasar. No haría nada por evitarlo, pues sabía que sería lo mejor para su compañero.

···

-Al menos así no tendré que lidiar con tanto papeleo.

Cuando ambos se detuvieron frente a la casa de Hanamiya, el susodicho supo que Furuhashi tenía algo que decirle. Esperaba que no fuese sobre alguno de esos temas romanticoides ni nada parecido.

Que no le importaría en absoluto, pero no estaba de humor para ello. Y no, Furuhashi no pretendía confesársele justo en aquel momento. Mejor esperar a un día que fuese más especial, y en el que Hanamiya se sintiese mejor.

-Te agradezco estos años que hemos pasado en el equipo.

El enano soltó una leve carcajada tras escuchar aquello. No tenía por qué agradecerle nada después de todo, pero le sentó bien de todas formas.

-Yo también, que conste. Al fin y al cabo, ya deberías saber que eras mi jugador favorito.

 _Eras_.

Más que alegrarse, Furuhashi siente un ápice de pena hacia él. Y es que sentía que Hanamiya estaba por reventar en cualquier momento y seguramente no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, y mucho menos para consolarle.

Furuhashi no estaba preparado para ver a Hanamiya actuar de esa forma.

Así que suspira, tratando de reunir la paciencia y la fuerza suficientes para poder aguantar lo que se le venía encima.

Y es que incluso él mismo sentía que no podría seguir así por mucho tiempo.

-Hanamiya - murmuró, posando su mano sobre la cabeza del susodicho -, no deberías arrepentirte de nada.  **Lo hiciste bien**.

Hanamiya, que no es esa clase de persona, siente algo en su pecho. Lo mismo que sintió cuando perdieron y vio el marcador, sólo que ahora ese “algo” se intensificaba a cada segundo y se veía incapaz de evitarlo. Y aquella vez sí que no podía hacer nada.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Sintió un nudo en su garganta. Trató de respirar hondo, pero no podía detener esa especie de impulso.

Era algo que realmente no había sentido antes. Como un sentimiento de culpa. Sintió que tenía que descargar algo. Estaba confuso, como nunca antes. No había previsto aquello.

Furuhashi le estaba mirando fijamente cuando una lagrimilla bajó por su mejilla. En aquel momento, Hanamiya trató de esbozar una sonrisa de esas suyas y así aparentar que no estaba pasando nada, y trató de tranquilizarse.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba  _llorando_. Incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo o saber con exactitud por qué se sentía así. Y es que era la primera vez que se sentía así consigo mismo.

Era incluso peor cuando no sólo comenzó a sentirse mal por todo lo ocurrido durante aquel día. Todo lo malo que decidió guardarse para sí mismo parecía estar manifestándose en aquel momento. Se sentía culpable y no sabía exactamente decir el por qué, y sin duda, aquello era extraño. Aunque, de alguna forma, le estaba ayudando a sentirse mejor.

Furuhashi no iba a quedarse ahí contemplando cómo su mejor amigo lo pasaba mal y, aún sabiendo que no iba a surtir efecto alguno, le acarició la espalda y trató de consolarlo lo mejor que pudo. Y no, no surtió efecto alguno.  

Acabó por abrazarle con tanta calidez como podía usar en aquel momento y siguió acariciándole la espalda. La verdad es que se veía incapaz de hacer muchas cosas por él en aquel momento.

-Hanamiya - le susurró, acariciándole la cabeza en un intento de tranquilizarle. Y funcionaba, eso sí, ya que al poco tiempo el susodicho empezó a respirar hondo para tranquilizarse -, lo necesitabas. Llorar es bueno, aunque no lo creas.

Hanamiya tenía que admitir que estaba en lo cierto.

···

Tras unos cuantos días, las cosas se tranquilizaron y Hanamiya y el resto de ex-jugadores se pasaron por el gimnasio a ver qué tal les iban las cosas a los nuevos.

Los entrenamientos con el nuevo entrenador no eran tan estrictos como los de Hanamiya, y la chica (Hara comentó que le parecía atractiva) sabía cómo llevar al equipo. Asimismo, Takano parecía ser buen capitán y era todo lo manso y tolerable que el antiguo capitán no era.

Los ex-jugadores se quedaron más tranquilos al ver aquello, en especial Yamazaki, ya que éste tenía fe en que les iría bien.

-Oye, chicos - Hara interrumpió aquel momento tan pacífico y a nadie le importó -, que podríamos echar un partido algún día, ¿no? Para pasar el rato y eso.

A todos les pareció buena idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que esa escena con Hanamiya llorando no haya resultado muy ooc, pero es justo lo que tenía en mente.
> 
> ¡Ya sólo quedan 3 capítulos! Y tengo sueño.
> 
> PS: En el siguiente capítulo vuelven los FuruHanas y hay un por qué. Va a ser el capítulo más acaramelado de toda la fic, porque tengo que recuperarme de esto.


	24. 悪童 (El Chico Malo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que sepáis que este capítulo comenzó siendo kirisaki!Hana.

Uno de los beneficios de no asistir más a los entrenamientos abrasivos del equipo o de pasar horas analizando equipos es que Makoto podía echarle más ganas al Comité Disciplinario, y también pasar más tiempo en casa (ayudando con las tareas entre otros). 

Ya que, debido a su inteligencia, casi no tiene que estudiar (un repasillo de vez en cuando ayuda), chavales como Hara y Yama, que o bien son vagos o no se enteran, le piden ayuda constantemente. Makoto desearía pedirles que se fueran un poco a paseo (Hara ya podría estudiar por sí mismo), pero comúnmente les acaba ayudando, aunque tenga que explicarlo todo a paso de tortuga para que Hara se entere.

Kentaro no tiene ningún motivo para pedirle ayuda, y luego está Kojiro. El tío también es listo, eso sí, pero a veces se distrae más de lo común y acaba acudiendo a su residencia para pedirle algo de ayuda. A ése sí que no se le podía negar nada, incluso si preguntaba por gilipolleces sobre algo de Matemáticas.

···

El tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que creía, incluso sin ya poder asistir al club de baloncesto, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba en enero. (Ya sólo quedan dos meses de clase y los exámenes empiezan a apretar fuerte.)

12 de enero, para ser más exactos. Era aquella puñetera fecha del año de nuevo. El frío era lo de menos, porque ya estaba más que  _acostumbrado_  a dichas temperaturas. (En realidad, Makoto tuvo que dormir con 4 mantas encima para no despertar congelado.)

Lo primero que escuchó al despertarse fue el sonidito del LINE de las narices. Genial, recién despierto y ya le están dando la tabarra. ¿Quién se ponía a enviar mensajes así de pronto? Makoto frunció ligeramente el ceño y procede a leer los dichosos mensajes.

(Por alguna razón, el grupo de LINE del equipo sigue ahí.)

“hostia que ya es dia 12!!!! felicidades!!!”

“hana-chan crecera en años pero en altura sigue siendo un renacuajo :^)”

“Ignórale, Makoto. Felicidades.”

Todo el grupo se había llenado de mensajes cumpleañeros y demás chorradas por parte del equipo, todos dirigidos a Makoto. El tío, recién despierto y con unas pintas que daban miedo, se limitó a leerlos de reojo y dejar el teléfono de vuelta en la mesa. Se ve que, en aquel momento, no estaba de humor para responderles.

Lo raro es que Kojiro no le hubiese mandado un mensaje. A lo mejor se estaba currando un texto de esos largos y empalagosos que le haría de todo menos gracia. O quizás Kojiro pasaba directamente de los mensajitos y estaba pensando en hacerle algún regalo.

Bueno, qué importa. Si a Makoto su cumpleaños prácticamente ni le interesa. Ni siquiera está interesado en los regalos. Con pasar un día con su familia y amigos tiene bastante, y eso que Makoto habitualmente prefiere pasar tiempo a solas, pero tampoco les va a hacer ascos. Y mucho menos en un día como aquel.

Que Makoto tampoco es un roñas, a ver. Bien es cierto que hay bastante gente que le saca de sus casillas, pero el tío tampoco es Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Tan pronto como deja el teléfono, Makoto ya está sacando su uniforme del armario y preparándose para ir a clase. El reloj apenas marca las 7 en punto y aún queda casi una hora para que empiecen las clases, pero el chaval prefiere estar listo lo antes posible. Total, ya se había despertado hace media hora.

···

Makoto se da cuenta de cuánta razón tenían sus (ex)compañeros de equipo (y algún que otro familiar suyo) cuando se mira al espejo sin aún haberse acicalado. Las mismas pintas que la niña del pozo esa.

“Deberías quitar esa cara de amargado que tienes” es algo que le diría Reo al verle así. Pero, por suerte, Reo no estaba ahí. Y Makoto no iba a quitar esa supuesta cara de “amargado” que tiene. Cortarse el pelo quizás, pero es incapaz de cambiar el careto que tiene.

Reo estará decepcionado con él.

···

No son ni y media cuando Makoto termina de preparar sus cosas y acicalarse (sigue teniendo el careto de amargado encima y le da igual). Lo extraño es que apenas tenga sueño o ganas de volver a la cama (al contrario que otros).

Tan pronto como termina de arreglarse, baja al pasillo y deja la mochila cerca de la entrada para luego irse derechito al salón. Se sienta alrededor del kotatsu (aquella mañana hacía más frío de lo normal) lo primero que puede escuchar es a su madre terminando de prepararle el desayuno y guardando un par de cosas. 

Mira que Makoto no es de vaguear, pero lo pacífico que está su hogar, sumado al frío que hace afuera, hace que le entren ganas de quedarse durmiendo un poco.

(Aquello sería algo más digno de gente como Yama o Hara.)

-Makoto - susurró la mujer, dejándole el desayuno sobre el kotatsu. Aunque fuese casi el mismo desayuno de siempre, Makoto lo iba a disfrutar como un  _renacuajo_  -, deberías llevarte un paraguas. Dicen que va a llover luego más tarde.

Makoto no se tragaba ninguna de las falacias de esas que decían los meteorólogos, pero si su madre le pedía que se llevase un paraguas, lo haría sin rechistar. Incluso si no fuese a llover después de todo.

El chaval esboza una sonrisa minúscula y le da las gracias a su madre, llevándose una porción de arroz a la boca. Makoto no piensa admitir que tiene frío.

-Ah, y felicidades - Vaya que Makoto no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño, incluso si son de parte de su madre, y no puede evitar avergonzarse un poco cuando ésta le deja un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Quizás no estaba hecho para mimos. - Es que el tiempo se pasa rapidísimo. Parece como si ayer mismo hubieses terminado la Secundaria.

El tío o es tonto o no sabe cómo responder a eso. Bueno, Makoto no es tonto del todo. Sólo que no tiene ni puta idea de cómo reaccionar en situaciones que le hacen actuar de una forma más mansa y sensible de lo común. No está acostumbrado del todo a que sean amables con él y mucho menos al afecto.

El chaval tampoco odia los cumpleaños del todo. Sólo que no sabe qué hacer cuando le muestran algo de afecto, le dan un regalo cutre o cosas por el estilo. Vamos, que lo pasa fatal cuando llega aquella fecha, 12 de enero, y medio planeta se halla felicitándole.

Makoto no tiene ni idea de cómo seguir con aquella conversación y decide recurrir a su arma secreta.

-A propósito, mamá - comenta, terminando de sorber la sopa y aún con cara de pardillo -, no estarás muy ocupada hoy, ¿puede ser?

-De eso quería hablarte - La mujer entonces sigue a Makoto hasta la entrada luego de que el crío se deje la mitad del desayuno sin terminar. - Hoy no me toca trabajar por la tarde, así que puedes quedarte si quieres. Y no me importa si invitas a tus amigos a casa, ya de paso.

Si Makoto acabase por invitar a la pandilla a su casa, aquello acabaría de cualquier forma menos bien. Y sería mucho peor en un día como aquel. El tío ya sabía que sería inevitable que Hara se pasase por su casa aquella tarde y le revolviese las estanterías, en busca de algo que pueda usar para reírse de él.

Lo inevitable acabaría pasando, y eso lo sabía de antemano. Lo increíble es que a su madre no le importa si medio instituto va a felicitarle a casa.

-Bueno - el tío sigue sin saber cómo reaccionar -, eso ya lo veré.

-Makoto, tú lo que quieras. Como si quieres irte a dar una vuelta con ellos - La mujer le ajusta un poco la bufanda al chaval y le da unos golpecitos en el hombro antes de abrirle la puerta. - Venga, que tengas un buen día.

Makoto aún tenía que aprender cómo reaccionar ante situaciones empalagosas sin quedar como un lerdo.

···

Makoto Hanamiya, 19 años recién cumplidos. Dotado de un intelecto que deja boquiabierto a todo el que escucha hablar sobre él y de las mejores notas de todo su instituto, además de una personalidad un tanto extraña y retorcida. También es (más bien era) uno de esos ‘Reyes Destronados’, pero ese título le da asco.

El tío no tiene ni puta idea de cómo reaccionar cuando media clase se lanza a felicitarle.

-Joder, si es que le están dando hasta dulces - comenta un panoli desde la esquina.

Kojiro, por alguna razón, no dice nada. El tío ya es olvidadizo de por sí, pero que se olvide de felicitar a su mejor amigo por su cumpleaños ya es pasarse.

A lo mejor se estaba guardando algo. O quizás sí que se había olvidado del cumpleaños de Makoto después de todo.

···

Aquel día, Hara andaba más contentillo de lo normal. No sólo por el hecho de que había aprobado un examen de Matemáticas (por los pelos y sin la ayuda de Kentaro o Makoto), si no porque el cumpleaños de éste último.

Makoto lo dedujo nada más verle ése careto de felicidad, y también dedujo que la fregona humanoide se pasaría por su casa y se quedaría a robarle comida y preguntarle “por qué estaba disfrazado de ángel en esa foto”.

Si algo así fuese a pasar, Makoto rezaba porque Kojiro estuviese ahí para amenizar la situación y pararle los pies a Hara.

-Joder, es que el tiempo se pasa rapidísimo - Hara intenta robarle un pedazo de tortilla a Kojiro y el susodicho lo evita, casi dándole en la cara con los palillos. A Hara no le gusta esto. - Parece como si ayer estuviésemos yendo al campamento, ¿eh?

Todos los señores de la mesa (Makoto, Kentaro y Kojiro) sienten que Hara estuvo a punto de mencionar las palabras prohibidas. Luego está Yama, que le pega un pisotón por debajo de la mesa, y por supuesto, no se arrepiente de ello.

Makoto ya se está preparando mentalmente para que le hagan todo tipo de preguntas y regalos cutres. El tío sólo quiere pasar la tarde en la biblioteca, leyendo una nueva novela que ha salido y rezando para que ningún miembro de la chavalada le encuentre.

Todos saben que aquello no va a pasar. Menos Yama, que es tonto y no se da cuenta de las cosas.

-No hace falta que me soltéis la tabarra - Lo único que quiere Makoto es que sus compañeros dejen de tocarle las narices con el puñetero tema del cumpleaños -. Es un día como cualquier otro. No le echéis tanta leña al fuego.

-Pero es tu cumpleaños, cojones - interrumpe Yama, arriesgando su propia vida según se lleva un trozo de tonkatsu a la boca. -  _Deperíash_ -

Makoto le chistea y le mira con cara de “Yama, deja de hacer el gilipollas”.

-Primero comes y luego me cuentas.

El pelirrojo gruñe y se dedica a engullir su almuerzo según el resto de la pandilla sigue hablando. En aquel comedor hace un frío terrible y, cómo no, está Makoto titiritando. A Hara le entran ganas de hacer uno de esos comentarios pero no le apetece morir en un día tan especial como aquel.

Makoto tiene que admitir que echará de menos el disfrutar de su almuerzo con esa panda de panolis.

-¿Y qué me dices de los regalos? - pregunta Kentaro luego de terminarse su café. El cumpleañero sigue tan inexpresivo como siempre y se echa para atrás en el asiento.

-Hombre, pues si queréis pasaros por casa para dejar un regalo, lo veo bien.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hara se levantó de la mesa y Makoto juró que fue capaz de verle un ojo. Parecía llevar el cabreo del siglo encima, y eso que acababa de aprobar un examen por los pelos.

Todo el grupo (a excepción de Yama, que seguía siendo tonto) supo inmediatamente el por qué estaba actuando de esa forma. La fregona humanoide golpeó la mesa y se abalanzó sobre ella, con sed de sangre y atrayendo las miradas de medio comedor. A Makoto le entran ganas de hacer los sueños de Yama realidad y darle de hostias, pero no en medio de tanto gentío.

El único medianamente normal de aquel grupo parece ser Kojiro, que los ignora y sigue a su rollo. Luego tienen un examen de Química y Makoto no ha movido ni el culo, simplemente porque ya ha aprobado.

-Espera, espera, Hana-chan - A cada segundo que pasaba, Hara estaba más cerca de morir definitivamente. Eso o que Makoto le soltaría la hostia que se merece, lo que es más probable. - Podemos ir a tu casa y dejarte alguna baratija, ¿pero no podemos ir a tu casa y celebrar tu cumple? Eres todo un muermo, que lo sepas.

Hara entonces se echó a reír como quien no quiere la cosa y volvió a su sitio, ignorando a todo el gentío que les estaba observando como si fuese a surgir una guerra entre ellos.

Yama se había quedado anonadado y estaba intentando encontrarle una explicación a lo que acababa de pasar. Vale, a Hara le había tocado un tanto las narices que Makoto no aceptase visitas, pero podrá explicar lo que ha hecho de alguna forma, ¿no?

Luego están Kentaro y Kojiro que ya se imaginan cómo acabará aquello. Y Makoto, que hace la vista gorda y decide dejar a Hara vivir puesto que es su cumpleaños.

-Hara - interrumpe Kojiro revisando sus apuntes de Química e ignorando a todo ser vivo presente, en especial a Hara -, una cosa es que vayas a pasar la tarde a casa de Hanamiya y otra es que vayas a molestar.

Ahí Makoto tuvo que darle la razón. Y es que es cierto que Kojiro le conocía mejor que nadie, pero acababa de decir justo lo que estaba pensando.

Kojiro sigue sin decirle nada por su cumpleaños. Los otros ya se lo dijeron antes (Hara le pegó un señor abrazo al verle por los pasillos y estuvo a nada de besuquearle), y algún que otro jugador del (nuevo) equipo también.

Entonces, ¿por qué Kojiro seguía sin decir nada?

···

Aquel día, el Comité Disciplinario no fue muy duro con él y Makoto se quedó más tranquilo. No estaba realmente de humor para tener que lidiar con gente incluso peor que él o ponerse a revisar papeles. Además, el examen de Química le había salido de perlas y tenía más que claro que iba a sacar un sobresaliente de los buenos.

Y es que aquel día, al contrario que la mayoría, quería hacer bastantes cosas. Ahora que no tenía al club de baloncesto de por medio (Makoto tenía que admitir que iba a echarlo de menos), podía aprovechar un poco su tiempo libre. Apenas tendría que preocuparse por los exámenes que estaban por venir porque, en su caso, sólo tenía que echarle un vistazo al libro.

Volviendo al tema de Makoto y de qué iba a hacer aquella tarde, había pensado en un puñado de cosas. Quería pasar la mitad de la tarde en la biblioteca, leyendo esa nueva novela que había sacado su preciado Inoue. También quería pasar una tarde tranquila junto a su madre, sin tener que preocuparse por el frío.

(Había una pequeña parte de él que quería ir a casa de Yama para ayudarle con los exámenes.)

El caso es que Makoto no contó con el que su madre tuviese razón y se echase a llover. Tampoco contó con acudir al gimnasio aquel día, y acabó yendo de todas formas. Todo aquello porque acabó por ser un rebelde y no llevarse un paraguas.

La lluvia, aunque en parte le haya arruinado el día (y el uniforme), era relajante. Que sí, que en dos minutos estaba lloviendo como nunca antes y que seguramente tardaría más de lo normal en volver a casa. Pero a Makoto le tranquilizaba, en parte, ver cómo caían las gotitas y el olor a humedad.

“Genial, ahora soy Kojiro”, pensó, acercándose a la puerta del gimnasio.

La puerta estaba abierta. Acababa de entrar al gimnasio sin permiso de nadie, ni siquiera del capitán.

Hanamiya se dio cuenta de que quizás pasaría más tiempo del que quería cuando encontró a Hara y Yama por los alrededores, jugando el uno contra el otro. ¿Pero esos no se habían retirado? Los nuevos jugadores del equipo (y la entrenadora) comentaban algo de que iban a echar un partidillo.

Y mira que Makoto no estaba de humor para echar un partido, ni vestía con la indumentaria adecuada, pero hasta que dejase de llover iba a pasar un buen tiempo.

···

Pasó casi una hora hasta que dejó de llover y, durante esa hora, les metió más que una paliza a los del nuevo equipo, y también a Hara y Yama. Quizás el ser un 'Rey Destronado’ le sudaba la mismísima polla (incluso llegaba a aborrecerle en ocasiones), pero fuerte era.

El caso es que, desde que él y el resto de los 'chicos malos’ abandonaron el equipo, la mala fama del club de baloncesto se disipó de repente y hasta hubo gente que pensó en inscribirse. Los nuevos jugadores pensaron que eso iba a molestar a Makoto. ¡Al contrario! Al tío no le importaba un buen lavado de imagen, y si algo realmente le importaba es que el nuevo equipo fuese a estar lleno de blandengues.

Que Makoto no iba metiéndole miedo a todo el novato que se unía al equipo por allá entonces. El tío apenas dejaba sus intenciones claras, y si querían irse, que se fuesen. Después de todo, tuvo que encargarse de todo un equipo él solito durante dos años, y eso fue mucho más que trabajo duro.

(A ver, que Makoto tampoco iba metiéndose en peleas callejeras sin pensarlo. Una cosa era el club de baloncesto y otra la vida real, y a estas alturas, todos deberían saber cuál es la que realmente muestra su faceta sadista.)

Por mucho que dijese que el baloncesto le daba igual y que sólo quería 'romper’ equipos, Makoto tiene que admitir que lo pasó bien en el equipo.

···

Makoto volvió a casa con la única esperanza de que la pandilla no iría a darle la tabarra y de que Hara no se diese una vuelta por los alrededores y cotillease sus álbumes de fotos. El tío quería descansar y nada más, no lidiar con el grupillo.

Tan pronto como terminó de ponerse el pijama y ordenar sus cosas (el chaval venía empapado del gimnasio), alguien llamó a la puerta. Genial, acababa de llegar agotadísimo y ya estaban molestando. ¿Quién era esta vez? Makoto esperaba que fuese alguien que mereciese la pena y que no fuese a tocar mucho las narices.

Por supuesto, Makoto no podía evitar lo inevitable. Y algo inevitable fue que Kojiro decidiera pasarse por su casa.

A ése podía tolerarlo. A alguien como Hara no tanto, ya que durante su corta estancia en el gimnasio, se limitó a preguntarle las mismas 5 gilipolleces sobre el supuesto noviazgo entre él y Kojiro. Luego estaba Yama, el que pasaba de todo eso y sólo quería lanzar triples e irse a jugar al arcade o una mierda por el estilo.

Volviendo a Kojiro, el tío llevaba una bolsita consigo (lo que Makoto supuso que sería un regalo) e iba vestido con ropa de calle. Luego estaba Makoto en un pijama morado pastel con Moomin en la camiseta. Que fue un regalo por parte de su madre, y por esa misma razón, no podía hacerle ascos.

(Además, el pijama era muy calentito.)

El pijama, además de calentito, era ridículo. Tanto que Kojiro se quedó embobando observándolo y fijó sus ojos en Moomin. Kojiro ya asumió que ese pijama tendría que ser un regalo, pero aún así, le parecía una horterada.

Tenía ganas de preguntarle a Makoto qué se le pasaba por la cabeza. Makoto, por su parte, sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Su madre le escuchó desde el salón y pensó que algo bueno tuvo que haberle pasado.

-A propósito, Kojiro - comentó el enano, guiando al empanado hasta el salón y preguntándose qué clase de mierda le habrá comprado -, ¿y los otros? ¿Que no vienen o qué?

Kojiro saludó a la madre de Makoto y luego se sentó alrededor del kotatsu, dejando la bolsita sobre la mesa. Se estaba calentito, sí, y Makoto sentía, tras cada segundo que pasaba, que iba a terminar frito.

-Seto mencionó que quizás se quedaría un rato, pero los otros dos ni idea.

-Makoto - casi interrumpió su madre, dejando un vaso de té sobre la mesa y acariciando afectuosamente la cabeza de su hijo -, sabes que estoy conforme con que vengan tus amigos. Si no me molestan.

El enano titubeó un poco antes de dar una respuesta que su madre pudiese entender. Por desgracia, ella no sabía cómo era Hara Kazuya realmente, y por lo tanto le parecería más que bien si el chaval entrase a curiosear cada rincón del salón tan pancho.

-Y a mí tampoco, mamá - respondió algo dudoso según se hacía una coleta (el pelo largo le incomodaba después de todo) -, pero Hara tiene una personalidad un tanto  _extraña_.

Ahí Kojiro tuvo que darle la razón. Y es que a Makoto le sentaría mejor invitar a Shoichi, su (antiguo) senpai, que a la fregona con patas que era Hara. Al menos Shoichi mantenía la compostura, aunque luego fuese tan petardo (o incluso más) que Hara.

Para Makoto, cuanta menos gente se juntase aquella tarde, mejor. Ya no tenía nada que ver con que fuesen una carga para su madre o que le tocase las narices meter a dos cotorras en su casa. No. Quería pasar una tarde tranquila y nada más, no que Hara le preguntase por qué sale vestido de luciérnaga en aquella foto.

Kojiro seguía sin saber cuándo darle el regalo. Ése, y el otro. Y luego estaba Makoto, al que sólo le apetecía comprarse el libro que había salido y descansar.

-Si lo más seguro es que esos dos, como tú los llamas, ni vengan. Tienen cuatro exámenes en lo que queda de semana, y dudo mucho que vayan a entretenerse.

Si Kojiro tenía razón y Hara no acudía para revolverles las estanterías, Makoto se quitaría un peso de encima.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta (Kojiro no, porque estaba pez de nuevo), su madre se estaba poniendo un abrigo y cogiendo unos zapatos de la entrada. Iba a salir a comprar, y no era un regalo para él (a Makoto los regalos le importaban tanto como las parejas que se echase Hara).

-Mamá - comentó el 'hijo perfecto’, alias Makoto, dirigiéndose a la entrada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos -, ¿seguro que no quieres que vaya en tu lugar?

-¿Qué dices? Deberías descansar, que te veo algo agotado.

“Lo dice porque es mi cumpleaños”, pensó un Makoto un tanto estresado que apenas quería pasar un cumpleaños tranquilo. Pensándolo mejor, quizás se encontrase con Shoichi por la calle y no volviese nunca.

···

-Oye, que se me ha ocurrido algo.

Bien sabido era que el verdadero bromista del grupo era Hara (aunque sus bromas fuesen una cutrez la mayoría del tiempo), pero Makoto era el verdadero experto en bromas pesadas y en reírse de la gente. Aunque tuviera que ponerse en ridículo para ello.

(Luego estaba Shoichi, pero él no tiene cabida en esta conversación.)

Kojiro había terminado de comerse una mandarina y procedió a responderle. Makoto sabía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer y no, no iba a arrepentirse de ello.

Algo que tenía claro es que iba a ser una gilipollez.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora, Hanamiya? ¿No querrás salir a dar una vuelta?

El mayor le negó con la cabeza. No, Kojiro jamás sabría cuáles son sus intenciones, y, cuando lo supiera, se quedaría más que sorprendido. Y es que no es algo típico viniendo de Makoto, ni es una idea coherente.

Vamos, que Makoto sólo quiere echarse un par de carcajadas.

-Sabrás que Hara sigue insistiendo con esa gilipollez de que tú y yo somos pareja, ¿verdad?

¡Bien que lo sabe! Kojiro sigue estando pez y por lo tanto no sabe lo que quiere decir, pero aquello que le acaba de decir le ha dado una ligera pista de a dónde quiere llegar.

Kojiro pensó que iban a discutir el tema de su supuesto noviazgo de una vez por todas. Makoto, en cambio, sólo quería hacer una memez.  
(Kentaro seguía sin venir.)

-Hanamiya, no creo que discutirlo ahora-

-¿Qué se te pasa por la cabeza? - En momentos como aquel, Makoto no podía evitar recurrir a los insultos y juegos de palabras marítimos y deducir que Kojiro estaba como pez en el agua. Vamos, más empanado que de costumbre. - Quiero reírme un poco de él, nada más. Además, tú y yo no tenemos nada sobre lo que discutir.

_¿O sí?_

-A ver - bostezó estirando el brazo. Makoto ya sabía que iba a ponerles en ridículo a los dos, pero merecía la pena -, ¿en qué estás pensando?

Makoto, bien seguro de sí mismo, coge el móvil del pez (sin el debido permiso de éste) y se sienta cerca de él, casi acurrucándose. A él no le incomoda en absoluto, mientras que Kojiro no sabe cómo reaccionar. Algo muy extraño tendrá que tener Makoto en mente para que se ponga tan moñas así de repente.

Menos mal que están a solas.

-Nada, que sólo quiero que nos tomemos una foto.

-¿Una foto?

Sí, y es una foto especial. Para que la broma sea más efectiva aún y acabe incluso por cabrear a Hara (algo que duda), tienen que ponerse en una pose algo tentadora. 

-Kojiro - susurró, apoyándose contra el cuerpo del menor y sonriendo a su vez. Genial. Ahora Kojiro estaba más confuso que nunca. No sabía si abrazarle, darle un masaje o plantarle un pico en la cabeza -, me parece increíble que a estas alturas sigas sin saber lo que pretendo hacer.

El tío arqueó una ceja. El que sí que lo estaba pasando mal era Makoto, que por gastar una broma de mierda se iba a dejar en ridículo, ¡y de qué forma! Pero, eso sí, iba a merecer la pena.

Todo por reírse un poco de Hara.

-Hanamiya - el susodicho podía jurar que se le habían iluminado los ojos. Kojiro crecía, y con ello, disminuía el tiempo que tardaba en darse cuenta de las cosas -, ¿no será que quieres que salgamos  _besándonos_  en una foto?

Makoto asintió bien seguro de sí mismo. Aquello es, definitivamente, la mayor gilipollez que ha hecho hasta la fecha (y eso que él no es de hacer ese tipo de cosas), pero por conseguir que Hara deje el puñetero tema del noviazgo de una vez por todas, haría -casi- cualquier cosa.

Aquello, en realidad, era apenas un nefasto intento de que Hara le dejase en paz y se quedase embobado con la foto. Kojiro supuso que iba a ser algo más que eso.

-Si tú sólo tienes que aguantar tres segundos. Venga, ponte. 

Y Kojiro le hizo caso. Acercó su cara a la de Makoto (el enano no era tan 'enano’ después de todo) y fingió que le estaba besando la mejilla. Perfecto. Makoto le insistía todo el rato en que dejara de moverse.

Voilá. La cara de lerdo que puso el mayor en la foto no tenía precio alguno, pero lo importante es que quedó bien. Mejor de lo que se esperaba.

Kojiro observó la foto con vergüenza ajena y Makoto le pidió que la borrase tan pronto como acabase de enviarla. Kojiro, aunque le haría caso, terminaría por guardarla de nuevo para reírse un poco él también. (¿Sabía reír?)

···

La reacción de Hara al ver la foto fue más que impresionante. Makoto pudo deducir que se había puesto a gritar por todo su cuarto al verla, y razón no le faltaba.

Tan pronto como terminó de descojonarse vivo, Makoto fue a ver qué narices le había regalado Kojiro. En la bolsita, aparte de un libro (por parte de Kojiro, que estaba a nada de irse), se hallaba una tableta de chocolate de 100%, de ése que le gustaba a Makoto (por parte de Kentaro, que envió un mensaje diciendo algo de un examen y que no podría ir). Ah, y un dibujillo que hicieron los otros dos en su tiempo libre del grupo (en el que, por razones obvias, alguien dibujó un corazón entre Makoto y Kojiro).

Los regalos eran cutres, eso sí, pero le causaron una buena impresión a Makoto, y eso es lo que importa.

···

Tan pronto como se hizo de noche (una de las razones por las que Makoto detestaba el invierno), Kojiro decidió volver a su casa. La madre de Makoto ya había vuelto de comprar casi una hora antes, y durante ese periodo de tiempo que transcurrió, Makoto pensó que sería buena idea enseñarle un álbum de fotos a Kojiro.

Kojiro no sabía qué era más extraño; si el pijama de Moomin que llevaba puesto el mayor, o ese disfraz de luciérnaga. El disfraz, al menos, era 'cuqui’ (Makoto, pese a la vergüenza que le daba verse con ese disfraz, tuvo que admitirlo), y Kojiro no diría nada para evitar una muerte temprana.

Makoto fue a despedirle a la entrada, y sí, seguía llevando el pijama de Moomin. Tuvo que dar gracias pues ni Hara ni Yama terminaron por pasarse por casa, y aquello fue más que bueno. Pasó una tarde tranquila junto a su madre y su mejor amigo, y no podía haber deseado más. Quizás que no hubiese llovido tanto, pero por el resto, fue una tarde ideal.

Kojiro seguía sin desearle un cumpleaños feliz.

-Pues tampoco ha sido una tarde tan mala - comentó el mayor con una sonrisa de esas frías a las que ambos estaban acostumbrados. Kojiro seguía algo empanado, pero a su vez parecía contento.

Makoto pensó que Kojiro quería decirle algo y esperó un par de segundos antes de preguntarle. Kojiro, por su parte, quería decirle muchas cosas, pero parecía no tener ni puta idea de por dónde empezar.

No decía nada. No sabía qué decir para no quedar como un cutre. Todo lo que quería decir o era muy corto o muy empalagoso, y Makoto se estaba impacientando.

-Oye - frunció un poco el ceño, elevó el tono y Kojiro regresó a la realidad -, si quieres decir algo, venga. Se supone que te ibas pronto a casa, y mira qué hora es.

La madre de Makoto le chistó desde la cocina. Un poco bestia estaba siendo, eso sí.

Kojiro seguía sin saber qué hacer para despedirse (con decir “adiós” le bastaba, pero quería darle un toque especial) y decidió seguir su instinto.

Acabó por darle la mano a Makoto, y el susodicho no pudo evitar pensar que iba a ser una de esas chorradas románticas como la de la otra vez. Y razón no le faltaba. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a esa especie de gestos afectivos, pero a una pequeña parte de su ser le gustaban.

Quizás todo lo que necesitaba Makoto era un poco de cariño, aunque sentía que no lo merecía después de todo.

La despedida 'especial’ de Kojiro concluyó con un beso en los labios (¿acaso Kojiro se había quedado sin ideas?) que, por cutre que haya quedado, logró alegrar un poco a Makoto. A pesar de que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante un gesto como tal. 

Makoto sólo podía describir un gesto como aquel alegando que se parecía a los besos que solía darle su madre cuando era más pequeño y se iba a dormir. Sólo que aquel beso no venía de parte de su madre, si no de Kojiro. De su buen amigo Kojiro, el que poseía los mismos sentimientos que un frigorífico.

Tan pronto como se separó de Makoto, Kojiro le acarició un poco la cabeza e inclinó la suya ligeramente hacia un lado, sonriendo. Lo raro es que no daba miedo.

-Antes de irme… - Kojiro le soltó la mano y Makoto juraría que no estaba siendo él mismo. - Hanamiya, feliz cumpleaños.

Aquello último respondió a la pregunta que llevaba haciéndose Makoto todo el día.

Dicho esto, se sonrieron y el menor se fue, dejando a un Makoto algo conmovido a sus espaldas.

Por muy enternecedora que haya sido esa despedida, el enano se quedó con las ganas de pedirle que deje de ser tan cursi a la hora de decir adiós.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanto el título del capítulo como el capítulo en sí son cutres.
> 
> Venga, que ya sólo quedan dos capítulos. Espero tenerlos listos antes de Navidad.
> 
> Escribir a un Hanamiya alegre es DIFÍCIL y acabo de comprobarlo. De verdad, siento todo el ooc.
> 
> PS: En un principio Hana y Furu iban a acabar como pareja, pero eso ya habría sido mucho fanservice por mi parte. Y es que me encantaría escribirlos como pareja (y creo que lo hice antes), pero el término "amistad romántica" me convence más.


	25. Promesas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamazaki es feliz. Al fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería escribir un capítulo desde la perspectiva de Yamazaki y me salió mal.
> 
> Pero el chaval es feliz y eso es lo que cuenta.

“Las cosas saldrán bien en la vida”. Ése era el lema de Yamazaki. ¿Y qué pensaba sobre su último año de instituto?

Que fue un asco. Así, sin rodeos y sin pensárselo dos veces. El chaval andaba más atosigado de lo normal gracias a los exámenes, y era incluso peor sabiendo que tenía a toda una familia riéndose de él a sus espaldas. Las altas expectativas de su padre no ayudaban en nada.

Sus amigos (y el grupillo del Kirisaki Daiichi, aunque a ellos no los consideraba tan amigos) estaban ahí para ayudarle, sí, pero eso no impidió que Yamazaki tuviese alguna que otra crisis existencial. A medida que se acercaban los exámenes finales, el chaval iba sintiéndose peor por cada minuto que pasaba.

Yamazaki tenía que dar gracias pues aquel era su último día de clase. El tiempo se pasó volando, eso seguro. Aquello no quitaba que estuviese estresado.

···

-¿De qué te quejas, Zaki? Si nos pusieron una peli en Historia Antigua.

Hara. El bueno de Hara. El que pasó de niñato tímido y recluido al mayor de los incordio en apenas un año. Que tan incordio no era, a ver, pues Yamazaki sabe que puede confiar en él cuanto quiera, aún siendo Hara un bromista por instinto. Además, el tonto (así se refería a él) podía llegar a ser un cariñín.

Resulta que el tonto ha vuelto a teñirse el pelo.

-¿Qué cojones te has hecho en el pelo?

Vale. Yamazaki no tenía palabras aparte de “ridículo” y “horrendo” para describirlo. El tonto se había teñido de una especie de azul verdoso claro y no sólo eso. También se había hecho mechas de ése mismo tono azul verdoso pero más oscuro (lo dicho, que Yamazaki no tenía ni puta idea de cómo describir esa atrocidad), así como el del uniforme del equipo de baloncesto.

Que tan feo no era, pero hacía un poco de daño a la vista.

Hara, que tenía más pelo que neuronas, se pensó que a Yamazaki le gustaba su nuevo aspecto (en realidad le daba vergüenza ajena) y se avergonzó un poco.

-Oye - titubeó el tonto -, que no me mires de esa forma. Ya sé que mi pelo es chachi, pero te pasas.

No, si Yamazaki no le miraba precisamente por eso. Es que el tonto estaba llamando demasiado la atención con esas pintas. Seguía teniendo un peinado mejor que el de Seto, eso sí.

Yamazaki apartó la vista del tonto y se puso a pensar en sus cosas. ¿Cuáles eran sus cosas? Pues qué va a ser. Las notas que había sacado (que tan malas no fueron, pero sí pudo haberlo hecho mejor) y si podrá entrar a alguna universidad y que su familia dejase de dar por culo de una vez.

Por otro lado estaba Yuuta. El pelirrojo había hecho todo lo posible con tal de tener algo de tiempo libre e ir a visitarle. Pero no había manera. Exceptuando el mes de agosto y las vacaciones de invierno, habrá ido a visitarle 1 vez por semana, y a veces hasta fue incapaz de visitarle más de una vez al mes, además de que algunos días ni pudo pasarse por el hospital.

Decidido. Luego de que acabase todo el rollo de la ceremonia y la entrega de trofeos y esas mierdas (iba a ser incluso peor el día de la graduación), se iría derechito al hospital a ver qué tal estaba el chaval.

Por otra parte, Yamazaki no estaba preparado para graduarse.

-A propósito - comentó el susodicho, tratando de sacar toda la basura que había acumulado en su cerebro -, ¿dónde están los otros?

El pelirrojo quiso darse de hostias cuando se dio cuenta de que “los otros” estaban delante suya. El tan famoso dúo de Hanamiya y Furuhashi -a los que el tonto llamaba “pareja” sin cesar- había estado delante de Yamazaki durante siglos y el tío sin inmutarse. Buena forma de empezar el día.

Al tonto no le llevó ni un segundo lanzarse hacia los otros y empezar con esas gilipolleces de que si Hanamiya era el churri de Furuhashi o los insultos de siempre hacia el pelo de Seto. En lo único que Yamazaki coincidía con él era en eso último.

Si Yamazaki tenía que admitir algo, es que tan malos no eran. Que Hanamiya no iba por la calle torciéndoles los brazos a niños de Secundaria ni nada por el estilo. Los tíos eran majos y en ocasiones había alguna que otra salida en grupo. Y los intelectuales siempre estaban ahí cuando Yamazaki o el tonto necesitaban ayuda con los exámenes.

Ahora, también sería incapaz de olvidar todas las atrocidades que los tíos cometían en el equipo de baloncesto. Eso, para él, era prácticamente inolvidable. A eso ni siquiera se le podía llamar “baloncesto”. Más que baloncesto, era como ver una partida del Street Fighter en vivo, sólo que con baloncesto como excusa.

Vamos, que si Yamazaki tuviera que darles una nota, les daría un suficiente. Y a Hanamiya un suspenso.

-¡Zaki, tío! - Hara le pegó dos gritos desde las lejanías y Yamazaki, que estaba a 10 metros del grupillo, volvió a la triste realidad. - ¡Que estás pez, como Furu!

Un cierto tonto seguramente recibió un pisotón (o una hostia, que sería mejor) tras aquel comentario. De verdad, Yamazaki tenía que sacar su basura mental de vez en cuando.

···

Aparentemente, la madre de Hanamiya había salido de viaje y no volvería hasta dentro de dos o tres días. Por lo que no iba a asistir a la graduación del chaval. 

Debido a esto, Furuhashi entró en Modo Madre (así lo llamaba el tonto) y le dijo que, si quería, que se podía ir a su casa para nosequé de cuidarle y quedarse a dormir. Hara, por supuesto, pensó que iban a montarse alguna cita o un rollo por el estilo y se excitó un poco.

Yamazaki sólo quería pedirle, de todo corazón, que se dejase de gilipolleces. Luego estaban otros como Seto, que directamente se lo pedían.

Si tampoco eran tan malos.

···

Yamazaki se sintió algo más aliviado y pudo sacar parte de su basura mental tras saber que el último examen de todo el curso (uno de Literatura China) lo había aprobado con un 68/100, y sin ayuda alguna encima.

Sobrevivir a los exámenes (en especial a los finales) fue como viajar al mismísimo Infierno, sólo que en aquel caso le obligaban. Las crisis existenciales aumentaban con el paso del tiempo y trasnochar para estudiar y hacer trabajos se volvió casi obligatorio para Yamazaki. El tío hacía lo mejor que podía para aprobar, y aún así, parecía imposible. No era raro el día en el que pensaba en tirar la toalla.

Pero no. ¿Qué abandonar ni qué tres pares de narices? El tío aguantó como pudo, y aquello, tarde o temprano, dio frutos.

Claro, que alguna que otra vez deseó tener el inmenso coco de tales como Seto o Hanamiya, que hacían los exámenes sin problema alguno. Yamazaki supuso que les iban a dar algún premio por su inteligencia o mierdas por el estilo.

_Genial._

-Joder, Zaki - una vez más, el tonto interrumpió sus pensamientos y le devolvió a la realidad -, es que andas más pez de lo habitual. Es por la graduación, ¿no?

Antes de que Yamazaki pudiese siquiera reaccionar, Hara ya le había leído la mente. Se supone que debería pensar en echarse algunas partidas al Smash con los colegas, o en qué decirle a Yuuta si la pierna de éste ya se ha curado. No debería montarse un cacao mental o cosas por el estilo.

-Bueno, por eso y - se encogió de brazos e intentó pensar en una excusa barata mientras el careto del tonto le daba en toda la cara - por la Universidad.

Eso último fue de todo menos una excusa. El tío dijo directamente lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Y es que Yamazaki sabía que era incapaz de apuntar tan alto como personas como Seto (que se iba a estudiar a España) o Furuhashi (que iba a estudiar nutrición en algún sitio bueno de esos). Mientras, el pelirrojo iba a tratar de entrar a una Universidad de poca monta que le pillaba cerca de casa.

Donde quiera que se fuese Hanamiya le importaba un bledo porque ése se podía ir a cualquier sitio. En serio. Los peces gordos de las Universidades buenas llevaban persiguiéndole tres meses para ver si el tío entraba a tal Universidad o a la otra o a donde quiera que fuese. Esos tíos harían todo lo posible para que el cerebrito se fuese a tal sitio.

Y luego estaba Hara, el que no decía nada. El tonto se limitaba a balancearse en su asiento (Yamazaki tenía la esperanza de que se cayese y se diese una buena hostia), observar al guaperas del asiento de al lado y hacerle preguntas raras a Yamazaki.

-Sobre la uni puedo decirte algo - el tonto le volvió a sonreír y dejó de moverse en el asiento. Yamazaki se preparó para lo peor. - Zaki, ¿conoces esa uni de la calle Oda? Es una que dicen que tiene piscina.

Yamazaki no recordaba exactamente cómo se llamaba aquella Universidad (¡será tonto!) pero, aún así, supo inmediatamente a cuál se refería.

-Hara - frunció el ceño y esbozó una sonrisa que era incapaz de esconder tanto sus miedos como sus inseguridades -, yo voy a ir a esa Universidad. No me jodas que-

-Exacto, amigo - el tonto se abalanzó para tirarle de los mofletes y casi se cae de la silla (ay, por poco) -, vamos a ir a la misma uni.

_Qué._

···

La ceremonia será muy bonita y lo que quieras y le habrán dado tantos premios a Hanamiya como le hayan dado, que Yamazaki seguía pez. Sólo le faltaban los ojos.

Hara trató de darle un par de codazos a ver si dejaba de embobarse. Devolverle a la realidad no pudo, y Yamazaki tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de darle de hostias en medio de la ceremonia. ¿Paciencia? ¿Qué era eso?

···

Resulta que aquel día, 29 de febrero, a Hara le salió el tiro por la culata y decidió seguir a Yamazaki a todos sitios. Sus motivos eran desconocidos, aunque Yamazaki pudo suponer que era para tocarle los huevos. En parte era así.

El plan de Yamazaki de echarse un Smash con el grupillo y luego irse a ver a su amigo al hospital se estaba yendo a la mierda. Al menos la primera parte. Lo de visitar a Yuuta ya lo vería, aunque Hara no iba a causarle la mejor impresión que digamos.

Yamazaki seguía temiéndose lo peor. Y Hara seguía portándose como un criajo pequeño. Que sí, que cariñoso era, y que a Yamazaki le encantaba recibir atención, pero el tío se pasaba un poco.

Su primera parada era, cómo no, la habitación de Yamazaki. Seguía llena de pósters, figuritas diversas y una estantería dedicada a los videojuegos, además de que olía a mierda. Casi tanto como Hara. La diferencia aquí es que Yamazaki, al menos, se molestaba en organizar sus cosas cuando le convenía.

Hara le quitó el teléfono a Yamazaki tras pillarle desprevenido (¡niñato!) y se puso a cotillearle las imágenes. El pelirrojo, por su parte, se dedicó a ordenar un poco su armario y pensar en algún lugar que podría fregar usando a Hara como fregona o en qué cinco gilipolleces gritarle si encontraba algo que le interesase.

Los hermanos de Yamazaki les observaban desde el salón y decían nosequé de que ‘Hiroshi estaba con el novio’. ¡Un cojón iban a ser pareja esos dos! ¿No podían dejar de tocarle las narices al pobre algún día? De verdad, ser el pequeñajo de la familia le estaba matando poco a poco.

Hara pegó un grito y Yamazaki tiró la toalla junto a un buen montón de ropa. A ver, ¿qué le había pasado ahora? Los hermanos del pelirrojo se partían el culo y su padre seguramente se preguntó qué clase de amigos tenía el tío.

Es que menudo martirio.

-A ver - gruñó un Yamazaki desesperado que sólo quería desordenar su habitación -, ¿qué cojones te pasa ahora?

El tío supone que Hara habrá encontrado una de esas fotos en las que sale sin camiseta (¿cómo iba a encontrarla siquiera?), pero no es así. Si fuese así, ya le habría soltado algún comentario extraño sobre la puñetera foto y seguramente le estaría avergonzando al pobre.

Pues no. Hara aún desconocía la existencia de esas fotos (¡menos mal!) y, en realidad, se quedó embobando viendo una de las mil fotos que se tomó el pelirrojo junto a Yuuta en el hospital. Ambos sonreían como críos y la foto en sí parecía bastante reciente, a pesar de ser del mes de octubre.

Yamazaki se distrajo un poco al verla y entonces recordó que no había ido a visitar al tío en dos meses. ¡Dos! La última vez que acudió a visitarle, el doctor dijo que a su lesión le quedaba nada para curarse. Por lo que Yamazaki supuso que ya estaba prácticamente curada y que podrían echar un partidillo.

(Si se veía con ganas, claro.)

-Oye, Zaki, que tu amigo es bien cuqui, ¿lo sabías?

No, si Hara llamaba “cuqui” a cualquiera. Incluso las arañas esas enanas de su habitación le parecían cuquis. ¿Qué cojones? Si ése llamaba “cuqui” a Yamazaki todo el rato.

Hara siguió robando oxígeno y se tumbó a la bartola en la cama del tío, dejando su móvil cerca del borde de ésta. Aunque su cerebro estuviese hecho polvo luego de tanto examen, Yamazaki intentó pensar en algo que hacer aquella tarde ahora que Hara había vuelto a pegarse a él.

Lo de visitar a Yuuta no lo descartaba, pero, ¿con Hara de por medio? Aquello podría acabar de todas formas menos bien.

Pero bueno, que Yamazaki no le iba a hacer ascos al tonto y mandarle a la mierda. Así sólo conseguiría una riña por parte de su madre y aguarle un poco el día a Hara, y no. Incluso si era Hara.

-Hombre - sacó una sudadera del armario y Hara siguió cotilleándole el móvil. ¿Pensaba dejarlo alguna vez? -, ahora que lo dices, había pensado en hacerle una visita luego a las cinco o por ahí.

Tan pronto como escuchó aquello, Hara resucitó y saltó de la cama en cuestión de segundos. De verdad, ¿qué le pasaba a éste?

-¿Puedo ir contigo? Que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, y me gustaría - el tonto se calla por un momento y Yamazaki sospecha algo -, ya sabes, ver a tu amiguito.

Por mucho que Yamazaki quisiera decirle que “no”, acaba cediendo a la petición del tonto. Éste pega saltos de alegría (literalmente) y por poco se le lanza encima a Yamazaki para abrazarle y darle las gracias. Que tampoco va a dar tanto por culo, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

···

Yamazaki, dudoso como ninguno, comenzó a sospechar el que Hara se trajese algo entre manos tras aquel silencio raro. Vale, era una gilipollez como cualquier otra, pero al menos a él le pareció extraño.

Hara, por su parte, sí que se estaba guardando algo. Y eso que, en cuanto a sorpresas y guardar secretos, era malo de narices. Estaba siguiendo (bueno, intentando) un plan al pie de la letra y no podía cagarla en ningún momento.

Después de todo, lo  _estaban_  haciendo por Yamazaki.

···

Tras pasar casi una hora leyendo manga y con Yamazaki preguntándole a Hara sobre qué narices pensaba hacer en la Universidad, llegaron las cinco. Al fin Yamazaki podría comprobar si la lesión de Yuuta seguía ahí o ya era historia.

(El tío optaba por la segunda.)

Luego estaba Hara, que por alguna razón u otra, estaba menos cotorra de lo normal. Lo cual era bueno, aunque extraño a la vez. Si normalmente estaría dándole al pico con las mismas gilipolleces de que si Hanamiya y Furuhashi se iban a una cita y demás memeces.

En el fondo, a Yamazaki le alivió que no fuese tan petardo como siempre. Aquello, por otro lado, sólo consiguió aumentar aún más sus sospechas. De verdad, ¿qué mosca le había picado al tío este? 

Se supone que Yamazaki tendría que estar echándole la bronca o algo por lo de la Universidad, o preguntándole cosas relacionadas con el curso y demás. No deberían andar todo el trayecto tan en silencio, como si fuesen a un funeral o algo por el estilo.

Hara no tendría que andar tan callado. En serio, ¿qué se estaba guardando?

···

Lo primero que Yamazaki recordó al llegar al hospital fue cuando, el año pasado, acudió a preguntar sobre la lesión de Yuuta. Aquellos, sin duda, eran malos recuerdos, y ni después de 10 meses (Yamazaki sabía tanto sobre el paso del tiempo como Hara sabía sobre las relaciones platónicas y la amistad) había logrado olvidarlos.

_Joder._

Es que a Yamazaki no se le podía meter en un hospital. Le daba cosa y se sentía mal consigo mismo al entrar en uno de ellos. Hara, por su parte, trató de ser un Buen Amigo y le dio dos palmadas en la espalda, con la única intención de tranquilizarle.

Al contrario que las otras veces que había tratado de tranquilizarle, esta vez funcionó. Y es que Yamazaki no podía sulfurarse en un sitio como tal.

Hara trató de meterse un poco en su papel de Buen Amigo y le dio la mano según buscaban aquella habitación, luego de volver a decirse a sí mismo que no debía cagarla en ningún momento. No quería arruinar la sorpresa tan pronto.

Lo realmente extraño aquí es que Yamazaki no le hubiese soltado la mano luego de dársela.

···

La (supuesta) habitación de Yuuta estaba vacía, casi tanto como el cerebro de Hara. Vale, Yamazaki tenía que dejar de meterse tanto con él, pero fue lo primerísimo que se le vino a la cabeza tras echar un vistazo al cuarto.

Aquello, definitivamente, era extraño. Y con extraño quería decir que no sabía qué cojones estaba pasando. Primero, que Hara andaba más callado de costumbre, y segundo, que Yuuta no estaba en su habitación. ¿Qué se estaba cociendo ahí? ¿Y por qué seguía sintiendo que Hara le estaba ocultando algo?

Sus sospechas aumentaron cuando una enfermera les dijo que Yuuta ya se había recuperado hace un buen tiempo. ¿Qué cojones? ¡Si Yuuta no le había dicho nada sobre aquello! Ni siquiera se había molestado en enviarle un mensaje.

Yamazaki dirigió su vista a Hara por un momento. El tonto parecía estar tratando de no echarse a reír en medio del pasillo y Yamazaki le frunció el ceño. Hubo algo que le decía que el comportamiento tan extraño de Hara y el que Yuuta no le hubiese avisado luego de que le diesen el alta estaban enlazados el uno con el otro.

¡Venga ya! ¿Qué iba a tener que ver una cosa con la otra? Aquello era la cúspide de la ridiculez. En serio. Mira que Yamazaki ha llegado a pensar en gilipolleces, pero ninguna como aquella.

Por muy gilipollez que fuese, Yamazaki decidió no descartar aquella idea. Por alguna razón, parecía ser la explicación más lógica.

···

Yamazaki sintió que perdía neuronas a un ritmo desmesurado cuando aceptó la propuesta de Hara de acercarse al parque de su barrio. Se trataba de un parque enano, lleno de palomas y con una cancha de baloncesto en la que comúnmente se reunían críos para jugar.

Tenía que admitir que él también había bajado a aquel parque, y lo hacía principalmente para despejar la mente y sacar toda su basura mental. Y para disputar partidos contra los críos, aún teniendo una clara ventaja sobre ellos.

Pero bueno, que Hara no se lo había llevado al parque para que Yamazaki se pusiera a describirlo de forma cutre. Aquello era un puzle y Yamazaki aún tenía que encajar todas las piezas. ¿Podría hacerlo? El cerebro del chaval realmente no daba para mucho y ya fue todo un milagro que haya logrado sobrevivir el curso.

Los muy pazguatos se sentaron juntos en un banco y Yamazaki empezó a montarse el cacao mental del año cuando Hara empezó a ver su móvil repetidamente. Sorprendentemente, tenía más de un motivo.

-Hara - le pegó un codazo y Hara casi tira el móvil -, ¿qué te pasa ahora? Primero no dices nada y ahora ésto. Desde luego, va a ser verdad que tienes más pelo que cerebro.

Yamazaki sólo quería preguntarle  _qué cojones_  le pasaba. Ese último comentario, aunque algo brusco, le salió del corazón. Hara tembló un poco antes de mostrarle la pantalla del móvil, que en aquel caso, era una conversación entre él y Furuhashi. Sólo lo hacía para ahorrar algo tiempo hasta que El Invitado llegase.

En la conversación, Hara volvía a abusar de los emoticonos del móvil. Eso era previsible. Lo que no era previsible fue el mensaje de Furuhashi.

“Hara, puedo confirmarte que Hanamiya y yo hemos pasado al siguiente nivel.”

“Espero que así dejes de darme la vara.”

Unos mensajes muy bonitos, sí señor. Lástima que el supuesto noviazgo entre Hanamiya y Furuhashi le importase una mierda.

-¿Qué? ¿A que tenía yo razón, Zaki? Dios, si es que hacen una pareja  _perfecta_.

Sin saber el motivo exacto (habrá sido un impulso o algo por el estilo), Yamazaki se levantó del banco y volvieron a entrarle ganas de hostiar a Hara. ¿Para qué quería él saber eso? Si se notaba a la legua que era una tapadera, y de las malas.

Yamazaki observó fijamente a Hara con sed de sangre, aún sabiendo que al tonto no le gustaba mucho el contacto visual. Estaba intentando que el tonto confesase la verdadera razón por la cual se distraía tanto mirando la hora y demás mierdas, pero Hara no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

Y es que, a pesar de que el parque estaba repleto de críos de escuela jugando al baloncesto y persiguiendo palomas, Yamazaki tuvo que recurrir a métodos más bestias.

Empezó por suspirar y fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

-Hara, tú a mí no me mientas.  Te estás guardando-

Alguien (que no Hara) le tocó el hombro y el tonto no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

-Joder, pues Kazuya tenía razón. Sigues tan cascarrabias como siempre.

···

A Yamazaki casi le da un algo (cercano a una crisis existencial) al ver al chaval que tenía delante. En efecto, era Yuuta, en carne y hueso y sin muletas. Yamazaki le miró de arriba abajo, parpadeó unas cuantas veces e incluso le tiró de los mofletes (genial, ahora era Hara) para asegurarse de que era el de verdad. Es que se quedó perplejo.

Algo que era un misterio era qué hacía ahí. A lo mejor decidió pasarse por su barrio para decirle que sí, que ya había salido del hospital. Quizás le había invitado alguien. Pero Yamazaki no recuerda haberle enviado un mensaje diciéndole que se iba al parque, ni mucho menos haberle llamado con anterioridad. Estuvo demasiado ajetreado con sus estudios para aquello.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Hara se convirtió en el niñato invisible ése de Seirin y desapareció. En realidad estaba persiguiendo palomas (al parecer, Hara tenía una edad mental de 6 años) y Yamazaki ni se dio cuenta.

En vez de soltar un sermón bíblico para darle la bienvenida y rollos por el estilo, Yamazaki se limitó a darle un abrazo de los buenos. Yuuta, que era más enano que las neuronas de Hara, tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para que Yamazaki no le asfixiase. Vale, Yamazaki podría haber sido educado y haberse agachado él.

Al cabo de un rato, los dos se separaron y Yamazaki sonrió de tal forma que ni el autor podría describir. El tío podía jurar que no había estado así de contento en meses.

-¡Es que no me dijiste nada! Y claro, empecé a preocuparme. - Ahora era Yamazaki el que entró en modo cotorra. - Pero ya en serio, que menuda sorpresa verte por aquí, tío.

Por alguna razón u otra, Yamazaki volvió a tener un mal presentimiento. Hara seguía persiguiendo palomas para que los “amiguetes” tuviesen algo de tiempo a solas.

-Hiro-chan - Yuuta le sonrió -, fue Kazuya quien me invitó. ¿No te dijo nada?

La sonrisa de Yamazaki se disipó de repente y su cerebro, que andaba podrido gracias a los exámenes, se reactivó. El tío tuvo que sentarse un rato en el banco y Yuuta pensó que le estaba dando un cacao mental.

Todo estaba relacionado. Que Hara no dijese ni mú durante gran parte del día, que revisase su teléfono todo el rato, que Yuuta no le hubiese avisado… Todo parecía tener sentido. 

Lo que seguía siendo un misterio era si Hara y Yuuta estaban compinchados de alguna manera. Aquello sobrepasaría lo imposible, y con razón. ¿Hara visitando a Yuuta en secreto y sin decirle nada a Yamazaki? Menuda ridiculez. Aquello era hasta más ridículo que las cejas de Hanamiya.

-Espera, para el carro - Yamazaki gesticuló un poco. Exacto, se estaba montando un cacao mental. - ¿Que tú y Hara os conocéis? ¡Venga ya!

Al escuchar ésto, Hara mandó a la mierda a su crío interno e interrumpió la conversación entre esos dos para enfocar toda la atención hacia él. Vamos, que estaba dispuesto a resolver toda duda que Yamazaki tuviese respecto al tema. Al menos lo intentaría, porque Yamazaki quizás tenía razón en que poseía más pelo que cerebro.

-Así es, Zaki - El tonto le rodeó con un brazo y estuvo a nada de acurrucarse junto a él, de no ser porque Yamazaki no quería quedar en ridículo frente a su amigo -, Yuuta y yo nos conocemos. Y es un buen tío, eso sí.

Lentamente, a Yamazaki le estaba dando un pequeño cacao mental. ¿Cómo había pasado todo aquello? ¿Por qué a Hara le entraría el mono y tomaría la decisión de conocer a Yuuta? ¿Por mero aburrimiento, o por querer ser algo más cercano a Yamazaki? De ser esa última, Yamazaki no sabría qué decir.

Quizás Hara no era tan tonto como pensaba. De todas formas, esa estratagema que habían elaborado para sorprenderle fue bastante buena.

El caso es que a Hara le entró el mono luego de que Yamazaki medio-abandonase el equipo allá por junio del año pasado y pensó que conocer un poco a Yuuta le sería de gran ayuda. Y vaya que acertó.

Yamazaki, por supuesto, no se inmutó. Para más inri, Yuuta y Hara se hicieron buenos amigos y decidieron darle una buena sorpresa al tío. Hara fingiría que no sabe nada sobre Yuuta, y el otro actuaría como si Hara fuese un desconocido. Así conseguirían levantar sospechas en Yamazaki, hasta que el tío empezase a calentarse un poco el coco y pudiesen darle una sorpresa.

¿Que si le sorprendieron? ¡Vaya que sí! Tanto, que Yamazaki dudaba entre si abrazarles o darles de hostias.

-Por cierto, Hiro-chan - Yuuta interrumpió su monólogo interno y Yamazaki ya sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar -, ¿recuerdas nuestra promesa?

Al pelirrojo se le iluminaron los ojos.

···

El partidillo que disputaron Yamazaki y Yuuta (Hara decidió no ponerles ningún apodo ni mierdas por el estilo) fue ciertamente interesante. Tanto los criajos que perseguían palomas como Hara, que debería estar con el juego de los gatos o el de las idols, se quedaron embobados viéndolo.

Y es que fue un partido muy reñido. Aún así, Hara no prestó mucha atención al apartado deportivo y se fijó en Yamazaki. En cómo sonreía. Se trataba de una sonrisa que no había visto en meses. Y bueno, que el partido era interesante y todo eso, pero ver a Yamazaki pasarlo tan bien le hizo más feliz de lo que pensaba.

Pasan diez minutos y de un partidillo entre dos viejos amigos pasó a ser un partidillo entre dos rascacielos y un par de críos. A partir de ahí, Hara dejó de interesarse y trató de conseguir un combo en aquella canción tan extraña.

La despedida entre esos dos también fue ciertamente emotiva, y a Hara casi le da un algo durante el abrazo de despedida. Son en momentos como aquel cuando Hara desea tener un amiguillo de la infancia o algo por el estilo sólo para vivir momentos así.

···

Ya había conseguido que Yamazaki fuese feliz y eso ya era más que suficiente. Bueno, era, porque Hara aún tenía otro objetivo. Ése nuevo objetivo era algo que iba a hacer más para reírse del grupo, que para el grupo en sí.

Primero, tenía que conseguir que Hanamiya confirmase el “noviazgo” entre él y Furuhashi. Lo que iba a ser de todo menos posible.

Y segundo: tan pronto como terminase la graduación, tenía que llevarse al grupillo al karaoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo es el último y me va a dar hasta penilla terminar esta fic porque, de verdad que lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndola. No prometo un final bueno o exageradamente largo (los exámenes me dan mucha ansiedad y cacaos mentales), pero haré lo mejor que pueda.


	26. Adiós

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy, 10 de Diciembre (en realidad fue el 9), termino la que seguramente sea mi fic más larga. ADV.
> 
> (No, en serio, lo voy a echar de menos. Al menos ahora tendré tiempo para otras fics y algún que otro drabble que debo.)

Que alguien le diese un guantazo a Hanamiya de una buena vez. Aún sabiendo que no tenía que presentarse a las 8 en punto en el instituto (la ceremonia no empezaba hasta las 9, pero llegar antes no importaba del todo), va y se levanta casi a las 7 de la mañana. Esa costumbre suya de levantarse tan pronto le iba a seguir durante siglos.

Y es que, mientras que el tío deseaba por fin graduarse y así poder dedicarse a lo que quería (la escritura), un pequeño pedacito de su ser iba a echar de menos la rutina, a sus compañeros, y quizás echaría de menos el jugar en el equipo de baloncesto. Eso último lo dudaba, ya que nunca llegó a gustarle el baloncesto del _todo_. Quizás dicho deporte se hizo un huequecito en su remoto corazón gracias a su equipo, pero qué más da.

Bueno, que Hanamiya no estaba para montarse cacaos mentales, y mucho menos tan pronto. Sólo quería vestirse, preparar lo que tuviera que llevarse y desayunar. Los cacaos mentales eran cosa de otros, como Yamazaki.

(También tenía que prepararse para despedirse de los chavales, pero no iba a darle vueltas al asunto recién despierto. Si al fin y al cabo sólo iba a soltarles una frasecita y nada más.)

···

Hanamiya iba a recordar con cierto rencor (y algo de cariño, que ya era extraño en él) aquellos dos últimos meses. Los exámenes finales amenazaban con darle crisis existenciales a más de uno, y no era de extrañar que Hara y Yamazaki acabasen pidiéndole ayuda con la mitad de exámenes que tenían por delante.

Lo que sí le extrañó fue cuando Furuhashi se unió al grupo y acabaron tres tontos en su casa. Y luego estaba él, que sólo quería organizar los papeles del Comité Disciplinario y relajarse un poco. Le entraban ganas de mandarles a tomar por saco, o mandarlos a casa de Seto, que sería lo mismo.

Bueno, pero tampoco le daba tanto asco. Disfrutaba de la compañía de los chavales, y ellos de la suya. Lo que ya le disgutaba era cuando Hara se iba a meter las narices en sus álbumes de fotos o Furuhashi no hacía nada.

Hubo una tarde en la que se reunió todo el grupo y Hanamiya rezó por la seguridad de él y de su familia. Que tampoco fue tan mala; Hara se fue pronto y Seto ayudó un poco con los exámenes. Lo que no quitó que al tío le entrase un quebradero de cabeza luego de que se fuese todo el mundo.

Luego de graduarse, ¿quién iría a molestar a su casa? Hara se iba a un grupo de música o algo así (¿iba a lograr sobrevivir?), y Seto se iría a vivir a España durante un tiempo indefinido. Ésto nos deja con Yamazaki, a quien las crisis existenciales parecían no abandonar, y Furuhashi.

Hanamiya ya tenía más que claro que sólo podía aguantar a éste último. La estupidez de Yamazaki llegaba a abrumarlo en ocasiones.

···

Volviendo al mundo real, daban las 8 en punto y Hanamiya terminó de prepararse. Vestido de forma impecable, portando una bolsita en la que llevaba todo lo que creía necesario (un discurso que iba a leer durante la ceremonia, las llaves de casa y algo de dinero) y recién desayunado.

Y con ojeras, pero eso no importaba.

El chaval termina de mirarse un poco en el espejo y abre la puerta con cierto cuidado. Justo cuando se dispone a despedirse, recuerda que su madre está de viaje.

Vale, quizás se acostumbró demasiado a la rutina.

···

A la entrada del instituto se hallaba Furuhashi, que también parecía haberse levantado más pronto que de costumbre. Menos mal que no tenía ojeras, al contrario que otros.

El pez aún tenía que encontrar un momento para hablar con Hanamiya sobre  _aquello_. Exacto,  _aquello_. Los exámenes lo habían atosigado, a pesar de no haberle costado mucho pasarlos, y no había encontrado hueco libre para preguntarle a Hanamiya sobre  _aquello_. Era incluso peor cuando Hara seguía insistiendo con el tema de las narices.

Furuhashi se dio cuenta de cuánto la había cagado al soltarle tantas mentiras a Hara sólo para que dejase en paz el tema. Que no es que le importase mucho (a fin de cuentas, ¿a quién le importaban realmente los sentimientos?), pero pasó el tiempo y supo que iba siendo hora de zanjar el tema.

¿Qué iba a pensar Hanamiya de todo esto? Lo más posible es que lo ignorase, se plantase delante de Hara y le pidiese, con todo el respeto del mundo, que se dejase de gilipolleces. No había razón por la que su relación tuviese que cambiar. Aunque, por otra parte, también podrían ser amigos y eso a la vez, y quizás aquella sería la mejor opción.

Pero, ¿qué importaba todo aquello ahora mismo? Ya tendría tiempo para resolver todo el temario sentimental luego de la ceremonia. Además, no es que estuviese de humor para ponerse a hablar sobre _aquello_.

Genial, ya había vuelto a embobarse.

Escuchó un bostezo desde la lejanía y volvió a la realidad. Exacto, era Hanamiya, todo arregladito, con ojeras y portando una bolsita. Seguía tan enano como siempre (todo el grupo había crecido un poco menos él), y por lo general, parecía bastante relajado.

-Fíjate - Hanamiya le sonríe -, si tú también has madrugado. Y eso que no era necesario.

-Mira quién habla.

Furuhashi habría muerto en aquel momento de no ser porque Hanamiya le respetaba (y le tenía algo de cariño, pero de eso no hablamos). El mayor frunce ligeramente el ceño.

-Qué ingenuo. En fin - la expresión del mayor se relaja y entran juntos al centro -, estarás listo para la ceremonia, ¿verdad?

Claro que lo estaba. Si Furuhashi no estuviese listo para la ceremonia, no se habría levantado tan pronto. El tío le asiente, y Hanamiya decide que lo mejor será irse al gimnasio para no pasar mucho frío (sí, él seguía teniendo frío en pleno marzo).

-A propósito - pregunta Hanamiya, buscando algún banco por las afueras para sentarse -, Hara me ha estado tocando las narices con algo de que tú y yo somos pareja o algo por el estilo.

Furuhashi estaba demasiado adormecido como para tener que lidiar con ese tema ahora mismo, y mucho menos sabiendo cómo iba a reaccionar Hanamiya cuando le contase la verdad.

-Preferiría hablarlo en otro momento. - Furuhashi baja un poco la cabeza y Hanamiya siente que se está guardando algo.

El caso es que, por mucho que Hanamiya le mandase a tomar por culo y le dijese que ellos dos eran buenos amigos y nada más, Hara iba a seguir insistiendo con el puñetero tema del noviazgo. Todos los mensajes que le enviaba decían lo mismo: que “el pez” estaba enamorado de él.

¿Qué pensaba Hanamiya de todo eso? Que Hara exageraba, como de costumbre. Alguien tenía que hacerle saber que una relación cercana no siempre equivale a romance, y que Furuhashi tan sólo le respeta y ya.

Aunque la forma de la que le trataba Furuhashi últimamente era, en cierto modo, curiosa.

Por mucho que Hanamiya quisiera preguntarle (en realidad le daba igual todo aquel rollo), decidió esperarse. Que no iba a ponerse a hablar sobre tal tontada a horas tan tempranas, y mucho menos con una ceremonia de por medio.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero ambos quedaron en que sería lo mejor.

Otra cosa en la que coincidieron fue en que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Yamazaki había llegado al recinto hace cinco minutos. Pobre. Les había estado gritando todo tipo de soeces para que le prestasen atención, y nada. El pelirrojo había hecho el esfuerzo de madrugar para que le den de lado.

Hanamiya pronto recordó de su existencia y se giró hacia él.

-A ver, ¿para qué nos  _llamas_ ahora?

Yamazaki le frunció el ceño y al poco tiempo suspiró. Hanamiya quizás no se había dado cuenta, pero acababa de hacer algo parecido a un juego de palabras.

-Nada, que escuché a un profesor decir algo de que los de tercero no entramos al gimnasio hasta las diez o por ahí. Por cierto - se ajusta la corbata -, ¿han venido los otros?

-Seto dijo que vendría a y media - responde Furuhashi, viendo una conversación del LINE. - Y Hara seguramente vendrá-

El enano, alias Hanamiya, chasquea la lengua.

-Está durmiendo, ¿a que sí? - interrumpe el susodicho, ajustándose el flequillo. - No inventes excusas. Ya sabes que Hara vendrá en el último momento.

Por primera vez, Yamazaki le dio la razón. Y es que parecía que incluso él, impaciente como ningún otro y bastante malhablado, iba a ser más responsable que un tonto que dijo que empezaría a tomarse los estudios en serio.

(Yamazaki pudo comprobar que a Hara no le daban tan igual sus notas cuando le sacó 10 puntos en un examen de Biología hace dos meses.)

-Pues va a tocar esperar - El pelirrojo toma asiento en un banco cercano (aquel instituto había pensado en todo) y se cruje la muñeca. - ¿Damos una vuelta o qué?

Normalmente Hanamiya le habría mandado a tomar por culo. Pero aquella faceta suya sólo se mostraba en la cancha, y en ningún momento había pensado en volver ahí. Se lo pasó, pero sólo por aquel día.

Furuhashi decidió poner algo de su parte y sacó un libro de su bolsa. El mismo que le había prestado Hanamiya hace meses. El susodicho sonríe al verlo.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que nos quedásemos aquí - Furuhashi procede a continuar el libro por donde se había quedado y Yamazaki dice algo de que es un muermo. - Tú vete a andar si quieres.

Yamazaki volvió a suspirar (a veces esos dos se le hacían inaguantables, por no decir _siempre_ ) y sacó su móvil. Se echó a reír por una foto que le pasaron en la que salían Seto y un tío parecido de un manga de los años 90, mientras que Hanamiya se sentó junto a Furuhashi y trató de no hacerle spoiler tras spoiler según leían El Libro.

Iba a ser una espera larga.

···

Al final la espera no fue tan larga. Seto llegó a y media en una de las miles de limusinas que tenía su familia, más arreglado que cualquiera. No, no parecía un estudiante. Hubo uno de segundo que le confundió con un profesor.

Hanamiya tuvo razón (¿había hecho una predicción?) y Hara llegó una hora más tarde, a las 9 y media. 

Su excusa fue, dicho de alguna forma, simple.

-A ver, si la ceremonia no empieza hasta las 10, ¿qué sentido tiene que madrugue?

Yamazaki le habría dado la razón de no ser porque Hara le insultó. Que no lo hizo con intención de ofenderle, pero Yamazaki se lo tomó como una ofensa y estuvo a nada de darle de hostias.

Los otros se preguntaron si realmente habían madurado.

···

La ceremonia, que transcurría de 10 a 11 y media, marcó el fin del instituto para los chavales. A Yamazaki se le soltó alguna que otra lagrimilla durante los discursos y Hara, que seguía siendo todo un maleducado, bostezó unas cuantas veces. Los otros eran más atentos y se limitaron a prestar atención y seguir las indicaciones.

Situada en el gimnasio, comenzó con los estudiantes de tercero entrando (de uno en uno) según la banda del instituto tocaba el himno de éste. Hara estaba un poco confuso, como el tío del anime de natación, y tuvo que ser guiado por Yamazaki y por una chica que había detrás suya para no pifiarla. Por educación, decidió no preguntar nada.

A continuación, los asistentes (alumnos de segundo y tercero, profesores, y algunos padres) se levantan y cantan el himno escolar. Aquí tuvo lugar un milagro, y es que a Hara no le entró la vena musical ni Yamazaki se equivocó en alguna sílaba.

(Lo extraño es que Furuhashi, cuya voz no estaba hecha para el canto, no desentonó en ningún momento.)

Terminan de cantar y los profesores llaman a los alumnos de tercero, uno a uno, para que saluden. Aquí Hanamiya nota que Furuhashi se ha puesto algo nervioso, ya que el tío se encoge algo de hombros esperando su turno. Hanamiya tiene que reconocer que él también estaba algo nervioso.

Luego de ésto, cada profesor llama a un alumno de cada clase que se gradúa para que recojan un diploma. No es ninguna sorpresa que dos de éstos alumnos sean Hanamiya y Seto. A Hara, que ha visto muchas series americanas, le sorprende cómo de formales son, tanto caminando como recogiendo el diploma (tienen que hacer una reverencia antes de poder recogerlo).

A ver si Hara va a ser primo lejano de Himuro Tatsuya. 

Hara no se imagina a sí mismo en una situación como aquella, porque en primer lugar, tendría que prestar atención a sus movimientos y a cómo estaba distribuida la gente. Y segundo, porque es incapaz de hacer nada si hay mucha gente delante. ¿Cómo piensa dar conciertos con tal miedo escénico?

Entonces llega la que quizás sea la mejor parte de la ceremonia. Los discursos. Hara y Yamazaki, vagos de nacimiento, dan gracias porque no se les asignó el dar discursos a ellos. A su vez, se quejan mentalmente de lo largos que van a ser los discursos, especialmente los del director y profesores. 

Ésta vez, a ninguno de los chicos le toca dar discurso alguno. Yamazaki tiene que confesar que, durante el discurso de un alumno de segundo (al que conocía y del que era buen amigo) logró sacarle alguna que otra lagrimilla. Y es que sí, iba a echar de menos aquel centro. Los otros no lo sabía (seguro que a Hanamiya, que era algo desalmado, le daría totalmente igual), pero él le había cogido algo de cariño al instituto, a pesar de todas las crisis existenciales y demás.

Todo el gimnasio (menos Hara, que sigue embobado) presta atención a los discursos y luego proceden a cantar el himno nacional del país. Hara puede notar en la mirada de Yamazaki que no, no ha dormido nada. Le entran ganas de decirle que debería echarse una siesta al volver a casa, pero no quiere interrumpir.

Está haciendo lo mejor que puede para que no le miren mal.

La ceremonia termina con el director dando un último discurso y felicitando a los de tercer año por graduarse, y los profesores piden a los estudiantes de tercer año que se levanten y den las gracias.

Hara puede jurar que nunca antes ha estado más nervioso en su vida.

···

Parecía que la buena educación de Hara fuese sólo una excusa cuando le preguntó al profesor de Química si podía echarse una “selfie” con él. Por alguna razón, el hombre terminó aceptando, y Yamazaki les miró algo avergonzado. El pelirrojo se limitó a darles las gracias a varios profesores y hablar un poco con algunos chavales de segundo y primer año.

Seto, cortés como ningún otro, se quedó en su aula viendo fotos del anuario y hubo más que uno que le preguntó si realmente era otro estudiante o un profesor que fingía tener 17 años. El tío, cómo no, ignoró aquellos comentarios y se sacó alguna que otra foto con los intelectuales del lugar.

Volviendo a Furuhashi, se había gastado un buen pastizal en comprar un buqué de flores digno de su maestro principal. Buqué que podría ser más grande que Hanamiya. Y, hablando de éste último, fue víctima de un vídeo que uno de segundo estaba grabando para despedirse de los de tercero. El crío no le hizo ninguna pregunta demasiado difícil o vergonzosa, ni Hanamiya le prestó mucha atención.

A Yamazaki le dio hasta pena tener que despedirse de los profesores y los demás alumnos, al contrario que a otros. No sabía si era por que él se acostumbraba más fácilmente a la gente, o que sus compañeros eran unos desalmados.

···

Hara pensó que la mejor forma de despedirse del grupillo era llevándolos a un bufé. La mejor forma no era, pero al menos le alegró el día a Yamazaki. Era barato, la comida era buena y podía comer cuanto quisiera.

Y así pasó. Acabaron en un bufé libre especializado en carne que, por alguna razón, pillaba muy cerca de los bloques en los que vivía Yamazaki. Parecía un regalo de cumpleaños tardío, sólo que acompañado de todo un grupo de gente y bastante mejor.

Apenas fue sentarse y Yamazaki ya estaba pensando en qué iba a comer. Genial. En los planes de Hara no entraba que a su mejor amigo le diese un empacho, pues también había pensado en disputar un pequeño partido luego más tarde.

Luego estaban otros como Hanamiya que preferían comer ligero antes que devorar todo un restaurante. El que Hara fuese a pagarles la comida le importaba lo más mínimo, porque todo lo que quería hacer era irse a casa y seguir escribiendo su supuesta novela.

(Quienes peor lo estaban pasando eran, sin duda, los camareros y dependientes de la tienda, ya que no preveían el que cinco chavales trajeados fuesen a liarla a su local.)

Furuhashi, el indeciso del grupo, se quedó mirando los diversos puestos de comida antes de elegir algo que llevarse a la boca. Según decidía entre dos tipos de fideos, Yamazaki ya se había llevado medio restaurante a la mesa. Lo peor es que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

Hanamiya y Seto tenían que reconocer que les daba vergüenza ajena ver a Yamazaki comportarse así. Pero bueno, él no podía decirle que “no” a la comida.

-Es increíble que pueda comer tanto y seguir vivo - comentó un Hanamiya al que la vida de su amigo parecía importarle un pimiento. - Por cierto, ¿de verdad que lo vas a pagar tú todo?

-¿Qué dices? Si a mí se me ocurrió todo esto - responde Hara luego de llevarse un pedazo de yakisoba al paladar. Al menos tenía modales en la mesa. - Además, también había pensado en otra cosa.

Yamazaki se pondría a hacerle mil y una preguntas de no ser porque tenía la boca llena. Los intelectuales ya sabían de lo que se trataba, y Furuhashi acababa de volver de escoger un plato. Hara le miró y se echó una carcajada que resonó por todo el restaurante.

-No sé qué tienen de graciosas unas bolas de arroz.

-Es que yo sabía que eras cutre, Furu - Hara señaló las dichosas bolas de arroz y trató de hacer reír a sus amigos, los cuales, como siempre, le ignoraron -, pero nunca pensé que lo eras tanto.

Los camareros rezaban para que se fueran pronto. Al menos el “chico del pelo raro”.

-Kazuya - Seto interrumpió, levantándose para coger un plato de tempura -, ¿no ibas a decir algo?

-¡Ah, ya! Es que se me había olvidado, Taro-chan. El caso es que-

-Quieres que juguemos un partido esta tarde - interrumpió Hanamiya, aspirante a vidente, dejando a Hara boquiabierto y de mala leche. - Si es así, yo no podré. Tengo que quedarme cuidando de la casa.

Menos mal que Hara tenía la mitad de su cara cubierta, porque el careto que estaba poniendo no era de éste mundo. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y se llevó un trozo de omuraisu a la boca, ignorando la predicción del enano.

Los otros se habrían reído de no ser porque querían mantener los modales.

-Entonces - queriendo cambiar de tema, Yamazaki se terminó todo un plato de ternera él solito, y lo peor es que aún le quedaba espacio para más comida -, ¿Seto se va a España? Qué suertudo, joder.

-Ya, Zaki, España será muy bonita y todo eso pero, ¿Taro-chan realmente sabe español?

-Hombre, es cierto que el español es difícil - Yamazaki entonces procedió a devorar un plato de tonkatsu (¡su favorito!) y procurar no atragantarse. Peligro.

Ante los comentarios agridulces de los tontos, Seto procedió a conversar con Hanamiya en un español perfecto y con un acento que pocos creían posible. Hara tuvo que dejar de comer un momento, a Yamazaki se le cayó un trozo de tonkatsu, y Furuhashi se limitó a tomar nota de lo que decían esos dos. El acento español de Hanamiya era música para sus oídos.

Ninguno de los tontos tenía idea alguna de lo que estaban diciendo, pero mencionaron por ahí sus nombres y Hanamiya dijo algo de “Hara” y “un guantazo”. Hara se pensó que aquello era algo bueno, y Furuhashi, que entendía un poco de español, estuvo a nada de decirle que no lo era.

Decidió guardárselo y dejar que Hara viviese en su mundo de fantasías.

Los intelectuales dejaron de hablar y miraron al resto del grupo con aires de superioridad. Por un momento, Yamazaki pensó que Seto era Sensui, y siguió engullendo como un cosaco.

-¿Qué narices? - preguntó un Hara perplejo que quería conocer su secreto. - ¿Cómo podéis tener tanto nivel, chaval? No parecéis humanos.

Yamazaki habría dicho algo por el estilo de no ser porque estaba ocupado haciendo lo que más le gustaba. Que era comer.

-Le dedicas tiempo - respondió Seto, que no quería seguir gastando tiempo con el tonto. - ¿Por qué crees que eres tan bueno tocando la batería?

Hara se quedó en blanco y uno de los camareros del lugar estuvo a punto de aplaudir a Seto. Después de todo, Seto también era un adolescente (con un pie en la Universitad de Barcelona) y tenía derecho a dejar en ridículo a la chavalada.

···

Era irrefutable el hecho de que iba a pasar al menos un año hasta que se reuniesen de nuevo luego de entrar a la Universidad. Y es que sí, Hara y Yamazaki irían a la misma Universidad y ellos no tendrían problema alguno, pero el grupo en general no se iba a ver hasta pasado un buen tiempo.

Hara y Yamazaki se iban a la misma Universidad y Hara llevaba todo el día mencionándolo. Lo más probable es que el Infierno se congele cuando esos dos interactúen o Yamazaki acabe rompiendo una puerta durante la mitad de la clase.

(Yamazaki iba a dedicarse al streaming en su tiempo libre, con un micrófono barato y su poca paciencia de siempre, y Hara seguiría tocando con su grupo, con la esperanza de que se hicieran algo famosos.)

Hanamiya se iba derechito a la Universidad de Tokio. Exacto, a ésa Universidad de Tokio. Lo hacía por decisión propia, y eso que tuvo a medio mundo detrás suya pidiéndole que viaje a Europa o a los Estados Unidos o a no-se-dónde para ir a tal sitio. Hanamiya sabía que algo así iba a pasar, y decidió ignorarlos y quedarse en Tokio, asistiendo a una Universidad prestigiosa y cuidando de su hogar y su madre.

(Iba a dedicarse, cómo no, a escribir en su tiempo libre, y, con suerte, publicaría alguna novela.)

El empanado, alias Furuhashi, decidió irse a la Universidad de Nutrición de Hattori (también en Tokio, pero no situada en su área) tras pensárselo. En un principio tenía en mente estudiar alguna carrera de Medicina (lo que sería ciertamente irónico), pero le salió una buena oferta en Hattori y no pudo rechazarla. Tampoco le decía que no a una carrera de Nutrición.

Lo de que Seto se iba a España ya lo sabían de sobra, y aquello fue una decisión que tomó él mismo tras leer un poco sobre la Universidad de Barcelona. Lo que implicaba que tendría que mudarse al extranjero y que Dios sabe cuándo podría volver al país, aunque fuese una semana.

Siempre les quedaba Skype, eso sí, pero no era lo mismo que quedar en algún restaurante cutre y charlar sobre el día a día.

···

Luego de disputar unos cuantos partidos dos a dos (o quedaban empatados, o el grupo Seto-Furuhashi ganaba por dos o tres puntos), Furuhashi recordó lo que habló con Hanamiya horas antes (sí,  _aquello_ ) y decidió pasarse por su casa. No sólo lo haría por una charla sin propósito o significado algunos, también por que quería ayudarle con las tareas que tuviese que hacer.

En términos Haranianos, sería su chacha.

No es que se llevase mucho, sólo un bollo para merendar (hecho por él, que en realidad llevaba para dárselo a Hanamiya) y su móvil para mostrarle aquel mensaje.

Furuhashi ya tenía más que claro que hacerle saber a Hanamiya cómo se sentía (sí, también iba por eso) iba a ser difícil. Primero, porque dudaba de que Hanamiya fuese a tomarle en serio. Y segundo, había concluido en que sus muestras de afecto (los abrazos sin motivo alguno y la ñoñería excesiva) no fueron efectivas contra el mayor.

Pero, como bien diría Yamazaki, había que echarle huevos, y él no iba a quedarse atrás. Así que se plantó delante de casa del mayor (observó que tenía el jardín y los setos abandonados) y tocó el timbre.

Furuhashi rezó mentalmente para que Hanamiya no se riese en su puta cara.

···

-Entonces - murmuró Hanamiya, con un tono aburrido y un vaso de té entre las manos -, ¿ya quieres que hablemos sobre todo eso de Hara y de las parejas?

Furuhashi le asintió, sacando su móvil del bolsillo y acomodándose en el cojín. No, no estaba preparado.

El romance les importaba una mierda a los dos, pero el empanado tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel y el enano sólo quería que Hara se callase un poco, además de saber por qué Furuhashi se comportaba así hacia él.

-En primer lugar - el susodicho buscó entre sus conversaciones de LINE a ver si daba con la que quería mostrarle -, el otro día Hara volvió a preguntarme si tú y yo éramos, ya sabes,  _novios_.

Hanamiya murmuró un “entiendo” y sorbió algo de té, poniendo la misma cara que Mayuzumi Chihiro cuando tenía que lidiar con Akashi Seijuurou y sus amigos los Reyes Destronados.

El pez entonces tragó saliva y se acercó para enseñarle La Conversación. Aquella del otro día (ayer) en la que le decía a Hara que él y Hanamiya habían pasado al siguiente nivel (vamos, que eran pareja). ¿Estaba preparado para la reacción de Hanamiya? No. ¿Se preveía algo más que el susodicho riéndose en su cara? Tampoco.

Hanamiya se quedó mirándolo varios segundos y su expresión no cambió para nada. Se limitó a asentir como si estuviese asimilando algo y a tomarse otro trago del té, fijando sus ojos en el careto preocupado de Furuhashi.

-Desde luego, menuda excusa más barata - Furuhashi quedó sorprendido ante su reacción y dejó el móvil sobre la mesa, luego apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y juntando las manos. Seguía tan manso como siempre. Manso y preocupado. - No entiendo la obsesión que tiene con emparejarnos.

Furuhashi temía que se le escapase un “Hanamiya, me gustas” en medio de la conversación y rezó por su vida.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco. No me sorprendería verlo en alguno de esos programas de rumores sobre famosos y demás.

Aquel comentario, aunque imprevisto (Furuhashi no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo podía haber surgido), consiguió que Hanamiya se echase unas buenas carcajadas. Era incluso mejor cuando podía imaginar perfectamente a Hara gritando y balbuceando sobre una supuesta relación entre dos desconocidos que apenas se habían mirado a los ojos en una foto.

Genial, ahora Furuhashi se había salido del tema. Suerte que Hanamiya seguía lleno de dudas.

-Aunque, desde otro punto de vista - Hanamiya se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a decir -, tiene sentido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Furuhashi le arqueó una ceja, sorprendido.  
El mayor chasqueó la lengua. Le entraron ganas de pedirle a Furuhashi que dejase de ser tan despistado y que dejase de pasar tanto tiempo en las nubes. Si lo que quería decir era más que obvio.

Furuhashi no se dio cuenta hasta pasados algunos segundos.

-Últimamente me tratas de una forma demasiado empalagosa, por decirlo de alguna manera - ahora era Hanamiya el que se estaba dejando en ridículo a él mismo. - A ver, que un abrazo de vez en cuando no está mal, pero lo tuyo ya es raro.

Ya no había escapatoria.

Furuhashi podía escuchar una vocecilla en su cabeza llamándolo “moñas” y pidiéndole que se lanzase de una vez. Y sabía que al final no le quedaría más remedio que lanzarse de una vez por todas. La posible reacción de Hanamiya ya sabía cuál era, pero iba a merecer la pena intentarlo.

Por otro lado, Hanamiya, ignorante en temas de romance y cosas por el estilo, no se esperaba nada fuera de lo común. Aún no estaba acostumbrado del todo a las muestras de cariño (aunque todo lo que había hecho Furuhashi por él últimamente estaba ayudando en cierto modo), y sabía que Furuhashi se estaba guardando algo.

Sólo que él no era Furuhashi y todo eso de los amoríos y el romance le daba más que igual. De todas formas, decidió preguntar por si las moscas.

-Kojiro - suspiró, tomando luego un último sorbo de té, y Furuhashi se preparó mentalmente para lo que fuese a preguntar -, no me estarás guardando algo, ¿verdad?

Era toda una tradición en aquel círculo de amigos (y en el equipo) que alguien (la mayoría de veces era Hanamiya) lograse que alguno de los chicos confesase algo. Como aquella vez que Hara confesó que sí, fue él quien escribió el nombre de Yamazaki en la papelera, o cuando uno de segundo confesó que pensó que Seto era el entrenador del equipo.

Aquello, por supuesto, era diferente.

Aquí fue cuando Furuhashi se preparó para afrontar sus sentimientos después de meses guardándolos en conserva.

¿Que Hanamiya se iba a reír en su cara? Que lo haga. Furuhashi ni sabía si se lo iba a tomar en serio o no, pero iba a intentarlo de todas formas.

-Hanamiya - el susodicho le mira con cansancio en sus ojos según respira profundamente -, hay algo que debo decirte.

El que estaba pez en aquel momento no era él. Era Hanamiya, que se esperaba alguna gilipollez y era el que realmente se estaba guardando algo. Y no, Furuhashi no sabía que se estaba guardando algo ni lo había sospechado en algún momento.

-Adelante.

-Hanamiya,  **me gustas** \- confesó finalmente Furuhashi, con la cara de empanado de siempre y los nervios por los aires.

El susodicho, alias Hanamiya, se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos. Furuhashi sintió que habían pasado horas desde que llegó y se puso algo más nervioso aún, lo cuál era bastante raro en él.

Luego de asimilarlo un poco, Hanamiya soltó una carcajada más que fuerte y Furuhashi le arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué mosca le había picado esta vez? Furuhashi ya no sabía ni cómo se había tomado el mensaje.

-Kojiro - el mayor suspiró y cesó de reír -, eso ya lo sabía.

 _Qué_.

Furuhashi le miró por unos segundos, algo perplejo, aunque sus ojos seguían sin mostrar emociones o luz algunas. Eso sí que no se lo veía venir, no.

Definitivamente, Hanamiya era más inteligente de lo que creía.

-¿Y? - preguntó un Furuhashi que aún tenía que asimilar lo que había escuchado.

-Digamos que te he cogido algo de cariño estos últimos meses.

Parecía que Hanamiya estuviese gastando la broma del siglo, pero no era así. Las muestras cutres de afecto de Furuhashi habían surtido algo de afecto. Eso, o que Hanamiya se había acostumbrado más al pez de lo que pensaba.

Pero Furuhashi tenía una última duda, y con esa tenía por seguro que Hanamiya iba a reírse en su casa.

-Supongo que eso es bueno, pero - Furuhashi ya no sabía ni de lo que estaba hablando -, ¿y si tuviésemos una relación más cercana aún?

Ahí estaba la pregunta del millón. Hanamiya frunció ligeramente una ceja y se colocó el pelo.

-Si te digo la verdad, me da igual - en realidad el tema de las relaciones y demases se le daba mal de narices, pero lo intentaba -, pero no te creas que sé mucho sobre ésto. Aunque-

-Lo que merece la pena es que nos llevemos bien, ¿verdad?

Furuhashi dijo aquello con los ojos de pescado muerto de siempre y una sonrisilla que podría matar a alguien. Era minúscula, eso sí, pero aquello no quitaba que diese miedo.

Antes de que Hanamiya pudiese decir algo, Furuhashi se levantó para dejarle un minúsculo beso en la frente. Genial, muestras de afecto de nuevo. Sólo que, en vez de avergonzarse un poco (Hara le habría llamado “tsundere”) o no saber qué hacer, Hanamiya le sonrió.

Sí, era la sonrisa angelical de nuevo. Furuhashi se separó y le acarició la cabeza de nuevo, y el mayor se levantó junto a él.

Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que creía.

-Por cierto, Kojiro - el mayor se dirigió hacia él, de nuevo, con una sonrisa, ahora más fría que la anterior -, dijiste que me ayudarías con las tareas o algo por el estilo, ¿me equivoco?

-Hanamiya, yo nunca dije eso.

-Pero ibas a ayudarme de todas formas-

Hanamiya entonces recibió un mensaje por parte de Hara. Era una foto de una pareja de recién casados, sólo que con sus caras pegadas por algún motivo. Hanamiya, por supuesto, era la novia, y en la parte inferior estaba escrito “recién casados <3” con color magenta.

Ambos se quedaron observándolo por un momento y el buen humor de Hanamiya parecía disiparse a momentos.

-Recién casados… - La voz tenue y monótona de Furuhashi hacía que pareciese algo malo.

-Anda que le gusta ponernos a prueba al cabrón.

Hara, por su parte, se preguntaba si ya habían solucionado lo del noviazgo. Si volvía a encontrarse con Hanamiya, lo más seguro es que se quedase calvo, acabase medio-muerto, o ambas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El primer final que escribo y es un truño. Nadie murió, y es lo que merece la pena. Siento que el final lo he escrito con muchas prisas, pero entré en la Zona y eso es lo que pasa.
> 
> (Dato: Se supone que ésta fic es la predecesora de Oblivion. Tiene sentido, sí.)
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído/dejado comentarios. Ojalá Papá Noel os regale un buen jamón ibérico en Navidad.
> 
> (¡Espero que esa última parte no haya sido muy cutre!)


End file.
